Love At First Sight
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *BeckXCat* At Hollywood Arts in 9th grade, Beck Oliver went on a date with Jade West, but they didn't feel the connection. Jade introduces him to her friend, Cat Valentine. It was love at first sight. *COMPLETED*
1. Picture Perfect

**Love At First Sight**

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**Summary: **Starting Hollywood Arts in 9th grade, Beck Oliver went on a date with Jade West, but they didn't feel the connection. Jade introduces him to her best friend, Cat Valentine. It was love at first sight.

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter One**

**Picture Perfect**

…

"Jade, I don't know about this." A short, young girl with bright red hair said with nervousness as her taller and tougher best friend dragged her towards the other side of the school. "I thought you were going to go out with him!"

Jade West: 14 years old and a complete rebel; that about summed up that freshman girl. Jade rolled her eyes and kept a strong grip on the shorter girl. "For the millionth time, Cat, he and I didn't work out. I really think you and he will. Now shut up and walk faster!"

Cat Valentine: 13 years old and the bubbliest teenager you'll ever meet in your life. Cat bit her lip. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"If he says that, I'll break his nose." Jade bluntly told her as they walked out to the school lunch tables. It was the end of the day and everyone had gone home, except Jade was introducing Cat to a freshman, who she went out with the night before. She didn't like him that way. She thought she could trust him with her practically sister. Jade looked around. "That jerk is late?"

Cat fiddled with her fingers when Jade finally let her go. "Maybe he had to stop at his locker or he's talking to a teacher."

"I told him to be here at exactly 3:15 and it is now…" Jade checked her cell phone and growled with annoyance. "3:20."

"What if he did come at 3:15, but we weren't here so he left?" Cat asked with a hint of relief in her voice.

Jade scoffed, sitting at one of the tables and Cat sat next to her. "Trust me, Cat, I showed him a picture of you; he would wait."

Cat blushed. "What did he say to the picture?"

Before Jade could answer, someone else interrupted.

"I said that she was beautiful and I'd love to meet her." A gentle, smooth voice said from behind them.

Cat turned around and blushed again. "Hi." She stood up as she realized how tall the guy was. She was 5'1'' and he looked to be over 6 foot. "I'm Cat Valentine."

"Beck Oliver." He smiled and ran a hand through his wild, brown hair. Cat fell in love with his brown eyes. "You're even prettier than the picture Jade showed me."

Jade gagged and stood up with her bag. "This is getting boring. You kids have fun." She glared to Beck. "Hurt her, you die." And with that, Jade left the lunch area.

Cat ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing her lips together, not knowing what to say.

"She can be intimidating, can't she?" Beck asked her, chuckling.

Cat nodded shyly. "Yes. She's my best friend though. She protects me."

"I can tell." Beck put his hands in his jean pockets. "So…um, do you want to go grab some coffee?"

Cat suddenly looked bummed. "I don't drink coffee. The taste of it is icky."

"Icky, you say? Hmm…" Beck motioned for her to follow him. "I'll show you this café that has awesome fraps I know you'd like."

Cat walked with him. "I'll trust you on that."

…

Beck and Cat laughed at something Beck was saying when Cat realized what time it is. She gasped. "Oh my goodness, have we really been hanging out this long? It's almost 9! My father hates it when I'm late!" She panicked. "I should go."

Beck stood up with her. "Wait, let me walk you home."

"I take a bus." Cat told him, as they both walked to the exit and stepped out into the warm summer night. "How do you get home?"

"Same." Beck smiled. "Come on, I want to make sure you get home safely."

Cat felt butterflies. "Kay-Kay." And they waited for the next bus in silence and when it came they sat in the middle of it. "So what are your parents like?" Cat asked timidly.

"My dad is a stunt double in Hollywood and my mom is a TV show host." Beck said. "They're awesome people. They do anything and everything for me. I don't have any siblings though, but I'm cool with that." Cat giggled. Beck fell in love with her laughter. "What about you? Parents? Siblings?"

Cat sighed. "My father is a NASCAR racer and hasn't lost a race yet. My mother is the most respected lawyer in the Los Angeles area. I have an older brother…he's…odd."

"Odd?"

"That's a long story."

"Ah." Beck nodded in understanding. "Cat…today was really…fun."

Cat bit her lip. "Does that mean you want to see me again?"

Beck smiled to her. "Yes, ma'am."

Even though they didn't tell each other that night, but both felt it inside…

It was love at first sight.

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT'S CHAPTER 1! <strong>

**Yay, right? :)**

**Review, review! Don't worry! Chapters won't always be THIS short.**

**-D-A-and-Izzy-**

**Next Chapter: I Think I'm In Love**


	2. I Think I'm In Love

**Demi909Lovato **_(You can say that ALL you want :) Thanks for the compliment!), _**AODiva1979, SweetStarre123 **_(Hey, where the heck have you been? Lol), _**FobFan, CPrizzle **_(As you wish, Missy :) they'll be at the end of the chapter. Let me know if they help.), _**xScreamingxAngelx, LittleMissVictorious, InfinityForever7**_(Whoa, whoa, missy, let's be calm here…I love all my reviewers and I try to support ALL OF YOU as much as I can. You all are fabulous writers in your own way, and you as a great author should know that. Right? By the way, I loved the updated chapter on your story :) it was gooood.), _**Ameha Kay: **THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST CHAPTER! We're glad you liked it :) let's hope we can keep that up, right? This is going to be an EXTRA long story, since I want to make it to over 500 reviews. This is going to be about how Beck and Cat's relationship will do ALL four years of High School. Enjoy, please!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious OR Any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Two**

**I Think I'm In Love**

…

A month went by quickly and to the new couple, it felt like only yesterday they were brought to life by each other. They took each day to care for one another. Most of the time, it was just Beck and Cat, but sometimes Jade would join them and it didn't feel tense or awkward at all. Jade wasn't considered a "third wheel" to the two lovebirds. She was a friend to both.

Beck admitted to his mother that he had never felt this way before for a girl, but since he saw Cat for the first time, he knew she was _the_ one. She was "it" for him. He would be with her forever. Some parents or adults would roll their eyes and say that they're too young to find love, but Beck's mother begged a differ. She said no matter the age, you'll know when the one you'll love forever is right in front of you.

Cat was the one Beck fell for the moment he laid eyes on her.

Cat adored him. He carried her books, opened the door for her, told her she looked beautiful, and gave her quick kisses on the cheek every now and then. He was a respectful gentleman and she always dreamed of having one of those. She was hoping and praying this would last forever. They hadn't kissed because it would be Cat's first kiss and she wanted it to be very special. Beck agreed and backed away from that subject. She'll take her time, but he doesn't mind at all.

He didn't want to screw this one up.

Cat was a keeper.

He wanted to keep her.

"Ah, I love the movies!" Cat squealed out with delight as Beck told her at lunch what he wanted to do with her that night. "I would LOVE to go, Beck!"

Beck chuckled. "Awesome. What do you want to see?"

"Kung Fu Panda just came out! Can we see it? Please? Pretty please?" She batted her big, brown eyes he always melted inside of and gave in every time.

Beck kissed her cheek. "Of course." He would _never_ say NO to her. He'd give her the world, if he could.

Cat giggled. "Yay! This is going to be the best night ever!"

Beck smiled. He was glad he was going to be a big part of the best night ever.

… ... ... ... ... ...

After Beck's mother dropped him and Cat off in front of the movies, they walked straight to the ticket booth and luckily there was no line. The young teenager behind the glass turned on the speaker. "How may I help you?"

"2 tickets for Kung Fu Panda, please." Beck said, whipping out his wallet while Cat was linked at his arm, looking around aimlessly.

"That'll be 13.50." She said emotionlessly, sounding tired or bored of her job. Beck handed her the money and when he had his change, she gave him the 2 tickets through the hole. "It's going to be the theatre room on the left at number 5."

Beck nodded. "Thanks." And he looked to Cat. "Ready?"

Cat squeaked, realizing Beck already had the tickets. "Yes! Yes!"

Once they walked inside, Beck caught site of the food and drinks counter. "Do you want some popcorn or a soda?"

Cat smiled brightly. "Sure!" Beck led her up and Cat gasped. "They have slushies! Oh, Beck, can we get one? We can share!"

Beck loved the way she flirted, since she was so smooth about it. He chuckled. "I'd love to." Once they paid for the large popcorn and large slushy drink, they walked to the room the lady said to go. Beck opened the door for Cat and she giggled, loving how much of a gentleman he was. When they entered, they saw no one was there…yet. "Where do you want sit?"

"At the top, right in the middle!" Cat pointed towards the stairs, leading up to the upper seats. "Those are the best seats, I promise!"

Beck nodded. "I trust you on that." So they went up and they put their seats, down getting comfy. "I'm already having fun, Cat."

"Me too!' She leaned on him. "But I'm always having fun when I'm with you."

Again, Beck had butterflies in his stomach. He never felt like this before for anyone. He's gone out with quite a few girls, but Cat was special to him. He knew she was "the one" and that he was already in love with her. It was too early though to say it. He'd wait a few months.

"Hey, Beck?" Cat asked, somewhat in a timid manner.

"Hmm?" He asked her after chewing on some popcorn.

Cat fiddled with her fingers. "Do you…do you really like me? Like…am I your kind of girlfriend material?"

Beck put an arm around her and she immediately curled up to him. "Let me answer that for you." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Cat, we've been going out on dates for over a month now. Each date has been better and better than the last. I love spending every day with you. I hope you feel the same way."

Cat nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yes, I do."

"In that case…Cat…" Beck grinned. "Will you be my official girlfriend?"

Cat squeaked with joy and put her arms around him, careful not to spill the popcorn on his lap. "Yay! Yes!"

Beck laughed and kissed her head as the movie started. No one else came in. Good. He liked it better that way.

It dawned on him.

He and Cat were in an official relationship.

Now he was on top of the world and no one could take him from this high Cat always put him on.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Writing Tip<span>: Space out your paragraphs if you can. It's always SO confusing to me when everything everyone says is in one full paragraph. Frankly I give up reading at that moment because I can't keep up. (I decided to do these again because a reviewer requested it)**

**-D-A-and-Izzy-**

**Next Chapter: So Simple**


	3. So Simple

**FobFan, xScreamingxAngelx, Jeremy Shane, Demi909Lovato **_(Nathaniel doing well, thanks for asking! He's so smart!), _**Ahema Kay **_(Whoa, whoa, I wasn't even THINKING THAT before you said that! Lol!), _**LittleMissVictorious, DreamzSpark, InfinityForever7, VictoriousForever10: **Thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter! You guys always say such nice things, it's touching! Yes, this story is going to be LONG! If we do 10 reviews a chapter, we SHALL get to 500 reviews! I'm SURE of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Three**

**So Simple**

…

2 weeks later, Cat and Beck moved through Hollywood Arts normally, not caring who was around, except each other. Nothing bothered them at all, as long they still had the connection they shared. Jade was around too, threatening Beck still every now and then and trying to get Cat to stop being so happy 24/7 because it bugs her.

Monday morning came around and as Beck opened the door for her, Cat walked in with a bright smile. "Hi, everyone!" She said to her fellow classmates in the classroom.

"Hey, Cat."

"Hi, Cat."

And a few more, while Beck just waved.

Cat ran to Jade, who looked annoyed. "JADE!" She squealed as she gave the Goth a huge hug.

Jade groaned. "NO!" She pushed Cat off, but Beck caught his girlfriend before she could fall backwards. "Cat, you're killing me!"

Cat giggled, sitting next to Jade, while Beck sat next to her. "You need to smile more. It's not healthy to frown all day long."

"It's been working pretty great for me." Jade sighed, picking dirt out of her fingernails. "What'd you guys do this weekend?"

"Oh, Jade, it was so much fun!" Cat said with pure excitement that Beck loved seeing within her. He do anything to keep her that way, but he hasn't seen her unhappy yet. "My parents took Beck, my brother, and I to the mall on Saturday and it was so busy!"

"How is that fun exactly?" Jade asked rudely.

Cat shrugged, calming herself down a little. "I'm not sure. Maybe because I was with Beck?" And she smiled back at him as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders, smiling with pride that she said that. "What'd you do?"

"Trust me when I say this, you'd don't want to know." Jade said deeply. "If I told you, I may have to kill you."

Cat squeaked and stopped fidgeting in her seat, sitting still. "I don't want to know." She said quickly and Jade smirked. Suddenly, their favorite teacher walked in. "Hi, Sikowitz!" Cat called out with a wave.

"Hello, Cat!" He waved back with a goofy smile. The crazy man clapped his hands harshly together and rubbed them against each other in a rushed manner. "Okay, class, we're splitting up into groups of four! You are going to go anywhere in the school and for 20 minutes, come up with a skit that reflects something you ALL share in common! AND GO!" And he pulled out a coconut with a straw on it, watching everyone.

Suddenly, everybody stood up and was crowding around. Jade, Beck, and Cat stayed seated, not wanting to get trampled. "So who do you want me to grab?" Jade asked dully.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Don't grab anyone. We'll just-"

"Um, hey, can I join your guys' group?" They heard a voice ask in a shy, but cool way. They wall looked to the tall student, with tried to smile.

"Yeah, of course, man." Beck stood up and shook the student's hand. "I'm Beck Oliver."

"Andre Harris." The student smiled back, suddenly feeling comfortable that they accepted him.

"Ooh, Andre? That's such a unique name!" Cat said brightly as she stood up and held her hand out. "I'm Cat Valentine! It's wonderful to meet you!"

"You can brighten up someone's day in no time flat, can't you?" Andre chuckled. He looked over to Jade, who made no motion to stand. "And you are?"

"Jade West." She answered sharply.

"I'm glad we're making friends here!" Sikowitz skipped up. "Are you guys going anywhere though?"

"No, no one is in here so we can stay here and work on the scene. Problem with that?" Jade snapped, glaring daggers at the man.

Sikowitz chuckled nervously as he ran to the door, leaving.

Cat giggled. "Jade, that wasn't very nice."

"Cat, shut up and let's get to work." Jade growled.

"Dude, please don't tell her to shut up." Beck sounded as if he's said that too many times before. "Cat deserves more respect than that."

Cat grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

Jade just rolled her eyes and the four of them turned the seats so they were in a circle. "I think we all share in common is we're in Hollywood Arts. There, done."

Beck sighed deeply. "It has to have more than that. At least some heart and effort."

"Does everybody love music?" Andre peeped up finally. "I love music, and I'm sure you guys do too. I heard Cat sing last week when Sikowitz made her sing for that one skit. It was gorgeous."

Cat blushed. "Aw, thanks. Yes, yes, I love music!"

Beck nodded. "I do too, I think that's the best one."

Jade shrugged. "You have a point there."

Cat gasped. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Jade pushed Cat off her chair as she groaned in pain. "Cat, quit screaming!"

Beck immediately helped Cat back up. "Are you okay?" He asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

Cat nodded. "Yes. Jade, you're mean. Anyways, we should go to the music room, grab instruments that we play, and play a song."

Andre looked surprise. "Wow, that's a really good idea."

"I agree, but I only know the guitar and drums though." Beck looked to everyone. "Jade, you can get the keyboard. Andre, you know guitar?"

Andre nodded. "Yes, I do."

"And Cat, you can sing because we all need a daily dose of your gorgeous voice." Beck kissed Cat's cheek.

"Oh, my god…" Jade gagged.

...

Beck gave Cat an encouraging smile as Jade nodded that she was ready with her backup mic ready too. Andre made sure his backup microphone was good to go as he adjusted his guitar strap. "Let's do this." He told Cat, who was standing with her own portable mic.

Cat nodded and looked to the room full of students. "_**Don't need high heels  
>For a good feel<br>You can keep the fancy clothes  
>I'll take walkin in the rain<br>Over things material  
>I'll trade Melrose and the big names<br>Give me faces that I know  
>Just play a melody that everybody knows<strong>_

Take it down, down, down  
>And strip it to the core<br>I don't really need much less is more, more, more

_[CHORUS:]_  
><em><strong>True to life, true to me<br>The way it's got to be  
>So simple, so simple, so simple<br>Live to love, love to be  
>Absolutely free<br>(so simple, so simple, simple)**_

Give me wisdom, plain and truthful  
>Teach me somethin I don't know<br>Plain as education, inspiration I suppose (yeah yeah)  
>Give me family, on a Sunday<br>And I'll be just fine  
>There's nothing in the world<br>That's worth more of my time

Take it down, down, down  
>And strip it to the core<br>I don't really need much less is more, more, more

_**True to life, true to me  
>The way it's got to be<br>So simple, so simple, so simple  
>Live to love, love to be<br>Absolutely free  
>(so simple, so simple, simple)<strong>_

_**True to life, true to me  
>The way it's got to be<br>So simple, so simple, so simple  
>Live to love, love to be<br>Absolutely free  
>(so simple, so simple, simple)<strong>_

_**Livin my dream, is my song to the world  
>(let 'em hear it)<br>Sharin' my soul and spirit  
>I'm hopin that you hear it<br>Got one (one) life (life) to live (live)  
>It's only what you make it (make it)<br>Every new day's a chance worth takin**_

_**True to life, true to me**_  
><em><strong>The way it's got to be<br>So simple, so simple, so simple  
>Live to love, love to be<br>Absolutely free  
>(so simple, so simple, simple)<strong>_

_**True to life, true to me  
>The way it's got to be<br>So simple, so simple, so simple  
>Live to love, love to be<br>Absolutely free  
>(so simple, so simple, simple)…"<strong>_

Everyone in the room clapped loudly for the small band and the four of them stood together and bowed.

...

"Andre, wait!" Cat called out after Sikowitz dismissed everyone for lunch.

Andre turned around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Join us for lunch!" Cat batted her eyes when Beck and Jade came up behind her. "Please?"

Andre smiled, looking relieved. "Sure, I'd love too." He was happy…since starting Hollywood Arts, he hadn't really made any friends. Things would be different now, thanks to Cat, Beck…and possibly Jade.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Writing Tip<span>: Make your story MAKE sense! Make sure you make clear about who's talking, who's thinking what, and where they are. Be very detailed. Make the characters show emotion. You put your feelings in there as well. **

**-D-A-and-Izzy-**

**Next Chapter: Protecting Me**


	4. Protecting Me

**Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, FobFan, Demi909Lovato, AODiva1979, CPrizzle**_ (Dude, it's totally cool. We like doing certain things at the end of each chapter anyways.)_**, xScreamingxAngelx **_(Yeah, we tried to do that, but our computer/laptops are acting stupid. We were trying to do a segment for the "Dumb Questions" thing), _**Ameha Kay **_(They are still in their freshman year, so Tori won't come in till Junior year), _**VictoriousForever10: **Thank you guys for reviewing! You all are wonderful and awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Four**

**Protecting Me**

…

Cat left her design class in the happiest mood anybody could see on her face as she skipped through the school towards her locker, where her boyfriend and friends were waiting for her to go to lunch. She turned a corner and suddenly was pushed back with her books on the floor after bumping into someone. Cat gasped. "I'm sorry!" She picked up her books and looked up to the taller boy, who had bushy hair and glasses on. On his hand was a puppet. "I was in a hurry, I wasn't paying attention!"

"Its…cool." The boy cleared his throat. "I'm Robbie Shapiro, and this is Rex." He motioned to his puppet. "Wow, you're really pretty."

Cat raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "Thanks! I'm Cat Valentine!"

"Cat?" The puppet, name Rex, suddenly spoke, startling Cat. "Cat? You mean like the animal Cat? Lame nickname."

Cat gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, please forgive him!" Robbie pleaded suddenly. "I'm sorry, he just can't control what he says sometimes."

Cat sighed. "It's okay."

"Where are you headed?" Robbie asked curiously.

"To my locker! I'm meeting up with my boyfriend and friends!" Cat smiled again. "Do you want to join us?"

"Why would we want to be seen by the likes of you?" Rex asked snottily. "Nice freakish red hair by the way."

"Rex!" Robbie scolded and looked back to the tearful Cat. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry…again."

"I should go." Cat almost whimpered.

"No, wait, let me make it up to you!" Robbie begged. "I feel horrible that he said that to you!"

"I don't." Rex intervened. "I meant every word too. You might want to stop being so happy. No one likes you anyways."

Cat squeaked and suddenly took off running away from them, tears leaving her eyes. Cat ran in her high heels, attempting to avoid everyone's worried glances as she finally found her locker, where Beck and Andre were waiting. "Beck!" She cried out.

Beck leaned away from her locker and his concerned eyes made butterflies go off in Cat's stomach. "Cat, what's wrong?" He asked in desperation, willing to do anything to make sure she was happy again soon. "Who made you cry?"

"Robbie Shapiro and Rex!" She sobbed out into his chest. "Rex said some really mean things to me! He said my hair is freakish! And no one wants to be seen with me and that no one likes me! AND he said my name is lame!"

Beck looked to Andre, who had the same expression: revenge. Beck pulled her back and wiped her tears away. "Why don't you go find Jade and grab your lunches, babygirl? I'm going to go have a chat with this Rex guy."

"Don't worry about a thing, Lil' Red." Andre patted her head. "We'll take care of this."

Cat sighed out her sadness and nodded. "Okay."

"Come on, Cat, give me a bright smile." Beck told her sweetly. Cat giggled a little. "That's my girl. Go to lunch. We'll be there in a few minutes." And Cat left slowly. Beck turned to Andre. "Do you have any idea who this Rex guy is?"

"No, but I know Robbie Shapiro." Andre told him. "He's a real piece of work. A jerk."

"Let's go find him because I am _mad._" Beck said firmly. "I've never seen Cat cry before, nor have I seen her _not_ smiling and we've been together for 2 months."

"It's breaking my heart." Andre told him as they started heading towards Robbie's locker. After a good few minutes of walking around the large school, Andre stopped Beck and pointed towards the left. Robbie was at his locker with a puppet on his arm. He was talking to himself. "Robbie Shapiro!" Andre called out, trying to be intimidating, as Beck walked with up to the nervous boy.

Robbie jumped and saw the two boys coming towards him with glares. "Oh, man, what'd I do?"

"What don't you do, Robbie?" The puppet suddenly spoke.

Beck and Andre raised their eyebrows at the puppet's sudden talking, but shrugged it off. "You and this Rex guy said some RUDE things to my girlfriend." Beck said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's the deal, man? What'd Cat do to irritate you guys?"

"It wasn't me!" Robbie immediately tried to defend himself. "I was nice to Cat! It was Rex!"

"Where's Rex then?" Beck asked, getting tired of the run around.

"Uhh…he just…walked-"

"I didn't walk anywhere, Rob." Rex suddenly peeped up. "I can't go anywhere without you, trust me, I've tried."

Robbie groaned. "Rex!"

"Hold on." Beck held a hand up. "The puppet is Rex?"

Robbie sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately. I'm sorry he was horrible to your girlfriend."

Beck and Andre looked to each other and then back at the awkward boy. "Dude, I'm confused. Just do me a favor and apologize to Cat when you see her." Beck walked away with Andre. "That guy has serious problems." Beck mumbled and Andre nodded.

Robbie sighed. "Rex, why did you do that?"

Rex mused. "It happens. So what were you saying about that Cat chick?"

"I was saying she was the sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." Robbie sighed, leaning against his closed locker. "Too bad she has a boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean you still can't get her." Rex snickered.

"What do you mean?"

"Find a way to get her alone." Rex told him. "Try to convince her that you like her and all that junk, and she'll fall for you. She'll dump that crazy-haired rocker for you."

Robbie bit his lip. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yup. Positive." Rex sighed. "This is going to need some serious planning though. If you want that Cat girl enough to cause some mishift, then we can do this."

"I am." Robbie said firmly. "I _want_ Cat."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Tip: Try to get in tuned with your reviewers and readers. Really read their comments. Try to see if you can keep them reviewing by seeing what their interested in. If it's a simple review, like "Good story!" or such, they like your story as it is. If they say something like "Oh the suspense" or something along those lines, do some more suspense. So on, so forth.<strong>

**-D-A-and-Izzy-**

**Next Chapter: Please Be Mine**


	5. Please Be Mine

**FobFan **_(We wish we could've, but FanFiction . net did something weird for the past day or two, so we weren't able to update), _**Demi909Lovato **_(We've been doing swell, just getting ready for Valentine's day :) thanks for asking!), _**RedVelvetAngel, AODiva1979, Ameha Kay **_(Oh, oops. Forgot. But oh well. We've already planned out the whole story into chapters, so Tori's not coming till Junior year, lol), _**CPrizzle, XScreamingxAngelx, Mollyxoxo, VictoriousForever10 **_(Nathaniel is going to be 3 months old in a few days! Crazy, right?): _Oh my goodness, thanks for the reviews! You all are wonderful! I hope you're loving the story so far. I'm trying to ease up on Beck's protectiveness in this story, but he's still doing boyfriend duties. The "Cabbie" drama won't be THAT bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Five**

**Please Be Mine**

…

Cat was getting a few books from her locker the next morning, humming a sweet song with her soft singing voice as she did. She decided on a pink sundress and pink high heels with her hair up in a pony tail. She was quite happy today. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she thought it was Beck so she turned around and smiled brightly, but frowned when Robbie and Rex were there instead. She closed her locker and tried to walk away, but Robbie grabbed her arm. Cat gasped. "Let me go!"

Robbie immediately did so. "Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, redhead weirdo, he wants to talk to you." Rex peeped in.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded as Cat gasped at his rude comment. "Cat, please don't listen to him. He has a mind of his own."

Cat sighed and nodded. "Fine. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to have lunch together today." Robbie smiled. "You know…just the two of us?"

Cat shook her head. "I always sit with my friends and boyfriend, but if you want, you're more than welcome to join us!"

"Well, I was kind of hoping to sit with you _alone_…" Robbie trailed off.

Cat giggled lightly. "No, thanks. I like sitting next to Beck. He's my boyfriend after all. I love spending time with him."

"Why?" Robbie suddenly questioned.

"Why what?" Cat asked, confused. "I don't understand."

"Cat, I like you." Robbie blurted out.

Cat suddenly made an 'o' with her lips and looked like she wanted to run away. "Um, wow…Robbie, that's sweet and all, but…I have a boyfriend. I'm very happy with him."

Robbie growled. "Why? What does he do that's so special?"

"Robbie, I don't like your tone here." Cat said cautiously.

"What's going on?" Beck walked up suddenly.

Cat looked relieved. "Hey, Beck. Um, Robbie here is just…um…"

"I like Cat." Robbie blurted out again, glaring at Beck, who looked taken aback.

"Okay then." Beck looked awkward.

"I told him I'm happy with you." Cat leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her. "I like being your girlfriend."

Robbie just rolled his eyes.

"Rob, Cat's not chained to me, you know?" Beck told him. "She has her own choices. She's with me out of choice, not because I'm forcing her. Let her make her own decisions. We can't control her. And I like Cat too. I kind of would like to keep her." He chuckled as Cat giggled. "We better get to class, Cat. See ya, Rob." And the two left, Cat still close to Beck.

Robbie smirked. "It's time for Plan B."

Rex snickered. "Yup. Plan B."

"And we're going to need some coconuts."

…

After having a long, persuasive conversation with Sikowitz, Robbie sat down in his usual seat in the front. Class would be starting in a few minutes, so he had time to kill. Andre Harris came and sat down next to him, considering that was his usual spot. "Hi, Andre." Robbie looked gleeful.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Um, hey."

"How long have Cat and Beck been together?" Robbie suddenly asked.

Andre narrowed his eyes towards the awkward boy. "A little over 2 months…why?"

"Just making sure their relationship wasn't serious." Robbie said, staring at the front of the room.

"Cat and Beck may not have been together long, but they sure are happy with each other." Andre told him in a strict tone. "I don't know what you're planning, Rob, but it won't work. Cat and Beck are both faithful to each other. Nothing can break them up."

"We'll see about that."

"What-"

"Good afternoon, class!" Sikowitz suddenly came in, happy as a lady bug. "I have a new assignment for everyone!"

Cat gasped from her seat next to Beck. "Ooh, I love assignments!"

"Cat, you love everything." Jade muttered in a bored tone.

"This assignment, you're going to team up with someone that you've never worked with before, and probably never talked to before. You're going to write down all the things you like to do or something remotely close to that, but in alphabetical order. After you're done, you're going to present it in front of the class." Sikowitz took a breath. "Whew, that was a mouthful. Anyways, the partners are: Andre and Jade, Beck and Jayson, Cat and Robbie-"

"Cat and _who_?" Cat squeaked out, suddenly not excited anymore. Robbie turned back and gave her a wink. "Oh, man."

Beck put an arm around her. "Are you going to be alright, Cat?"

Cat sighed. "Yes, I guess. It's a school assignment. I have to do it."

Beck smiled. "You'll be fine. Robbie should respect the fact we are a couple and quite content with our relationship." He poked her stomach and she giggled before cuddling into him.

…

When they all split up into their groups, Cat and Robbie went to the Black Box Theatre. Cat didn't want to be out of sight from anyone, but Robbie led her there. She took out her notebook and pencil. "Let's just get started." She mumbled shyly, finding a seat on the edge of the stage. Robbie cautiously sat next to her. "So A…do you want to start?"

"Sure." Robbie shrugged. "Animals."

Cat wrote it down. "Beck." She giggled.

Robbie shook off the name and decided two could play that game. "Cat Valentine."

Cat bit her lip, and tried to go on, but Robbie suddenly grabbed her wrist. Cat looked like she wanted to cry. "Robbie, let go, please."

"Cat, I really like you." Robbie tried to convince her. "I can treat you so much better than Beck does."

"Beck treats me good." Cat said softly. "I really like Beck."

"But you can like me better." Robbie growled, squeezing her wrist a little.

Cat whimpered as she attempted to pull her arm away. "That hurts…" Robbie leaned towards her and she screamed as she pushed him away. "No!" The double doors slammed open and Robbie immediately jumped away from Cat. Cat tried to recover from the scare. She looked to the door and saw her friends and boyfriend. "Beck." She quietly sobbed.

Beck jogged over to her with worry. "Cat, are you okay?" He hugged her.

"He almost stole my first kiss." Cat mumbled into his shirt.

Beck gulped. "I'm here now. He can't hurt you."

Andre sighed and looked to the pissed off Robbie. "From what you said from Sikowitz's classroom, I had a rough feeling so I told Jade, who told Beck, and we came to find you guys. I knew you'd try something like this, Shapiro."

"I'm glad we came just in time." Beck said to the others as Cat tried to calm herself down. "Shh, it's okay. Shh, you're fine now."

Jade cracked her knuckles and glared at Robbie. "You little-"

"I can be 100 times better boyfriend to Cat then that jerk ever could be!" Robbie snapped.

"Rob, you just grabbed at her and tried to kiss her, which may I add, would've been her first kiss you almost took from her. You are unbalanced and psychotic." Beck told him firmly. "Leave Cat alone. You're not stable to be around her."

Robbie growled and stomped to leave the room. "I'll make Cat fall in love with me! You'll see!" And he disappeared into the light from the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Tip: When you want to write a super long story (or even a short 10 chapter one), make sure you plan it, or else you're going to lose your train of thought and lose interest in the story, which pisses everyone off. Map out the summary, map out how many chapters, map out who the characters are and how they'll act. Organize. <strong>

**Review again! :)**

**-D-A-and-Izzy-**

**Next Chapter: Stuck Like Glue**


	6. Stuck Like Glue

**BlueRoses1212, Jeremy Shane, Demi909Lovato, LittleMissVictorious, MariaLuvsYew, Glittergirl123, xScreamingxAngelx, CPrizzle **_(Freshman-Senior Year :) that's why it's going to be a bit long), _**FobFan, AmehaKay, AODiva1979, and VictoriousForever10 **_(I KNOW! He's growing up too fast! Before you know it, he'll be in college!...okay, not that fast, but it's just an expression.): _Hey, guys! Thanks for your reviews! I love them so much! YAY! We have a new story out called "Maybe I'll Find Myself Again" and you should REALLY read and review :) I'm just saying. And don't hate on Robbie…he's a cool guy…just a bit awkward. Ps…R.I.P Whitney Houston :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Six**

**Stuck Like Glue**

…

"OW!"

Beck and Andre rushed into the black box theatre to see Jade there, holding a stop watch as Cat was in a bridge stance on the ground. "What the-" But Beck was interrupted.

"Come on, Cat, 3 more hours and you'll be the record!" Jade yelled, and the boys noticed she had a camcorder in her hands.

Cat groaned in pain, but looked over and saw the boys. "Oh, hi! Beck, Andre, look at me! Aren't I awesome?"

"It looks like it hurts." Andre winced. "Ouch."

"It does, trust me." Cat tried to move a little. "I'm trying to beat the world record of holding this stance for the longest time."

"So that's why you guys have been here for the past 9 hours." Beck nodded, getting the picture. "Great way to spend your Saturday."

Jade looked up and glared. "You have any better ideas? Besides, we're doing this for the money and to get our pictures in the World Record's Book."

"So your picture in that stupid book that no one looks at means more to you than Cat's spinal cord damage she's going to have after this?" Beck questioned. Jade shrugged. "You're a sick dictator, did you know that?"

"It happens." Jade looked back at the LCD screen. "2 hours and 56 minutes."

Cat whimpered. "This hurts so bad!"

"You've gone 9 hours, Cat, you can go three more." Jade told her. "Why don't you two morons over there go fetch us something to eat, considering we haven't been able to leave here."

"You both haven't eaten all day just so you could do THIS?" Beck snapped. "Jeez, my girlfriend is already skinny enough."

"And that is why you should stop standing around yelling at us when you should be going and getting your girlfriend some food!" Jade growled.

Beck and Andre looked to each other in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

…

"Okay, one more step." Beck advised his girlfriend as they led her up the stairs. Cat groaned in pain. "That's a good girl. Here's your room. Jade, open the door." He ordered.

Jade glared to him, but did so.

Andre and Beck led Cat to her bed as she immediately laid down. "Oww…" She whimpered.

"Man, Cat, I cannot believe you gave up after all of that time!" Jade suddenly yelled at her. "10 hours and 48 minutes we spend on that record and you killed it!"

Cat sighed. "Sorry, but I couldn't hold in my pee any longer."

"Don't you be sorry, Cat." Beck sat on the bed next to her and gently rubbed her back. "You did great. If you had kept your bodily issues inside for so long, you could've gotten bladder problems."

"He's right, Lil' Red." Andre joined in, sitting on the chair by her desk in the room. "You worked hard, but how about you two try something a little easier?"

Jade thought about it and snapped her fingers. "THAT'S IT!"

Cat groaned. "Aw, man." She glared to Andre. "Thanks a lot."

"There's a spot in the book that is for the record of the longest note a person can hold! Cat, you can do it!" Jade rushed to her bag by the door and took out the giant book. She turned the pages roughly as she looked for the longest note section. Andre, Beck, and Cat watched her go crazy over this matter. "Here!" She pointed her finger at the page. "The longest a person has held a note for is 6 minutes and 13 seconds."

"6 MINUTES?" The three others shriek out.

Jade smirked. "Yup. You can do that, can't you, Cat?"

Cat just slammed her face into her pillow.

…

Cat's mother brought up some cherries for the kids to eat after she put a few ice packs on Cat's back. She also had Cat take a few Ibuprofens to help with her straining pain. "Okay, Kitten…" Her mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I made an appointment for Monday morning before school at the Physical Therapist's office. They're going to help fix your back right up."

Cat sighed out her pain and nodded. "Thank you, mommy."

Her mom left and Beck came over and gave Cat a cherry. "How's my girl feeling?"

Cat giggled lightly as Beck gently rubbed her back. "I like that."

"What?"

"Being called your girl."

Beck shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Yay." Cat said weakly. "Oh, my back is killing me."

"I'm sorry, but seriously, that had to be the stupidest thing you and Jade have ever done." Beck told her bluntly. "You could've gotten serious damage, Cat. You probably already do."

"Tell me something I don't know." Cat mumbled. "Can I have another cherry?"

Beck chuckled and did so. "Of course. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"It's almost 11." Cat said. "Don't you have to go home?"

"If you want me to, I can. Otherwise no, because I'm too worried about you." Beck smiled.

Cat giggled softly. "I definitely want you here."

"Cool." Beck stood up. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Marry Poppins."

"No problem." Beck searched in her wall full of movies on shelves for that certain movie before he noticed something. "Hey, Cat?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are all the movies alphabetized?"

Cat blushed. "Oh, well…I don't know. I kind of like things that way."

"So you're organized?" Beck shrugged. "I like that."

"Really?" Cat let out a relieved breath.

"Yup." He found the movie and put it in her pink DVD player.

As he came back and sat down before her, watching the movie and eating cherries together, Cat came to the realization that she was certainly in love with her boyfriend. He enjoyed her silliness that she naturally had. He was patient with her flaws and understanding of her faults. He wasn't overprotective, but he wanted her to always be happy. He wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a random, cute little chapter :)<strong>

**Writing Tip: If you can/want, I recommend writing the first 5-10 chapters of your story out before posting it. Just in case, you know? If you start out with the first one, and then you suddenly have no ideas, your story is screwed and the people waiting for your updates won't be happy. If you keep yourself ahead, you'll have a pretty good story there.**

**PLEASE keep reviewing :)**

**-D-A-and-Izzy-**

**Next Chapter: Give It Up**


	7. Give It Up

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M ENGAGED! YES! Nathaniel's father saved up his money and then used ALL of his tax return to buy me the 16,000 dollar ring I've always wanted and dreamed of having (yes, I'm a bit spoiled)! I'M SO EXCITED! I'M GETTING MARRIED! Bad news is: my mother was hospitalized today. We were meant to go on a date with Nathaniel tonight, but we stayed at the hospital with her. So there, Jayson asked in front of my mom for my hand in marriage. AHHH! So sweet? It was such a weird, but beautiful day. I couldn't put a picture of the ring on my finger up so I found the picture of it online and I'm putting it as my profile picture! More Details to come…**

**MariaLuvsYew, FobFan, Cprizzle **_(Lol, it's where you are on your hands and feet, BUT you're front is faced to the ceiling), _**Glittergirl123, Person-With-No-Name, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, and Demi909Lovato: **Thanks again guys! You're so wonderful and kind and supportive and…you get my point. :) KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Seven**

**Give It Up**

…

Jade and Cat stepped out of the car in stylish outfits no one had really seen them in before, as their older brothers stepped out of the front seats. Cat's 17 year old brother, Frankie, and Jade's 16 year old brother, Jackson, had been best friends almost as long as Cat and Jade have been. "I'm still sad Beck and Andre couldn't come." Cat pouted as they walked up to the tailgate party before a huge concert.

"They made the choice not to come, so it's their loss." Jade said, winking flirtatiously at a guy older than her, walking with Cat around the parking lot. "Ooh, these guys are so hot."

Cat rolled her eyes. "They had to help out Andre's grandmother last minute."

"That woman is senile, so personally, it's time to stick her in a home." Jade told her harshly, trying to find a place to sit. "Remember, Cat…use those flirting skills of yours."

Cat looked worried. "Jade, I have a boyfriend. I want to stay true to him!"

"He'll be fine." Jade fixed her hair and looked to Cat. "Alright, lower your jeans."

Cat groaned as she pulled her hip huggers down a bit and straightened out her tube top so her cleavage was showing. Jade already made herself look revealing enough before they left Cat's house. "This is so bad."

"Bad to the bone." Jade smirked.

Cat sighed deeply as Jade linked arms with her and they walked slowly up to a group of guys. Cat used her skills and waved. "Hey, here."

The guys looked to the girls and immediately lost track of what they were doing. "Well, hi there." One blonde guy with blue eyes stood up. "You two girls are gorgeous."

Cat blushed as Jade whipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, thanks. This is our first time here. Care to show us how this works." Jade demanded.

"We'd be honored." With that, Cat and Jade joined in and sat with them.

After a few hours, Cat and Jade had learned to play poker and drank a few smirnoffs. Cat gagged after her first bottle. "This is just disgusting, Jade!" She yelled.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Get a grip." She caught eye of two girls that were dancing in a sexy motion and getting everyone's attention. "We can beat that."

Cat groaned. "Oh, no…"

Jade looked to one of the guys and snapped her fingers at him. "YOU!" She yelled, making everyone jump. "Go grab us some cordless mics!" She said. "We're about to make everyone Give It Up."

…

It didn't even take 20 minutes for their special group of guys to get the cordless microphones hooked up to speakers, which were connected to their trucks. They cleared off one of the truck beds and finally, Jade and Cat took their places up there. The two girls from afar watched with annoyance when everyone's attention went to the two Hollywood Girls.

Cat called Beck on her phone through FaceTime.

Beck's smiling face appeared on the screen after a few seconds. _"Hey, babe."_

"HEY!" Cat said with excitement. "I have to sing now, but I'm giving the phone to my new friend here, his name is Ryan. Watch me and Jade sing! Okay?"

Beck looked confused as Andre entered the screen as well. _"Um, sure?"_

Cat gave her phone to Ryan and he pointed it up to the two girls as spotlights came on them. Cat blew her boyfriend a kiss. Jade came back from handing her phone to someone else. Cat gave her a confused look, as Jade shrugged. "Putting our video on The Slap."

"Great, so our whole school can see us in our drunken states." Cat sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Jade put the microphone to her lips. "Everyone, LISTEN UP!" She shouted as everyone cheered. "You think those two bubble-heads are hot and sexy? Get a taste of this. I'm Jade West and she's Cat Valentine!' Cat waved to everyone sweetly. "And we're about to rock your world." Jade motioned for one guy to turn on the soundtrack music. "Give It Up." Jade said to the crowd with a smirk. "_**Someday I'll let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind…  
>Oooh<strong>_

Cat giggled lightly as she came up next to Jade. _**"You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind…"**_

Cat stepped back as they went duet. _**"Always want what you can't have  
>Is it so bad<br>When you don't get what you wanted  
>Make you feel good<br>As I whip you  
>Into shape, ya boy<br>Let's get it started!  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby!"<strong>_

Cat walked back as Jade took center stage. _**"So stop trying to walk away  
>No you won't ever leave me behind…"<br>**_

Cat came back up next to Jade. "_**Noooo!**_

_**You better believe that I'm here to stay…**_

Jade butt in: _**"That's right."**_

"Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine – Ooooohh…"

Cat's solo made the crowd cheer louder. Beck thought she sounded angelic.

Jade and Cat faced each other now. "_**Look at me boy  
>'Cause I got you<br>Where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you  
>When I break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cause now I'm driving!<br>Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up…"<br>**_

Jade backed away as Cat did another solo._** "Ooooh yeaaah  
>Ah oooho heeey<br>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah!"**_

Jade smirked with pride as everyone cheered louder and louder. "_**Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby  
>Yeah if you are my baby<br>And I'll make you crazy tonight!  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>When I break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving!  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up  
>Ohhhh<br>YEAH!" **_Jade and Cat looked to the two pissed off girls they passed up and they glared in anger. "And THAT'S how to entertain at a Tailgate Party, ladies and gentlemen!" Jade shouted as Cat continued to laugh.

Cat grabbed her phone from Ryan, giving him a quick "thanks" and looked to Beck. "Did you like it?" Cat panted out.

Beck and Andre nodded. "Cat, you were amazing!" Beck said with a big grin. "I love being able to say that you're my girlfriend." Cat giggled.

"Lil' Red, that was TIGHT!" Andre interrupted their moment of flirting. "Let's record it when you two get back!"

"Totally." Cat sighed. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, babygirl." Beck smiled as Cat blew him a kiss. "Be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Tip: If you suddenly have what we call a "Writer's Block", walk around, lay on your bed and think. Read something, or watch a movieTV. Spend time with friends and family. Take your dogs for a walk or go pull your cat's tail. Something WILL come to you. An idea will pop in your head and rush somewhere where you can immediately write it down so you don't lose it.**

**Please Review Again :)**


	8. Shout it

**Glittergirl123**_, _**to lazy to log in **_(I'm usually too lazy to log in too when I'm on my phone), _**FobFan **_(Well, dang! That's flexibility right there!), _**Amehakay, CPrizzle, Victoriousforever10, LittleMissVictorious, Demi909Lovato: **Thank you guys for your reviews! And thank you for congratulating me on my engagement! I'll discuss my mother when I feel strong enough to.

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Eight**

**Shout It**

…

"I'm so excited!" Cat skipped up to Jade's locker, where her best friend groaned and slammed her locker shut. "Jade, guess what today is!"

Jade began walking with Cat to class. "What day is it, Cat?" She asked dully.

Cat squealed. "It's Beck and I's 4 month anniversary!"

"So why don't you go jump and be happy around him." Jade growled as they entered Sikowitz's class. Beck and Andre waved from their seats. "Speaking of the jerk." She mumbled as she and Cat sat next to them.

Cat took her seat in between Beck and Andre and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Happy 4 month Anniversary!"

Beck smiled to her, hugging her. "Happy 4 Month Anniversary, babygirl." Once they released each other, Beck noticed the glare he was getting from the Goth. "What's up with you? Get up on the wrong side of your coffin this morning?"

"Bite me, Oliver. I have a case of Monday Morning Syndrome. Ever heard of it?" She huffed. "Why don't you have flowers or chocolate for your 4 month girlfriend?"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Because I have something much better than flowers and candy planned for Cat, thank you very much." He grinned. "Don't doubt me."

"I doubt you." Jade said as she faced the front.

Andre clapped his hands together. "Yup! Lil' Red, you're going to LOVE your present!"

Cat was still wrapped in Beck's arms as she looked to the talented musician. "You know what it is?"

"He helped me out with it." Beck told her, kissing her head. "He actually did a lot of the work."

"That's sweet of you, Andre." Cat leaned back up and snuggled up to Beck. "I'm so excited. When do I get it?" She asked innocently.

Beck laughed. "During lunch, babe."

Cat pouted. "That's three hours away!"

"Three hours of your life won't kill you, Cat." Beck told her, poking the tip of her nose with his finger, making her giggle. "It'll be worth the wait, trust me."

Cat sighed. "Fine, I trust you."

They saw Robbie come up to them and Cat shivered. "Need something, Shapiro?" Jade growled from her spot, trying to stay calm and not jump up and punch his glasses into his face.

"Just wanted to congratulate Hollywood Art's famous couple a happy 4 month anniversary." He shrugged. "Surprised you guys made it this long."

Beck narrowed his eyes at Robbie. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing much." Robbie sighed with glee. "Enjoy your relationship while you both can." And he quickly walked back to his seat in the front row as Sikowitz came in.

"Good morning, class!" Sikowitz shouted.

For once, Cat didn't call back to him "good morning" for she was nervous about Robbie's words.

Beck rubbed her arms to comfort her. "He can't do anything, Cat. Don't worry. Let's enjoy today."

Cat sighed. "Kay-kay."

…

"Ah, Jade!" Cat screamed as Jade kept bumping Cat into people and object. "Stop!"

Jade kept attempting to lead Cat around the school, blindfolded, as she sighed. "This is apparently apart of your boyfriend's stupid gift. You can't see it until they're ready- finally, we're here!"

Cat heard a door open and before Jade could move Cat all the way in, the door shut on Cat's leg. "Ow!"

"Jade, easy with her!" Cat heard Beck's voice yell from a distant.

Cat whimpered as Jade kept her walking forward. "Can I take this off now?"

"Not yet, Cat." Beck said. "Here let me help you." He took her arm while Jade kept a grip on her other arm and they helped her up a few steps. "Andre, get the stool over there. She's going to be on stage watching." He called out.

"How am I going to watch anything with this blindfold on me?" Cat whined.

Beck just chuckled. "All good time." He walked away. "Jade, make sure she doesn't take that off. It's almost time for everyone to come in. Is everyone ready?"

Cat heard a few other male voices, including Andre's, say they were set up and good to go. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay, we're ready. Open the doors!" Andre called out.

Cat heard the screechy doors open and people were piling in, murmuring and sounding like they were trying to make room in the place. If she wasn't confused before…

"Spotlights on!" Beck said into a microphone. Cat heard large lights turn on and felt the warmness on her skin. "Jade, you may undo my precious girlfriend's blindfold now."

Cat helped Jade rip the blindfold off and Jade helped Cat straight out her hair. Cat gasped at the sight. They were in the black box theatre, with almost their whole school in the audience. Cat looked to where Beck was, noticing she and Jade were on the stage. Beck had a microphone in front of him with guitar in hand. Andre was on drums, while a few other guys she knew were on other instruments. Cat blinked. "I'm so confused." Everyone laughed.

Beck chuckled. "I bet. Cat, these past four months of being with you has been the best four months of my life."

Cat was teary eyed. "Me too."

"You're my favorite girl." He winked. "This is my 4 month anniversary gift to you." Beck looked back at the band. "Ready?" They all gave him a nod and he smiled to Cat again. He started playing his guitar. "_**She is so innocent,  
>When she speaks I listen,<br>She is my angel  
>Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove…"<strong>_

Cat blushed as he quickly pointed to her.

"_**She is my fire  
>My only one desire<br>She's in the front row  
>Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh<br>I want you knooooow...**_

**_Shout shout shout it out_**  
><strong><em>From the roof top let it out<em>**  
><strong><em>Shout shout shout it<em>**  
><strong><em>Till the world can hear it now<em>**

**_I don't know what to say or do_**  
><strong><em>It's so hard to scream it<em>**

**_Shout shout shout it out_**  
><strong><em>From the roof top let it out<em>**  
><strong><em>Shout shout shout it<em>**  
><strong><em>Till the world can hear it now<em>**

**_I don't know what to say or do,_**  
><strong><em>It's so hard to shout it out to you<em>**  
><strong><em>(So hard to shout it out to you)"<em>**

The students were jumping up and down, head bobbing to the music Beck and his little band was playing. Cat smiled to Jade, who nodded in approval.

"_**She is my fire (fire)  
>My only one desire (desire)<br>She's in the front row (front row)  
>Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh and<br>Yeah I want you knooooow..."**_

Cat felt like a little fan girl, wanting nothing more than to go up to the star of the show, which was Beck, and hug him to no end. Her stomach had butterflies with excitement. He wrote this song for her!

_**"Shout shout shout it out  
>From the roof top let it out<br>Shout shout shout it  
>Till the world can hear it now<strong>_

**_I don't know what to say or do_**  
><strong><em>It's so hard to scream it<em>**

**_Shout shout shout it out_**  
><strong><em>From the roof top let it out<em>**  
><strong><em>Shout shout shout it<em>**  
><strong><em>Till the world can hear it now<em>**

**_I don't know what to say or do,_**  
><strong><em>It's so hard to shout it out to you<em>**  
><strong><em>(So hard to shout it out to you)<em>**  
><strong><em>(So hard to shout it out to you)<em>**  
><strong><em>(So hard to shout it out to you)<em>**

**_Yeah, Uh huh, oh…"_**

Beck looked over to Cat again and she blew him a kiss. His grin was bigger because of that.

"_**She punches me  
>Her eyes are green<br>Take my hand  
>Follow my lead<br>I know just  
>What you'll need<br>Row sixteen, section three  
>She's cool, she's hot<br>She's all I need  
>Rules are lot<br>The thing with me  
>When she walks I'm begging please<br>Hold my hand so they can see  
>That she's with me…"<strong>_

Jade nudged Cat. "You punched him?"

Cat blushed. "It was an accident. We were attempting to Stage fight."

"Nice."

"_**Shout shout shout it out  
>From the roof top let it out<br>Shout shout shout it  
>Till the world can hear it now<strong>_

_**I don't know what to say or do**_  
><em><strong>It's so hard to scream it<strong>_

_**Shout shout shout it out**_  
><em><strong>From the roof top let it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shout shout shout it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the world can hear it now<strong>_

_**I don't know what to say or do,**_  
><em><strong>It's so hard to shout it out to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>(So hard to shout it out to you)<strong>_

_**Shout shout shout it out**_  
><em><strong>From the roof top let it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shout shout shout it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the world can hear it now<strong>_

_**I don't know what to say or do,**_  
><em><strong>It's so hard to shout it out to you…"<strong>_

When Beck stopped playing, he pointed to Cat again, breathing heavily. Cat jumped off her stool and ran to him, jumping into his open arms after he put his guitar behind him. "Ready for more months of me, Cat?" Beck panted out.

Cat nodded, getting tears of joy. "More ready than ever."


	9. It Happens Everytime

**Izzy here, updating for my sister. She's been playing with Nathaniel, so I figured I'd do this for her.**

**Fobfan**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Person-who-left-name**

**Glittergirl (my sister made me go back and read the chapter, where you saw "green eyes"…it was part of the song.)**

**Blueroses (Tori's not coming until they're in junior year)**

**Victoriousforever**

**Gothicguitars**

**Ameha kay**

**Thanks for reviewing. Please keep reviewing. My sister really wants this story to get to 500 reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Dream St's song**

…

**Chapter Nine**

**It Happens Everytime**

…

"Mom, really?" Beck groaned out as he sat in front of his parent's large bathroom mirror with her mother behind him, trying to comb it back a little. "Cat likes my hair crazy."

"It's your first Valentine's day together." His mother softly scolded. "You need to look snazzy and handsome."

"Snazzy?" Beck raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say "snazzy"? Seriously, mom…no one says that anymore."

"Sorry, I guess I'm still living back in the 80's." She giggled when she put down her comb and sprayed a bit more water on his hair. "There, you're all ready to go. Don't you dare touch your hair." She said suddenly as Beck reached up. "Leave it alone for the night."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'm glad we've reached an understanding." She smiled. "Okay, go downstairs and tell your father we'll be ready to leave in 5 minutes." And she reached for her perfume as Beck left the room. He went downstairs and saw his father watching TV.

Beck sat next to him with a heavy sigh. "Mom, said give her about 5 minutes."

His father nodded. "Alright."

"Look what mom did to my hair." Beck complained as his dad turned his head and then smirked. "Go ahead and laugh."

"My mother did the same thing when I was your age, son." His dad chuckled. "I was taking your mother to-"

"Wait, you were dating MOM at my age?" Beck asked in surprise.

"Beck, your mother and I have been together and in love since we were 12 years old." His dad looked like he was having dreamy flashbacks. "She's been my best friend and soul mate before I even reached puberty."

Beck flinched. "Too much info there, dad."

"The fact is, Beck, that no matter how old you are –whether it'd be 12 or 90- you can fall in love and you'll know that it's meant to be. It's up to you to make it work though." He pointed to Beck's chest with a smile. "Being in love and keeping the girl who you know you want forever is hard work. She'll have her days where she's sad, angry, moody, happy, or lazy. You will love her through it all, of course, but she has flaws. Cat has flaws, right?"

Beck shrugged. "I guess a few."

"But do you still love her?" His dad urged.

Beck blushed and looked to his lap. "Yeah…"

"When it comes to love, there are no flaws or faults. You have to keep it up though, or else she'll get the feeling you're over her and leave you." His dad warned lightly. "Be careful. You think so much of that girl, I can see it in your eyes. Don't let her go."

Beck grinned and nodded. "You have my word, dad."

…

Beck jumped out of the backseat of his father's truck and walked up to Cat's front door. He rang the door bell, adjusting his tie his mother made him wear. He had the single pink rose in his hand and his heart was racing. Why? He's gone on plenty of dates before with the redhead angel…but this was Valentine's day. It's a special day.

The door opened a little and Cat peaked through. She opened it wider when she saw Beck. "Hi, Beck!" She squeaked as she hugged him. When she released him, she gasped. "Ooh, pretty rose!"

Beck handed it to her and she sniffed it. "I thought you'd like it, since its pink." He took in the sight of his girlfriend. She had her hair down and curled at the ends, with a large loose bow in the center. Her short dress was pale pink and sparkly, with clear high heels.

Cat smiled sweetly up to him. "I also like it because you picked it out." She kissed his cheek. "Let me go put this in the kitchen really quick." And she disappeared. Once she came back, she locked the front door behind her and linked her arm around Beck's to his parents' truck. "So where are we going?"

Beck smirked. "A very nice place, but it's a surprise."

Cat thought about it. "Oh, oh, is it BF Wang's?"

Beck frowned suddenly. "Dang, Cat, ruin a guy's night, will you?"

Cat giggled and leaned her head on his arm. "Well, I'm not a girl to surprise."

…

His parents dropped them off at the entrance of BF Wang's as they left to go on their own date. Beck led Cat inside and went to the front desk. The place was packed and people were waiting, probably on the list. The woman at the desk looked to him. "How many?" She asked, looking overworked. It was Valentine's Day though. There's bound to be lots of couples coming through.

"I have a reservation under Beck Oliver." Beck told her, relieved he made one or else they'd have to be sitting around like everyone else.

Cat smiled to him. "Ooh, reservation."

Before Beck could answer her, the woman grabbed two menus. "Right this way, Mr. Oliver." Beck saw the people who have been waiting looking angry, but he shrugged it off. They should've thought ahead like he did. Obviously today meant so much more to Beck than it did to older couples. "Here's your booth, Mr. Oliver." She motioned to a small booth in the corner. Beck helped Cat slid in before he did after her. "Your server will be Peter and he'll be right with you. Enjoy your evening." And she left.

Cat took in the atmosphere. "I love this place. It's so peaceful, yet so lively."

Beck took her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm glad you like it."

A young guy, looking in his early twenties, came up in uniform and a notepad in hand. He stood before the couple's table and sighed. "Welcome to BF Wang's. Can I get you a drink?" He looked to them and raised his eyebrows at Cat. "Well, hello there."

Cat looked absolutely oblivious. "Hi! Can I have a Coke with No Ice, please?"

Beck chuckled as the waiter looked confused of why the redhead didn't even acknowledge his flirting. "I'll take a Root Beer."

The waiter was peeved and walked away.

Cat blinked. "Why was he mad?"

Beck leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Because you're the most perfect girl in the world."

Cat giggled. "You're so sweet."

_**Can you hear the music playing?  
>Can you feel the rhythm swaying?<br>This is the sound of dreams come true**_

Cat mused. "This is a cute song playing."

Beck listened to the words.

_**And I can promise you that  
>You are the one and only<br>And I'm the lost and lonely  
>We are the perfect dream come true<br>And I can promise you that  
>I hear a silly love song in my heart<strong>_

Beck smiled to himself as he thought of his relationship with Cat.

_**It happens every time when I see you  
>It happens every time when I think of you<br>It happens every time  
>Oh it's magic when we meet<br>Baby down on dream street**_

Beck grabbed Cat's hand and led her out of the booth. Cat gasped when they stepped out and Beck spun her around and then they danced slowly. No one was even dancing, but Beck wanted to dance with her at this very moment to this very song.

_**Let me take you by the hand and  
>Walk you down the milky way<br>'Cause you make me feel I'm so alive  
>Though I promise baby<br>I hear a silly love song in my heart**_

The young couple was so lost within each others' eyes, they didn't even realize other couples had gotten up and started slow dancing together as well.

_**It happens every time when I see you  
>It happens every time when I think of you<br>It happens every time  
>Oh it's magic when we meet<br>Oh baby down on dream street  
>It happens every time, it happens every time<br>Oh it's magic when we meet  
>Down on dream street<strong>_

Beck leaned his forehead onto Cat's as they kept staring into each other's eyes, like if they broke the connection, they'd never find it again.

_**When I close my eyes  
>There's angels all around<br>Singing a love song**_

Beck quickly dipped Cat and then brought her back up, as she gasped at the sudden movement. He chuckled as he brought her close to him again and she leaned on his shoulder, lovingly.

_**You know it happens every time..(aah aah aah aah)  
>When I think of you<br>Oh it happens every time (aah aah aah aah)  
>Ooh-ooh-ooh...oh-oh-oh<strong>_

Beck thought about kissing Cat, but remembered that it would be her first kiss and she wasn't ready yet. He wouldn't break her heart by stealing that away from her. Cat wanted to live a princess life, so she shall have it. Her first kiss will be from her prince charming. Beck wanted to be her prince charming. So he was going to wait until she gave her first kiss to him.

_**It happens every time when I see you  
>It happens every time when I think of you<br>It happens every time  
>Oh it's magic when we meet<br>Down on dream street  
>It happens every time...(Baby, oh oh)<br>It happens every time  
>Oh it's magic when we meet<br>Down on dream street**_

Once the song was over, Cat giggled as she looked up at him. "That was so random, but so much fun. This is the most romantic date I've ever been on." She said as they slid back into their booth. "You always make our dates memorable. I'm so lucky to have you."

Beck blushed again. "I think the same way, Cat."

Yup…she was definitely the one for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Tip: Don't post so many chapter-stories at once when you still have a long way to go on your other ones. It's troublesome because you start ignoring the story everyone gets interested in first. I personally don't like it when that happens. That's just my opinion though.<strong>


	10. One Step At A Time

**Fobfan**

**Marialuvsyew**

**Victoriousforever**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Dancewithyourheart**

**Glittergirl**

**Blueroses**

**Thanks for reviewing. News at end of chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or jordin sparks song**

…

**Chapter Ten**

**One Step At A Time **

…

Beck and Cat were sitting in her bedroom around 8pm on a Saturday night in the middle of April, watching "Radio", which was making Cat tear up every now and then, but Beck would comfort her right away. They heard a couple of harsh knocks on her bedroom door and her father opened it with an irritated face. Cat looked confused. "Hi, daddy…"

Beck gave a nod to Mr. Valentine. "Hello, Sir."

"Beck." He curtly nodded to the teenage boy, but then glared at his young daughter. "Caterina Valentine, do you mind explaining to me how you were picked as a BACK UP dancer in your dance recital this summer and not the LEAD one?"

Cat sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it!" Her dad snapped at her, making the petite redhead cower. "I pay so much money for these classes and this is the Thanks I get? I believe in you, Cat, I really do! But at least prove it to me that you're willing to work towards your full potential! You can be a star! Don't you want that?"

Cat nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes."

"Then get your act together!" Her dad yelled once again. "No more backups in dance or in choir! None of this being an understudy or a co-star in a school play! You must be number one! Do we understand each other?"

Cat whimpered, but nodded again. "Yes, daddy. I'll do better."

"Good girl." Her father sighed out his anger and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Before he left the room, he looked back at his distraught babygirl and the speechless boyfriend. "By the way, happy 8 month anniversary, you two." With a smile, he left them alone again.

Beck paused the movie, leaving it frozen on Radio's sobbing face after he was rescued from the shed, and looked over to his embarrassed girlfriend. "Cat, what in the world was that all about?"

Cat huffed out her sobs and wiped her tears away. "Please don't pay any heed to that whole conversation, Beck. Please." She suddenly let out a sob. "I never wanted you to hear or see that! I never wanted you to find out how much of a failure I am and how I'll never make my father happy!"

Beck immediately scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Cat…you are so talented and you are not even close to failing anyone."

"I'll never impress him." Cat said, leaning into Beck's hold. "Nothing I do is good enough."

"Everything you do is more than enough in my eyes." Beck told her softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Cat sighed and looked to the TV paused on Radio's face. "Sometimes I feel the same pain as Radio does…"

Beck narrowed his eyes as he rested his chin gently on top of her head. "What do you mean?"

"He's mentally retarded." Cat bluntly said. "Sometimes I feel like the stupidest person that's ever lived."

Beck felt his heart crash landing. "But…but…but you're not."

"I feel like it sometimes." Cat told him. "Hey, Beck?"

Beck gulped, still trying to get over the fact he didn't know how to help his fragile girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"I wrote a song about my feelings a couple months ago." Cat said as she leaned back so she could look him straight in the eyes. "Do you want to hear it?"

Beck nodded. "I'd love to."

Cat let out a small smile of delight as she reached for her nightstand and opened a drawer, bringing out a notebook. She opened it and went a few pages before stopping. "It's called One Step At A Time and I'm going to sing it Accapella because I don't want to get my guitar or keyboard out." She giggled. She took a deep breath. "_**Hurry up and wait  
>So close, but so far away<br>Everything that you've always dreamed of  
>Close enough for you to taste<br>But you just can't touch…"**_

Beck knew that feeling. Wanting to grow up so bad, wanting time to move quicker. He wanted to grow up, move out, and be a famous star somewhere in the world. He wanted to find his place. And soon.

_**"You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
>Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance  
>In your face as the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting…"<strong>_

Now that he was with Cat so much, though, he wanted nothing more than time to stay where it was.

"_**We live and we learn to take  
>One step at a time<br>There's no need to rush  
>It's like learning to fly<br>Or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen when it's<br>Supposed to happen and we  
>Find the reasons why<br>One step at a time."**_

Yes, he's learning to take a step at a time, because one this time is over, he'll never be able to get it back.

"_**You believe and you doubt  
>You're confused, you got it all figured out<br>Everything that you always wished for  
>Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours<br>If they only knew…"**_

Beck took Cat's hand as she kept singing her heart out. She threw him a genuine smile, but kept singing.

"_**When you can't wait any longer  
>But there's no end in sight<br>when you need to find the strength  
>It's your faith that makes you stronger<br>The only way you get there  
>Is one step at a time!"<strong>_

Cat suddenly took both of Beck's hands into hers and stared at him in the eyes, already memorized the songs in her mind.

"_**We live and we learn to take  
>One step at a time<br>There's no need to rush  
>It's like learning to fly<br>Or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen when it's<br>Supposed to happen and we  
>Find the reasons why<br>One step at a time…"**_Cat leaned her forehead against Beck's and giggled. "Well?"

Beck smiled as he rubbed their noses together. "I thought it was beautiful…just like you."

Cat squeaked with joy that he liked her song and she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Cat, I think you're the most intelligent, wonderful, amazing, and perfect girl in the world." Beck gave her a true smile once they released each other. "I just wanted you to know that."

Cat suddenly was teary eyed. "Beck, you have no idea how much those words meant to me."

Beck kissed her cheek. "It's true."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, there's bad news. Our mom passed away from that stroke she had. Yeah…so everything kind of turned upside down for us. Luckily my mom left in her will that my sister (digidestend angel) gets custody of my brothers and I, even though the oldest brother out of us is turning 18 next month. Anyways, so my sister is a little out of it. She's still writing, but asked me to update for her because she wanted to go to sleep…in our mom's bed…she's taking this the hardest.<strong>

**Anyways, updates will still remain the same amount of time. My sister is still writing because that's kind of her escape from the world. Nathaniel, her son, is with his dad for the weekend, so she gets time to mourn and write. ** She said something about some songfics...I have a feeling I may cry too, since she writes those damn tragedy stories too real. Like seriously, who here has cried at her sad songfics? I did on Held.**  
><strong>

**Pray for our family?**

**-Izzy**


	11. Love Story

**Amehakay**

**Isaac's girl**

**Marialuvsyew**

**Littleblondechick**

**Chipy**

**Fobfan**

**Glittergirl (I read to my sister the reviews and when I read yours, she was all "wait…what did she say? This is the worst thing EVER in MY LIVING WORLD!" her facial expression was funny, but she slammed her face into the pillow and cried more.)**

**Cubefistman**

**Blueroses**

**Victoriousforever**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Thedreamer**

**Demi909lovato**

**Thanks guys for reviewing and the comments regarding my mom's death. My sister isn't taking this well, not that we all should expect her to, right? I'm decent. I don't express feelings well. Look on our profile page and read the conversation my sister and I had earlier. It's funny.. -Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Eleven**

**Love Story**

…

It was almost summertime, but our favorite couple had to pass one more obstacle before summer freedom: end of the year exams. For Cat, it seemed grades came easy to her. For Beck, he wanted to keep his straight A's he's always had, but he never ceased to stress himself out about every subject he'd be facing. Currently, he was looking at his French study guide and he looked like his head would explode, mumbling to himself. Cat blinked and put a hand on his shoulder. "Beck, you need to take a break."

Beck shook his head, not acknowledging that Cat was trying to talk to him. "No. I need to keep studying because I'll fail this exam if I don't."

Cat sighed and closed her Spanish book. "You haven't gotten one A minus yet since you started Hollywood Arts, so don't doubt yourself now. You-"

"Stop lecturing me, please." Beck attempted not to snap at his sweet girlfriend of over 9 months. "Let's just study."

Cat pitied him. "I'm taking a break. I'm going to run to the store a few blocks away from here." She said, putting on her sneakers. "Do you want anything?"

"Don't go by yourself." Beck forced himself to look up from his book. "There are always weirdoes hanging out by that store."

"Then go with me." Cat grinned at him.

Unfortunately, Beck wasn't in the amused mood. "Cat, you don't need anything from the store."

Cat lost her smile and then sighed heavily. "You know what? You're in a bad mood, so I'm just going to leave." With that, she began packing her books into her backpack.

Beck stood up from his bed. "No, wait, Cat!" He said before Cat started zipping up her backpack. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just don't want to fail."

Cat dropped her bag onto the floor and put both of her tiny hands on his face, smiling. "You will never fail. You never have, so you won't start that trend now." She took his hand. "Let's go take a break. You'll feel much better once you get some coffee in you."

Beck rubbed his lips together and then gave in. "Alright."

As he started putting his boots on, Cat rubbed his back. "Beck, just remember this: you'll never fail…because I'm holding your hand every step of the way and I won't let you fall backwards." Cat kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll only help you push forward."

Beck sat back up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're the greatest girlfriend in the whole world. Have I told you that lately?"

Cat giggled. "Only every day, but I still love hearing it."

Beck just laughed and stood to his feet, taking her hand and leaving his empty bedroom.

…

Beck was nervous as he sat in his French class as his teacher explained what they should or shouldn't do. He had 2 number 2 pencils out in front of him, sharpened and ready to go. He had an hour and 20 minutes to take this long 15 page exam on a language he didn't really care for. He studied so much for it, but he went to sleep early the night before and woke up early today, eating a well-balanced breakfast. He wasn't able to see Cat before this though, so he felt a little lighthearted.

_Knock, knock_

His teacher opened the door and let Andre in. Andre gave Beck a grin before facing the teacher. "This is a note for Beck Oliver." He gave it to the teacher.

His teacher raised an eyebrow. "A note, you say?" she opened the folded note and let out a little smile. She looked to Andre. "I'll give it to him."

Andre chuckled as he left. "Thanks."

Beck looked curious as his teacher put the small note on his desk. "Read it quickly, Mr. Oliver." And she went back to the front.

Beck opened it and saw his girlfriend's beautiful cursive handwriting.

_Hey, Beck!_

_Sorry I couldn't meet up with you before your class, but my mom had a flat tire. _

_As I was walking to school, I was worried about you. I happened to see a shiny, lonely gold penny in the middle of the sidewalk I was walking on. It was right in front of me. I picked it up and thought of you. _

_So here you go! It's a lucky penny! YOUR lucky penny! I hope it helps you…or maybe just knowing it came from me (your number one fan) will help too?_

_Good luck and remember I'm thinking of you!_

_Sincerely, Cat :)_

Taped at the bottom as the same penny Cat had described in her note. Beck had butterflies once again, but quickly wrapped the note up again and stuck in his pocket when the teacher began passing out the tests.

He felt so much better now thanks to his angelic girlfriend.

…

Cat hummed as she was cleaning out her locker a couple days later, when someone slid next to her and leaned against her neighbor's locker. "Well, hello there, beautiful." Robbie Shapiro said in a wannabe smooth voice.

Cat sighed. "Hi, Robbie."

"I don't see Beck around."

"He's checking his grades."

"Ah, yes." Robbie inched a bit closer, which made Cat uncomfortable. "Since he's too busy, I say we go grab some coffee."

"I don't like coffee."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "You don't like coffee? Everybody likes coffee!"

Cat shrugged. "I don't."

Robbie blinked. "Wow…maybe Rex was right about you."

"Do you mind repeating that, Rob?" Beck's angry voice said from behind the curly haired boy.

Robbie jumped off the locker and stood before Beck, covering Cat away from Beck's view. "I was saying how much I think Cat is a wonderful person with a _unique_ head."

Beck rolled his eyes. "I heard what you said the first time. Don't talk to Cat that way."

Robbie slammed his fist against the locker. "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked away.

Beck walked up to Cat, who smiled brightly to him. "Well? What'd your grades say?"

Beck suddenly burst into a large grin and picked Cat up, swinging her in the air with glee. "A plus! A plus!"

Cat wrapped her arms around him as he held her up. "Oh, Beck, I knew you could do it! The penny worked!"

Beck shook his head. "No, Cat…you worked."


	12. Put Me In The Picture

**Hey guys. It's Izzy again. I'm updating again for my sister (digidestend angel) because she's not doing very good. Our mother's death is taking its toll on her. No lie. Keep her in your thoughts. We'll add on who reviewed next chapter. Thanks again for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Twelve**

**Put Me In The Picture**

…

Cat was antsy in her seat on a one-way flight plane next to her boyfriend of 9 months, who looked amused at her nervousness. "Cat."

Cat pouted as she tried to calm herself. "I'm sorry, but I'm so anxious!"

"I really couldn't tell." Beck teased her sarcastically and she stuck her tongue out at him in return. "My family is going to adore you, I swear."

"Don't swear."

He rolled his eyes. "My bad." He sighed when she started fiddling with her fingers, since she does that when she's worried. "Cat, my parents love you, right?" She nodded. "Then the rest of my family will as well."

"What if they hate my hair?" Cat asked in a squeak. "Oh, I knew I should've put it back to my natural hair color before I left!"

"Don't change your hair color." Beck chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders as she cuddled up to him. "They're going to fall in love with you."

Cat sighed deeply. "Promise?"

"I promise." Beck kissed her head. "We should be landing soon."

"In that case…" Cat jumped out of her seat. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" She said as she skipped to the lavatories.

Beck laughed to himself. He loved that crazy girl.

…

"Cat."

"Hmm?"

"You're breaking my hand."

Cat gasped as she released Beck's hand as it turned back to its original color, since it was drained of blood from her grasped. "I'm so sorry!"

Beck's mother chuckled from her spot on the other side of Cat, patting the girl's knee. "Sweetheart, don't be so nervous. You're a cutie-pie. Our extended family will think so much of you, I can tell you that much."

Cat gave the older woman a smile. "Thank you for saying that."

Beck's father, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the taxi looked over his shoulder to Cat. "Dear, don't worry about a thing. If anyone even thinks something bad about you, I'll take care of it."

Cat laughed as Beck and his mother shook their head at his words.

Soon the taxi parked in front of a sandy shore with a large beach house only feet away from the bright blue sea. Even Beck's eyes widened. "I didn't know they made mansions on the beach." Cat giggled. Beck opened the door on his side as did everyone else and he took Cat's hand, helping her out. Cat breathed in the ocean air. Beck kissed her cheek. "We're in paradise together." He told her with a gentle tone.

Cat gave his hand a squeeze. "Yes, we are."

"MIKE!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden yell. Beck's father, Mike, smiled almost immediately. "Pete!" An overweight man who looked just like Beck's father, only bigger, came up and gave Mike a huge hug. "How's my older brother?"

Pete patted Mike's back quite harshly. "I've been great! How's your life over there in high-class Hollywood?"

"Pretty perfect." Both men laughed. "Pete, I want you to meet Beck's beautiful girlfriend of 10 months, Cat Valentine." Mike motioned to the blushing Cat, who gave Beck's uncle a little wave.

"Whoa, Beckett, you know how to pick them, don't ya?" Pete came up and gave Cat's hand a gentleman-like kiss. "Pete Oliver, my dear."

Cat giggled as Pete released her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Beck's mother, Julie, came up to the group. "Let's grab our things and get inside the house now, shall we?" She said, as her husband took her suitcase for her. Beck immediately picked up his and Cat's bags. "That's a good boyfriend right there." She patted Beck's head. "I raised you well." Beck rolled his eyes and walked with Cat into the house. Once they made it in, Cat almost stopped breathing at the amount of people inside. "Hello, family!"

After everyone greeted Beck's parents, Mike and Julie came over to Beck, who gave a wave, and Cat who looked sick. "Everyone, listen up!" Mike called out. "We would LOVE for you to meet, Cat Valentine! Beck's girlfriend of 9 months! Get to know her because she's just a sweetie-pie!"

Suddenly everyone came up and wanted to know more about Cat, asking her about herself, her hair, her school, her singing voice…poor Beck thought he'd never get to touch his girlfriend the whole summer.

…

Beck and Cat sat together at the large dining table in a separate room, as everyone sat down. Cat met everyone already. This was Beck's father side of the family, so it was his 3 brothers and their families, along with Beck's grandparents. Each brother, except Beck's father, had 2 kids, so there were 5 little kids total running around everywhere, but one teenage boy, who hated the whole reunion. One child loved Cat so much, she was glued to the redhead's hip.

"Come on, Melanie, let me just sit with my girlfriend." Beck begged the small blonde 4 year old, but the girl just spit in Beck's face. "Such an angel." Beck growled out.

Cat giggled as Melanie sat on Cat's lap. "Beck, be nice."

"She's hogging you."

"She's 4."

"You're my girlfriend!"

"She's 4!" Cat snapped quietly.

"Cat has a point there, cuz." A young teenager named William came up and sat next to Beck with a plate full of food. "She's 4."

Beck stared at the 12 year old. "Will, just staring at you makes me depressed. Do you have to dress in all black?"

William raised an eyebrow underneath his long black hair. "Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"I just said I did." Beck countered.

"Can you braid my hair before we go to bed, Cat?" Melanie asked as she ate a piece of the dinner roll off the plate she and Cat shared.

Cat giggled as she took a drink of her water. "I sure can."

Beck's jaw dropped. "Cat, we said we'd go for a walk on the beach."

"Oh, but Beck, your cousin wants me to braid her hair." Cat patted Beck's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but it didn't work. "Tomorrow night."

Beck chuckled. "Didn't I tell you my family would love you?"

Cat leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yes, you did. I should've listened."

"Beckett!"

Beck sighed. "Must everyone here call me by my full name?" He grumbled. "Hi, Uncle Jerry."

"So Beckett, Cat…when's the wedding?"

As Cat blushed and bit her lip, Beck groaned and slapped his face with the palm of his hands, wanting to crawl under a rock and rot there.


	13. Stick Around

**Marialuvsyew**

**Fobfan**

**Glittergirl**

**Xscreamingangelx**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Victoriousforever**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. Look at our profile page. My sister had to call our grandmother to tell her the death for our mother…and here's a hint: our grandma is hard of hearing.**

**-Izzy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Stick Around**

…

About a month later, Beck and Cat were having the time of their lives at the Summer-Long Oliver Family Reunion in Cancun. Of course, the kids and Cat cliqued almost immediately, so Beck's lost time with her to his young cousins. Currently, everyone was chilling out on the beach, like they did almost every day. Today, though, Beck was allowed to lay on the beach next to Cat, while the children played in the water and the adults and depressing teenage boy were on the deck, barbecuing.

Cat leaned her head on Beck's chest as they watched the kids play. "They are so adorable."

"Does it make you miss your brother?" Beck smirked.

"Not a chance." Cat giggled and then looked up to her boyfriend. "Thank you for bringing me here with you and your family, Beck. I'm having so much fun spending time with you."

Beck kissed her forehead. "I feel the exact same way. I don't think I'd be able to imagine it any other way, to be honest. I'm glad you're here and I'm happy my family adores you. I'm pretty sure they love you more than me."

"Aw, Beck, no one can replace you in anybody's heart." Cat smiled. "You're unforgettable and irreplaceable."

"So are you." Beck tapped her nose gently.

"Beckett! Cat!"

"I demand everyone call me by my name, which is Beck!" Beck snapped, looking up at his other uncle running up to them. Cat laughed. "What do you need, Uncle Carter?"

"We heard you two sing!"

"And?" Beck raised an eyebrow. "Point?"

Carter looked back at the awaiting adults on the deck and then back at the two teenagers. "We want you to show us what you can do. Sing for us tonight."

Cat's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"

…

Beck strapped on his electric guitar as Cat adjusted her microphone stand. The whole Oliver family was seated or standing in front of them as they were on the deck, with the fire going. "This song is called "Stick Around"." Cat said into the microphone and then smiled nervously to Beck, who gave her an encouraging wink.

He started playing his guitar. "_**There you come with your big, brown eyes and I'm so sure you got me mesmerized.  
>So sure I'm just about to fall for you<br>But you don't even try and catch me, so I..."**_

Cat came in. "_**I pick myself up, I pick myself up.  
>Boy, you might be falling but I think I better not.<br>I'm gonna take my time, but…"**_

"_**Don't leave cause there's something about me and you."**_They both sang together with smiles. "_**You gotta stick around, stick around around.  
>Oh, You gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's<br>Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found.  
>You gotta stick around."<strong>_

Beck rocked out a bit on his guitar as Cat swayed to the beat. Beck put his mouth to the microphone again. "_**Any other guy would fall at your feet  
>They think I'm crazy but they're nothing like me.<br>I've always been the kind to think things out.  
>And I'm kinda wondering what you're all about.<br>So I…"**_

Cat came in again. "_**I make my mind up, I make my mind up.  
>But boy, you gotta know that I'm not in a rush.<br>I'm a fun girl not a dumb girl so.  
>Wait a minute…"<strong>_

"_**Till I got you all figured out**_." Beck and Cat couldn't, but laugh a little out of silliness. "_**You gotta stick around, stick around, around.  
>Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if its<br>Love baby, real love, love baby we've found.  
>You gotta stick around."<strong>_

Beck suddenly went faster on his guitar_**. "**__**Take a look, take a breath.  
>Take a chance on everything I've said.<br>Take your heart. And take your time.  
>And maybe one day you'll be mine.<br>Ohh, maybe one day you'll be mine. (Woah)  
>Yeah!"<strong>_Cat sang out and smiled to Beck, who seemed to be trying to catch his breath. "_**You gotta stick around, sick around, round.  
>Oh, you gotta hang round' if you wanna find out if its.<br>Love baby, real love, love baby we've found.  
>Stick around, stick around, round.<br>Oh, you gotta hand 'round if you wanna find out if its.  
>Love, baby, real love, love baby we've found.<br>You gotta stick around."**_

Beck slowed down a bit as he and Cat stared into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people on earth. "_**There you come with your big brown eyes and I'm  
>So sure you've got me mesmerized.<br>Sick around."**_

As they finished, Beck's whole family cheered and whistled, asking for an encore. Cat giggled as she leaned into Beck's hold. Beck couldn't stop smiling with pride.

…

Beck and Cat walked hand in hand down the breezy beach as the moon was shining over them and the waters were dark blue with the large waves in the distance a hint of white. Cat had a light sweater on with a pair of short-shorts and her hair down. Beck was in a relaxed pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and sandals. His hair was a mess, of course. Beck smiled to his girlfriend, who was staring aimlessly out into the water. He kissed her hand and that brought her attention back to reality. "This has been the best month ever, Cat."

Cat stopped him from walking anymore and smiled up at him. "Same here, Beck."

"I had fun singing up there too." Beck looked in deep thought. "It was like our voices…"

"Matched." Cat finished for him, staring into his eyes. "I felt that too."

Beck leaned down a bit, but remembered it would be her first kiss. Cat looked to him pleadingly as she tugged his shirt a bit to pull him down. "Are you sure, Cat?" He asked in a whisper, wanting only her to be happy and have no regrets.

Cat nodded. "Yes…I want you to be my first kiss, Beck."

With that answer from her, Beck leaned down and gently connected their lips together. They couldn't tell you how long they stood there, enjoying the moment of a lifetime and taking in the bliss, but they could tell you that it was the most memorable kiss in history.


	14. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**SweetStarre123, Fobfan, LittleMissVictorious, xScreamingxAngelx, Victoriousforever10 **_(I cannot believe my brother had posted that conversation up), _**MariaLuvsYew: **Hey, guys! It's me! Digidestend Angel! How are ya'll? I've missed you all! Please keep reviewing this story! And also…who's ready for another horror story? Yes! Izzy is currently writing one! So after Bucket List and Maybe I'll Find Myself, he's posting a "Candre" story that's full of horror! Yay?

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

…

Beck and Cat were seriously in the most relaxed state alive. Cat was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her, dressed in a pair of work-out sweats, a white tank-top, and comfy socks, while reading a interesting, large magazine. Beck was laying down on the same couch, but his head was laying comfortable on Cat's lap. He was also in comfortable sweats, a t-shirt, and he had his reading glasses on as he read the book that was over his head he was holding up with his hands. They had been in that position for a good two hours and weren't moving till the end of the day…or at least, that's what they planned on.

Beck's mom came in and giggled. "Don't you two look cozy?"

Cat put the magazine aside to smile at Beck's mother while Beck put his book on his chest and took of his glasses. "It's such a calm day to relax." Cat said, motioning to the large open window that was bringing in a light breeze of ocean air. "This place is truly paradise." She absentmindedly started running her fingers through Beck's hair gently, which made him feel even more relaxed.

"I agree." Beck's mother walked up to them. "We are only going to be here for a few more days. Why don't you two go have a day all to yourselves?"

Beck thought about it and shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" Cat nodded in agreement.

"And I have an idea of what you two can do." Beck's mom smiled. "There's a boat rental place a few miles down the beach. Go down there and rent a little boat. Not anything huge, just a little fishing boat. It's perfect for a romantic date." She took something out of her pocket and put in on Beck's face. "Enjoy." With a pat on Cat's head, Beck's mom left the room again.

Beck took off the 100 dollar bill his mom gave him. "I swear they spoil me."

Cat scowled lightly at him. "Don't swear."

Beck strained himself from rolling his eyes. "My apologies." He suddenly grinned.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Beck grabbed her hand gently. "Please keep running your fingers through my hair for another…10 minutes? It's the best feeling in the whole flippin' world." He said with a pouting face and Cat laughed, but did what he requested. He sighed. "Paradise."

…

Beck and Cat walked in the boat rental hut, hand in hand, and looked around the place. "Ooh, this place is interesting." Cat commented.

"Well, hey, there." Two teenage boys came from the back room with both sets of eyes on Cat…well, mostly Cat's butt. Beck glared to them. He hated it when people disrespected girls like that. "What can we do for you?"

Beck left Cat to look at pictures and walked up to them, not letting down his angry expression. "My girlfriend and I want to rent a small fishing boat. Just for a couple of hours."

"Hm." One guy kept checking out Cat as she bent down to look at something on a bottom shelf and her pale blue baby-doll shirt rose up and her hip-hugger jean shorts lowered a little bit. "How long you two been together, eh?" He asked as his buddy rung up the rental price.

Beck clenched his fists in the pockets of his tan khaki shorts. "11 months and 1 week." He said sharply. He wasn't possessive or overprotective of Cat, but Lord knows, when someone disrespects her, physically and emotionally, he's not going to stand back and watch. Not his girl.

"Really now?" The guy smirked to Beck as he began walking over to Cat. "See something down there you're interested in?" He leaned down a bit, almost putting a hand close to the place Cat's skin was revealed on her back.

Beck wasn't having it. "Don't you-"

Cat was still oblivious to the guys' tension in the room and shook her head. "No, just looking." She said sweetly, as she maneuvered away from the guy's closeness and walked over to Beck, wrapping her arms around one of his. He leaned over and kissed her head. "Are we done yet? I really want to go on the ocean now." She asked like a child, who was pouting because she wanted more tokens to play games at Chuck E. Cheese.

"Just about, babe." Beck said, glaring to the guy behind them, but glad his girlfriend was too naïve to see what was happening. He knew she'd be horrified if some stranger was about to put his hand up her shirt.

The other guy came from the counter and sighed, giving up. "We'll go grab the boat. Just wait here." And two guys left.

Cat leaned her head on Beck's arm. "They were kind of weird."

"Tell me about it." Beck grumbled, but let it go and gave her a smile. "Have I told you that you're the most beautiful girl on the planet?"

Cat giggled and looked up at him. "Yes…but I still love hearing it." She went on her tippy toes and kissed his lips gently, touching the side of his cheek softly with her gentle touch Beck wanted to always melt in. Once Cat released his lips and went back to her usual height, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he did the same, smiling with pride towards her. "Can you believe in three weeks, we'll be together for one official year?"

"I believe it." Beck rested his chin on her head and took in her scent of her soft red hair, which had a smell of peaches.

…

_**There's a calm surrender  
>To the rush of day<br>When the heat of the rolling world  
>Can be turned away<strong>_

Cat leaned against Beck's hold on the small fishers boat as watched the sunset and the moon rise, the stars coming out to shine and the sky go from light blue to a dark navy. "This is so beautiful." Cat said, almost in awe.

Beck rested his chin on her head as her back was against his chest, with his arms around her waist and her hands rested comfortable on his. "You're so beautiful." He whispered with only the emotion of love in his voice.

_**An enchanted moment  
>And it sees me through<br>It's enough for this restless warrior  
>Just to be with you<strong>_

Cat could've cried at the amount of passion she felt. She never thought she feel so in love and loved in general. Her whole life she's had to live up to harsh expectations that she almost never met. With Beck, there were no expectations. He never expected anything in return because he wanted to give her everything and more, because for some reason that was still unknown to her…he adored her.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we've got this far<strong>_

Beck never thought he'd get a perfect girl like Cat. He'd thought he'd end up with a pretty model with a stuck up personality that'd he'd have to deal with, but that's how he thought life went. You didn't fall in love, but love just came after you were with someone for so long. The moment he heard Cat's voice and saw her in person, he felt something so foreign in his heart and gut, which was happiness, flutter, and shyness. He was almost speechless at her beauty and sweet attitude. It was her innocence and smile that he fell in love with. Heck, it was her in general that made her the one.

_**And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest?<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<strong>_

Soon it was getting a bit late and Beck paddled them back over to shore. They were told just to leave the boat next to the rental hut and that's it. Once Beck came back to Cat, she was still peering out onto the calm navy blue waters of the ocean. It was a dark night and the only light they had was the bright shine of the moon that seemed to just shine on them and nothing else. Beck put a hand on her shoulder and as she turned to face him, he took her hands into his. He put her hands on his shoulders and he rested his hands on her waist. Without music, they danced slowly together, not caring about anything else, but one another.

_**There's a time for everyone  
>If they only learn<br>That the twisting kaleidoscope  
>Moves us all in turn<strong>_

Cat looked up at him after a few minutes and Beck immediately leaned down and kissed her lips with passion and emotion. She put her hands on either side of his face as he placed his hands on her wrists, but soon moved his hands onto her back to push her closer. It was like they were afraid if they broke the contact, they'd never see each other again, or everything they've experienced the past year was just a dream that would never happen.

_**There's a rhyme and reason  
>To the wild outdoors<br>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
>Beats in time with yours<strong>_

Once they broke the kiss, they spent the next few minutes just staring into each other's eyes with some sort of questioning look. One of them was going to have to say it eventually, right?

"Beck?"

"Yes, Cat?"

She bit her lip before going on. "Do you…do you love me?"

When he didn't answer, she was teary eyed and took in a sharp breath of pain and sorrow. She ruined everything, didn't she?

_**And can you feel the love tonight?  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<strong>_

"Cat?"

She shook her head with tears suddenly leaving her eyes. "No…" Her voice cracked.

"Cat, look at me." Beck demanded in a quiet voice. He put a finger under her chin and forced her gently to look up to him. When she did, he saw nothing, but pain and hurt in her eyes, which broke his heart to see. "Cat…"

"Beck…do you love me?" Cat asked again, needing a straight answer.

Beck leaned down so their foreheads were touching and noses connecting. She rubbed her nose against his and he held her close. "I love you more than anything in the world."

Cat sobbed out of happiness and sighed deeply, leaning onto him. "Oh, Beck…I love you too."

Beck kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and the other was rubbing her back to comfort her. "Cat, I couldn't live without you even if I tried. You are the only one for me."

_**And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest?<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<strong>_

Cat put her hand on his cheek again and stared deeply into his eyes, and he took that as a sign to lean down to kiss her, so he did just that.

If you asked Beck what his favorite vacation of all time was, he'd say the summer reunion with Cat and his family before sophomore year, which is the summer he and Cat confessed their love for each other.


	15. Only Girl In The World

**Victoriousforever10, MariaLuvsYew, CatHeartsU, CPrizzle, Fo: **Thanks so much for your reviews! They're wonderful!

**Glittergirl123: **Darling, thank you for reviewing, but WHAT in Heck do I have to be angry with you about? Lol. What'd ya do? Hmm? :)

**As you guys have probably noticed, we're using a lot of songs in these chapters. Well, we wanted to make it kind of a musical story. They are in Hollywood Arts, after all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use  
><strong>

…

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Only Girl In The World**

…

"OKAY!" Jade yelled in the rented dance room. She moved away from the mirrored walls behind her so Cat and the four boys beside her can see themselves. "Let's go back to "Thief in the night" and go from there. I'll tell you when to stop." She ordered as she grabbed the remote from her jean pockets and pressed play.

Cat held her fist to her lips, pretending it was a microphone, as four tall, handsome teenage boys stood beside her, two on each side. _**"I want you to take me…like a thief in the night…hold me like a pillow…make me feel right…" **_And then Cat turned to the right while the guys did a stance. _**"Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside…" **_And then Cat turned back to the left. _**"And when you enter you aint leavin', be my prisoner for the night…ohh…"**_

At that moment, Beck and Andre walked in, watching the practice from the doorway.

Two boys picked Cat up onto their shoulders and the other two guys stood beside them. Cat put one of her hands up and the other one was still a microphone. _**"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…Like I'm the only one you'll ever love…like I'm the only one who knows your heart…" **_The boys put Cat back down and backed away to give themselves room to dance. _**"Only girl in the world…like I'm the only one who's in command…like I'm the only one who understands…cause I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one…"**_

"AND STOP!" Jade yelled again, pausing the music.

Cat squealed and jumped around. "How was that, Jade?"

"You were perfect, Cat." Jade said, never wanting to offend her innocent best friend. "You boys in the back on the other hand…" And Jade went to scold the backup dancers and show them what they did wrong or what she didn't like.

Cat shrugged it off and ran to Beck. "Beck!" She jumped into his arms and he laughed as he held her up with ease. "Oh, you came! Did you like it? Did you hear me sing? Did you see how good I was when they picked me up? Did you-"

"Whoa, Lil' Red, did you have an energy drink before rehearsal or what?" Andre asked in shock after Beck put Cat back on her feet. The two taller boys knew Cat couldn't have those kinds of drinks because it made her a bit hyper.

Cat giggled as she was still a bit jumpy. "No! Jade had me take a "5 Hour" though, but she said it wasn't an energy drink! Oh my goodness, I'm so peppy though!"

Beck groaned. "Cat, baby, that is an energy drink."

Cat suddenly stopped bouncing and froze. "Oh…is that why my heart is racing and I feel shaky?"

"Cat, get back over here and let's start from "Thief in the night" again!" Jade ordered as she stepped to the side again and the backup boys were in place.

Cat cheered up again and ran back. "Kay-Kay!"

As Jade started the music and the group started dancing and singing, Beck and Andre stomped up to Jade. "Can I help you?" She asked them without bothering to look at them. She was watching Cat and the dance.

"You know energy drinks are bad for Cat!" Beck tried to yell at her over the music. "Why would you give her one?"

"She was exhausted from your guys' make-out session you had till 1am last night." Jade said dully, glancing to the embarrassed teenage boy. "Cat and I are best friends. We talk about those things. Remind me to break your nose later. For now, I'm trying to direct this."

Beck realized he lost that battle and leaned back against the nearest wall with Andre to watch. He couldn't help, but put one of his hands to his nose, out of instinct.

"_**Take me for a ride, ride…oh baby, take me high, high…" **_Cat had shifted over to look at them and Beck gave her a flirtatious wink. Cat giggled. _**"Let me take you by surprise...oh, make it last all night…" **_

Jade looked to be picking dirt out of her nails. "Oh he almost did." She smirked to Beck and he put his head in his hands.

…

"Oh, Beck, can you believe it's already sophomore year tomorrow?" Cat said as she jumped on Beck's back as they were walking along the busy streets of Hollywood, just for some window shopping before school. "I'm so happy! I missed school so much!"

Beck chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's legs so she wouldn't fall back. "I did too, babygirl. I'm going to miss these summer nights with you though."

Cat bit her lip. "But we'll have more together next summer, right?" She asked timidly.

Beck grinned. "You better believe it."

Cat sighed in relief and then kissed his cheek. "Yay!" And then she gasped. "Ooh, look, puppies!" She forced herself out of Beck's grasp and ran to the window of a pet store. In the window were puppies in glass cages to be shown to everyone. "Aw, Beck, I wish I could have one!"

"Do you now?" Beck wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. "If you get permission from your parents, how would you like one for our one year anniversary?"

Cat gasped. "Oh, do you mean that, Beck?" She turned around in his arms. "Do you?"

Beck leaned down and kissed her lips. "I do." He mumbled against her lips and she giggled. "Your parents HAVE to say yes though."

"Yes, sir!" Cat said cutely and then kissed him again. "He or she can be OUR puppy!"

"Our puppy?"

"Yes! Ours!" Cat wrapped both her arms around one of his as they said bye to the puppies in the window and continued to walk down the busy street.

…

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts year 2009-2010!" Their principal yelled into the microphone and everyone in the black box theatre cheered. "Alright, let's settle down. This year I asked Sikowitz to choose his students to perform a dance to start off the year. He choose Jade West to direct it, so here is the brilliant director now, Jade-"

"ALRIGHT, THEY GET IT!" Jade snapped as she came up the stairs and snatched the microphone from the nervous man. "The stage is mine now, thank you!" And the principal ran off. Jade rolled her eyes and put the microphone to her lips. "Yes, I am Jade West. Sophomore this year. I would first like to thank Sikowitz for choosing me to direct a song/dance performance for the first…thing…of this year. Whatever, just give it up for my best friend Cat Valentine and her backup boys for a cover song "Only Girl In The World"." And with applause, Jade walked off, giving someone the microphone. Jade went and sat next to Andre and Beck. "Anxious?" She asked Beck with a smirk.

Beck nodded, grinning. "My girlfriend is going to look gorgeous."

"Actually, Oliver, I changed her outfit a little." Jade said, turning towards the front as the music started.

Beck sharply looked over Andre to Jade and glared. "What did you do to my cute little Cat?" Jade was always trying to find some way to get Cat to let go of the "innocent, adorable" look and try to make her look "sexier, stronger" image. "Jade, if you-"

A spotlight went on a little redhead with a large pale pink bow decorated on her head and a long dress that was ruffled at the bottom. It was strapless, but Cat still wore some things like that. Cat had her hair up in a bun, but some lose strands fell onto her face. Her makeup was done dark and she just had the cutest expression. Beck was confused. He had no idea what Jade was talking about. Cat looked like an absolutely sweetheart.

"_**La la la la…"**_ Cat sang softly, putting the microphone on the stand and one hand on her hip. _**"La la la la…La la la la…I want you to love me…" **_Cat sang as she swayed with the music. _**"…like I'm a hot car ride…**_

_**Oooh…  
>Keep thinkin' of me…" <strong>_People whistled now. _**"Doin' what you like…**_

_**Heyyy…  
>So boy, forget about the world…<strong>_

_**Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight…" **_With her long note, more people whistled. _**"I wanna make you beg for it…**_

_**Then Imma make you swallow your pride…" **_Catcutely shook her hips with a flirtatious grin. _**"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…  
>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart…<strong>_

_**Ooh, I want you to make me feel…**_

_**Like I'm the only girl in the world...oooh…"**_

Suddenly the music speeded up and Cat swung her hips after taking the microphone off the stand. Everyone started clapping to the beat. _**"La la la la…" **_Catturned around after someone took her microphone stand off the stage. The stage went dark and they could see some people going towards Cat and doing something. _**"La la la la…la la la la…la la la la…" **_Suddenly the spot light came back on and Cat walked back up to center stage.

Beck groaned. Her dress was much shorter suddenly, her hair was down and the bow was gone. "Jade…why?"

Jade sighed with a smirk. "Just to annoy you, Oliver."

Cat let out a little giggle as the boys came next to her. _**"I want you to take me…like a thief in the night…hold me like a pillow…make me feel right…" **_And then Cat turned to the right while the guys did a stance, exactly the same way they did in rehearsal. _**"Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin'… **_

_**You can come inside…" **_And then Cat turned back to the left. _**"And when you enter you aint leavin'… **_

_**Be my prisoner for the night…ohh…"**_ The same two boys picked Cat up onto their shoulders and the other two guys stood beside them. Cat put one of her hands up and the other one was still a microphone. _**"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…**_

_**Like I'm the only one you'll ever love…**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart…" **_The boys put Cat back down and backed away to give themselves room to dance. _**"Only girl in the world…" **_Cat and the boys moved side to side quickly with the music, everyone cheering madly. "_**Like I'm the only one who's in command…**_

_**Like I'm the only one who understands…**_

_**Cause I'm the only one who makes you feel like a man…" **_Cat stood close to the edge of the stage with one hand on her hip, a bit sweaty and out of breath, while her backup boys did poses. _**"Take me for a ride, ride…**_

_**Oh baby, take me high, high…" **_Cat let out a small giggle as she saw Beck grin to her._** "Let me take you by surprise...**_

_**Oh, make it last all night…" **_The music suddenly quickened and the five beings on the stage went into sync. _**"Take me for a ride, ride…(ooohhh!)**_

_**Oh baby, take me high, high…(take me highhhhh-ihhh!)**_

_**Let me take you by surprise...(By surprise!)**_

_**Oh, make it last all NIIIIGGGGHHHHT…"**_ There was a big pause and everything froze after Cat's long, high note. Then Cat smiled and the music came back. Cat and the boys started jumping. _** "Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart…  
>Only girl in the world..." <strong>_Cat pointed to Beck every now and then, just so everyone, especially the guys looking her up and down, knew she was his. Beck was very satisfied about that._** "Like I'm the only one that's in command…  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands <strong>_

_**How to make you feel like a man…"**_ Cat looked very tired. _**"Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world...<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world…"<strong>_ And the music stopped as the boys were gathered around Cat with a pose and Cat was posed pointing to Beck.

Jade stood up and clapped along with everyone else, but she smirked to Beck. "See? I'm not THAT bad."

Beck rolled his eyes as he ran up on the stage when Cat motioned him to and she jumped on him and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Everyone said "Awww" at the same time, making one loud nose.

They were officially the most loved couple in the school.


	16. I Just Call You Mine

**Katerina The Von, FobFan, Glittergirl123 **_(Ohhh that comment. Don't worry about it. You are right. I needed to get a grip at that moment in time.), _**xScreamingxAngelx, LittleMissVictorious, VictoriousForever10, Amehakay: **Thanks again guys for reviewing! Love the reviews :) LOVE THEM! We have up to 35 chapters of this story done, so yay?

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs used**

…

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I Just Call You Mine**

…

"Okay, class, it's time to dismiss for lunch!" Sikowitz yelled. "BUT…remember what today is?" He winked. "Jade, Andre, put the blindfolds on Cat and Beck!"

Beck and Cat's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Beck asked as Cat stared in worry at Jade and Andre, who were smirking. "I don't under-"

"Everyone else, LET'S GET IN POSITION!" Everyone else left the room, and Sikowitz looked to Andre and Jade. "Meet us all in the lunch area in 5 minutes!" And he left.

Beck stood up. "Why?" He asked simply as Cat stood up after him and held his hand.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just put the blindfold on and do as I say."

"No!" Beck yelled. "I will not put that blindfold on!"

"Beck, don't MAKE me knee you in the _you-know-where_ like I did when I caught you and Cat making out in the janitor's closet last week!" Jade threatened.

Beck gulped and paled. "Um…Cat, put the blindfold on."

Cat gasped. "Why?"

"Kitten, I don't want to sound snappy here, but please put on the blindfold." Beck said sternly and when Jade suddenly took a step forward, he panicked. "Now, please!"

…

Cat gripped Beck's hand and arm as they walked over with Jade and Andre guiding them to the lunch area. "I really don't like being blindfolded." Cat mumbled.

"I don't understand! Cat and I already planned on-" Jade smacked Beck on the nose. "OW!"

"Shut up then." Jade growled. They came out the main doors as stood out into the sun. "Okay, NOW take your blindfolds off." She said as she untied Cat's. Beck ripped his off and they both gasped.

"HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY, BECK AND CAT!" The whole school, students and faculty, shouted from the whole lunch area. There was a huge sign that said just that and then confetti suddenly was everywhere and Cat squealed with delight. Beck saw a huge cake with his and Cat's picture on it from last year's yearbook. He and Cat had their picture on one full page because they were chosen as "2008-2009 School Year's Best Couple". He was positive they'd get the next three years as well because he wasn't letting this redhead go. Ever.

"Oh my gosh, isn't this wonderful, Beck?" Cat said in awe, still holding Beck's hand.

Beck nodded. "It sure is, babygirl." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Happy 1 year anniversary, Cat." He whispered in her ear and she quickly pecked his lips.

After a while of eating cake and talking, Sikowitz went up to the microphone. "Okay, everyone, let's settle down! It's time for Cat's present to Beck!" Cat kissed Beck's lips before leaving his arms and running up the stairs with Andre.

Beck sighed dreamily next to Jade. "I love her so much."

Jade glared to him. "You better. This whole party wasn't cheap, you know?"

"Dude, do you know the meaning of "being nice" or what?" Beck growled to her suddenly.

"Not in my dictionary, sorry." Jade told him simply. "I'll be sure to look that up, but before I do, hold your breath for a few days."

Beck rolled his eyes.

Andre reached his keyboard and turned it on as Cat adjusted her microphone. "Hi!" Cat said loudly into the mic, making everyone chuckle. "Beck, I love you! I wrote this song for you and Andre helped me put music to it!" She squeaked. "I hope you love it!"

Beck smiled with pride. "I already love you." He whispered again and Jade actually smiled a little before leaving to go grab something from the parking lot.

Andre grinned. "Ready, Lil' Red?"

"Mmhmm." Cat nodded and then smiled to Beck. Andre started the music as Cat took a deep breath. _**"**__**I pinch myself…  
>Sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream…<br>That's how it seems…"**_ Cat closed her eyes. _**"I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known…  
>It feels like home…"<strong>_ Cat opened her eyes slowly and smiled gently to Beck._** "…And here I am…  
>I want to be your everything…<br>There you are…  
>Turning winter into spring …" <strong>_Cat sang softly. _**"And everyone that sees you  
>Always wants to know you …<br>And everyone that knows you  
>Always has a smile.<br>You're a standing ovation…  
>After take years of waiting<br>For a chance to finally shine…  
>Everyone calls you amazing…<br>Yeahhhh…  
>I just call you mine." <strong>_Cat whispered the last word, and everyone cheered for her as Beck looked teary eyed. Cat just gave him a silent giggle. _**"I fall apart  
>And just a word from you<br>Somehow seems to fix…  
>Whatever's wrong…<br>Ohh  
>You reach into the weakest moments and remind me that I'm strong…<br>You gotta know…  
>I'd be a fool not to see or even worse to forget…<br>That you're more than I deserve!" **_Cat sang the last part with passion. _**"Cause everyone that sees you  
>Always wants to know you<br>And everyone that knows you  
>Always has a smile<br>You're a standing ovation  
>After take years of waiting<br>For a chance to finally shine  
>Everyone calls you amazing<br>I just call you mine- nothing makes sense when you're not here!  
>As if my whole world disappears!<br>Without you what's the point of it?" **_The past paced music finally slowed down. Cat caught her breath and stared lovingly to Beck. _**"Cause everyone that sees you  
>Always wants to know you<br>And everyone that knows you  
>Always has a smile!" <strong>_Cat sang an extra long note, making everyone cheer and clap. _**"You're the dream that I've been chasing!  
>After years of waiting…<br>For a chance to finally shine!  
>Everyone calls you amazing! <strong>_

_**YEAHHH!  
>I just call you MINEEE!" <strong>_Cat caught her breath after Andre stopped playing his music and everyone gave her a standing ovation. Cat blew a kiss to Beck, who was grinning with pride to her and clapping.

Before Cat could walk down, Andre stopped her. "Hey, hey, not so fast, Lil' Red!" He said, turning her back to the microphone. Cat looked confused. "There are two of you in the relationship. Beck has something for you too."

Beck motioned to Jade who came back suddenly with a medium size box that looked easy to open. Beck took it from her and went up the stairs as Andre went down. Beck came up and held the present out. "Open it, love." He said to her with a smile.

Cat immediately ripped the top off and then screamed with joy. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S A PUPPY!"

Everyone did another big "AWWWW" like they did on the first day of school.

Beck put the box down and took the small Toy-Yorkshire Terrier out and put the 4 inch long pup in her arms, already dressed in a red casual shirt that read "I Love My Mommy" and Cat squeaked at it. "I hope you enjoy him, Cat." He told her as he gave her a loving kiss on the head.

Cat giggled cutely as the puppy licked her chin. "Ooh, he's so adorable! What's his name?"

"I thought we'd name him together." Beck shrugged, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend's happiness.

"How about…"

At the moment, the puppy suddenly yawned.

Cat gasped. "How about "Sleepy"? Please, Beck! PLEASE!"

Beck burst out laughing. Of course HIS girlfriend would think of naming their dog after one of the Disney dwarves without even thinking it through, not that she would regret it. That's what he loved about her. She lived life with no regrets. "Anything you want, babygirl."

Cat turned to the crowd still watching them. "Everyone! Meet Sleepy!" She exclaimed and everyone cheered. She immediately turned and went down the steps, showing everyone her new puppy.

Beck came down after and Andre walked up to him with a grin. "There went one whole year of my flippin' allowance I saved up." Beck sighed out.

Andre just laughed. "That's what you get for promising her a puppy without any thought of how EXSPENSIVE the dog would be."

"I wasn't thinking at the moment." Beck snapped quietly. "If you had seen her eyes when they lit up when she saw the puppies in the window, you would've done the exact same thing."

Andre shrugged. "Good point there."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" The microphone screeched and everyone groaned from the new ringing in their ears. All eyes went up to the stage where Robbie was now with a determined look on his face. "THIS IS ALL WRONG!"

"This is going to turn out so bad." Jade grumbled, clenching her fists to get ready to punch Robbie's lights out.

"I don't believe in Beck and Cat's relationship!" He started preaching.

Beck rolled his eyes as Andre shook his head. "Oh here we go."

"Cat Valentine!" He pointed to Cat, who was blinking in confusion in the middle of a crowd with the sleeping puppy in her hands. "Beck will NEVER treat you good like I could! He buys you off with a PUPPY? Unacceptable!"

"But I asked him to get me a puppy." Cat explained, certainly very lost in what was happening.

"Regardless, Cat!" Robbie snapped at her, making Beck, Jade, and Andre not happy he was directing his anger all on Cat. "You belong with me!"

Cat was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, so she ran to Beck, who gladly wrapped an arm around her.

"You're making a mistake, Cat!" Robbie kept yelling. "You'll be mine one day!"

"Yeah until then, I'm ordering you a week's worth of detention for disturbing Hollywood Art's most favorite couple's perfect day!" Their principal yelled from the table with the cake.

Everyone cheered loudly at his response.

Robbie came down, but before he went with Lane to discuss his obsessive issues with the beautiful redhead, he looked to Cat. "You belong with me, Cat! I'll prove that to you!"

Cat just buried her face in Beck's chest and held her puppy protectively.

Jade walked up closer to Robbie. "Beat it!" She snarled, suddenly Robbie ran off. "Loser."

Cat looked up to Beck with worry. "He scares me sometimes." She said shyly. Before Beck could say any comforting words, Sleepy woke up and yawned cutely. "OOH, SLEEPY'S AWAKE!"

Beck laughed as Cat ran off again to show people her puppy. "I'm in deep love with that crazy girl."

Jade shrugged. "Someone has to be."


	17. 24 Hours

**FobFan, xScreamingxAngelx, Amehakay **_(They really aren't our lyrics, so sure, lol! They're Martina McBride's lyrics), _**AODiva1978, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! We love reviews! We keep making this story longer and longer, because I REALLY want to hit 500 reviews!

**Oh someone asked me to write a story with Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie…I'm sorry, I cannot do that. I deeply apologize. I don't really support "Bade" and "Tandre". I like Cabbie, but not enough to write one myself. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Seventeen**

**24 Hours**

…

Beck was growing quite concerned.

It was Saturday and he hadn't seen his girlfriend since she left early from school the day before without saying goodbye to him, since they were in class at the time she left. He tried texting her, calling her, and such, but nothing from his girlfriend of a year. What happened? Was she alright? Her parents were going out of town this weekend. What if-

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" He called, pretending he was really studying a script for a play he and Cat had the lead roles in- which definitely made Cat's father satisfied. He looked up at his bedroom door and saw Andre and Jade walk in. "What's up?"

"Cat hasn't been answering my phone calls or text messages or IM's or-"

"I get it." Beck stopped her as he stood from his bed. "So are we heading over there?"

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "Duh."

…

Once they arrived at Cat's large home, Beck went to knock on the door.

_Knock, knock_

After a minute, they didn't hear anything, so they tried again.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Beck banged louder.

"OW! FRANKIE, GET OFF ME!"

The three friends went into alarm as they heard Cat's cry of pain. "Cat!" Beck began banging on the front door again, but this time in desperation. "CAT!"

"FRANKIE, THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!"

"NO! NO! HELP ME!"

"LET GO OF MY FOOT!"

"AHHH!"

Jade shoved Beck away. "Enough of this!" She snarled as she used her foot to unlock the front door and she walked in first.

Andre shook his head. "It worries me how she learned how to do that." He muttered to Beck as they walked in after. "Lil' Red?"

"Upstairs!" They heard her scream. Immediately they ran up and saw Frankie's bedroom door open. They went inside and Cat looked to be recovering from a fall while Frankie was throwing a tantrum on the floor, banging his fists and feet on the ground, face first on the carpet. "Hey, you guys!" She greeted, dusting herself off. "Hi, Beck!" She went up to him and kissed his lips. "I've missed you!"

"Um, I missed you too, babe." He said with uncertainty. "Why is Frankie-"

"AHHH!" Frankie suddenly screamed, making everyone in the room flinch. "MY MOUTH HURTS!"

Cat sighed as she walked back to him. "Frankie, take your antibiotics!" She ordered. "If you don't, you'll get an infection!"

"NO!" Frankie yelled as he suddenly stood up when Cat took out his medication. "Don't touch me with that!"

Cat sighed. "Frankie, please calm down."

"NO!"

Cat looked to Jade. "Help me?"

Jade rolled her sleeves up. "Pleasure." She suddenly jumped on the bed and tackled Frankie to the ground. She made him sit up as he struggled out of her grasp. "Open your mouth!" She shouted as Cat came up with a bottle of water and the pill.

"NO!" He screamed again, trying to get Jade off. He saw Cat try to put the pill in his mouth, but he swung at her, but thankfully she ducked in time.

Cat gasped. "Did you just SWING at me?" She asked in disbelief.

Frankie pouted in Jade's strong hold. "Maybe!"

Cat lost it now. "TAKE THE PILL!" She screamed. The others had never seen her so frustrated.

"NO!" Cat took that chance to shove the pill into his mouth. "AH!" Cat opened the bottle of water and Jade held his head up a little and Cat spilled the water on his face and a few drops went into his mouth. He gargled.

Cat threw the empty bottle to the ground. "There!" She yelled in relief as Jade let Frankie go and the two girls backed away. Cat looked like a mess. "Now go lay down and the pain will go away soon!" She ordered.

"Make me!"

Jade cracked her knuckles. "Gladly."

…

Cat and the others went into her room and she immediately laid sideways on her bed and let out a groan. "This is the worst weekend ever!" She shouted into the pillow she brought over to her face.

Beck laid down next to her, while Andre took a seat in one of Cat's bean bag chairs and Jade sat on Cat's desk. He wrapped an arm around her. "Cat, what is up with Frankie?"

Cat propped herself up with her elbows and looked to him. He saw her eyes full of exhaustion. "He had his wisdom teeth pulled out so he a little out of it." She sighed. "He has NO tolerance for pain, as you can see. He's been like this since we came home yesterday! I didn't sleep AT ALL!" Cat picked Sleepy, the puppy, up from the pillow and pulled him closer, sighing.

The other three looked to one another and gave a firm nod. "Cat, darling, put your earphones on and go to sleep." Beck said to her, kissing her head. "We'll take care of Frankie until you're rested."

Cat had wide eyes. "Really? Do you mean that?"

They nodded.

"Usually, I would probably object, but I'm so tired, I just don't care." Cat let out a small giggle. "Okay." So Cat put on some PJ's and put her iPod on loud in her ears after Beck gave her a "goodnight" kiss and put the STILL sleeping puppy under her arm to cuddle up with. The three friends left her in her room and shut the door.

"Now what?" Andre said.

Beck shrugged. "We wait until Frankie wakes up."

"Let's drag him downstairs." Jade suddenly suggested. "I don't want him running to Cat's room first thing and waking her up. Usually I wouldn't be THIS nice, but Cat was really tired."

"I know." Beck said, a bit of concern in his tone. "Okay, let's get him." As they went into Frankie's room, he was exactly the way Jade left him: on his bed, tied up by his feet and wrists with duck tape over his mouth. He was sound asleep. "How can we do this without waking him up?"

"He is drugged up on pain medication." Jade said bluntly. "Trust me when I say this, he's not waking up for a bomb blast."

"Jade, ever since I've met you, I've tried so hard not to trust you." Beck smirked as Jade went red faced.

Beck and Andre picked Frankie up and groaned in pain as they struggled out of his room and towards the stairs. "How can we do this without us falling down?" Andre strained to say from the heavy kid in his and Beck's arms. The staircase looked a lot longer than it was when they first came up.

Beck sighed. "Here, let me grab-" Suddenly, the boys' arms gave out and Frankie harshly fell to the ground with a loud "THUD". Beck winced as he tip toed to Cat's door and opened it a crack. Cat stirred, but didn't wake up as she held onto Sleepy. He sighed in relief as he closed it again. "It didn't wake her up."

Jade suddenly grabbed Frankie's ankles. "I have a better idea how to make this quicker."

The boys' eyes widened. "Jade, don't-"

She suddenly went down a few steps, dragging Frankie with her, banging his head and body on the steps as she went. She groaned as she used her strength to keep going. "Dang, this guy needs to work out!" She growled as they kept going down.

Beck and Andre blinked. "That works I guess." Andre shrugged and Beck sighed as they went after her.

…

A few hours later, Beck checked on Cat and she was still sound asleep with her music on loudly and cuddled up to Sleepy, looking so innocent and smiling in her sleep. Beck had a feeling she was dreaming of red-velvet cupcakes and all her favorite things. He couldn't resist softly kissing her lips before walking out again. Beck jogged down the stairs and saw Jade tied the awakened Frankie to a kitchen chair with his hands behind his back. He was throwing a fit. "Now what?"

"We have to rinse his gum sockets out with salt water." Andre said, dreading the mission at hand. "That's so nasty." He mumbled as he showed Beck the syringe of salt water. Beck cringed.

"Thank God, Cat put her earphones on max volume." Jade said as she put her black nailed hands on the duck tape and suddenly tore it off of Frankie's mouth. Even Jade winced at the sound it made.

Frankie had tears. "OWWWW!"

"Aye, shut up!" Jade snapped. "Just open your mouth!"

"NO!" Frankie growled as he kept struggling. "LET ME GO! CAT! CAT!"

Beck looked to Andre. "Do it already!" He shouted.

"Open his mouth for me! Keep his head straight!" Andre said as he went up closer with the syringe close to Frankie's mouth. Beck kept Frankie's head still with all his strength as Jade held his shoulders to the chair. Andre forced his mouth open and put the syringe into Frankie's mouth and Frankie gargled again, but at the disgusting taste. "There." Before Andre could remove his hand, Frankie bit down. "OW! OW! OW!" Andre fell back, clutching his bleeding hand. "HE BIT ME! HE BIT ME!"

Suddenly Jade and Beck backed away as Frankie jumped up on the chair and did a ninja move when he jumped off the chair and his wrists came from behind his back, under his feet, and in front of him.

Beck gulped. "This is bad! This is bad! AH!" He ducked as Frankie grabbed a jar of cookies and threw it at his head. He looked to the wall where it shattered. "This is VERY bad!"

Jade grabbed a pan and suddenly snuck up behind Frankie, slamming it harshly on Frankie's head and the 17 year old boy fell to the ground, unconscious. She shook her head, leaning against the kitchen counter. "That was a work out for the day."

…

Cat came downstairs with Sleepy in one arm, still rubbing her eyes and went into the living room. She gasped. "Oh my…"

There was a makeshift bed on the floor as Frankie was sleeping soundly like an angel, sucking his thumb, under the covers in front of the fireplace that was on. Cat saw Jade asleep on the recliner, a blanket over her. Andre was on the loveseat in the corner, his feet over the armrest lazily and his blanket looked to be thrown on him. She guessed Beck or Jade did that. She did get concerned when she saw Andre's hand bandaged, but shook it off. Beck was on the couch, one arm hanging off the side and he looked like porcelain to Cat. He was the only one without a blanket. Cat rushed back upstairs and then came back down, putting a throw blanket on top of him. She couldn't resist when she kissed his lips softly. She was about to go eat something in the kitchen, since she hadn't eaten that day either, but a hand stopped her. Beck was smiling up at her.

"Stay." He whispered.

Cat gladly obliged, letting her starvation go and she laid down with Beck, with him wrapping his arms around her lovingly. The puppy laid on top of Beck's chest, immediately falling asleep. "How did today go?" She asked, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "You all look exhausted."

Beck sighed. "It was interesting."

Cat looked up at him. "I missed you."

Beck leaned his head against hers as they both drifted off to sleep again. "I love you."


	18. Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room

**LittleMissVictorious, Fobfan, VictoriousForever10, I Have My Reasons Why, MariaLuvsYew, and Ameha Kay: **Thanks guys for reviewing! Keep them up! Oh, and check out Izzy's new story! It's on our profile page! "Her Brave Prince, His Little Princess". I think it's cute :) AND IT'S BeckXCat! Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room**

…

Beck walked backstage with his bag of supplies and smiled when she saw Cat's performance costume. "Well, hey there, beautiful." He said in a southern voice. Cat gasped as she giggled. "I couldn't help when I was walkin' by to notice you're lovely smile, darlin'."

Cat played along as she held her hand out and Beck took it and kissed it gently. "What kinds words from a handsome man."

"The name's Beckett Oliver." Beck winked. "You can call me, Beck, ma'am."

Cat mused. "Caterina Valentine, Mister. All the folks around this small town call me "Cat". For you sugar, you can call me whatever you like." She said flirtatiously.

"Am I allowed to call you mine?" He said, putting his hands on her hips.

"Forever and always, hun." And with that, Beck put his lips on Cat's. Cat ran her fingers through his wild hair passionately.

Beck released her after a minute and smiled. "You really do look gorgeous, Cat."

Cat blushed as she turned back to the dressing mirror. She really did in her short dress that flowed out after her hips and only went to her mid-tights. It was strapless and white, but had a few gold lines in the front. Her hair was up in a perfect ponytail and she was still doing her makeup. "Thanks, love. Are you nervous?"

"Nah." Beck shrugged coolly.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot." Cat said as she grabbed her lip-gloss. "You're never scared or nervous."

"Cat, you scare me and make me nervous all the time." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned against him. "Every time I see you, my heart beats faster and my thoughts race."

Cat hummed. "I love you."

Beck kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

Cat leaned away from him and turned to him. "You should probably get ready, you know? The show starts in 20 minutes."

"Yeah." Beck hugged her tightly and then went to the dressing rooms, that were just curtains side by side. Once he was done, he put his bag to the side and went to find Sikowitz to check in. After that, he went back to the dressing mirrors area and saw Cat doing Jade's make up. Andre was standing next to them, talking. Andre was dressed in a nice dress shirt, dark slacks, and fancy dressy shoes. Jade had a black dress on that went to her knees and long heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was down and curled, with her blue streaks showing.

Andre gave a head nod to Beck. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing much." Beck smiled.

Cat smiled. "You look so handsome, Beck."

Beck blushed a little. He had a royal blue dress shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up a little. He had one dark blue skinny jeans, with dressy black vans. His hair was wild as usual. To add, he put on a black and blue striped tie, but it was lose. "Thanks, Cat."

Soon Cat was done and squealed. "My best work yet!" She moved out of the way so Jade could see the mirror. Jade raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Not bad actually." Jade nodded in approval. "I appreciate the fact you didn't make me look like a Barbie doll like you do."

Cat just giggled. "I have to! This is a Disney themed talent show! I have to look cute!"

"Cat, you always look cute." Andre commented.

"Alright, everyone in places!" Sikowitz yelled. Everyone backstage rushed towards the stage and staged in the hallway. "Now quiet during ALL performances." He ordered as he took a microphone and went out on stage to start off the talent show.

Cat bit her lip when the first person went on. "I'm nervous, Beck." She whispered.

Beck kissed her head. "Cat, you are the most beautiful person in this hallway right now. Trust me. You are going to win."

Cat looked up at him. "You believe I can win?"

"With all my heart." Beck put his forehead to hers and they rubbed their noses together lovingly. "You can do this."

"And our THIRD act of the night is Andre Harris!" Sikowitz came off stage as Andre grabbed a microphone stand and took the microphone from Sikowitz as some set up guys put his keyboard on stage.

Andre sang "You'll Be In My Heart" with an RandB mix to it. Once he came off, out of breath and relieved, Cat jumped into his arms. "What did you guys think?"

"I loved it!" Cat whispered loudly.

Beck slapped a hand on Andre's shoulder. "Good job, man."

After a good 10 minutes, Jade was called out.

Cat was able to go up and get a look at her performance.

Jade stomped her foot when the music came up. _**"**__**Ooohhhh, oohhh oh oh, ooohhhh oh oh…look out for Cruella De Vil…"**_

Cat giggled. What else would Jade pick from all Disney songs?

Soon it was Beck's turn and he grabbed the microphone, going out. _**"Ready...here we go...  
>The Second Star<br>Dream your way to the stars never stop  
>you and me, me and you on our way to the top<br>Spread your wings, we can fly to the stars in the sky  
>To the left to the moon is the star on the right<br>And I can meet you, I can meet you, I can meet you …"**_

As soon as Beck was done, he seemed to have an energy rush and he picked Cat up in his arms and spun her around, making her shriek a bit. "That was exciting!" He told her once he finally put her down. He went to kiss her, but she moved away. "What?"

Cat smiled sheepishly. "Wait to kiss me after my performance because I have lipstick on…"

Beck rolled his eyes, but kissed her head. "Okay."

"And last, but DEFINITELY NOT LEAST, we have the best singer I've EVER heard!" Sikowitz blurted out.

Cat gasped. "He did NOT just say that."

Beck chuckled. "He spoke the truth." Cat nudged him. "Ow!"

"We saved the best for last! Ladies and gentlemen, give a standing ovation to Caterina Valentine!" And there was a loud applause.

Cat shook her head. "Nope, no way." She turned to run away, but Beck stopped her with a gentle smile. "Beck…"

"Go." He said as he gently turned her around and pushed her on stage. "I love you." He whispered.

Cat went up to the microphone after Sikowitz put it on the stand. Cat adjusted it and she took a deep breath. Cat quietly squeaked when the music came on. Once it was her turn to sing, she went into "performance" mode. "_**Welcome to our tropical hideaway  
>You lucky people, you<br>If we weren't in the show starting right away  
>We'd be in the audience too …" <strong>_Cat shook her hips flirtatiously, making everyone whistle. _**"In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
>In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room<br>All the birds sing words  
>And the flowers croon<br>At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room!" **_Cat shaking her hips to that part and after taking the microphone off the stand, she walked up to the edge of the stage._** "In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
>In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room<br>All the birds sing words  
>And the flowers croon<br>At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room!"**_ Cat began walking down the steps towards the audience. _**"The bird Paradise is an elegant bird  
>He loves to be seen and loves to be heard<br>Most little birdies will fly away  
>But the tiki room birds are here everyday!" <strong>_Cat sang cutely, taking an elderly lady's hand in the front row, and the woman giggled and blushed with all the attention on her. _**"In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
>In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room<br>All the birds sing words  
>And the flowers croon<br>At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room!" **_Cat walked to the other part of the floor where her parents and brother were sitting in the front row._** "In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
>In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room<br>All the birds sing words  
>And the flowers croon<br>At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room!" **_Cat made her father stand and he laughed as he twirled her around and danced with her. _**"Da da da da  
>We're singin' in the tiki room<br>Da da da da da da  
>Crooning in the tiki room!" <strong>_Cat released her dad, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he sat down. Cat went down the isle. _**"Da da da da  
>We're singin' in the tiki room<br>Da da da da da da  
>Crooning in the tiki room." <strong>_Cat stood up on an empty chair. _** "The show is delightful  
>We hope you'll agree<br>We hope that it fills you with pleasure and glee  
>Because if we don't make you feel like that<br>We gonna wind up on a ladie's hat." **_Cat giggled as she jumped down, dancing around back towards the stage. _**"In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
>In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room<br>All the birds sing words  
>And the flowers croon<br>At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room!" **_Cat sat in front of the judges table suddenly and she was relieved to see them swaying and clapping along. _**"In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
>In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room<br>All the birds sing words  
>And the flowers croon<br>At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki ROOOOOOMMMM! OOOHHHH" **_Cat held an extra long note before leaving the table and walking up the steps back to the stage. _**"Da da da da  
>We're singin' in the tiki room<br>Da da da da da da  
>Crooning in the tiki room!" <strong>_And Cat raised a hand up in the air, putting the microphone to her side. She was out of breath, but everyone stood up and was clapping for her.

Cat heard music to her ears when her father said: "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!"

Cat skipped off stage and ran into Beck's welcoming arms. "Did you hear what my dad said? Did you hear, Beck?"

Beck kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Yes, yes, I did. I'm so proud of you, girl."

"And we have made a decision on WHO won the 5 tickets to a FREE trip to Santa Monica's Pier for a day, personal limo, and gets to stay in a fancy hotel for a WHOLE weekend!" The principal said, walking on stage. "Caterina Valentine!"

Cat ran out and took the trophy and envelope with tickets inside. "Thank you!" She hugged him. "Yay!" Andre and Beck came out, putting Cat on their shoulders, making her squeal.

* * *

><p><strong>If Cat had to pick a Disney Song to sing, it would probably be random like "Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room", am I right?<strong>


	19. That's What Girls Do

**Fobfan, Glittergirl123 **_(I don't know really. I personally thinks Cat and Beck are the most adorable couple in the world! Don't you think? My brother is the one that likes "Candre" so you have to take that one up with him. Why do you ask?), _**I Have My Reasons Why, Ameha Kay, LittleMissVictorious, CPrizzle, Victoriousforever10, and Asuka Hara: **Thank you guys so much! I love your reviews! Adore them, actually! So does anyone have suggestions to what else I can do with this story? Like situations, chapters ideas? I need this story LONGER because it's going to take us a while to get to 500 reviews. Remember, this is a "BeckXCat" story. I don't want any big drama going down. Cute stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Nineteen**

**That's What Girls Do**

**(Part 1 of 3 part "The Pier" series)**

…

Beck came up after his parents dropped him off at school and with a grunt or even a hello to his girlfriend, he threw his stuff to the curb where Cat, Andre, and Jade were waiting as well with their bags. "Hi."

Cat sat on the curb with a scowl to her boyfriend. "Beck, if you're just going to be a sour puss all weekend then DON'T COME!" She snapped.

"Cat, I cannot believe we are letting ROBBIE go! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!" Beck yelled at her back.

"Lane told me to let him go with us!" Cat argued back. "He said the only way Robbie and our group will ever get along if to spend time with him!"

"I don't want to get along with him!" Beck countered. "I want to enjoy this weekend, but-"

"ENOUGH!" Jade snapped, standing up and glaring at both of them. "Will you two idiots SHUT UP?"

"He started it!" Cat pointed to Beck, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a crap who started it, I'll finish it!" Jade said in annoyance.

Cat pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, turning away. She forced a smile as Robbie came out of a nice car with his duffle bag. "Hi, Robbie."

"Hi, guys." He said shyly, putting his bag down. Andre gave a nod, just to be polite. Jade and Beck just glared at him. "So…we're taking a limo…"

"Yup." Andre answered, wishing this situation wasn't so awkward. "So…"

"Cat." Jade suddenly said.

Cat looked to her. "What?" She sounded a bit aggravated.

"Go pee." Jade said simply. "Lord knows you only last an hour without having to pee."

Cat gasped. "Oh my goodness, you're right!" And she zoomed off into the school doors and disappeared.

"I swear, she has the bladder of a squirrel." Jade mumbled before sighing. "Alright, listen up. This weekend means a lot to Cat. We don't exactly want to upset her because if Cat's upset, the whole trip will be ruined. Okay? I'm not in the mood to sit around in the hotel room, watching lame TV. Let's try to get along. Even though I hate Robbie's guts and I love to torture Beck over there, I'm also going to be…nicer…" Jade looked sick at the last word. "Anyways, do we understand each other?"

Beck rubbed his lips together.

Robbie sighed. "Yes. Beck…Cat's your girlfriend. I've come to realize that. I'm sorry for the problems I've caused."

Beck unclenched the fists he had in his pockets and nodded. "Yeah…okay, forgiven. Let's all get along and not fight. For Cat. She worked hard to win that talent show and get these tickets."

"And let's make it worth it." Andre stood up.

Suddenly Cat came running back out and in a good mood, since she jumped into Beck's arms, making him surprised. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?" He asked, laughing as she was giggling.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" She squealed out, making everyone smile at her happiness…yes, even Jade. "AH! I've never been on those big rides before!"

"Well then, Lil' Red, it's time for you to try some." Andre said, patting Cat's head once Beck put her down.

Cat was still a bit jumpy. "I want to try ALL OF THEM! Oh, and I ran into Lane, and he gave me our hotel reservations and our 3 day pass tickets!"

"Can I see?" Robbie asked, a bit timidly. Cat handed him the envelope, like there was no tension at all within the group…count on Cat to not remember what was going on. "Um…oh dear."

"What?" Jade asked.

"Um…they…they put us all in the same room." Robbie said, blushing a bit.

"WHAT?" Jade, Beck, and Andre screamed at the same time.

Cat giggled. "I want to do a cartwheel!"

Beck immediately grabbed her around the waist before she could. "Babe, you aren't doing any cartwheels in that short dress you have on." He said, sounding like he was used to scolding Cat like that and then looked back to Robbie. "Are you serious?"

"It's a Double Queen Suite. It has two queen size beds in a separate room, a queen size pull out couch, and a full size cot. One bathroom, but I think it could work." Robbie said, trying to make some good out of the situation. "Cat and Jade can have the queen beds in the room. I can take the full size cot. Beck and Andre can have the pull out couch."

"Sounds like a plan, I guess." Andre sighed and then looked to Beck. "I'm watching you."

"Please, with me in the room with Cat, he's not sneaking in there." Jade cracked her knuckles suddenly, snickering at Beck, who paled. "Are you?"

"No chance in-" Beck caught eye of the SUV like limo strolling in the parking lot. "Oh thank God, it's finally here!"

Cat gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!"

"No…really, Cat?" Jade asked sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

Robbie was chuckling. "You guys are a weird bunch."

Andre scoffed. "Dude, you have no idea."

Once they were in the limo, and their bags as well, the limo began going and getting onto the freeway towards Santa Monica. Cat suddenly yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Speaking of Sleepy, where is your pup?" Andre asked her.

"My daddy has no races this weekend, so he's going to spend the whole two days bonding with Sleepy!" Cat giggled. "It's sad though…the one weekend my daddy doesn't have races to leave for, I go on a trip…"

Beck kissed her head. "There will be other weekends, babygirl."

Cat sighed. "I know."

…

As they pulled up to the hotel after facing so much traffic, Cat gasped with her face practically pressed up against the window. "Oh my goodness, Hotel CARMEL? AHH!"

Jade even had her eyes wide. "I've always wanted to stay in this place."

As it parked, Cat opened the door and jumped out. She would've grabbed her small duffle bag, but Beck already had a hold on it. Immediately one of the bellhops came and winked at Cat, who blushed. "Hey there, gorgeous." One of the young men said to her.

Cat bit her lip. "Um, hi."

Beck finally came out of the limo and saw the bellhops flirting with his girlfriend. He rubbed his lips together. "Don't freak out, don't freak out." He kept mumbling to himself, taking deep breaths.

"I'll handle this." Jade walked up to them. "Yeah, hi, nice to meet ya. Take our bags already!" The men immediately went to work and took the bags from the irritated boys. "And for hitting on her, you're not getting a tip!"

Beck went up to Cat, who looked nervous. "I'm sorry, Beck."

"Don't be. I understand."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "You do? How?"

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Beck grinned as she blushed again. "Every guy will fall at your feet."

"Especially in that short dress." Jade glared. "You really couldn't wear something different."

"Nope!" Cat squeaked. "I love dressing this way!"

"And you wonder why guys hit on you all the time." Jade rolled her eyes. "Let's go check in."

After the bellhops took the bags to the room and Beck handed them a tip, Cat looked around the room. "This is SO pretty!"

"Whew, this is nice." Andre said, sitting on the couch. "Spacey."

Robbie picked up his bag and put it on the cot already set up for him and sat on it. "This is actually comfortable."

Cat and Jade opened the door to their room and gasped. "SO CUTE!" Cat squeaked as she went and jumped on the bed. "Jade, come jump with me!" She said, bouncing up and down.

Jade put her suitcase next to her bed and shook her head. "Never in a million years, Cat."

Beck came in. "Alright, ladies, I say we get changed into appropriate attire and go to the pier!"

Cat looked out a breath with a smile. "Beck, catch me!" He chuckled as he stepped up and raised his hands up. Cat jumped off and he caught her with ease, but instead of instantly putting her down, he spun her around, making her scream with joy. He put her down and she swayed. "Oh, I'm so dizzy."

"I wonder why." Her boyfriend joked. "Change into some jeans and a nice shirt, Kitten. We're going to go have some fun in the sun."

"Yay!" Cat jumped for joy and Beck took that as his cue to leave the room.

…

The limo dropped them off at the entrance to the pier and they all scrambled out. Jade and Cat changed into better clothes, but still revealing. Jade put on some low hip hugger jeans, with a strapless, tight black tube top that showed her belly button piercing. Cat put on some short-shorts, with a one sleeved, light blue shirt, which showed her belly button, but she didn't have a piercing. Beck sighed as they walked up to the front. "You two seriously couldn't wear something a bit…nicer?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat suddenly screeched. "I don't look pretty?"

"No, no, no, that is NOT what I meant!" Beck said hastily. "I was just saying that…you two…have revealing shirts on."

"Beck, these kinds of shirts are IN now and days." Jade said with annoyance. "You'll see your girlfriend in a lot of those."

"Oh great." Beck sighed. "That means more times to get guys' hands off her."

"It happens." Jade answered. "Cat, let's get your belly button pierced."

"Don't even think about it!" Beck snapped to Jade, who smirked.

"Hi!" Cat greeted with joy when they came up to the ticket booth.

The lady smiled. "Well, hi there. Aren't you a cutie-pie?"

Cat squeaked. "Aw, thank you!" Cat handed her the five tickets. "I won those tickets!"

"Really? How?" The woman said, getting their wrist bands out.

"There was a talent show where we had to perform Disney songs!" Cat explained as she put her right wrist up to put the wrist band on.

"And what'd you sing?" The woman asked, putting the others' bands on.

"Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room!"

"Sweetie, what's your name?" The woman asked suddenly, pulling out a pen and notepad.

Cat didn't hesitate. "Cat Valentine."

"Missy, around 6 o'clock, head to the stage set." The lady smiled to her. "I'll tell my boss to let you sing."

"And my friends?"

"And your friends."

"YAY!"

…

Andre and Cat were on the ride that can send them around in circles, but they could control what to do. To drop, to spin around, go upside down, and more. It was making Beck, Robbie, and Jade sick just watching them. "OH MY GOSH!" Cat screamed out as they dropped down suddenly. She kept flying up since she was so small and light, but that's why they created those heavy seatbelts. "AH!"

Andre laughed. "Holy crap!" He controlled the ride so far. "Make a wish, Cat! Make a wish!"

"Make a what?" Robbie questioned.

"Some of the things Andre blurts out in times like this really make absolutely no sense." Beck explained.

Suddenly they went upside down as the ride speeded up. Cat and Andre were screaming bloody murder.

"OHHH MY GOODNESS!"

"AHHH!"

"WHOAAA!"

"CRAAAAPP!"

Now the three waiting were laughing their lungs out. Jade had her cell phone out, recording them. "This is so going on the Slap." She said out loud.

Soon the ride slowed down. Cat and Andre sighed in relief. Suddenly the guy smirked. "Are we done?" Cat asked in desperation as Andre was in shock with wide eyes. The guy laughed and shook his head. "WHAT?" Cat screamed as they went around again. "AH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"EEK!"

"I'M GUNNA PUKE!"

Once they were off the ride, Andre and Cat were a bit tipsy. Cat leaned on Andre, who put an arm around her, both supporting each other. Jade was even laughing. "Smile!" And took a regular picture on her phone.

Cat went out of Andre's arms and into Beck's. "Ohhh, never again." Cat moaned.

Beck laughed. "Let's head over to the stage set. It's almost 6."

Cat pouted and looked up at him. "Carry me?" Beck turned around and bent over, Cat jumping on his beck, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her legs to support her. "Much better." She sighed in relief as the group chuckled.

Thankfully, the people in charge had some instruments for the gang to use. Beck snagged the drums, while Robbie had guitar and Andre on keyboard. Cat and Jade were going to sing. "Hi everyone!" Cat said into the microphone as a large crowd gathered around. Cat had never sang in front such a big crowd. "I'm Cat! This is Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie!" Each person raised their hands at the mention of their names. "We are Hollywood Arts Band!" And the crowd cheered. "This is "That's What Girls Do" and we hope you like it!"

Cat looked back at the boys and Jade, who nodded that they were ready. The boy started playing and Cat waited for her cue.

Cat: _**"You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
>You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear…yeahh…<strong>_

_**You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
>You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue…" <strong>_

Jade and Cat: _**"That's what girls do  
>They keep you guessing the whole day through<br>Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
>That's what girls do!" <strong>_

Jade : _**"That's what we do."**_ She said, and Cat laughed. _**"You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah…**_

_**You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah…  
>You want some kind explanation I can give<br>It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
>To me it's black and white<br>But it's not getting through to you..."**_

Jae and Cat: _**"That's what girls do  
>They keep you guessing the whole day through<br>Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
>That's what girls do!" <strong>_

Cat: _**"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."**_

Jade and Cat: _**"Why should I change?"**_

Cat: _**"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."**_

Jade and Cat: _**"I'm havin' too much fun."**_

Cat: _**"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."**_

Jade and Cat: _**"To you it's confusing  
>To me it's nothing new<br>That's what girls..."**_

Cat: _**"That's what girls do  
>They keep you guessing the whole day through<br>Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true…**_

_**That's what GIIIRRRRRLLLS..."**_

Jade and Cat: _**"That's what girls do  
>They keep you guessing the whole day through<br>Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
>That's what girls do<br>That's what girls do  
>They keep you guessing the whole day through<br>Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
>That's what girls do<br>That's what girls do  
>Girls."<strong>_

Cat: _**"You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah."**_

At the same time Cat stopped, at boys ended.

A loud cheer came from the crowd and screams. Cat squeaked with joy that they liked it, while Jade seemed not to give a care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D****on't worry...the "Robbie" drama hasn't ended...this is going to be a long story, you know?**


	20. Luxurious

**Victoriousforever**

**Fobfan ** - doesn't that remind you of the show where tori gets to sing everywhere? Yup.

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Fallspring – **yeah

**Glittergirl**

**Asuka hara**

**Ameha kay**

**Demi909lovato – **it was

**Thanks guys for reviewing our story. Keep up the reviews. We got big plans for this story. Any suggestions for this story, we'll look over and consider seriously. My sister will be updating "Bucket List" soon, but she just wants to make sure it's "tragic" enough. Aye. She's shopping for "funeral clothes" for everyone right now. Aye, aye, aye. Funerals suck. -Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Twenty**

**Luxurious**

**(Part 2 of "The Pier" Series)**

…

Cat came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed from the exhausting day, and the boys looked to her after Jade rushed in and locked the door behind her. Cat raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Beck shrugged. "You make a tank top and sweat pants work."

Cat giggled and sat on their pulled out bed. "What are you guys watching?"

"Chainsaw Massacre 2." Andre answered without thinking.

At the exact moment Cat put her eyes on the screen after he said that, the killer came up behind Jessica Biel and had a knife in his hands. Cat gasped and screamed when the female star of the movie screamed. "AHHH!" She jumped off the bed and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

The boys looked to each other. "I don't think she likes horror movies." Robbie said, confused.

"Apparently." Andre said, sighing.

Beck groaned and leaned against his pillow. Now his girlfriend was going to be pissed at them all day long tomorrow.

…

"Cat, for the millionth time, we said we were sorry!" Beck snapped as they walked out of the hotel, breathing in the cool ocean air and slight breeze. "How many times do we have to say it?"

Cat just shrugged. "Where to first?" She asked Jade innocently as they entered the nearest mall that was probably one of the biggest shopping places they've ever been to.

"Tiffany's, of course." Jade pointed. "It's right there."

"Ooh, I love Tiffany's!" Cat said, skipping over and Jade followed.

Beck and the boys groaned. "I'm guessing that means we're following them?"

"I guess so." Andre said, as they walked slowly after the girls.

Jade had gotten a black and white beaded bracelet from there and they carried on. "You boys can go your separate ways, if you want." Jade told them. "Cat and I can carry our bags."

"You sure?" Beck asked.

"We're not weaklings." Jade countered.

The boys agreed to go the other way and Beck walked up to Cat. "I'll see you in a little while." He said softly. When she turned away from him, he kissed her cheek. "I'm very sorry again, babygirl. I love you." Cat didn't say anything and he sighed, turning to walk away with the other two boys.

Cat sighed out and looked to Jade. "I'm tired of being mad at the boys, especially Beck! It hurts me to see him hurting!"

"Trust me when is say this, Cat…Beck is going to buy you something really nice." Jade said, looking through windows at the clothes. "It's an apology gift."

Cat frowned. "Okay."

…

"Why hello there." A woman, with a name tag on that read "Jenny" came up to the three teenage boys, smirking towards Beck. "And how can I help you gentlemen today?" She put a hand gently on Beck's arm, seductively. "Anybody special your buying for, hun?"

Beck looked at her, then at her hand on his arm, and then at her again. "Yeah. My girlfriend of a year is who I'm ONLY shopping for today." He said sternly. With that, the girl rolled her eyes and walked away from them.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Lovely customer service."

"I can't believe we are getting "butt-kissing" presents for Cat that is this expensive." Andre said as they were trying to pick out handbags for Cat as an apology present, since they felt horrible and guilty for scaring her the night before. "Why here?"

"Juicy Couture is Cat's all time favorite store." Beck said in aggravation. "You guys don't have to get her anything, you know. I do though. Boyfriend duties."

"Beck, I feel so bad right now, I'll do about anything." Robbie said, also looking around. "If I'm trying to be friends with you guys, this is a bad way to start out a friendship."

"I have an idea!" Andre exclaimed. "Beck, buy her a purse large enough to fit her little furry rat dog in so she can carry him around! She's wanted one!"

"Don't call "Sleepy" a furry rat dog, considering I spent 500 dollars on that thing." Beck growled. "But I do agree. You have a point."

"Robbie, you can get her a nice wallet, while I grab her one of those I-Pear cover things." Andre suggested. "Sound good?"

"Good to me." Robbie said.

Beck sighed. "Let's do this."

So Andre purchased a Scotty Embroidery Pear-Pad case. Beck bought her a light pink Scotty Embroidery Tote Bag, which was spacey enough to fit her puppy in. Robbie went with a Satin Madame Daydreamer wallet with a big pink bow on it.

"Oh my God, this girl better not still be pissed after we give her these." Andre warned as Beck and Robbie nodded in agreement.

Beck was handed back his credit card from the sales lady, but as she was about to give him the bag, she threw it at him, still angry about earlier. Beck blinked. "I'm so going to miss this grand hospitality you've shown us." He said sarcastically, as the girl gave him a look that could kill. "Now I must get back to my girlfriend of over a year, since she would LOVE this purse I bought for her since it will help hold her Yorkshire Terrier puppy that I bought for her for our anniversary!" Beck made sure to make it clear to the rude sales clerk, who was turning red in the face. "Maybe I'll take her to a nice dinner and buy her some nice clothes-AH!" Beck and the boys ducked and ran out of the store after the lady threw her high heel shoe to Beck's face.

The blonde salesperson pouted from behind the counter. "All the hot, sexy, rich guys are always taken..."

…

"I can't believe you're giving in and buying Beck something." Jade shook her head at her worried best friend, who was looking at watches. "This is your moment to get him to buy you stuff! Not the other way around!"

"Jade, I feel absolutely horrible for the way I've been treating him!" Cat said back, still looking through the glass. "I love him so much and when he said he loved me and I didn't answer him back, he looked heartbroken! Oh, I feel like an evil witch right now!" Cat gasped and pointed. "This one please!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Remind me to each you not to be so weak."

"In the meantime, I'm apologizing to Beck." Cat said as she paid for the 350 dollar watch. As they left the store, they walked and saw Beck, Andre, and Robbie hanging out on a bench, just talking. "Beck!" Cat squealed, running up to him.

Beck stood up quickly, his eyes filled with concern that something was wrong. Instead, Cat jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Beck gladly hugged back. "I'm guessing you forgive me?" Beck chuckled, kissing her head after putting her down.

Cat nodded, wiping the tears away. "Here!" She handed him the present. He looked surprised. "It's an apology present for the way I acted. I was such a brat."

Beck put an arm around her. "No, no, Cat. You were nothing of the sort. Thank you for the present."

"Open it!" She squeaked.

Beck chuckled and opened the box. He gasped when he saw the watch. "Oh my God, Cat, this must've cost you a fortune!"

Cat giggled. "Beck, price doesn't matter. What matters is if you forgive me or not…"

"There is nothing to forgive though." Beck told her. "I'm the one who's sorry." He smiled and motioned to the bags. "Robbie, Andre, and I bought some apology gifts too."

Jade smirked. "Told you so."

…

As the gang sat at a large table in La Sandia Mexican Restaurant, the waiter came up and took one look at Jade and Cat, immediately smiling flirtatiously. "Hello Ladies." He looked around to the boys. "Gents." He said dully. "What can I get for you?"

"Root beer." –Beck.

"Dr. Pepper." –Andre.

"Coke." –Jade.

"Lemonade." –Robbie.

"Pink Lemonade." –Cat.

The waiter nodded. "On it." As he went on his way, he purposely brushed his hand along Cat's shoulder, back, and other shoulder, making her squeak.

Beck groaned. "Why?"

"You're going to have your hands full." Andre commented, amused at Beck's frustration at having to see his girlfriend he loved always being hit on by rude guys.

"Tell me about it." Beck grumbled as he watched Jade and Cat admire the things they bought and the stuff the boys bought for Cat. "I'm going to spoil her too."

"I can tell." Andre chuckled.

The waiter came back with the drinks and took their orders.

Cat surprised everyone with hers. "I'll take the Shrimp and Avocado Salad." The waiter took their menus as the gang stared at Cat. She blinked. "What?"

"Why did you just order a salad?" Jade asked. "You hate salads."

Cat shrugged. "I'm trying to lose a few pounds."

Beck was so shocked he dropped his drink all over the table.

…

As the gang finally returned to their hotel room, exhausted from so much walking around and shopping, they put all the shopping bags down. Beck came into the girls' room as they were looking for their pajamas. "Cat." He said and Cat turned to him with an innocent expression. "Can I see you out on the balcony? Now."

Cat looked worried at his demanding request, so she immediately followed him. The boys gave Beck a "Good Luck" glances as Beck opened the sliding glass door to the balcony for Cat and went out. He shut the door and looked to Cat, who was looking out onto the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful, Beck?"

"It is." Beck walked up to her. "And so are you. You're perfect in every way."

Cat bit her lip. "I see where this conversation is going." She sighed as she went to go sit in one of the chairs. Beck stopped her and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. She leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her petite body. "You wouldn't understand."

Beck leaned his head on top of hers. "I'm confused. You're just so gorgeous. How can you want to lose weight? There isn't any weight to lose."

Cat suddenly had tears. "Beck…before I left…my house…my dad…called me…fat."

Beck held her tighter and couldn't hold back his growl. "He what?" Who the bloody hell would call this small, tiny redhead FAT? Who in their right mind? "How dare he!"

"Is what he said true?" Cat looked up at him with broken eyes. "Please be honest with me. Am I fat?"

Beck stared into her eyes. "Cat, you are NOT fat. You are beautiful and no one on this planet can compare to you."

Cat saw nothing, but honesty and love in his eyes as he spoke those words. Cat sighed in relief. "Why would my dad say those mean words though? I don't get it. I didn't do anything wrong. I have the lead role in the upcoming play at school. I've worked so hard until I passed out to get the lead in the next dance recital. I won the talent show. I've done so well…so why would he say I'm fat and that I need to lose weight? I'm confused, Beck."

"Don't be." Beck whispered. "You're dad is blind."

"Why does he always expect so much of me?" Cat whimpered. "I'm only 15 years old. I can't do everything. Remember when I passed out two weeks ago and I had to go to the hospital?"

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Yeah. I remember that."

Cat had been in class with everyone while Sikowitz was having Jade and Beck doing a scene about two siblings fighting over why Beck would clip his toenails on Jade's bed. Suddenly, Beck's heart stopped for a second when he caught eye of Andre jumping out of his seat to catch Cat before she fell harshly to the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was pale. Sikowitz called 9-1-1 and Beck was in tears, holding her limp body in his arms, screaming her name and sobbing violently. It was so unreal to him and scared the life out of him.

"You were exhausted. The doctor said it was because of stress. For a moment…in the classroom…I thought I lost you." Beck planned on spending the rest of his life with Cat, so the thoughts raced through his head that if she was gone, he'd be alone and lost.

"Well, it was because my dad paid for me to take an extra dance class to practice and get me in shape." Cat sighed. "I just want him to be proud of me."

"He will one day." Beck kissed her head, still trying to get the horrid flashback out of his head. "He will. You watch."

"Beck."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Beck looked down at her again and kissed her lips. "I love you." He said against her lips and kissed her again.


	21. Pocketful Of Sunshine

**LittleMissVictorious**

**Fat coat**

**Diamondprincess**

**Mie**

**Ameha kay (haha, seriously, me too.)**

**Chipy**

**Glittergirl**

**Marialuvsyew (give an idea whenever you want cause this is going to be one long of a story.)**

**Sweetstarre**

**I have my reasons why**

**Victoriousforever (I said the same thing too last night when we got done writing chapter 40…haha.)**

**Aodiva**

**Thanks guys for reviewing our story. My sister is freaking out because of funeral plans (mom's funeral is this Friday) and so I decided to update for her again. She won't let me update Bucket List for her because I don't know how things go. Whatever. We are glad you guys liked the romance part last chapter. We're going to put many more in this story. - Izzy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Pocketful Of Sunshine**

**(Part 3 of "The Pier" Series)**

…

Cat looked into the full sized closet mirror as she finished putting her white jean shorts on, but she was still looking at her bikini top. "I think this is too revealing…" She had a tiny bikini top that was spaghetti straps tied together behind the neck and back. It barely covered her chest. It was hot pink and covered with sparkles. The bottoms were about the same, tied together. "I don't feel comfortable in this."

Jade rolled her eyes, sporting her black, strapless bikini stop and grabbing the black jean shorts she was going to wear over her black bikini bottoms. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her colored hairs sticking out a little. "Quit being a baby. You can't always be so innocent, Cat." Jade said as she buttoned the jeans and then slipped on her black flip-flops that gave her an extra 2 inches. "Beck will get bored of that, you know."

Cat gasped and turned to her friend, who was putting a tank top on. "If I stay myself, Beck will dump me?"

Jade shrugged. "Possibly. Guys need a little spice in the relationship once and a good while."

Cat was in horror as she turned back to the mirror. She never wanted Beck to get tired of her and dump her. She guessed for today, this would have to do. She nodded. "Okay."

"Good girl." Jade said as Cat picked up her t-shirt she was going to wear down to the beach. "Let's go flirt with some guys!"

Cat glared at her. "I have a boyfriend!"

Jade opened the bedroom door and looked to the three guys, waiting patiently for the girls while watching TV. "Beck, Cat is NOT your girlfriend today." She announced.

Beck's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet. "WHAT?"

Cat ran out, struggling to hop on one foot while putting her tan TOMS on. "Don't listen to her!"

Jade sighed, putting her hands in front of her chest to cross them. "Cat, you are the best flirt in the whole flippin' world! I need some action some time in my high school years, you know? Help me here!"

"So you want Cat to go up to some guy, flirt with him, and then send him your way?" Beck asked in disbelief. "That doesn't even make any sense!"

"No, Cat has to pick out a guy that has hot friends with him." Jade said to get her point across. "So for the day, you boys don't exist."

"Jade, I don't really feel comfortable doing that." Cat mumbled.

"It's not like you have to kiss the guy or something." Jade said in an annoyed tone. "Just flirt him up, feel his muscles, sit on his lap, and give him a good view of your butt." She shrugged. "Not that bad."

Beck clenched his fists. "Not _THAT_ bad?" And she expected him to be OKAY with his girlfriend being on some random guy's lap, staring at her butt, and practically letting him touch her? Guess again.

Cat shook her head. "No thank you. I want to build sand castles and play in the water."

Beck felt he had enough of Jade's psychotic idea and took Cat's hand as he grabbed their beach bag. "You're insane." He commented to Jade, walking out the door with his girlfriend. Andre and Robbie grabbed their bags, following quickly behind.

Jade groaned. "I just want a little fun with a guy…is that too much to ask for?"

…

Jade had apparently forgotten all about her flirting plan gone wrong as she, Cat, and Robbie were playing in the water, splashing each other. Beck and Andre rented a few boogie boards and were racing against the waves. They all felt like little children again, pretty much. Cat began to walk out deeper as she tried to jump over each wave that came to them. "Jade! Watch me! Watch how high I jump!" She screamed out, jumping over a bigger one.

Jade laughed. "You're such a child!"

Cat giggled. "I know!" She went to jump over a larger one, but fell backwards, the water covering her body for a moment. Once it left, she was coughing violently since water had entered her lungs. She could barely open her eyes.

Jade came up and helped Cat to her feet. "Come on, Cat. Beck's coming right now." She said, with worry and seriousness. Cat tried to tell her not to get so riled up, but her nose was burning from the water that she took in. She felt herself being forced to sit down on a blanket under the umbrella they rented and towel around her shoulders. Jade helped get the water out of her eyes as the coughing sort of ceased.

"CAT!" Beck's worried voice came closer and closer.

Cat could finally see clearly as Beck stopped running with Andre and kneeled before her with terrified eyes. "Beck…I'm sorry."

Beck ignored what she said and checked her over, making sure she was alright. "Oh my god, don't scare me like that again. We were heading back to shore when I saw you slip down and get covered by the wave." He put a hand gently on her cheek and smiled softly. "How's my girl feeling?"

Cat shrugged, finally breathing normally and getting some strength back. "I'm much better now. I think I need to sit out for a little while though."

Beck nodded. "Me too."

Jade grabbed Beck's boogie board. "Come on, Andre, show me that you'll attempt to beat me."

Andre gawked at her words. "What? Attempt to? Oh no way, girl, it's all me!" He looked to Robbie. "Rob, come and keep score and make sure Miss Prissy over here doesn't cheat!"

Robbie laughed, but agreed. The three of them ran back to the ocean, while Beck and Cat cuddled up.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Beck." Cat said, leaning against him, watching her friends.

Beck kissed her head. "Oh, how much I love you."

Cat smiled and looked up at him. "I love you so much more." She squeaked when he surprised her and pecked her lips. "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you get bored of me?"

"No." Beck answered in an obvious tone. "What'd Jade say?"

Cat raised an eyebrow that he automatically figured Jade said something, but shrugged it off. "That we need spice in our relationship or you'll…dump me."

"Trust me, love, our relationship isn't even CLOSE to being boring." Beck said, chuckling. "I love you, Cat. Forever and always. Everything you do always brightens up my day and makes me fall in love with you even more."

Cat blushed. "Aww, Beck. You're such a sap."

…

It was around 6pm and they decided to go to a fancy restaurant before having to get back in the limo and go back to Hollywood Arts, where their parents will be picking them up. Once they entered BF Wang's, the waiter led them to their seats. Beck pulled out Cat's and she sat down, giggling. "I love how much of a gentleman you are." She said as he sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek. Cat faced everyone else. "I love BF Wang's! We should get some Bang-Bang Noodles."

"Cat, I swear something went Bang-Bang in your brain, making you go noodles." Jade grumbled, looking at the menu. Cat just laughed in an airy tone. "Orange Chicken."

Robbie glared at her. "Hey! I was going to order that!"

Jade shrugged. "Order something else."

"You get something else!"

"I'm going to smack you if you don't shut up!"

A waitress came up and put a hand on Beck's shoulder, making the wild haired boy jump from the touch. "Is everything alright over here?"

"Not really." Beck said, wishing her hand was off of him. "They're just being themselves."

The young woman giggled and everyone immediately saw she was attempting to flirt with Beck. "Wow, you have interesting friends." She looked to Cat. "Especially that one right there with the crazy red hair."

Cat smiled nicely. "Thanks! I'm not his friend though!" She said happily.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"Nope!"

Beck grinned. "She's my girlfriend of over a year."

"Yeah, so get your hand off her boyfriend or else you'll be getting your hair ripped out in 5 seconds here." Jade threatened with a glare that could kill. The waitress immediately ripped her hand away from Beck's shoulder. "Smart move."

The woman cleared her throat, straitening herself out and grabbing her pen and pad. "Can Iyou're your drinks?"

After she wrote down what they wanted, Andre looked to Cat. "Dang, girl, you don't get jealous much, do you?"

Cat blinked in confusion. "What's there to be jealous about?" She looked to everyone before to Beck with a smile, as Beck took her hand. "I trust Beck and he's true to me. I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Beck chuckled. "Me neither. I need to remember that, I guess."

Jade scoffed. "Not me. Once I finally have a boyfriend again, I'm going to keep him on a short leash and he's going to do everything I want and say."

Andre and Robbie gulped. "We'll remember that." They mumbled.

…

Once they made it to the Hollywood Arts parking lot, they saw five different cars out there and adults standing together, talking. Cat was the first one out. "Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed like a little girl as her dad picked her up in his arms and she hugged him tightly. "Oh, I missed you both so much!" Cat said, kissing her mom's cheek, still in her father's arms.

Frankie came up behind them and frowned. "What about me?"

Cat sighed, laying her head on her father's shoulder. "Don't ruin the moment, Frankie."

Beck came out with his and Cat's bags. He set them down when his parents came up and hugged him. "Hey, mom, dad." He said, calmer than Cat's greeting to her parents.

Beck's mom kissed his head. "I missed you so much, Beck. I hope you had fun."

"More than you'll ever know." Beck grinned.

Jade ignored her parents when they tried to hug her, Robbie's mom hugged and kissed him, while he tried to push her off from embarrassment. Andre's mom and dad hugged him and said he looked tired and hungry. He felt that was a bit of an insult, considering he wasn't tired nor was he hungry, so he must look crappy. He shrugged it off and smiled to them.

Cat released herself from her father's arms and ran to her boyfriend, hugging him. Her parents and his parents began talking again, while she looked up into Beck's loving eyes. "Hi…"

He chuckled. "Hi."

"Ready for school again tomorrow?"

He kissed her head and held her close to him. "No. I'm ready to go back and spend the weekend with you all over again."

"Hey, kitten." Her dad's voice said. She turned to him. "Did you forget someone?" He motioned to Frankie, who took a little wiggly thing out of his jacket.

Cat gasped. "Sleepy!" She squealed as she ran to Frankie and took the puppy gently from his hands and held him close. "Oh, I missed you!" She looked to Beck, who was walking up with a smile. "Look! There's daddy! Say, hi daddy!" She cooed, making Sleepy wave to Beck by controlling his paw.

Beck laughed and kissed the dog on the head. "Hey, Sleepy."

Cat looked to Jade. "Jade! Look! Sleepy's here!"

"Keep that rat away from me or else I'll be forced to throw him against the nearest wall." Jade threatened.

Cat gasped and went behind Beck to protect Sleepy. "How graphic!"

Beck rolled his eyes at Jade's comment. "She won't do that."

Cat looked to him with her puppy protectively in her arms. "How do you know?"

"Because…I'm Sleepy's protector…just like I am for you too." He smiled as Cat blushed.

Cat's lips formed into a smile. "I always wanted a protector."

"Well, my love, you have one."


	22. Fearless

**Canada baby**

**Victoriousforever (happy birthday. I read your stories too. You're a good author.)**

**Caught in head lights (cool name)**

**Fobfan (nah, never)**

**Glittergirl**

**Kyla namerz (yeah, my sister's fiancée is kind of the same way.)**

**Mie (thanks for the idea. We did so. Big action in chapters 42 and 43.)**

**Final leave**

**I have my reasons why**

**Maria luvs yew (sure, we take any ideas. Go ahead and PM to us. Just remember. It's not guaranteed we always use them or we tweek them a bit.)**

**Sweetstarre**

**Thanks guys for reviewing our story. Digidestend angel is emotionally not doing well right now, so I'm taking over for a while. It's a good thing she's already had all these chapters ready ahead of time, huh? She said she's going to edit Bucket List tomorrow and then I can post it for you guys. Just give her some love in your thoughts and prayers. The funeral was emotional for everyone. My sister had to sing too, which was hard. I cried. Thanks again. Keep reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use  
><strong>

…

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Fearless**

…

"I'm so flippin' bored." Robbie said, laying on Beck's couch that he had in his room, watching the fish in his fish tank.

Andre looked to Beck from his spot on the floor. "Call Cat and Jade, see if they're done yet."

Beck frowned. "Sure, let me just bug my girlfriend and her overprotective, easily irritated best friend once again so they can scream my head off AGAIN." Beck pressed '1' on his phone, which went to calling Cat. He had her as number one on his speed dial.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"_Hello, Beck!" _

Beck was relieved she wasn't angry with him. "Hey, Cat…um, sorry for bothering you again…but…"

He heard his girlfriend giggling. _"It's fine! We're almost done here! I think I've found the PERFECT dress for my birthday party in a few days! It's such a princess dress!"_

"Yeah…Robbie, Andre, and I still have to get our tuxes." Beck looked to the other boys while they groaned and cringed. "We won't wait till last minute, promise."

In a few days, it was going to be Cat's 15th birthday party and it was going to be quite similar to a Quinceanera, but they aren't calling it that. So the theme is Ballroom, so everyone had to dress like they were going to this big ball. The boys must dress in tuxes and ties/bow ties, while the girls must have on poufy dresses. There were going to be so many people there, because not only was the whole Hollywood Arts high school going to be attending, but Cat's parents invited their co-workers/Nascar buddies to come.

Cat gasped. _"Jade and I have an idea! Why don't we get dropped off at your house right now, as planned, and we head down to the tux rentals store and find you guys some awesome tuxes? It was Jade's wonderful, brilliant idea! She's such a great best friend!" _

Beck slammed his head into his hand, but then recovered. "Sure thing, babe. We'll be ready when you get here. Love you."

"_I love you more!" _With another giggle, Cat hung up.

Beck looked to the anxious boys. "Well…we won't be bored any longer."

Andre's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yup…we are going to be bored-ER."

…

Cat's parents were good friends with the richest man in Hollywood that created some sort of Computer Company that Beck didn't really give a crap about, so Cat's party was in a large ballroom with a staircase leading into the upstairs floor. Beck paced outside Cat's dressing room, while she was inside with Jade getting ready. He looked at the expensive watch Cat gave him and sighed, knocking on the door. "Cat, you are 20 minutes late to YOUR party down there! Everyone's waiting for YOU!" Finally the doors swung open and Beck's jaw dropped at his girlfriend's dress. "Holy…snap…" He said, losing all speech.

Cat had on a pretty ball gown sweetheart-neck floor-length dress, that was pure silver. It was a sparkly corset while an organza skirt that made her look tinier. She had a sparkly dark sliver shawl over her upper arms. Her hair was down and curled at the ends, while a pure diamond crown was snuggled safely on her head. Cat held her dress up a little with her hands so she wouldn't step on it and smiled shyly at Beck. Jade came out after her. "How do I look?"

Beck regained his composer after realizing he was just staring at her. "Cat…oh my god, you look gorgeous! Perfect! Beautiful!"

"She better." Jade sighed, making sure her dress was neat. "We just spent so much time on her…ugh…anyways, I'm going to go announce you're coming down." She went down the stairs.

Cat sighed. "I love being dressed like this!"

"I can tell." Beck kissed her lips. "You're so beautiful."

Cat giggled as he released her. "Thanks."

Beck held his arm out a bit and she wrapped hers around it. "Ready, my princess?"

Cat smiled brightly. "Ready!"

"AND HERE SHE IS! THE BIRTHDAY GIRL OF THE NIGHT! CATERINA VALENTINE!"

…

Cat's father went up on the stage and cleared his throat into the microphone to get everyone's attention. "My little girl, Caterina, has turned 15 years old today." Everyone clapped a little. "It's emotional for her mother and me, considering she is our baby and we cherish her with all our hearts."

"Awww…" Everyone said at the same time.

Her dad forced a smile. "I would love to bring up my beautiful, talented daughter, Cat Valentine, to sing her song she wrote and put music to." He motioned for Cat to come up and she took the microphone from him. He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Cat smiled. "I love you too." She whispered and then he left the stage. "My good friend, Andre Harris, made the music to this in his studio. He's wonderful. This song is dedicated to my wonderful, loving boyfriend of over a year, Beck Oliver." She motioned to him, since he was right next to the stage. He blushed a little as everyone clapped and cheered a bit. "This is called Fearless." The music started when Andre pressed "start", since he was the DJ for the night. "_**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<br>There's a glow off the pavement  
>you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot<br>Yeah  
>Oh yeah<strong>_

_**We're drivin' down the road**_  
><em><strong>I wonder if you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're just so cool<strong>_  
><em><strong>Run your hands through your hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Absent mindedly makin' me want you<strong>_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
><em><strong>You take my hand and drag me head first<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_

_**So baby drive slow**_  
><em><strong>'til we run out of road in this one horse town<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put your eyes on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this moment now capture it, remember it<strong>_

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
><em><strong>You take my hand and drag me head first<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**_  
><em><strong>My hands shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not usually this way but<strong>_  
><em><strong>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's the first kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's flawless,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Really something,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's fearless.<strong>_

_**Oh yeah**_  
><em><strong>Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this<strong>_  
><em><strong>You take my hand and drag me head first<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_

_**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
><em><strong>You take my hand and drag me head first<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fearless<strong>_

_**Oh-oh**_  
><em><strong>Oh yeah"<strong>_

Cat giggled as everyone clapped and cheered for her, including Beck, who seemed to be supporting her song the most out of everyone. He came up on stage and asked her for the microphone. "That was an amazing song, Cat. And I think everyone agrees!" He said to the crowd and they clapped. "See?"

Cat didn't know where he was going with this.

"Cat, this is my birthday present to you- well, ONE of your birthday presents." He added on quickly and everyone laughed, including her. He nodded to Andre. "You aren't the only one who asked Andre to help out with a song." He teased her as she smiled brightly. The music came on, and he kept her hand in his.

Everyone couldn't resist the "awww" that came from their lips.

Beck licked his lips before singing. _**I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>_

_**I know that you are something special**_  
><em><strong>To you I'd be always faithful<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to be what you always needed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<strong>_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_  
><em><strong>I don't want just anyone to hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want my love to go to waste<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I wanna chase<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I wanna hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wont let another minute go to waste<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>_

_**Yeah**_

_**You might need time to think it over**_  
><em><strong>But I'm just fine moving forward<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll ease your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you give me the chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try<strong>_

_**Am I crazy for wanting you?**_  
><em><strong>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna waste your time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you see things the way I do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna know that you feel it too<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is nothing left to hide<strong>_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_  
><em><strong>I don't want just anyone to hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want my love to go to waste<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I wanna chase<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I wanna hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let another minute go to waste<strong>_

_**I want you and your soul**_  
><em><strong>I don't want another pretty face<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want just anyone to hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want my love to go to waste<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooooooo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beautiful Soul, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oooooo, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your beautiful soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah"<strong>_

Once Beck took the microphone away from his lips, Cat leaned up and kissed him passionately. Once they released each other, she smiled. "I want you and your beautiful soul too."

Beck chuckled. "Babe…you should already know: you already have me and my soul forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cat's birthday ball dress is in a picture. The link for it is on our twitter page (digidestenda or digidestend angel). Follow us too, if you already aren't. **

**-Izzy**


	23. Sneakernight

**Llama**

**Sweetstarre**

**Cat**

**Glittergirl**

**Aodiva (thanks, I told her.)**

**Victoriousforever**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Thanks guys for reviewing our story here. My sister was supposed to edit Bucket List, but she couldn't today. She's not okay right now, sadly. i'll take a look at Bucket List, see if there's a lot to edit and maybe I can fix it and put it up. I'll do that tomorrow though, cause we just got back from a Bear Native Ceremony and after running around a bonfire until heavy bear skin, I'm exhausted. (we're native American, so we do that bonfire stuff when there's a tragedy.)**

**-Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Sneakernight**

…

"_**Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high…" <strong>_Cat sang before her small class and Sikowitz. She was a bit nervous because all eyes were on her. "_**There's a land I heard of once in a lullaby…" **_With an encouraging nod from Beck, a proud grin from Andre, and a smirk of pride from Jade, Cat suddenly felt much more confident._** "Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Skies are blue<br>And the dreams that you dare to dream  
>Really do come true…" <strong>_Cat caught her breath as Sikowitz looked interested, thank God. _**"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>And wake up where the clouds are far behind me…" <strong>_She closed her eyes for a moment to make sure she had the words right in her head. _**"Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
>Away above the chimney tops<br>That's where you'll find me…**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Bluebirds fly<br>Birds fly over the rainbow  
>Why then oh why can't I?" <strong>_Cat smiled gently to everyone._** "If happy little bluebirds fly  
>Beyond the rainbow why oh why can't I?"<strong>_ As she stopped, everyone clapped with approval, including Sikowitz. She sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"Now, Cat, part 2 of the assignment." Sikowitz said, still sitting in her chair next to Beck. "The assignment was to pick a song to sing or scene to act out from the black and white movie classics and to make sure you can relate to that song. What drew you to that song, Cat?"

Cat smiled. "Well…it reflects…me." Everyone looked confused. "My head is constantly in the clouds, as everyone knows. I'm a bit different. I want to know things that aren't exactly logical. Dorothy, from Wizard of Oz, reminds me so much of myself. A bit out there, but having big dreams of one day going everywhere in the world that I can possibly go."

Sikowitz stood up. "A plus!" And he clapped his hands together loudly, looking around as the other students did so too.

Cat squealed with happiness as she and Sikowitz switched places, and she went back to her seat next to Beck, hugging him. "I aced it!" She whispered to him.

He kissed her cheek and pulled her close to him as another student was going up to perform a scene. "Yes, you did. You sounded beautiful and perfect. And you know what?" She looked up at him with a questioning look. "You are perfect. You are beautiful. And when you go everywhere in the world that you can possibly go…I'm going too."

Cat smiled brightly. "Aw, Beck."

…

After the music came back, Cat held the headphones on her ears, sitting at the controllers next to Andre's system as he was singing into he microphone. She bobbed her head to the beat, making sure it sounded perfect_**. "**__**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
>Saying AYO! gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying AYO! baby, let's go!<strong>_

_**'Cause we gon' rock this club,**_  
><em><strong>We gon' go all night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We gon' light it up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like it's dynamite!<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I told you once,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I told you twice,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We gon' light it up,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like it's dynamite!"<strong>_

__ And then the music faded as Cat put it down to fade. She pressed "STOP" to stop recording and took off the headphones, turning to Andre. "It was perfect." She said, smiling. "Great song."

Andre sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad. I'm showing this to a music producer next week and it's gotta be perfect."

"Andre, everything you do that involves music is grand." Cat giggled and then turned to him fully. "Hey…there's a bit of a favor I need to ask of you though. If you're too worried about your song, I completely understand. Unless-"

"You're rambling." He advised her with a grin. "What's the favor? Anything for you, Lil' Red, you know that."

Cat smiled shyly. "One of my mom's clients is an music agent and she told him about my singing and songwriting. He says he can't take on any singers right now, but if I write a song for him, he'll sell it to an artist that could make it to the top charts." She shrugged. "I have to write it, put music to it, record it, and meet with the artist to present it. Can you help me with the music part? Maybe even the writing it in general?"

Andre smiled. "Aw, man, that's an awesome opportunity!"

"I know." Cat squeaked with excitement. "I'm going to tell Beck after I leave here. I hope he'll be happy for me."

"Cat, he's always proud of what you do."

"I know."

…

Cat stepped into Beck's room with a bright smile, but frowned when Beck had his head in his hands on his bed. "Beck, are you okay?" she put her purse down and went to him after shutting the door behind her.

Beck sighed. "I'm so nervous."

Cat blinked. "Wow…we all are lately." She mumbled. "Always, what are you nervous about?"

"My dad scored me an audition for a movie." Beck looked up at her. "Cat, I want this so bad, but I'm afraid of rejection. If I fail badly, I'll never get a chance for anything else in Hollywood. I'll be shunned at the school, you'll be ashamed of me-"

Cat leaned over and kissed his lips. "I'll never be ashamed of you." She said against his lips and he kissed her again with force. She leaned up against him and he put her in his lap, making them fall back onto the bed, his head resting on the pillows that were propped up against the headboard. She kept kissing him as she was on top of him and he held her hips with his hands. Once he left her lips and began kissing her neck, she moaned, but knew they had to stop. She moved away and sat up, straddling him. He kept a good grip on her hips and growled as she giggled. "We were having a conversation." She reminded him.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, so come back over here." He practically demanded.

Cat shook her head with a teasing smile. "No. I want to talk."

Beck sighed deeply and nodded, realizing she had something to say. "Okay, okay. What's up?"

"I'm nervous too." She admitted. "One of my mom's clients is an music agent and he's taking me on as a songwriter if I write an awesome song for one of his best artists. It has to be done in two weeks."

Beck smiled. "Cat…Cat, that's great! I'm so proud of you!"

Cat gave him a disbelief look. "Do you mean that? Or are you just saying that so we can make out?"

"A little bit of both." Beck grinned as Cat rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding!"

Cat sighed and smiled. "I know. I'm glad you are." She took his hands off her hips and held them both with hers. "We have more in common than we thought, huh?"

"But you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"We are in this together." Beck told her, sitting up a bit. "I have to prepare for a huge audition and you have to write a perfect song. I'll help and support you."

"And I'll help and support you." Cat said as he kissed one of her hands. "I'll be there every step of the way."

"Same here, girl." Cat leaned back down again with a flirtatious smile. "Finally!" Beck exclaimed. Cat giggled, but Beck pulled her down more and kissed her, holding her head there so she wouldn't lean up again. Soon, they heard a yawn and a whimper. Beck slammed his head back on the pillow as Cat sat back up. "You brought Sleepy?"

Cat gasped, feeling a bit offended. "Beck! I thought you loved Sleepy! You're always happy to see him!" She said, getting off of him and picking the Toy-Yorkshire Terrier from her purse that Beck had bought her. She had him dressed up in a pale pink polo shirt. She held him in her arms and he turned himself so he was like a newborn baby in her arms. She cooed at him.

Beck sat up, a bit irritated. "I love him and I am always happy to see him…but not when I'm having my _alone_ time with my girlfriend." He glared to the puppy who looked afraid when their eyes met.

Cat gasped again. "You're such a jerk!" She picked her purse up and stomped out of his room.

Beck leaned back onto his bed. "Why?"

…

Cat fiddled with her fingers as she stood with Vanessa Hudgens in a large conference room. The singer and her manager were listening to the song she wrote and sang on a CD.

"_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
>It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh<br>Basically what we're gonna do is dance**_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
>All you gotta do is take a chance<br>Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night!"**_

And then the recorded song finished and Cat straightened up when the other two in the room looked to her. "Well?" Cat asked timidly.

Vanessa smiled. "I loved it, personally."

Her manager nodded. "It's a perfect personality. Maybe we can use that song to sell it to Ecko, which is the company that's needed a spokesperson model. Vanessa, you can perform that song while sporting Ecko sneakers in it." He shrugged. "I love the idea. Miss Valentine, consider yourself about to become very wealthy."

Cat looked excited, but she wasn't in this for the riches. She didn't care about the money and fame…even though she'd still take it though. All she loved it that they were going to buy it and let other people know where it came from.

She was definitely buying sneakers from Ecko after this…

…

Cat walked into her room with an Ecko shopping bag a few hours later. She also had sunglasses on with a perfect dress for the warm weather. She put the bag down and sunglasses on her head as she saw Beck, sitting on her bed. He looked a bit happy, yet a bit depressed. "Beck? Are you alright?" She asked in concern, sitting next to him. "What's wrong?"

He attempted a smile. "I sort of won the part."

Cat narrowed her eyes. "Sort of?"

"I'm the lead role's stunt double." Beck chuckled. "It's better than not getting any part at all."

Cat patted his back. "That's right, baby. Good thinking."

"But Cat…I'm sorry for upsetting you." Beck said shyly. He picked up Sleepy that had been asleep comfortably on Cat's pillow. "Sleepy is very important to me, just like you are."

Cat smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And you both are important to me. I love us."

Beck chuckled. "I love us too." He kissed her head. After a minute, Cat sat up and Beck put the puppy in her arms like a child. "How'd the meeting go?" He asked, watching the motherly interaction between the love of his life and the puppy he paid for her to have…the 500 dollar dog…he's still kicking himself for that, but the smile on his girlfriend's face makes that all go away.

"It went peachy perfect!" Cat squealed. "Not only is Vanessa buying the song off me, but she's going to be the spokesperson of Ecko United so they're paying her to sing my song by showing off their sneakers! So they're in a way paying me too! Beck, I'm going to start getting known earlier than I thought! People will hopefully call for more songs! OH! And I'm going to be one of her back up dancers in the music video!"

Beck wrapped his arms around her. "Cat, I am so proud of you!"

"Yup." Cat kissed his cheek. "We're off to a good start in our careers. And we're only 15!" Beck laughed.

"CAT! CAT!" Both Cat and Beck jumped up in fright as her father came in. "Cat! You will not believe what I have done!"

Cat groaned. "Daddy, please don't tell me you tried using black spray paint to make your truck's windows tinted again!"

Beck's eyes widened.

Her dad frowned. "No, sweetie. We can let go of the past now." He sighed and then smiled again. "Mr. Sleepy Pup here is going to be in an upcoming AKC calendar for 2011!"

Cat gasped, along with Beck. "Really? Oh my puppy is going to be famous!" She held up Sleepy as high as her arms can go. "You're such a cute-pie, Sleepy!" The poor pup just stared at her.

Beck laughed and then looked back to Mr. Valentine. "Do you know what month?"

"February." He chuckled. "They'll be dressing him up in a whole Valentine's day outfit. Also, he's going to be on the cover of the calendar in a different outfit."

Cat cooed at her puppy. "Aww, say "thank you, grandpa!"." She made the puppy wave.

Her father came over and kissed her head, patting the puppy's head. "Consider it paying Beck back in a way for getting you the dog in general. If that boyfriend of yours spent THAT much on a tiny dog, he deserves for the dog to be a famous one!"

Cat giggled and looked to Beck, who smiled with pride. "That's so true!" Once her dad left, Cat looked to Beck. "Now we're a famous family!" She said with happiness, holding Sleepy up.

Beck kissed her lips and held her tight. "I wouldn't want to share this dream come true with anybody else, Cat."


	24. 12 Days Of Christmas

**Fobfan**

**Victoriousforever**

**Caught in head lights**

**Amehakay**

**Glittergirl**

**Xscreamingxangelx**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Asuka hara**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. Keep reviewing. My sister is still not doing good (she's okay, but just emotional), so right now, I just sit with her and we talk about the stories and what she wants. I write them and she corrects them. We're a good team right now. She really is my best friend. My heart hurts for her right now. Thanks for the thoughts for her. -Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**12 Days Of Christmas**

**(Part 1 of "Christmas Vacation" Series)**

…

Beck walked up to his girlfriend's house so they could walk to school together as she came out with her cute jeans, pink sweatshirt, and sneakers, her hair up in a pony tail with a large pink ribbon. She had her backpack on her back, but a notebook in front of her. She ran into his arms and he picked her up easily, holding her close. Beck loved the feeling of her in his arms every day. "How is my favorite girl this morning?" He asked, setting her down carefully.

Cat giggled. "I'm fabulous! Can I sing to you my version of "12 Days Of Christmas" on the way to school?"

Beck laughed. "Of course! Let's hear it!" He said, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her to school.

Cat squeaked. "Okay!" She cleared her throat, reading off her notebook. "_**On The first day of Christmas, my best friend, Jade, gave to me:**_

_**A push to the floor with glee!**_

_**On the second day of Christmas, my good friend Andre gave to me: **_

_**A song made with love!**_

_**On the third day of Christmas, my good friend Robbie gave to me: **_

_**Laughs from the heart!**_

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, my loving boyfriend, Beck, gave to me: **_

_**A kiss on the cheek!**_

_**For the first four days of Christmas, my love ones gave to me: **_

_**A push to the floor with glee**_

_**A song made with love**_

_**Laughs from the heart**_

_**A kiss on the cheek!**_

_**On the fifth day of Christmas, my favorite teacher Sikowitz gave to me: **_

_**An applause from a good scene!**_

_**On the six day of Christmas, my brother gave to me: **_

_**His smile with crazy teeth!**_

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, my mommy gave to me: **_

_**A new ornament on the Christmas tree!**_

_**On the eighth day of Christmas, my daddy gave to me: **_

_**A loud cheer I hold dear!**_

_**For the first eight days of Christmas, my love ones gave to me: **_

_**A push to the floor with glee**_

_**A song made with love**_

_**Laughs from the heart**_

_**A kiss on the cheek**_

_**An applause from a good scene**_

_**A smile with crazy teeth**_

_**A new ornament on the Christmas tree**_

_**A loud cheer I hold dear!**_

_**On the ninth day of Christmas, my best friend, Jade, gave to me: **_

_**A push to the floor with glee**_

_**And a scary spider of fear**_

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, my good friend, Andre, gave to me: **_

_**A song made with love**_

_**And a piggy back ride with care**_

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas, my good friend, Robbie, gave to me: **_

_**Laughs from the heart**_

_**And no noise from his puppet**_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my loving boyfriend gave to me: **_

_**A kiss on the cheek, **_

_**And a lovely golden ring!-"**_

"WHAT?" Beck flipped. "How'd you find out?"

Cat giggled. "Jade told me."

Beck growled. "That little-"

"Can I continue?"

Beck sighed. "Sure." He grumbled.

_**So on the 12 days of Christmas, my loved ones gave to me:**_

_**A push to the floor with glee**_

_**A song made with love**_

_**Laughs from the heart**_

_**A kiss on the cheek!**_

_**An applause from a good scene**_

_**A smile with crazy teeth**_

_**A new ornament on the Christmas tree**_

_**A loud cheer I hold dear**_

_**A spider of fear**_

_**A piggy ride with care**_

_**No noise from his puppet**_

_**And a lovely golden ring!**_

And Cat let out a breath and smiled. "How was that?"

Beck was still pissed, but forced a smile. "Best Christmas song I ever heard."

"Good because I'm singing it at lunch today."

"Wonderful. You can do that while I scream Jade's head off." Beck said, his fists clenched with anger. Cat just laughed.

…

Cat skipped to her table with an applause still going on around her and she sat on her boyfriend's lap, catching her breath. "Well? What'd you guys think?"

Andre gave her a high five. "That was the best Christmas song ever, Lil' Red!"

Cat squealed. "Yay! That's what Beck said too earlier!"

"That was an awesome version of the song, and I've heard many different versions of it." Robbie nodded. "The best ever."

"Eh, it was alright." Rex said out loud suddenly on Robbie's lap. "You were little flat on that last verse though." Cat gasped. "Don't deny it."

Robbie panicked. "Rex!"

Jade grabbed the puppet from Robbie's hands and suddenly threw him many feet away from the table, the puppet screaming.

Robbie gasped. "OH NO, REX!" He jumped up, running to get the puppet.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned to Cat, who looked upset. "Don't listen to that stupid non-living object, Cat. You did great." Jade sighed as Robbie came back, glaring at the Goth, but she didn't really care. "Alright, guys, listen up. My parents want me gone for a few days this Christmas break, so they are sending Cat and I up to our cabin in those snowy mountains and giving me TONS of money to make it last up there. You boys down?"

"Ooh, the snow! I love the snow!" Cat gleamed. "My favorite trip of the year!"

"Same here." Jade smirked and then looked to the three nervous boys. "Well? Are you guys really going to let me and Cat go up to the mountains ALONE for a whole week?"

"No, of course not!" Beck snapped, his arms wrapped around Cat's waist. "I'm totally going!"

"Then why so nervous?" Jade inquired. "Andre, Robbie…you look a little on the edge as well…secrets to share? Hmm?"

Cat looked to Beck, running her fingers through his hair. "You look a bit pale. Do you not like the snow?"

"Or have you three ever been to the snow?" Jade laughed when they all looked away. "HOW FUNNY!"

Cat gasped. "Beck, is that true?" He shrugged. She looked to the other two boys. "Andre? Robbie?"

Andre groaned. "Yes, Cat, it's true for me. I've never been to the snow. I'm one who likes the sun and fresh air. I hate the cold."

"Same here." Robbie said with a sheepish grin. "I'm a straight up city boy, who never goes anywhere cold, besides New York and places like that. Mountains? Where there's no phone and internet? Never been."

"Me too, babe." Beck rubbed her back. "I'm kind of nervous to go, but if you're going, I'll go."

Cat kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, my love, Jade and I will teach you all the things we know!"

"What exactly do you guys do up there besides play in the snow?" Robbie looked confused. "Is there anything else to do?"

"Of course." Cat smiled. "We go skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, and yes, play in the snow. We love sledding, having snowball fights, and more!" Cat was getting excited. "It's the most favorite trip ever of the year for me!"

"Cat and I always go for a week with our parents." Jade told them, picking at her nails. "It's a tradition since we were little kids. I would say diapers, but I was so independent even as a toddler, I made myself learn to use the toilet at the age of 3 months."

"That was a bit of TMI, but I'm not surprised you did that." Andre shook it off. "Well…I guess I'm going to the snow."

Robbie cringed, but shrugged. "I guess you have to try everything once."

"Exactly!" Cat wrapped her arms around Beck's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist a bit tighter. "Oh, this is going to be so fun! Another vacation with you!"

Beck kissed her head. "And those are my favorite ones."

After a second of silence, Robbie spoke up again. "You really learned how to use the toilet at the age of 3 months?"

"Did I stutter?"

…


	25. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Aodiva**

**Sweetstarre**

**Marialuvs yew**

**D's mom**

**Xscreamingxangelx**

**Caught in head lights**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Glittergirl**

**Victoriousforever**

**Amehakay**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. The reviews make my sister smile. I tell her that you guys love her very much and want her to get strong again. It cheers her up a bit. We both just finished writing chapter 48, so yeah. -Izzy**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

**(Part 2 of "Christmas Vacation" Series)**

…

Jade's parents sent the kids on a taxi van to get up to the cabin, about 2 hours away from Hollywood. They told their daughter they'll call her in a week and see if they were going to let her come home or not just yet. She said she didn't care. She'd spend Christmas with Cat's family like she does every year. Cat was always aware about how self-centered and conceited Jade's parents were, but the boys were not aware. They wondered how people could treat their own child that way. Jade told them to shut up when they started to ask questions, so they did.

They all have their own lives and personal problems.

Some of them just weren't ready to share them yet.

Andre shivered. "Man, it's already getting cold." He said from the third row he sat in with Robbie, with heavy jackets on.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a wimp."

Cat giggled from her spot in the middle of the second row, in between Jade and Beck. Beck and Robbie were also shivering, even though they had heavy jackets on. Cat had on a white fur coat (not real fur), skinny jeans, and long white snow boots with fur trimming the top, and her hair was down and curled at the ends with a large white bow headband on top. Jade had on black skinny jeans, with a large snow jacket that was a black color (shocker) and the same kind of snow boots Cat had, only black. Her hair was down in curls at the ends, but she had a black ski beanie on. They all had gloves on. Cat had Sleepy in her lap, with a snow suit on and he looked quite cozy with his tiny snow boots on his paws and earmuffs on to protect his ears.

"I'm so excited to be back here!" Cat squealed, watching them enter the snowy mountains. "I love all the activities we do!" Sleepy yawned and leaned against her stomach.

"So this is your guys' cabin?" Beck asked curiously.

"Yup." Jade said, looking out her window. "My parents and Cat's parents bought it together when Cat and I were 2 years old. We come every year for a week, but Cat's parents are busy with their workloads and my parents are being butt-faces."

"I see." Beck nodded, wrapping his arm around Cat's shoulders and she cuddled up into his hold. He laid his head on hers, taking in the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. Same as always, Peach, but he loved it every day. "I'm kind of excited too."

"We're going to teach you guys so many things." Cat said to him. "Snowboarding, skiing, building a snowman, and so much more! We make smores outside at the campfire too and tell ghost stories!"

Robbie gulped. "Ghost stories? Outside? In the dark? With only a campfire as a light?"

Cat nodded, looking over her shoulder to him. "Don't worry. I'm not a fan of it either." Everyone, except Jade, laughed. Jade smirked though. "Hey, Jade?"

"What?" She asked, a bit snappy.

"Will we always take this trip together?" Cat asked innocently, petting Sleepy's head through her thin fur gloves. "We've come here every winter for the past 7 years."

"Cat, we're going to be in walkers, slipping on the snow 80 years from now, trust me." Jade told her, hiding her smile. "Hopefully our butts aren't sagging."

"Wrong." Andre looked disgusted. "Bad image."

"Why can't it be 100 years from now?" Cat asked.

"Pssh, Cat, the second I turn 95, I hope to finally die. Life gets boring after a while when you are sitting in a home." Jade said seriously. Cat started to laugh, which Jade recalled her words, and chuckled as well. Beck, Robbie, and Andre joined as well.

…

Cat squeaked when the taxi van came to the stop. "We're here!" She said it so loud and sharply that her puppy woke up with a start on her lap.

Beck, Andre, and Robbie's eyes widened. "WHOA!"

Andre was still in awe. "Cat, Jade, this place is HUGE!"

"What? Were you boys expecting a tiny, 2 bedroom cabin or something?" Jade asked in wonder. "Jeez, our parents bought this together, so they obviously bought a mansion size. Duh."

As they stepped out, the boys felt like ants. It was 2 story, but still very large. There were sliding glass doors on the second floor, with a balcony looking to go around the whole house. There were windows everywhere, which obviously made it very bright during the day. There was a sitting area with a large campfire place. Wood already ready in the shed a few feet away. There was another larger shed next to the house. There was a car parking, obviously for when their families came up. A mailbox in the front. There was a large front porch, but that also went around the house towards the back.

"Oh my god." They breathed out.

Cat giggled as Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it's big. Now can you boys do your jobs and get our bags." Jade snapped as she moved the boys out of her way and walked with Cat up to the front porch stares to the large wooden double doors.

"Dang…" Andre shut his mouth and did what they were told, grabbing all the bags and supplies. "I knew Cat and Jade's families were wealthy, but this is taking the cake!"

"Seriously." Beck shook off the shock and gave the taxi driver and nod, saying they were done. He drove off as the boys hit the stairs. "This is crazy." He said as one of the double doors was opened. The porch was screened in so it'd be less cold. There were wooden chairs and tables, benches and all around the large area. "Unbelievable."

They walked into the house, Robbie shut the door behind him. Again, they almost fainted.

Before them was a large staircase that led upstairs that seemed to circle the walls, making a large light from the skylight on the roof come down onto them. The foyer was large and spacey with a few tables and mirrors, with pictures of the families and painting everywhere. They put down the bags, but taking the grocery bags to the kitchen. They went into the dining room and saw a large long dining table. Pure, shining wood. The chairs were large and tall. The windows everywhere had long, thick maroon curtains. "Dang, again!" Andre said, as they moved to the next door which was the kitchen. They found the girls there. The kitchen had a large island, with the sink on it. There was a dishwasher, stove, fridge, two microwaves, two ovens, a toaster, and coffee makers installed and all were pure black. The counter tops were those rocks like feel and the floor was pure dark tile. Cabinet were absolutely glass and clear, with them able to see the necessities.

"This place is amazing, guys!" Robbie exclaimed, putting the groceries on the counters surrounding the kitchen. "Oh my god!"

"Our families are very sheltered." Cat explained, putting a Sleepy's water bowl in front of him on the counter and he drank some. "Beck, can you get the puppy food from the bags?"

Beck nodded, still in shock, and grabbed the canned, expensive food and handed it to Cat. She grabbed one of the bowels and heated up the food before cutting it up and giving it to Sleepy, who happily took it. Beck took out the puppy pads. "Where do you want these?"

"In random places around the house." Cat told him. "Oh, it feels so good to be here."

Jade nodded. "Very. A week away from parents and rules. A true vacation for a 15 year old like me."

"Speaking of parents…" Cat reached for the house phone. "I should call my mommy and tell her we made it. She said she'll call your guys' parents too for us so we don't use up the phone bill too much."

"Cool."

"Awesome."

"Great."

"What a joy…"

As Cat was on the phone, Beck put out a puppy pad and set Sleepy on it so he could do his business and feel better, since the poor Toy-Yorkie had to hold in his pee for over 2 hours. He had to unzip and take off the snowsuit before he could.

"So what now?" Robbie asked, leaning on the island counter.

"I say we eat some lunch." Beck said. "We haven't eaten since we all ate breakfast at Denny's this morning."

"True statement." Jade nodded and they put the groceries away.

The boys gasped again as they opened the pantry. "Holy crap! This pantry is bigger than my bedroom at home!"

"Take a picture if you must, but just get the groceries away already." Jade growled as she pulled out the skillet to start making some lunch.

Cat took Sleepy. "I'm going to put him in his soft pajamas so he can take a nap." And then she skipped out of the kitchen.

Once they ate lunch and settled in their large rooms, they decided to relax for the night. They sat in the living room, watching a DVD movie on the 108 inch TV they had on the wall of the living room. Beck and Cat were cuddled up on the loveseat, with a blanket over themselves and Sleepy was asleep on Beck's chest. Jade was curled up on the large recliner with a Snuggie. Andre had the couch that actually was large enough to fit his 6'0'' figure. Robbie grabbed a few pillows and a blanket, making a small bed on the carpet floor.

Seeing Cat asleep, Beck smiled. "Hey, guys." He whispered. They all looked to him. "Can someone take Sleepy for a minute? I want to get Cat into bed and then I'll come back and get him."

Andre nodded, getting up and taking the puppy, who only stirred, but still sound asleep.

Beck eased his way off the loveseat and wrapped Cat carefully in the blanket and then hoisted her gently into his arms. He went up the stairs carefully and into Cat's bedroom. It was almost like her bedroom at home, but her bed here was a queen size. He laid her on the bed, thankful she was already in her pajamas, and with a struggle, he managed to pull the covers out from under her, and then wrapped her up warmly in them. He rushed back down the stairs, grabbing Sleepy from Andre. He told them goodnight and went back upstairs. He put Sleepy under Cat's arms as she was sleeping on her side.

He kissed her head, lovingly, and leaned back. "I love you, girl." He whispered. He couldn't help himself when he walked to the sliding glass doors and windows, making sure they were locked, so he could sleep peacefully knowing the girl he adored more than anything was safe and sound. He walked out and shut the door behind him, excited for the next few days he'd be spending with his girlfriend.


	26. Sleigh Ride

**Fobfan (I hope you feel better soon), Glittergirl123, LittleMissVictorious (thank you for understanding about my depression), cupcakes (thank you for the compliment), victoriousforever10 (aw, thank you for the love): **Hi, guys, it's D-A. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I updated because Izzy broke his arm when he tried to climb a rock climbing wall…without the rope. He may be one heck of a good author, but his IQ is low. Anyways, thanks for your patience with me. My mom's funeral took a toll on me, emotionally. So I'm not updating Bucket List tonight. And also, I have a proposition for you guys at the end of this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Sleigh Ride**

**(Part 3 of "Christmas Vacation" Series)**

…

Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie were sound asleep, until they heard loud Christmas music, Cat's beautiful signing, and Sleepy howling downstairs. They all groaned. "Whyyyyyyy?" Once they freshened up a bit, they all came out of their rooms at the same time, and walked down the large staircase, listening to Cat and Sleepy as they were getting closer to the kitchen. They could smell the delicious scent of breakfast. They passed the dining table, which was all set up for five people to sit and eat. Orange juice was already in a jug in the middle of the settings.

Andre stared in amazement. "Beck, you're girlfriend is perfect."

Beck nodded. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"_**Oh, we wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas!"**_

"_**AHHH-OOOOOOOOOHH!"**_

"_**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" **_

"_**AHHH-OOOOHH!"**_

Beck and the gang walked in on Cat and Sleep dancing around on the tile floor, Cat in her socks to slip and slide around. She couldn't stop giggling as Sleepy as on his two back legs, spinning around in circles with her, as he sported his pale blue thermal pajamas. The others looked to each other and shrugged. Why not? They went in the kitchen, surprising the two musical singers, and danced with them. Beck danced with Cat, as Andre boogied out with Sleepy. Jade and Robbie were on their own, dancing wildly. When the music stopped, they were out of breath and laughing. Cat picked Sleepy up in her arms. "Good morning, everyone!"

"_BARK!"_

Beck kissed her head and patted Sleepy's. "Good morning to you, my beautiful angel."

Cat squeaked. "I was hoping the music and Sleepy's howling would wake you up! Breakfast is ready!" She motioned to the large tray of pancakes, large bowl of eggs, medium size tray of bacon and sausage links, and freshly made blueberry muffins.

Beck's eyes were wide. He was DEFINITELY going to marry her one day!

Robbie's jaw dropped. "Oh, nevermind! Cat, please, be my girlfriend and make breakfast for me!"

Andre shook his head. "No, no, me! I'll always show thanks for your cooking!"

Beck laughed. "Back off, guys, I saw her first!"

Jade smacked them all on the head. "Shut up and grab the plates, take them to the table!"

After eating Cat's delicious meal, they all did the dishes and cleaned up. "We should head out and go snowboarding and skiing!" Cat suggested in a happy tone.

Jade nodded, holding her hands on her hips. "Yeah. Let's do some ice skating while we're at it."

Beck, Robbie, and Andre gulped. "Can you guys just be easy on us? It's our first time, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jade shrugged them off. "Let's just get ready."

…

After Cat had an emotional goodbye with Sleepy, the gang left the house and walked to the shed that was much bigger than the one with wood. Jade and Cat motioned to the snowmobiles that had holders on the end for snowboards and skis. "We're taking these?" Andre asked in disbelief.

Cat nodded. "Yup. Don't worry. Jade and I know how to drive these."

"I'm worried." All three boys said at the same time.

"Get over it." Jade said harshly as Cat burst out into laughter. "Let's load up the snowboards and skis already."

So they loaded them up and sat on the snow mobiles. Andre and Robbie snuggled up behind Jade, who growled at them to not touch her. Beck wrapped his arms around Cat's as she turned on the mobile. "Ready, Jade?" She asked with a grin.

Jade smirked. "Round one for this winter trip! I'll win this time!"

"I beat you almost every time last year!" Cat called back to her. "There will be no change!"

The three boys gulped. "Wait, wait, you guys aren't going to race, are you?" Robbie asked in fear.

Jade revved up the engine to heat it up. "Shut up and hold on!"

Cat giggled, but revved up the engine as well. Beck leaned his head on her back, a bit fearful. "Ready!"

Jade smirked. "Set!"

"GO!" Both girls screamed as they speeded out of the large shed and onto the snowy path.

They were tied for now. Jade growled. "You're going down, Valentine!"

"Eat my dust, West!" Cat laughed out. Then she coughed. "Beck, Beck! Too tight! Too Tight!"

Beck immediately loosened his hold a little. "Sorry, babe!"

Robbie turned pale. "I feel sick!"

"Just a few more minutes, loser!" Jade yelled back to them. "Suck it up!"

Andre's heart was racing. "I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place…" He mumbled over and over, closing his eyes.

The girls went over a small hump and bounced back onto the snow, the boys screaming. The girls were laughing though, still tied. Suddenly, Cat somehow passed Jade and giggled. "Can't beat me!"

"Not so fast!" Jade growled, revving up and taking a scary turn around Cat. "Not this time, Cat!"

Cat bit her lip as they saw a bunch of trees coming up. "Here we go!"

Beck couldn't stop the whimper. "Oh my god!"

Robbie looked like he was going to be sick. "No, no, no!"

Andre had his face dug into Jade's back. "HAPPY PLACE! HAPPY STICKIN' PLACE!"

Jade snickered. "Let's do this!"

It went so fast for them as Cat and Jade zoomed past every tree, dodging them like they had done this a hundred times before…which they had. For a second, Andre and Robbie saw their lives flash before their eyes when Jade skid a little to make a sharp turn and almost hit a tree, but they made it in time. Cat swerved harshly when she dodged a fallen over tree that was hidden within the snow, but she saw it in time. Soon they came to a large opening and slowly came to a stop.

First one out was Robbie. "I'M ALIVE!" He yelled as he jumped face first into the snow.

André panted as he let go of Jade and sat back. "I think I had a heart attack, but my attack was too scared, so it went away." Jade laughed at that.

Beck was trying to catch his breath. "Cat…you are so lucky I love you." He told her in a threatening tone.

Cat turned her head back a little and pecked his lips. "I know."

…

Cat buckled Beck's feet in the holders of the snowboard tight. "Okay, so remember what you just were taught." She told him. "But you catch on to everything quickly, so you'll be perfectly fine."

"Well, of course." Beck smiled. "With you as my teacher, I'll understand everything."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Cat hooked herself into her own snowboard and looked to the others. "Ready?"

Jade strapped herself in. "Just about. Robbie wouldn't stop falling over when I was buckling up his feet."

Robbie pouted. "Excuse me for being dizzy!"

"You're not excused." Jade said simply.

Cat giggled. "How about you, Andre?"

"I'm still recovering from that crazy ride over here, but…I'll make it through." Andre said, smiling to Cat.

Jade stood up. "Okay, just make it to the bottom down there. Not that hard."

"It is their first time, Jade." Cat smiled. "It's bound to be hard. Skiing was a disaster for them…and skiing is much easier than snowboarding!"

"Think of it this way…" Beck said. "Andre and I know how to surf easily and it's similar to snowboarding. Robbie on the other hand is screwed."

Robbie shrugged. "It's the truth."

Cat laughed. "We'll help you, Robbie. Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

Robbie blushed. "Thanks, Cat."

"Okay, Cat, let's show these boys how to do this." Jade hoped around to her side that she is comfortable on. "I'll go first."

Cat squeaked. "I'll go second!"

"And we'll fall on our faces last." Andre nodded. "Easy enough."

So Jade hopped off the hill and seemed to glide back and forth with ease down the hill. Soon she hit the bottom and stopped herself by skidding. She looked back up. "Go, Cat! Go, Cat! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" She cheered.

Cat giggled.

"Is Jade always like this on vacations?" Beck asked.

Cat nodded. "When she has no worries, pressure, or fears, she is. Jade feels freedom right now. I'm so happy for her." She jumped around and was about to go. "See you guys at the bottom!" She then hopped off and zoomed down, a bit faster than Jade. Unfortunately, she lost balance when she skidded to stop and fell on her butt. She and Jade were laughing so hard. Jade was already out of her feet holders on the board and went to help Cat up. "Fail?"

"Totally." Jade looked up. "What's up with you guys up there? Scared?"

"Pssh, heck no!" Andre said, still in a nervous tone. "We…we have this in the bag! Just…just…not rushing the fun of this!"

"Uh-huh." Jade sighed as Cat finished unbuckling her feet. "Hurry up already!"

Andre took a deep breath. "Wish me luck, my fellow men."

"Godspeed." Robbie said, as Beck gave him an encouraging nod.

Andre jumped off. "Here goes my life!" He yelled as he was swerving with trouble, getting a little nervous. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He hit a rock of some sort and fell over onto his face. He stayed still. "Ow…"

Jade and Cat went to help him. Jade carried the board down while Cat helped Andre up and down the hill.

Beck groaned. "Why did we agree to do this?"

"Because we're idiots." Robbie sighed. "Here's for the money!" He yelled as he hopped down.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "What money?"

Robbie amazing was doing well until he remembered he had to stop. He began panicking and then skidded way too early and flipped over and fell on his back, groaning in agony. "Not…cool…"

After helping him, Cat looked to Beck. "Come on, Beck! You can do it!"

Beck sighed, wanting to make his girlfriend proud of him. He took a deep breath, and turned around, jumping down. "Crap!" He yelled as he also was doing well until he made it to stop. He skidded and fell onto his butt. Thankfully nothing else happened, but he felt tons of cold snow in his jacket. "COLD! COLD!"

…

Cat put a warm throw blanket on top of Beck as the boys immediately changed into warmer clothes and laid down on the couches in the living room. They were recovering from the terrifying ride down to the hill, the falls they faced while ice skiing, skiing, and snowboarding, and then the even scarier race home. The race home was a bit more bump and scary from what they recalled.

Jade was in the kitchen, making everyone a nice bowl of soup to get the boys warmed up, even though she could care less about if they were cold or not. Cat asked her nicely if she could, so she gave in and did so.

Everyone sat up and ate, only Cat was feeding Beck his soup. Beck, for some reason, for the sorest out of everyone, so he could barely get up. Once everyone watched a movie, Jade and Cat helped the boys into their rooms and went into the kitchen again. They grabbed the first aid kit. "I can't believe we helped the boys before even tending to our sores, Cat." Jade grumbled, taking out the ointments and bandages. "Dang, my ankle is killing me."

Cat nodded. "My wrist feels weird."

"Let's just put some stuff on them to make sure the cuts won't get infected and bandage them up so we don't move them weird." Jade said in an exhausted tone. "We'll just tell the boys we don't want to do anything tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Cat said, rubbing some alcohol on her wrist. "Owwww…"

* * *

><p><strong>So we're all "Bat" (BeckXCat) fans here. I say we have a contest. I'm going to ask a "what if" question each chapter. Just give me a SHORT small paragraph on your answer. Whichever one Izzy and I find funniest or meaningful or you catch our drift, we will dedicate the next chapter to you AND you give us a SONG (any song you want – we do the rest though, but give us the song AFTER you win) and we'll write a BeckXCat (only that couple, sorry) songfic for you. How's that sound for a contest? Best one yet. <strong>

**We'll do this every chapter, so everyone has a chance to win, maybe more than once. :)**

**This chapter's question: **_If you only had 24 hours to live, what ONE thing would you do? _(It can be logical or illogical – just a short answer that has some heart and effort to it.)

**-D-A-and-Izzy-**


	27. Jingle Bell Rock

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Flummoxed Fox! Give us a song (any song you want – but JUST the song) and we'll write a short "Bat" songfic for you :) you can participate as many times as you like. So keep giving us answers.**

**To everyone else who reviewed: Victoriousforever10 (yours was hard to decide too, TRUST ME. Yours almost made me cry.), LittleMissVictorious, Glittergirl123, CPrizzle, Mollyxoxo, Caught in head lights, Gothic Guitars, CourtsxBatFan, Cupcakes, Asuka Hara, Ameha Kay: **Thank you guys for reviewing! All your answers were awesome! Read Victoriousforever10's though…hers made me wanna cry…anyways, PLAY AGAIN! It's a new question at the end of the chapter! If you win, you'll get the next chapter dedicated to you AND you can give us ANY song you want, and we'll write a songfic!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or the songs we use OR the story Jade tells**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Jingle Bell Rock**

**(Part 4 of "Christmas Vacation" Series)**

…

Cat put the last of the scrambled eggs on a plate and hummed. "Everything is done!" She squealed. She decided today to put the plates of food already on the dining table so they wouldn't have to lift a finger. Once that was done, she skipped to the kitchen again, where Sleepy was sleeping on a soft blanket on the stool. "Puppy!" She tickled him, which made him jump up. "Ready to sing them awake?"

"_BARK!" _

Cat found a song and giggled. "The chorus is certainly going to wake them up!" She pressed play.

_**I call you up  
>When I know<br>He's at home**_

_**I jump out**_  
><em><strong>Of my skin<strong>_  
><em><strong>When he picks<strong>_  
><em><strong>Up the phone<strong>_

_**Why can't I tell**_  
><em><strong>If he's looking at me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Should I give him a smile?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Should I get up and leave?<strong>_

_**I know it's strange**_  
><em><strong>I don't know what I'm thinking<strong>_  
><em><strong>But is it wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I see him this weekend?<strong>_

_**I really hope**_  
><em><strong>I can get him alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just don't, don't want her to know…"<strong>_

__Cat stopped dancing around and picked Sleepy up and put him on the floor so he can dance, knowing the chorus was about to come on and definitely wake the others up. _**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>My best friend's brother<br>Is the one for me  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>A punk rock drummer  
>And he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to  
>But I want to<br>'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>My best friend's brother  
>Is the one for me<br>BFB**_

_**BFB  
>My best friend's brother<strong>_

_**My best friend's brother!"**_

"_**BARK! BARK! BARK! AHHH-OOOHHH!"**_ Sleepy howled/sang with Cat as he stood on his back legs, dancing with her.

Cat laughed, trying to sing with the song through Sleepy's howling. "_**I kinda think  
>That I might<br>Be his type  
>'Cause when you're not around,<br>He's not acting too shy**_

_**Sometimes I feel**_  
><em><strong>Like he might<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make a move<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is this all in my head?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>_

_**I know it's strange**_  
><em><strong>I don't know what he's thinking<strong>_  
><em><strong>But is it wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I see him this weekend?<strong>_

_**I really hope**_  
><em><strong>I can get him alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just don't, don't want her to know!"<strong>_

"_**AAAHHH-OOOHHHH! BARK! BARK! AHHHH-OOOH!"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**By best friend's brother is the one for me!**_

_**Yeah, yeah-"**_

Cat and Sleepy were suddenly met with silence as they both looked over to the iPod player. Jade stood there, running her hands through her messy hair, but one hand on the "pause" button. "Okay, Cat…we get it. You're our new alarm clock." She groaned. "It's flippin' 8am. We had to get up this early?"

Cat giggled, as she saw the exhausted three boys come in, yawning. "Come on, guys! Get into the holiday spirit! I was up at 5am!"

Jade and the boys' eyes widened. "5 AM?"

"Why?" Beck asked in disbelief.

Cat smiled. "Eat your breakfast and then Sleepy and I will show you what we did!"

"I'm kind of fearful to find out." Andre said as they all went into the dining room.

…

Cat made everyone put their coats and snow boots on once again, but said they weren't going anywhere. They all walked outside and Cat motioned for them to stand in front of the house. So they did, standing around her, and gasped. Cat squeaked with Sleepy in her arms. "Well? Do you guys like it?"

"Holy…"

"Crap…"

"Cat…"

"Incredible." Beck breathed out the last one. "You went on the roof by yourself?"

Cat shrugged, still admiring her work. She apparently brought the decorations out from the shed, putting the Christmas figures and lights up. The roof wasn't exactly easy to get to, so they were a bit worried about how she went up there. Around them on the ground were a few figures as well. "Sort of. Sleepy was with me, but he was in my coat because it was a bit cold for him."

"_BARK!"_

"Bonding time for Sleepy and I!" Cat giggled, giving her Yorkshire Terrier a kiss on the head.

Beck was about to scold her for doing such dangerous things without anyone with her, but he sighed and gave up. It's done and over with. What's done is done, as he would put it. Jade, Andre, and Robbie looked to do the same thing. She was alive and safe.

Cat suddenly shivered. "Okay, I'm cold!" And she began running inside.

"Dude, Beck…your girlfriend is officially an angel…because she has to have wings to get the heck up there with so many huge statue decorations and putting the lights up ALL BY HERSELF!" Andre said, still in deep shock. "That's just amazing."

Jade even smiled a little. "Just now realizing that, Andre."

…

Beck, Cat, and Sleepy decided to go on a walk, just the three of them, while Jade and the other boys were getting the wood onto the campfire and trying to start it. Cat and Beck were hand in hand as they were both in heavy coat, Cat in her fur coat again, and they both had cute earmuffs on. Cat put Sleepy's snowsuit on again with his warm boots, but he had a scarf around his neck and earmuffs on as well. He was actually walking around on his thin leash, sniffing around, marking his territory ever now and then.

Cat would constantly gasped or squeal at something she saw or something that amazed her. Beck would love the time he was spending with her.

Suddenly Beck saw something and brought Cat to a halt. She was about to ask him why, but she silently gasped at where we was pointing to. Beck picked up Sleepy so he can see what was happening.

Before them was a flawless deer with her baby fawn next to her. It seemed they were searching for some food. The couple didn't know how long they stood there, just watching the two creatures, but when they ran away, they snapped back into reality.

"Oh, Beck. Weren't they beautiful?" Cat asked as they began walking again.

Beck put Sleepy down, keeping a grip on the leash still. "Yes, they were. I've never seen such a sight."

"The woods surprise us a lot." Cat told him. "Every time Jade and I come here, there's always something new and shocking we see. It's unpredictable in the snowy mountains, you know? Quite fun and exciting." She sighed. "That's why I love coming here. Everything is always on the move. Nothing stands still. It's nice for a change once and a good while."

Beck kissed her cheek. "I don't ever want us to change though."

Cat smiled brightly at him. "Me neither!"

…

It was dark now and everyone was sitting around the large campfire they had created. Cat had brought out the graham crackers, marshmallows, and Hersey's chocolate bars with some sticks she cleaned a little. Robbie was excited for the snack, but stared in wonder when Jade and Cat put the marshmallows on sticks, put them in the fire to get gooey and then stuff them in between two chocolate squares and they both were sandwiched by the graham crackers. They made one for all of the boys and they fell in love with it, so they made some themselves.

Cat brought out some hot chocolate after a while, everyone enjoying some.

Beck put Sleepy in his warm pajamas, but wrapped him up tightly in the warmest blanket around. Like a parent to an infant, Beck held the pup in his arms like he was caring for a baby. Cat fed Beck his smores.

"Okay." Jade said as everyone was comfortable against the logs around them. "Ready for Ghost Stories?" She asked with a smirk.

Robbie paled. "Um…I'm actually pretty tired, so-"

"Shut up, four eyes." Jade threatened and Robbie cowered. "Allow me to start off."

"Oh god." Robbie gulped.

Beck held Sleepy with one arm and wrapped his other one around Cat, who cuddled up to him. Andre leaned back on one of the logs lazily. Robbie brought his legs to his chest, rocking back and forth in fear.

Jade sat cross-legged, ready to scar the boys for life. "Okay…A married couple was going out for the evening and called in a teenage babysitter to take care of their three children. When she arrived they told her they probably wouldn't be back until late, and that the kids were already asleep so she needn't disturb them."

Beck groaned. "I can see where this one is going."

Jade growled at him, but shrugged it off, continuing. "Anyways, the babysitter starts doing her homework while awaiting a call from her boyfriend. After awhile the phone rings. She answers it, but hears no one on the other end — just silence, then whoever it is hangs up. After a few more minutes the phone rings again. She answers, and this time there's a man on the line who says, in a chilling voice, "Have you checked the children?"." Jade smirked towards Robbie's shaking figure. "Click." She says. "He hung up."

Robbie whimpered. "Good."

"At first she thinks it might have been the father calling to check up and he got interrupted, so she decides to ignore it. She goes back to her homework, then the phone rings again. "Have you checked the children?" says the creepy voice on the other end." Jade said in a creepy voice. "Mr. Murphy?" The girl asked, but the caller hangs up again. She decides to phone the restaurant where the parents said they'd be dining, but when she asks for Mr. Murphy she is told that he and his wife had left the restaurant 45 minutes earlier. So she calls the police and reports that a stranger has been calling her and hanging up. "Has he threatened you?" the dispatcher asks. No, she says. "Well, there's nothing we can really do about it. You could try reporting the prank caller to the phone company." A few minutes go by and she gets another call. "Why haven't you checked the children?" the voice says.

"Who is this?" she asks, but he hangs up again. She dials 911 again and says, "I'm scared. I know he's out there, he's watching me."

Robbie was hyperventilating. "Because he is watching you!" He said in fright, startling everyone.

Jade rolled her eyes, but went on. "So the dispatcher says, "Have you seen him?" She says no. "Well, there isn't much we can do about it," the dispatcher says. The babysitter goes into panic mode and pleads with him to help her. "Now, now, it'll be okay," he says. "Give me your number and street address, and if you can keep this guy on the phone for at least a minute we'll try to trace the call. What was your name again?" "Linda." The babysitter answers. "Okay, Linda, if he calls back we'll do our best to trace the call, but just keep calm. Can you do that for me?" "Yes," she says, and hangs up. She decides to turn the lights down so she can see if anyone's outside, and that's when she gets another call."

Andre was shaking. "Aw, man, not another call!"

Jade smirked. "Oh yes, Andre…another call. The voice of the man came back. "It's me," the familiar voice says. "Why did you turn the lights down?" "Can you see me?" she asks, panicking. "Yes," he says after a long pause."

Robbie squeaked in fright. Cat did too, burying her face in Beck's shirt.

Jade tried not to laugh at them. "The babysitter says into the phone, "Look, you've scared me," she says. "I'm shaking. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?" "No." He says. "Then what do you want?" she asks. Another long pause. "Your blood. All over me."

"Oh my god!" Robbie says with wide eyes.

Jade looks to him. "She slams the phone down, terrified. Almost immediately it rings again. "Leave me alone!" she screams, but it's the dispatcher calling back. His voice is urgent. "Linda, we've traced that call. It's coming from another room inside the house. Get out of there! Now!"

Cat was almost in tears, shaking. Beck tried to rub her back to comfort her, but he was getting a bit nervous too.

"She races to the front door, attempting to unlock it and dash outside, only to find the chain at the top still latched. In the time it takes her to unhook it she sees a door open at the top of the stairs. Light streams from the children's bedroom, revealing the profile of a man standing just inside."

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Andre repeats over and over, almost covering his eyes.

"She finally gets the door open and bursts outside, only to find a cop standing on the doorstep with his gun drawn. At this point she's safe, of course, but when they capture the intruder and drag him downstairs in handcuffs, she sees he is covered in blood. Come to find out, all three children have all been murdered." Jade went silent as her friends were recovering. "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Cat, Andre, and Robbie screamed. Even Sleepy yelped in Beck's arms. Beck blinked, since he doesn't get scared like that.

Jade was laughing. "You should've seen your faces!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "I think that's enough stories for one night."

…

Jade, Andre, and Robbie went straight to bed after they came back inside. They were a bit exhausted from the day, even though they all didn't do that much. Beck and Cat decided to have another warm cup of hot coco on the front porch. They dressed warmly and brought out a few blankets with them. Cat cuddled up into Beck's hold. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Beck looked down to her and kissed her lips. "I love you too."

"That story scared me." Cat said, shivering at the memory. "But…I'm not that frightened."

"Really?"

"Nope." Cat smiled. "Because you're my protector. You'll protect me, right?"

Beck held her close, putting his head on hers. "You can always count on me to be there, Cat. Nobody will ever hurt you."

Cat sighed. "Good. I just feel so safe with you."

"Good. I'm glad." He chuckled. Beck grabbed his pear-phone and entered the iPod section. "I have an idea." He told her as he pressed play on something. Some music came on and Cat gasped. Beck stood up and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Cat jumped up and accepted the gesture. "Of course." She said softly as he brought her close to him.

_**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
>Now, the jingle hop has begun<br>**_

Cat and Beck laughed as they swayed together to the music.

_**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air<br>**_

Beck twirled Cat around, she squealed as he did so.

_**What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh<br>**_

Losing balance, Cat collided with Beck, but they laughed it off.

_**Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
>Jingle around the clock<br>Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
>That's the jingle bell rock, yeah<strong>_

Beck quickly pecked her lips when she looked up at him.__

_**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**_  
><em><strong>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<strong>_  
><em><strong>Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now, the jingle hop has begun<strong>_

_**Beck twirled her again, making her laugh harder.**_

_**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist**_  
><em><strong>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the frosty air<strong>_

Beck suddenly surprised her by dipping her and bringing her back up seconds later. She had wide eyes, but giggled.__

_**What a bright time, it's the right time**_  
><em><strong>To rock the night away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jingle bell time is a swell time<strong>_  
><em><strong>To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh<strong>_

Beck picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him as he swung her with him. She squealed as he did so and he laughed. __

_**Giddy-up pony time, kick up your feet**_  
><em><strong>Jingle around the clock<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's the jingle bell rock, jingle rock<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jingle bell rock, rock, rock<strong>_

The music stopped so Beck put Cat back down and she was trying to catch her breath, as was he. "Oh my goodness, that was so fun!" Cat told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, staring down into her eyes. "You are a man of many surprises, Beck Oliver."

"Yeah, well, you're the girl of my dreams, Miss Valentine." He said softly, kissing her lips after.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so who wants to be the next winner? The next chapter dedicated to them? A songfic just for them? You do, right? :) Just give us a short, meaningful answer to this "What If" question in a review. If we pick yours as the one we liked best, you get the next chapter dedicated to you AND a songfic (you get to pick the song) that will be "Bat". <strong>

**This chapter's question: **_If a classmate asked you for the answer to a question during an exam while the teacher wasn't looking, what would you do?_


	28. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: "Caught In Head Lights"! Give us a song (any song you want) and we'll write a "Bat" songfic for you!**

**For everyone else that reviewed: Nothingmuch, MariaLuvsYew, Flummoxed Fox (your songfic is up), LittleMissVictorious, Fight4Cookies, CourtsXBatFan, xScreamingxAngelx, AODiva1978, Cprizzle, CatPowers, Gothic Guitars, Glittergirl123, and Victoriousforever10: **Thank you all for reviewing! I adore the reviews! Some of your answers made me laugh so hard! I would probably do what AODiva1978 would do and yell "HE'S CHEATING!" to the whole class and to my teacher. The winner's answer makes sense too though and I laughed so hard at that. So keep answering the questions each chapter! YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN YOURS WILL WIN! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year**

**(Part 5 of "Christmas Vacation" Series)**

…

Cat and Sleepy were sleeping soundly on Cat's warm bed in her room. She was a bit exhausted since she caught a small cold the past couple of days. It wasn't surprising to anyone. She was the one who was outside the most. Beck had her take some cold medicine the night before so she knocked out till around 9am…which is when she heard it.

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

"_BARK! BARK!" _ Sleepy snapped awake, barking at the loud music downstairs.

It startled Cat so much that she fell off the bed, harshly. "Ow…"

_**With the kids jingle belling  
>And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"<br>It's the most wonderful time of the year  
>It's the hap-happiest season of all<br>With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
>When friends come to call<br>It's the hap- happiest season of all**_

Cat scoffed as she struggled to stand up. "It's not a happy season currently today." She said, sounding a bit foggy. She grabbed a tissue and blew her runny nose.

_**There'll be parties for hosting  
>Marshmallows for toasting<br>And caroling out in the snow  
>There'll be scary ghost stories<br>And tales of the glories of  
>Christmases long, long ago<strong>_

Cat whimpered. "Noooo…let me sleep…" She crawled back into bed as Sleepy snuggled up to her.

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

Cat growled as she grabbed one of the pillows and threw it on top of her head. Even Sleepy was getting annoyed and forced himself under the pillow with her.

_**There'll be much mistltoeing  
>And hearts will be glowing<br>When love ones are near  
>It's the most wonderful time of the year<strong>_

Cat fought against the pounding in her head. "Make…it…stop…"

_**There'll be parties for hosting  
>Marshmallows for toasting<br>And caroling out in the snow  
>There'll be scary ghost stories<br>And tales of the glories of  
>Christmases long, long ago<strong>_

Sleepy even growled out of annoyance.

"I fully feel your pain there, Sleepy." Cat mumbled.

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year  
>There'll be much mistltoeing<br>And hearts will be glowing  
>When love ones are near<br>It's the most wonderful time**_

"Ughh…"

_**It's the most wonderful time  
>It's the most wonderful time<br>It's the most wonderful time of the yearrrrr!**_

Cat screamed in agony as she threw the pillow across the room. "ALRIGHT! I'M UP!"

"_BARK! BARK!" _

"SHUT UP!"

…

As everyone made themselves some waffles and other such, Cat settled on fruit to help calm her stomach. The house rattled every now and then. "This blizzard is really starting to freak me out." Andre commented, a mouth full of syrup covered waffle. "Thank goodness we're going home tomorrow and it won't scare me as much."

"You're such a wimp." Jade said, cutting up her waffles like it was her favorite thing to do.

"I am not a wimp." Andre growled. "I just don't feel comfortable with the house shaking every time a huge gust of wind flies by!"

Cat groaned, putting one hand to her head. "Stop yelling, Andre. Doesn't help the pounding in my head."

Beck looked concerned. "Babe, you're worrying me." He put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "You're burning up."

"Tell me about it." Cat grumbled. She sighed. "I'm not hungry, guys. I need to go back to sleep."

"Let me get you some more cough syrup and then you can go back to bed." Beck stood up and went to the kitchen in a hurry.

Cat was looking ready to pass out, so Jade held her steady. "Come on, kit-Cat, let's get you up the stairs." Jade said in a comforting voice. She kneeled down in front of Cat and Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, giving the small redhead a piggy back ride up the stairs. "Great way to end our vacation, huh?" Jade chuckled, trying to make conversation with her ill best friend.

Cat sighed. "I'm sorry I'm ruining everyone's fun."

"Nah, it's all good." Jade said, glad Cat didn't shut her bedroom door. "The blizzard is holding everyone inside."

"Okay." Cat said weakly and Jade set her on the bed. Cat curled up in the bed comforter as Beck walked in with the bottle of grape cough syrup. Jade patted Cat's head. "Thank you, Jade."

"Welcome. Just get better." Jade smirked before walking out. "You're not pretty when you're sick."

Cat glared. "Not nice!" Her voice cracked though, sounding raspy.

Jade rolled her eyes and left.

Beck sat on the side of Cat's bed, his eyes filled with worry. He took a spoon and poured some of the syrup on there. "Let's give you two spoonfuls this time. Maybe you can sleep off this…whatever you have." He said, trying to convince himself more than her. Cat nodded and took the medicine as he gave it to her. "That's my girl." He said as he screwed the cap back on the bottle and put it on the side of her nightstand, along with the spoon. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I hope you'll be better by the time we go home tomorrow."

Cat nodded weakly. "Me too."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." He leaned back up. "I'm going to go take Sleepy for a walk."

"In this blizzard?"

"We'll be fine." Beck smiled. "Just a walk around."

Cat sighed. "Okay. Take care of my baby boy. You stay safe too."

"Yeah." Beck stood up, heading towards the door, but looked back. "Hey, Cat?"

"Hmm?"

"You're still beautiful."

…

Beck was shivering against the sharp winds when he was about a mile away from the cabin. The winds were getting harsh and now Sleepy was whimpering. Beck grabbed him. "I gotcha, Sleepy!" He yelled over the winds. He decided it'd be safe to head back. He tried to see where he was going, but soon he saw the decorated mailbox that was barely keeping still through the blizzard. Suddenly he heard something crack. He looked up and saw something happen in the snow towards the top of the mountain. Snow looked to be building up and suddenly was coming down quickly. Beck gasped. "Avalanche!" He yelled, running towards the screen door. It was hard, but he forced it open.

Once he ran inside the house, he shut the door with force and saw Jade, Andre, and Robbie near the staircase. Jade looked terrified. "Avalanche! We need to get to the basement!" She pointed towards the basement door by the stairs.

"You guys go!" Beck yelled, passing them. "Cat and I will be there in a second! Here! Take Sleepy!" He handed the terrified puppy to Robbie and ran up. His heart was racing as he heard the windows breaking because of the amount of force the winds were creating. He heard Cat scream and struggled to open her door, but soon did. Cat was on her bed, staring in terror at her shatter windows and glass door towards the balcony. "CAT!"

Cat looked to him, her hair going crazy in the wind. Beck could easily tell her cheeks were red and she was feeling weaker than before. "Beck!" She then coughed.

He ran to her and picked her up hastily, running back to the door. He tried to go down the stairs, but the rapid amounts of snow must've already slammed into the house, sending him and Cat flying across the hallway. Beck grabbed Cat, rushing her down the stairs harshly and immediately zoomed into the basement and shut the door behind him when a loud crash and shatters were heard upstairs. Cat and him fell to the bottom, but soon cradled each other.

Soon it was over and silence was what filled the air.

A flashlight shown on the terrified couple. Jade gulped. "Are you two alright? Cat?"

Cat coughed, but nodded. "I think so…"

Beck immediately stood up, bringing Cat with him. He held her close to him. "That was so unexpected. What could've caused that?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. Many things I guess. It's never happened here before though."

Andre sighed. "Let's just go see what damage has been done. Maybe we can clean it up before that taxi van gets here in the morning tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and went up.

Cat had to lean onto Beck and he held her up, considering her world was spinning in circles.

Glass was broken everywhere, but it shocked them to find out what happened. "Oh no!" Jade yelped as she realized what was going on. All the windows were shielded by heavy icy snow. She ran to the door, but unfortunately, all they could see was solid icy snow. She banged against it, but nothing worked. It wasn't completely ice, but it wasn't soft snow either. "NO!"

Beck had Cat sit on the stairs and Robbie handed Sleepy to her. "Let's go check upstairs." He told Robbie and they both ran up quickly. They split up and checked every room, but all of them were the same as the front door…iced in.

Robbie panicked. "We're dead! We're goners!"

Beck grabbed the collar of Robbie's shirt. "No! Don't think that way!" He yelled. "We have to find a way out of here!"

"Beck! We are trapped in this house through ice! ICE! We have only a little food to last us maybe a couple of days! Cat's sick and getting worse! She needs medical attention! It is so cold and only bound to get colder with no protection from the cold! So tell me how we're going to get out of here!" Robbie pushed him off, almost in tears. "HOW?"

Beck gulped, running his hands through his hair. "I…I…I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to answer the question and give us a good answeropinion! You never know when your answer will win! If you win, you get a "Bat" songfic with whatever song you want!**

**This chapter's question: **_If someone's underwear was showing, would you tell them?_


	29. White Christmas

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: xScreamingxAngelx, for their funny yet totally honest answer. I'd do the same thing…..yes, yes, I am ashamed of myself. Anyways, ScreamingAngel, pick a song (any song you want) and we'll write a "Bat" songfic for you! So choose the song wisely!**

**FOR EVERYONE ELSE: LittleMissVictorious, shutup, Onetha **_(welcome :) glad you like BeckXCat stories!)_**, crossmyheart, CPrizzle **_(I still love your answer :) lol)**, **_**Victoriousforever10 (**_your answer was totally 2nd place, because it made me laugh)_**_, _Asuka Hara, Honeymoon Ave, Glittergirl123, Gothic Guitars, Ameha Kay **_(when does Cat growl on the show?)**, **_**Caught In Head Lights **_(I'm glad you liked your songfic, and again, I'm sorry about your brother.)**, **_**AODiva1978 (**_lol, your answer made me laugh)**, **_**and Mollyxoxo:** Wow! Thank you guys for reviewing! You all are sweethearts and kids at heart! Some of your answers made us laugh SO HARD! Keep answering the questions and YOU NEVER KNOW when yours will be picked! Trust me, it's hard to pick sometimes!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**White Christmas**

**(Part 6 of "Christmas Vacation" Series)**

…

It had been 2 days since they were snowed in and nothing changed. The ice wasn't melting, they couldn't even dig their way out with shovels or hammers, they couldn't start a fire in the chimney since they didn't exactly have wood, and the heater obviously wasn't going to work. The electricity was off and so was the phone line. None of the utilities worked, except for the toilet. The food was getting limited, considering they didn't have anything to heat things up.

And worst of all: Cat's cold turned into something violent. She was coughing constantly, unable to sleep properly. Beck ran out of the cough syrup the day before, so nothing could comfort her now. She was burning up, but constantly cold. She said her right side was hurting most, but the kids didn't think much of that. What all that matter was that Cat wasn't getting any better…just worse.

They didn't want to be alone, without each other, so they took refuge the warmest part of the house, which was the basement for now. They grabbed all the blankets and sheets and mattresses they could carry down. As Jade and Robbie went up to make everyone a bowl of cereal and some orange juice, Andre was watching the interaction between Beck and his fragile Lil' Red.

Cat whimpered. "Beck…my…my side won't stop…hurting." She struggled to say.

Beck looked absolutely helpless. "I know, my love. Stay strong. Someone will find us. You watch. Someone will rescue us. We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine."

Cat was panting in pain. "I hope so. This…this feels…bad." And she started coughing.

Andre saw Beck struggling not to cry. "Easy girl, easy." He quickly wiped a tear away before Cat saw it. "You're my strong girl. You'll be alright. You need to be okay for Sleepy. Sleepy needs his mommy." Beck smiled, motioning to the puppy laying next to Cat's head. "And…I need you too."

Cat forced a smile. "Just keep…praying."

Beck bit his lip till it bled. "I am. Trust me, baby, I am." His voice cracked.

Andre had to step out of the room, unable to handle the amount of devastation that was in the room.

…

Jade was done spraying Cat's hair down with water so she could put her hair in a ponytail. Cat sighed as Jade brushed her hair gently. "Thanks, Jade."

Jade rubbed her lips together, wishing Cat's voice didn't sound so weak. "No prob." She sighed heavily. "Don't worry about a thing, Cat. Beck, Andre, and Robbie are doing something to make sure someone who passes by with a helicopter notices the object. They'll rescue us. You'll get to a doctor."

"Let's hope so." Cat winced at the continuous pain in her side. "I don't think I'll last much longer with the sharp pains in my side. It's starting to feel unbearable."

"Well, bear with it." Jade threatened. "You need to be strong for me. For Beck. For the boys. For even that stupid rat dog."

"He's not a rat."

"It doesn't matter." Jade stayed in her serious tone. "You're going to be fine. You hear?"

Cat nodded after Jade finished with her hair. "I hear you. I'm trying."

The boys came back down to the basement. "Well…we made a signal." Beck said, sitting on his bed next to Cat's.

Cat laid back down as Jade stayed next to her. "How?"

"We used random hangers in the house, wire one, and made them all connect together. We grabbed a few big towels and superglue them onto the wires towards the top. We made it long enough so it's go a few yards above the chimney and let it stay there. The towels are bright colored." Beck looked over at Cat, who was flinching in pain. "Let's pray to God they find us soon."

…

"AHH!" Cat screamed, holding onto Beck's arm. "Beck! Help me!" She yelled in absolute pain.

Beck let his tears go. "I can't do anything! God, I feel so helpless!" He sobbed. "I don't know how to help you!"

Cat usually would try and comfort him, but the pain in her side was unbearable and so sharp, it felt like a knife was cutting through, slowly.

He heard footsteps rush down the stairs into the basement and looked up at Andre's relieved face. "People are here! They're getting us out with bulldozers!"

Beck sighed in relief. "Thank God!" He hoisted Cat into his arms as André ran over and grabbed Sleepy. "Did you hear that, Cat? We're saved!"

Cat just screamed into his shirt, gripping the material with her fists.

After a few minutes, they could see a bit more light coming through, meaning they were getting closer. "Almost there, babygirl!" Beck said, as she was getting weak in his arms. "Cat?"

Cat's breathing was getting shallow. "Beck…the pain…too much." And soon went limp.

"NO!" He yelled, startling everyone around him.

Jade saw Cat's unconscious form in Beck's arms and freaked. She ran over to the door and screamed. "HURRY! WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! HELP US! HURRY! SHE'S DYING! HURRY! HURRY!" After a few minutes, they backed away from the door as the ice slowly shattered to the ground and Beck was the first one out.

Beck ran up to a safety worker. "Help her! HELP HER!"

He pointed towards the helicopter coming down. "That's the medical chopper! Here! I'll take you to them!" He motioned for Beck to follow him. Jade and the other boys stayed behind to talk to the rescue team. "She's unconscious!" The safety worker helping Beck out yelled as the helicopter nurses came out. "Get her to the hospital, ASAP!"

"I have to go with her!" Beck said in desperation.

"No, I'm sorry, son!" The nurse shook his head after taking Cat from him and putting her in the helicopter on a gurney. "You have to go with the rescue chopper if you're not hurt!"

Beck's eyes widened dangerously. "NO!" He tried to go, but the safety guard held him back. "NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO WITH HER! PLEASE!" He screamed out. The medical chopper started flying up and up, going in a random direction, out of Beck's sight. "CAT!"

…

Cat moaned as she woke up from unconsciousness and felt a stab of pain in her side. "Ow…" She put her hands there out of instinct, but gasped in pain when she felt stitches. "Ow!" She felt a hand go on her head and another one on one of her hands. She looked up and saw Beck's exhausted face staring back at her. "Beck? What happened? Were we rescued?"

Beck nodded. "Yup."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"A few hours, that's all." Beck gulped. "Our parents are on the way."

Cat looked around. "Where's Sleepy? Jade? Andre? Robbie? Are they alright?"

Beck sighed. "They're all perfectly fine and safe. Don't worry about them or anything. Just rest and recover. You need it."

Cat sighed. "I know."

"It was appendicitis." Beck whispered. "You're appendix was erupting, but unfortunately, since we couldn't get you medical attention in time, it burst." He paled. "Cat…if we weren't rescued…you would've…you would've…" Beck kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Cat smiled. "Me too. I'm sorry this vacation went bad. Jade and I shouldn't have pressured you and the boys to go with us. We thought it'd be fun. But it turned into a nightmare." She said grimly.

"Everything else about the trip was amazing and fun-filling." Beck told her. "The only nightmare was…almost…losing you."

"Well, I'm here and not going anywhere." Cat reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you too much to leave you behind."

"Anywhere you go, I go." Beck told her, thinking the same thing she was. "Because we'll be together forever."

"And no one will ever keep us apart." Cat said sweetly. "Do you feel better?"

Beck shrugged. "I guess. I'm still a bit shaken up." He laid down next to her when Cat made room for him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to touch the wound. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, but ran her hand through his hair. "I love your touch, Cat." He whispered into the crook of her neck. "And even though I said I'm your protector…I feel so safe in your arms right now."

"You'll always be safe with me, Beck." Cat hummed. "I know something that will make you feel better…and it will comfort your nerves." She kissed his forehead._**"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
>Just like the ones I used to know.<br>Where the tree-tops glisten,  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleighbells in the snow.**_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,**_  
><em><strong>With every Christmas card I write,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"May your days be merry and bright,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And may all your Christmases be white".<strong>_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,**_  
><em><strong>Just like the ones I used to know.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the tree-tops glisten,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And children listen<strong>_  
><em><strong>To hear sleighbells in the snow.<strong>_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,**_  
><em><strong>With every Christmas card I write,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"May your days be merry and bright,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And may all your Christmases be white"."<strong>_

Cat stopped slowly and then looked down at Beck's innocent sleeping face, as he was breathing softly against her neck, looking absolutely comfortable and safe in her arms. She leaned her head onto his and continued to play with his hair until she fell asleep as well. And that's how her parents found them, which they thought was adorable…

…so they took a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, here's your next question! It's a pretty easy one, so try to make it a bit detailed. Not like 4 paragraphs long, but something besides "this song" kind of answer. If you win, you'll get the next chapter dedicated to you and you give us a song and we'll write a shortfic for you!<strong>

**Next chapter's question: **_If one song were to describe your life, what would it be?_

**Ps…Izzy wanted to do this "15 Random Facts" thing, so it's on our profile if you would like to know 15 random facts about us. He's such a weirdo when he's bored and unable to do anything. He's arm is going to be in a cast for the next 7 weeks because he broke it in 3 places. Genius kid, I know. Oh god, I hope my son doesn't turn out like him.**


	30. Fireworks

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Gothic Guitars…your answer made me cry. So did everyone elses. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? Lol, read my newest songfic. Please. You'll see what I mean. Anwyays, so GOTHIC GUITARS, pick out a song (any song in the whole world) and we'll write a songfic to it :) yay! Everyone else? Keep answering! You never know! **

**(I'm going to go back to an old way of answering shout outs – so they're at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Thirty**

**Firework**

…

Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie all sat in Andre's recording room together. Cat and Andre were on the sound boards and mixing up the music for a song Jade wrote. Jade would be helping, but she was suffering from a small cold and didn't want to get anyone sick. They were all preparing for the performance at Cat's father's NASCAR New Years Day race. She was planning performing before the races for some entertainment. Jade wanted Cat to sing her song…for one, it was Cat's dad, and two, Jade's voice sounded like a dying frog.

Cat and Andre had headphones on as they swayed to the music. Andre was rising up what instruments and beat he wanted to hear most of and Cat was controlling how smooth and loud they were going to be. Andre pressed "STOP". "Alright, let's play it back again, but let's sing with it." He told Cat and she nodded. He pressed "RECORD" and cleared their throats.

"_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?"<strong>_

Cat pulled down on some sound and rose up another to make the beat sound better. Andre put up the drum music and lowered the keyboard sounds.

"_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<strong>_

_**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**_  
><em><strong>Just own the night like the 4th of July…"<strong>_

Cat and Andre were moving to the music, concentrating. The other three in the room were in awe how the two could do this talent of putting music to a song like this.

"_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_  
><em><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe…"<strong>_

Andre motioned to Cat, letting her know to keep singing while he fixed a few things.

"_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<strong>_

_**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**_  
><em><strong>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when it's time, you'll know<strong>_

_**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**_  
><em><strong>Just own the night like the 4th of July…"<strong>_

Beck, Robbie, and Jade almost clapped at how good the song and the singers were doing so far, but remembered they had to be quiet.

"_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_  
><em><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe."<strong>_

Quickly Andre and Cat did some changes for the bridge. This time André sang with the redhead.

_**"Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough…"<strong>_

Andre put down the drums and keyboard, only hearing the guitar for a chorus.

_**"'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y…"<strong>_

Cat and Andre put the controls back to where they were for every chorus except the last one.

"_**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<strong>_

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon."<p>

And after that, they faded the music quickly and Andre pressed "STOP RECORD".

They turned to Jade. "How's that?" Andre asked. "Approve?"

Jade nodded. "Yup. See? This is why I come to you two for music." Beck burst into laughter suddenly. Jade glared. "What?"

"Dude, Jade, you sound like a dying frog!" Beck said, still laughing.

Jade leaned back in her seat, turned to Beck, and kicked his side until he flew out of his seat sideways. "Now who's laughing?" She asked, her voice a bit high pitched. She rolled her eyes at Beck's agony and turned back to the two singers. "Good job."

"Seriously!" Robbie exclaimed. "It's like you guys are psychic on what to do next."

Cat giggled as Beck and Andre rolled their eyes. "Okay, okay, Rob. Let's not get too dramatic here."

Cat sighed. "I'm just relieved we were able to finish this before tomorrow night."

"We still need to keep working on the dance, now that we have a soundtrack." Beck told her as he was dusting the boot print of his black t-shirt.

Cat flinched. "I know, I know."

Andre put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about a thing, Lil' Red! You're not in this alone! You have the four of us!"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Let's not get mushy here, people."

Cat gave Jade a weird look. "Do dying frogs really sound the way you do right now?" She asked innocently, making everyone, but Jade, burst into laughter. Jade growled and pouted in her seat.

…

Cat and Beck were walking around, hand in hand, getting introduced to a few people of her father's sponsors. It's proper for the family to meet them over and over. Beck was with them because obviously he was practically family. Andre, Jade, and Robbie were making sure the microphones were perfect and they had enough space for the dance. Jade's voice was officially lost, so she had no way of even backup singing. Andre put his microphone on, testing it.

"Oh, sweetheart, what happened to your hair?" One of the wealthy sponsor's wife asked in disgust, holding a chunk of Cat's hair, but not pulling on it. "Your hair stylist should be fired if she ruined your hair like this!"

Cat bit her lip, trying not to snap. "Ma'am, this is what I meant to color my hair." She said, being polite.

The woman's eyebrows rose. "Oh goodness, you teenagers these days are going down the drain." And walked away.

Cat gritted her teeth together as Beck rubbed her arms. "I really dislike these stuck-up rich people." Cat pouted.

Beck had never heard her so irritated. "Don't worry, babe. It'll be over soon."

"Let's hope." Cat sighed. A man came up with a smile. "Mr. Waller." Cat nodded curtly to him, as did Beck. The man took Cat's hand and kissed it. "How are you, sir?"

"I've been better." He said in his raspy voice. He shook Beck's hand. "And you are, young man?"

Beck let go of his hand and put his hands back on Cat's shoulders. "Beck Oliver, sir. Cat's boyfriend of over a year."

"Ah." The man nodded in understanding and then looked back to Cat. "I hear you're singing tonight?" Cat nodded. "Remember to be absolutely perfect. Any mess ups and that could cause embarrassment for your father's reputation."

Cat held in her scream. "I know, sir. Don't worry about a thing."

"I'll try not to." He patted Cat's head and left the two.

Cat leaned back to Beck, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "Make it end…"

Beck kissed her head. "Soon, love."

After a few more ridiculous conversations with her father's rude, rich sponsors, Cat and Beck were able to head to the stage. Beck grabbed his headset microphone as someone gave Cat her cordless one. Cat took the jacket she had been wearing off and Jade fixed her hair. "Ooh, it's cold." Cat shivered.

Jade nodded. "Tell me about it." Jade said in a raspy whisper, making Cat smile. Soon Jade took off her sweater, as did the boys. She gave Cat thumbs up, saying they were ready to go.

Cat gave Beck a kiss before a soundtrack came on and the national anthem was heard. The gang put their hand over her chest and faced the American flag, paying respects through the instrumental soundtrack. When that was over, Cat took a deep breath and the microphone turned on as the spotlight went on the stage. The music started. The other four stayed back, heads facing down with hands behind their back. "_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<strong>_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you…" <strong>_As the pre-chorus came on, the backup dancers began moving around towards Cat. _**"You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July" <strong>_Beck and Andre came up, picking Cat up on their shoulders, as Jade and Robbie stood on either side. "_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y…"<strong>_ They slowly and safely put Cat back on her feet as they stood back and started dancing. Cat just stood in front, singing into her microphone._** "Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!" <strong>_Cat moved to the right side, looking to that side as they cheered. Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie kept dancing. _**"You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow." <strong>_Cat skipped to the other side of the stage. _**"Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time, you'll know…" <strong>_Cat paused towards the middle as the gang stood behind her in the same pose they started out with._** "You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July…"<strong>_ The freeze phase passed and the gang danced around again._** "'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y…<strong>_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!" <strong>_Cat stepped back a few steps as the others began circling around her. _**"Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough…"<strong>_ Beck and Andre picked Cat up and walked slowly towards the front. _** "'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y…"<strong>_ Cat hopped down and relieved she didn't mess up and fall on her face since her high heels were so tall. _**"Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, AWEEEEE!" <strong>_Cat sang into the microphone with all she had, letting the huge crowd give her a huge applause and whistles. _**"Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon…" <strong>_And the music stopped as Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Jade froze next to Cat. They all were out of breath. Soon they moved again, leaning on each other, sweaty and out of breath. Photographers came up and took pictures of them, so they quickly posed. Cat gave the microphone to a man working there and then looked to the others, who were regaining themselves. "That was exhilarating!" She said, making them laugh. They were able to go back to her dad to where his car and station was. She hugged and kissed her dad. "Good luck, daddy!"

Her dad hugged her. "Thank you for singing perfectly. It helps when you are in the spotlight, doesn't it? All those lessons have paid off." He let her go and looked her in the eye. "You are number 1. Always."

Cat forced a smile. "You bet, dad. Just remember, I try my best."

He chuckled. "But you must always get first place." He kissed her head as he geared up. "Love you, sweetheart!"

Cat waved. "Love you too!" And then when he went away, Cat frowned. "Unbelievable." She felt Beck's arms wrap around her and the others were standing behind her as well. "Nothing I do is good enough."

Beck kissed her head. "He's going to come around. You'll see."

Cat leaned against him. "Let's hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs and responses:<strong>

**Mollyxoxo** (I am so sorry about you getting a heartbreak! I'll keep you in my thoughts, deary!)

**Ameha Kay**

**Redvelvet21 **(I'm glad my stories have helped you!)

**CPrizzle **(Aww. You're in my heart! Never invisible to me! Don't think I don't notice when my usual reviewers DON'T review.)

**VictoriousForever10 **(That's okay for the long answer. You're not the only one. I hope that maybe, somehow, someway you get to go back and at least peek at your old home. You never know. I've moved 19 times in my 20 years on this earth, so I don't know what it's like to have an actually house.)

**Glittergirl123: **Nothing horrid happens to Jade in my stories (my brother stories, yes – keep reading his new story, you'll see) because I personally think that if anything happened, she'd kick their butt. Beck's going to get banged up a little in this story too. And to your other question, that's on my profile page now on who I DO and DON'T ship. :)

**If I die young **(That's okay. I'm open to people who need to talk, so I don't mind when you guys leave long reviews to get things out. Feel free to always vent. On my stories, there is no judgment.)

**Caught in Head Lights **

**AODiva1978 **(Aw, that's so sweet!)

**Cupcakes **(Oh my goodness, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. As I said a few reviews above, there is no judgment. Feel free to always vent in your review :) Keep Holding On)

**Marialuvsyew**

**LittleMissVictorious**

**xScreamingxAngelx** (your songfic is up :) yay)

**IntricateSilverAngelSnow (**I'm sorry about your dad…you're not the only one, trust me, girl.)

**Flummoxed Fox**

**XxcutieemoxX **(I kind of agree on the song. My fiancée always makes me feel like I'm in a teenage dream.)

**CupidValentine** (I'm so sorry about your father. Good for you and your mom.)

**WOW! THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! Sure, some of the reviews made me cry, but it still means a lot you guys are comfortable of talking about that. It's a healing process. For me? The song to describe my life is God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton :)**

**Cat's dress, Jade's costume, and the boys' costumes in this are in pictures. The links to them are on my twitter page. (digidestenda or digidestend angel)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>This chapter's question<span>: **_If You Could Be a Superhero, which Superhero Would You Be? And why?  
><em>


	31. Teach Me How To Jerk

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Glittergirl123! So give us a song (any song you want) and we'll write a songfic for you! Yay :) For everyone else, again, you never know when you'll win, so keep playing!**

**OKAY, WARNING: This is such a random chapter, lol. When we wrote this, Izzy had just had a "Jerk" dance faceoff, so that's where this chapter came from. Lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Teach Me How To Jerk**

…

Jade walked into Sikowitz's classroom, expecting nothing to be out of the ordinary and it to be a regular Wednesday morning that she hated. She expected seeing Cat snuggled up to Beck, while Andre was singing something, and Robbie with that stupid puppet. Or maybe even Cat showing off pictures of Sleepy to the whole class, while Beck and Andre were messing with paper airplanes and Robbie and the puppet were having a stupid argument about some stupid Northridge girl. Then again…it's Hollywood Arts. Everything is bound to get weird.

She walked into the classroom and blinked at the sight. "Really?" She asked in disbelief, yet sounding bored.

She saw Cat having her hair straightener plugged into the wall, with Robbie sitting there on a chair in front of her, as she was straightening his hair. Beck and Andre were dancing around like monkeys, making a "secret handshake", even though, she had no idea how it'd be a secret, considering it was in front of the whole class.

She maneuvered around the dancing boys and walked up to Cat and Robbie. "Cat."

Cat looked up and smiled. "Hi, Jade! How was your Tuesday night?" She said, smiling to her, but went back to straighten the curly hair.

Jade ignored the weirdness of the situation. "It was stupid and boring. Hey, Cat, how would you like a lead role in a movie with Orlando Bloom as your co-star where you kiss him for 10 minutes straight?"

Cat gasped as she dropped the straightener. "Oh my gosh, YES!"

Beck glared to her as Robbie and Andre laughed. "Thanks a lot, babe." He mumbled, suddenly not in the mood to dance. He glared to Jade as well. "My stunts double? Really?"

"Well, Cat, sorry to burst your bubble, but you don't have a lead role in a movie with Orlando Bloom as your co-star where you kiss him for 10 minutes straight." Jade said pulling out a large folder. "This is your lines for MY play. You have the lead role. Andre is the co-star and you're going to kiss him at the end."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Jade smirked as she handed Andre his script and he looked it over. She put a few papers in Beck's hands. "Here's your part."

Beck looked at it. "Waiter." He rubbed his lips together. "Have I told you how much you drive me nuts?"

"Every day." She sighed. She handed a few papers to Robbie and Rex. "You each have your own parts, because I'm desperate."

"Awesome!" Robbie cheered.

"Eh, it's alright." Rex said. Jade pushed him in the nose. "OW! ROB! THE WITCH PUNCHED MY NOSE!"

"Diss my play again, and you'll get worse." Jade threatened. "The play is on Friday. Short notice, but I procrastinated on writing this thing."

"Couldn't tell." Beck grumbled.

They all went to sit down as Sikowitz came in. Cat looked over her lines after class. "This is a lot to memorize in only two days." She bit her lip. "Wow. Andre and I have so much to say!"

"Cat, you are the best actress I know." Beck put an arm around her shoulders, walking her to class. "You'll get this thing perfect."

Cat leaned on him. "I hope."

…

Andre sat down next to Beck off stage and sighed. "Jade's pushing us hard, isn't she?"

Beck nodded. "I'm exhausted."

"Hey, man…" Andre looked nervous. "I can NOT do my part, if you want. I don't think you feel comfortable with me kissing your girlfriend. I mean, if Cat Valentine was MY girlfriend, I'd never let anybody else kiss her…not that I've thought about it or anything." Andre scratched his head. "Um…do you want me to quit my part?"

Beck shook his head back and leaned back in his seat. "Nah, not really. If we all want to be actors and actresses, those are what we have to deal with. No offense, man, but Cat loves me and I love her. There's a difference between a real kiss and a stage kiss."

Andre sighed in relief. "Oh good, I'm glad you feel that way."

Beck laughed and patted Andre on the shoulder. "No worries. I never get jealous…angry, protective, yes, but jealous? Not one bit. But…you've thought about Cat as your girlfriend?"

Andre looked anywhere, but at Beck. "Oh…uh, well…" He bit his lip. "Just in case…um…"

"Andre." Beck warned.

Andre whimpered. "Okay, I have, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, bro! She's just so beautiful! I can't help, but dream about her!"

Beck laughed. "Don't worry. I know what you mean. I'd be the same way. As long as you don't turn into Robbie and try to steal her from me, we're good."

"Cool." Andre let out a breath of relief. "So does this mean that if you guys ever break up, I have permission to go ahead and make my move on her?" He asked with a bit of hope.

Beck glared at him. "Dude."

"I'm gonna shut up now." Andre muttered as he sat still in his seat, making Beck sigh in frustration.

As Jade was trying to tell Cat how to say a whole paragraph of a scene, the double doors of the black box theatre opened and a boy with curly hair and fairly tall, taller than Beck, walked in with his eyes wide behind his glasses. Jade rolled her eyes. "What do you want, loser?"

"Hi, Sinjin!" Cat said with sweetness, since she never showed any sort of hate or annoyance in front of people.

"Sup, Sinj?" Andre gave a curtly nod. Beck gave him a grin and wave.

Sinjin walked up to the stage. "Cat, this time it's important! I need to know "the jerk" dance as soon as possible!"

Cat bit her lip. "Oh my goodness, Sinjin, I totally forgot about that!"

Andre blinked. "Lil' Red, you know how to Jerk?"

Cat nodded proudly. "Yup. Do you?"

"Heck yes!" Andre grabbed his Pear-Phone and went into the iPod, pressing on "Teach Me How To Jerk". "Let's teach Sinjin right now!" He said as she stood up from his seat.

Jade groaned. "Fine! Fine! This is your 15 minute break!" She went to sit in Andre's old chair. "I hate this dance and song."

Beck looked confused. "What's the jerk?"

"Watch."

Beck watched as Cat and Andre set Sinjin up to teach him. Andre motioned that he go first and for Sinjin to watch his feet.

_**Jerkin'  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Tech me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk**_

Andre stood next to Sinjin and they both did the moves, but Sinjin failed miserably. Andre looked to Cat for help. She smiled and stood before the two boys.

_**Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk<strong>_

Cat decided to stand in front of Sinjin this time as Andre stood next to him. She put his hands where they should be and then showed where his legs should be. She showed him how to move his knee back and forth and how to move his elbows in sync.

_**Jerkin'  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Tech me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk**_

Sinjin was getting the hang of it, so they showed him a few more. Cat showed him how to move his knees back and forth while waving her body down. Andre did the same after her. Sinjin tried. Cat stood close to him, fixing everything he was doing. Soon he was getting it.

_**Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk<strong>_

Beck came up suddenly with a grin and they gladly welcomed him. Since he had been watching, he already knew what to do. So after they made he had it down, they started doing the moves they had so far.

Andre looked to the two boys. "Alright, here comes the big part!"

_**Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk  
>Ok. pause, step, now do that reject-ject, do that, do that reject<br>P-Pause, step, now do that reject-ject, do that, do that reject**_

Andre did the move of jumping back with his feet flying with him. Beck and Sinjin did the same as Cat laughed. Jade just rolled her eyes from her seat.

Andre looked to Cat. "Hit the big part, girl!"

Cat giggled.

Cat did the same move as before, pushing her knees in and out, waving her body towards the ground and back. The other three boys (attempted) to do the same.

_**Now put your knees to the ground and take it down digga down down down digga down take it down digga down  
>Just put your knees to the ground and take it down digga down down down digga down take it down digga down<strong>_

Cat stepped back as Andre showed the boys another move of hopping on his right foot to left foot quickly, circling around.

_**And now we dippin dippin dippin hold that  
>Dippin dippin dippin hold that<br>Dippin dippin dippin hold that  
>Dippin dippin dippin hold that<strong>_

Once they were officially turned around, Cat came back up and Andre and she put their hands up high in the hair, moving them back and forth in sync. Beck and Sinjin did the same.

_**And you know how it go when I UFO, I UFO, UFO  
>Girl you know how it go when I UFO, I UFO, UFO<strong>_

Cat and Andre laughed as they went in front of the other boys. "Back to the chorus dance!" Cat called out.

_**Jerkin'  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Tech me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk  
>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk<br>Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk**_

Soon the music faded and Andre, Cat, and Beck were laughing so hard, Andre practically was rolling on the floor. Sinjin raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Beck rubbed the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Nothing, Sinjin."

Cat caught her breath. "Did you get all of that?" She asked the awkward boy.

He nodded. "I think I did. Thanks, Cat!" And he walked out.

"What'd he need to learn the Jerk for?" Andre asked, getting up from the floor with Beck's help. "That was pretty random."

Cat laughed. "A dare his friends made him do."

"Ah." Beck nodded.

Jade stood up. "Now that you're done, get back on stage."

Robbie suddenly came in with Rex in hand. "Hey, my peeps!" He smiled. "What'd I miss?"

Cat giggled, while Beck, Andre, and Jade rolled their eyes. "Too much, man." Andre said, getting back upstage. "Too much."

…

"You never listen to a word I say!" Cat screeched on stage with the spotlight on the clothed table with a candle light lit in front of her, with silverware and all on the table. Andre was dressed nicely with a tie on the other side. Cat was dressed fancy as well. "I don't understand why we are still married!"

"Oh, so you want to get a divorce?" Andre snapped at her.

"No, not a divorce, but-"

"Is there a problem here?" Beck, dressed as a waiter, came up to the table.

Cat sighed and put her face in her hands as Andre rubbed his lips together. "Yeah, everything's fine." He growled to the waiter. "My wife here is just throwing a fit."

Cat gasped and looked back up at him. "How crude!"

"Can I interest you two in our complementary wine collection?" Beck said, trying to ease the tension. "Maybe that would calm you down?"

"Back off!"

"Leave us alone!"

Beck jumped back and walked off stage.

Cat stood from her seat. "Yes! Yes, I do want a divorce, Zachery!"

"Oh yeah?" Andre stood up with angry eyes. "Is that so, Lucy?"

"Yes!" Cat was getting tears. "You never listen to me, I can't communicate with you, and I don't even know who you are anymore! Are you even my husband? Are you Zachery Adams? The man I married 5 years ago?"

Andre walked over to her side of the table and took her wrist with a grip. "I am. I am, Lucy."

"Then why aren't you acting like him?" She asked in a soft tone, but the headset microphone helped. "You treat me like I'm nothing."

Andre put a hand on her cheek. "Lucy…I have never wanted you to feel such pain. I'm sorry."

Cat put her hands on his shoulders. "Zachery…show me that you still love me."

With that, Andre put his hands on the back of Cat's head, forcing his lips upon hers harshly. Cat did the same, kissing back. They stayed kissing as the spotlight stayed on them, and Rex could be seen in another spotlight behind them. "And that, my friends, would be the story of the renewal of love. Zachery and Lucy Adams were lost and then found love." And everything faded. Once it did, Cat and Andre finally were able to release each other and catch their breath.

The lights came back on. Cat and Andre walked up, bowing curtly as they received applause. Beck came out, giving a single wave and a small bow. Robbie and Rex came up, bowing with goofy smiles. Cat went off stage as Jade came up. Everyone clapped for her and Cat came back out with a large bouquet of Roses and another present. Jade looked touched and she opened the small present in front of everyone. A brand new pair of scissors.

"So when you cut up the roses." Cat said like it was nothing new to her. Everyone chuckled. Jade hugged her best friend and took the roses. "Yay! It's finally over!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you that this chapter was so random. Lol.<strong>

**ScreamingxAngelx, SweetStarre123, MissTortilla, CupidValentine, Glittergirl123, Asuka Hara, MariaLuvsYew, Fobfan, Ameha Kay, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, Victoriousforever10: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) you make us smile :) Keep answering the chapter questions! I love writing these songfics!

**This Chapter's Question: **_If you could be another man, or another woman, for a day, who would you be? (Has to be a HUMAN BEING)_


	32. Just A Kiss

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Mollyxoxo. That answer was so beautiful :) So remember to give us a song (ANY SONG in the world) and we'll write you a songfic before the next chapter is updated :)**

**For everyone else: Guitarsandlove, fobfan, Marialuvsyew, Flummoxed Fox, Outside a Dream, LittleMissVictorious, Amehakay, Glittergirl123, Victoriousforever10, musicangel, CupidValentine, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, Asuka Hara, xScreamingxAngelx: **THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. I'm sorry, I'm in a real huge hurry, but I wanted to post this chapter and Glittergirl's songfic :) It's called "Safe and Sound" on my profile! I think it's one of my new favorites…because it's dark. Anyways, keep reviewing and answering the questions! I love reading your answers!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Just A Kiss**

…

Cat was reading a magazine on the floor in Beck's bedroom, with only a lamplight giving her light. It was around 5pm, but the sun went down around 4:45. Beck's parents went out of town for Valentine's day this year. Beck and Cat would've done something nice, but Beck caught the flu. Beck was going to stay in bed, so Cat was given permission by his parents to come over and keep him company. So now he was high on medicine, she'd have to wait for him to wake up.

She grabbed a pen when she saw a Love Quiz on a page. "Hmm…" She hummed as she read the questions.

_How do you know your boyfriend is really into you and not bored with you?_

_Question 1: When you feel unbeautiful and you tell him, what does he say?_

_a)baby, you're still sexy and hot_

_b)you're always beautiful and gorgeous in my eyes_

_c)uhh, honey, you might want to try make up or working out._

Cat circled B.

_Question 2: Which of the following three would be most likely the kind of date your boyfriend would take you on?_

_a)clubbing or a house party_

_b)a picnic or walk in the local park_

_c)a romantic restaurant or a formal event_

Cat found that a hard one, since she and Beck do both B and C…hmm…if it was a spontaneous date, it would be B, so she circled that one.

_Question 3: Your mom was sent to the hospital so you have to cancel on a date. What does your boyfriend do?_

_a)he gets pissed and annoyed, asking you if you can ditch for a while to go party_

_b)he rushes to the hospital to support you and give you a shoulder to cry on_

_c)buy you fancy, expensive jewelry or a dozen roses to make you feel better_

Cat immediately circled B.

_Question 4: You're making out and getting very intimate in the backseat of his car. You tell him to stop because you don't feel comfortable. What's his response?_

_a)he gets angry, shouting and saying he thought he had a girlfriend that went all the way_

_b)immediately backs off and tells you that you both can move at your pace_

_c)say OK because he rather be somewhere nicer or you wearing something better_

Cat circled B again.

_Question 5: You go to the beach and some guys are hitting on you while your boyfriend is a few feet away. What does he do when he sees it?_

_a)he assumes you were the one flirting with the guys and calls you a "hoe"_

_b)tells the guys to leave you alone and then calmly talks to you about it_

_c)he feels hurt and leave you there, not bothering to stick up for you_

Again, Cat circled B.

_END! _

_If most of your answers were "A", then you have a stuck up, gangster, jerk for a boyfriend. He's not good for you! He will only disrespect you and never treat you decently!_

_If most of your answers was "B", congratulations! You have a wonderful man! Those are the keepers, so don't let him go! Those kinds of gentlemen are hard to find these days!_

_If most of your answers were "C", you have a bit of a sissy boy there. He's never going to protect or acknowledge you in public, he's going to be a bit of a poop butt. He's not worth your time._

Cat squeaked quietly. "Yay." She whispered.

"What are you reading?" Beck's exhausted, raspy voice was heard.

Cat smiled, turning to him. HE was sitting up, with his hair wild and messy. "I took a relationship quiz in this magazine and you passed. Good job." She giggled as she left the magazine and pen on the floor, standing up and sitting in front of Beck on his bed. "How are you feeling, my love?" She put a hand to his forehead. "You're still so warm."

He sighed deeply and coughed a little. "I feel like the kiss of death."

"You look like it too."

Beck frowned. "Thanks, babe." He said sarcastically. "I'm so sorry Valentine's Day this year is turning out so bad. I wish I didn't catch this stupid cold and then your Valentine's wouldn't have been ruined."

Cat put a hand gently on his cheek. "Don't feel that way. Besides, I came over to make sure you have everything you need and to keep you company if you want it. So we're still together. It's just different type of date." She stood up. "I'm going to go make you some Chicken Noodle Soup and you can take your medicine after you eat."

He smiled weakly at her as she pushed him gently down back to his pillow. "You are my angel."

Cat kissed his forehead. "Just rest. I'll go make you the soup and make you eat." With that, she left the room.

…

Once Cat came back with the soup on a cute little sit up tray with a glass of orange juice and medicine on the side, Beck sat up when he saw her, grunting as he stretched his weak body. Cat put it on his lap and put the orange juice on his nightstand, along with the medicine. "Eat something, Cat, please." He begged. "It's Valentine's."

Cat giggled. "I know, silly. I made myself a bowl too, but I couldn't carry them both. I'll be right back." She left and returned. Beck made room so she could sit on the other end of his bed. "I feel so bad that you're sick."

"I feel bad that you're taking care of me on Valentine's Day." He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Cat."

Cat smiled. "Beck, don't worry. It doesn't matter where we are. As long as I'm with you, it's perfect. Sure, you're sick, but I still love this time with you."

Beck was longing to kiss her, but knew he couldn't. "So I passed that quiz, huh?"

Cat nodded, swallowing some of her soup down. "Yes, you did. You were named "a keeper" and "a gentleman". They said that there aren't many of you guys these days…and that's right. You are one of a kind. I'm so lucky I have you. How I deserve you, I don't know. Actually, I don't deserve you." She patted his foot. "But God gave me you, and I want to do anything to prove to Him that I'll take care of you and let God know He made the right choice."

Beck could've cried if he already didn't have watery eyes from the flu. "Cat, I love you so much. You're absolutely perfect."

…

Cat and Beck were sitting in the living room, on the large couch. They were in the similar position when Cat was in the hospital after her appendix erupted. Beck's face was asleep in the crook of Cat's neck, his arms wrapped around her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck lightly, one hand on his cheek to keep him close, and her other hand was running through his hair softly to comfort him. She was humming and watching the fireplace crackle and burn.

She was relieved Beck said he felt safe in her arms, just like she felt she in his when she's afraid or sick. He's happy when she cares for him and loves him, just like he does for her. She was glad she was doing her part in this relationship of two people. She's always felt like he's done everything and she's held him back a lot. Now they were equal. "_**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile" <strong>_She sang softly, close to Beck's ear. He seemed to respond a bit, wrapping his arms a bit tightly around her. _**"I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow." <strong>_Cat kissed his forehead lovingly. _**"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight." **_She laid her head on his, watching the fireplace once again, daydreaming about life with Beck._** "I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right."**_ She smiled at the memory of Cancun the summer before and her first kiss she gave to him, and how they confessed their love to one another. It almost brought her to tears at the happiness._** "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight." **_With always being scolded by her father's expectations and never being able to always reach them, Cat thought life would always be that way. She'd always have to live up to what everyone wanted of her…not Beck though. He had no expectations for her to reach. He loved her for her. He'd love anything and everything she'll do and want to do in her life._** "No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams…" <strong>_A tear fell from her eye, silently thanking God._** "Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight…" **_How God is so merciful on her. He blessed her so with Beck Oliver. Beck has changed Cat to the point she smiled constantly, not forceful. No matter what, she knew Beck would always love her for her. He was never leaving her. He'd always be there. He wasn't going to abandon her if she failed something or screwed up. He'd help her through it. He'd be there._** "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight…"**_ Cat took in Beck's scent and was falling asleep in that position. "I love you so much, Beck." She whispered softly.

Beck, still asleep, smiled lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T forget to answer the question! Tell us in your review!<strong>

**This Chapter's Question: **_If your car bumped into another car, and NO ONE saw it, would you leave your name and number? Or just drive away, pretend nothing happened?_


	33. We Owned The Night

**Thanks to a _lovely_ reviewer on our songfics, our Songfic Contest has been cancelled. Reason why and another announcement is at the end of the chapter. **

**Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, CupidValentine, GlitterGirl123, BrokenRose12, Ameha Kay, xScreamingxAngelx, Mollyxoxo (your songfic is up, but yes, that jerk commented on it), Victoriousforever10: **Thank you all for reviewing. Please read the announcement at the end. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**We Owned The Night**

…

By now, the winter was slowly flowing to spring, as the cold weather turned into warmer breezes. Hollywood and the LA area appreciated it, considering they were not fans of the rain and cold. It also was the time of a few birthdays. Beck's was right after Valentine's, so he turned 16 and Jade was 2 weeks after. Andre was soon after. All three were sixteen and immediately turned in their 6 month permits they had to licenses easily. Robbie's was in June, so he still had quite a few months. Cat wasn't until October. She was going to be 15 for a long time. She was content with that since it made her the baby of the group and she liked that title.

Another Friday came around, as Beck opened the car door for Cat outside her home, waving goodbye to her parents, who were amazingly home for once, and they went off to school as usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Hand in hand, they went into school, went to the lockers, went to Sikowitz's class, seeing Andre and Robbie. Jade was usually late. Everything was going normally.

Of course, Jade gets restless.

As Beck and Cat were standing before Andre and Robbie, talking casually, Jade walked in and stepped in between them. "Hi." She greeted dully.

Cat smiled brightly. "Hello, Jade!"

"Cat, let's go on a road trip." Jade said simply, not exactly showing too much emotion.

Cat gasped. "Road trip? Really? YAY!"

"To where exactly?" Beck asked, naturally trying to make sure Jade doesn't take Cat to somewhere dangerous or wild.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere. You boys in?" She asked Beck and looked to Andre and Robbie as well.

"Isn't that short of notice?" Robbie questioned.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't you all get bored of the usual routines we do every day of every week? Let's get up at the crack of dawn, head to a random beach or town, spend the day there, and then come back late. Do something totally crazy and rebellious."

Beck nodded. "You actually have a good idea there."

"So it's settled." Jade smirked. "Beck's car though."

"What?" Beck glared. "Why mine?"

"You have an old style convertible that is classy and wonderful looking." Jade said in an obvious tone. "We are going on a road trip in the sunny weather. Top down will be needed."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Cat leaned onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "This is so exciting!"

Beck eased up as he saw his girlfriend's eyes light up and smiled. "Yeah…yeah, it is."

…

Beck firstly picked Cat up first that early morning with sleepy eyes and yawning. She came outside for him and he opened the door for her as usual, giving her a kiss. "Good morning, gorgeous." He told her softly.

Cat looked up at him, smiling. "Good morning, Beck." She whispered. She showed him the small puppy wrapped in a blanket in her arms and he smiled. She put Sleepy in the backseat so he could rest until they picked up the last person. Once she was done, she looked Beck in the eyes.

Beck put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he leaned towards her lips and forcefully they kissed, not wanting to break contact. After a few minutes, Cat's phone made a "DING" sound and they both pouted. "Do we have to go?" Cat whined, making Beck chuckle. "Can't we tell them we don't feel good and don't want to go?"

Beck put his nose to hers, rubbing against one another. "Let's go. Just for the day. We can spend our Sunday with each other, how's that?"

Cat sighed, but smiled a little. "Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed her forehead.

They pecked lips once more as she went into the car and he closed the door for her, soon going to his side. "What did Jade say?" He asked, putting his seatbelt on and car in drive.

Cat raised an eyebrow after looking at her phone. "How'd you know it was Jade?"

"Lucky guess." Beck grinned as Cat giggled.

"She wants us to stop making out in front of my house…and get our butts over to pick everyone up…" Cat shivered. "How does she know all these things?"

"Cat, I frankly don't want to know the answer to that question." Beck told her, taking her hand. She leaned over onto his arm and sighed deeply. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just so happy." Cat told him in a sleepy tone. "Happy, Beck. I'm so happy and I don't know why. It's going to be a wonderful, blissful day. I can tell."

Beck quickly kissed the top of her head before turning his eyes back onto the road. "I'm glad to have you to keep me positive and thinking straight."

Cat smiled. "We're happy to have each other, huh?"

"You best believe it."

…

On the highway on the way to anywhere near the coast, everyone put on their sunglasses, removing their sweaters as the cool morning air turned into a bit warmer weather with the sun shining brightly. Everyone was shocked that Jade actually wore a dress over her swimsuit, but she told them to never bring it up again. Cat wore a dress, of course, and as usual it was too short for comfort. She loved it, but it put Beck on the edge. Did she enjoy him having to always work to keep guys' hands off her? Of course, Sleepy was awake now and Cat changed him into his swim shirt and sunglasses on his face that he looked comfortable wearing.

The trip there was full of laughs and stories, as the wind blew through their hair from Beck's convertible top being down. Cat sat in the front seat, her back against the door so she could see everyone perfectly. Andre was right behind her and he'd reach over and tug her red hair randomly just to be a pest or an older brother gesture. Jade was forced to sit in between Robbie and Andre, so she propped her feet up on the consol to get comfortable. It bothered Beck, but Cat put her sunhat over Jade's feet so it wouldn't bother him as much. Robbie would keep telling stupid jokes, while Rex fixed them for him and then the gang laughed. Sleepy would sing/howl along to the radio at times, which would lead them all to sing with him.

At one time, Robbie tried to flirt with Jade, but Jade smacked him in the face, so that shut that up.

Cat was done laughing at something Rex said and sighed happily. "This has to be the best road trip in history of road trips!"

"Why don't you guys enter THAT in the World Record Book, huh?" Andre suggested.

Jade rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "No way. It has to be something actually somebody would want to read. Cat still failed at the bridge stance one, the longest note one, the shortest time it took to climb a tree, and how many cartwheels with no hands she could do."

Cat's jaw dropped. "Okay, the bridge stance gave me spine damage, the longest note one made me pass out and lose my voice for a week, I fell out of the tree and had a concussion, and I sprained my ankle when I tried to do the cartwheel record!"

"You could still try other things." Jade told her with venom.

"Why don't YOU try breaking a few records?" Beck asked her, keeping his eye on the one way highway.

"I can't do that, because if I get hurt, that wouldn't be good." Jade said in a smart tone.

Beck scoffed. "Oh yeah, THAT makes perfect sense."

"Glad you see it that way." Jade smirked.

"Ooh, Cat, how about you try the one where that one person kept the record of how long you can hold your breath under water?" Rex suggested.

Cat's eyes widened. "No, thank you. I can't even swim." Before anyone could suggest something, Cat stopped them. "I have to pee! Can we stop?"

"God, can you PLEASE get your bladder checked out?" Jade snapped as Beck looked for the nearest gas station. "Jeez."

"_BARK!" _

Jade glared at the small, long haired Yorkshire terrier pup. "Don't bark at me, little rat." Poor Sleepy whimpered.

Cat gasped. "Jade, that was a horrible thing to say!"

"I speak nothing, but the harsh truth, Cat." Jade said, picking at her nails.

When they stopped, they all decided to go inside the gas station. Cat was given the key to the lady's room and ran in there, with Sleepy in her arms. The store manager from behind the counter looked to the others, who were just walking around for a snack or something. "You kids going out of town?"

Beck nodded. "Yes, sir. Heading to…a beach…we're not exactly sure which one yet. It's one of those spontaneous road trips."

"I see." The elderly man nodded. "Where ya'll from?"

"Beverly Hills area." Andre answered, coming up next to Beck. "Grand place."

"I hear it has the best of shopping there." The man said, cleaning the counter with a dirty rag.

"Yeah, it does." Beck nodded, chuckling. "The two ladies in our group like that part of it…especially my girlfriend, who just went to the restroom."

"Pretty girl, with a flawless Yorkshire Terrier in her arms. Is the pup going to be a show dog?" The man asked curiously.

Beck nodded. "That's the plan. He's in AKC Dog Show training with his own trainer. He's also on the cover of this year's AKC calendar, and the month of February."

The door to the restroom opened and Cat gave him back the keys. "All better, sweetheart?"

Cat nodded with a sweet smile. "Yup! Thank you for letting me use the restroom!"

"Of course, angel." The man patted Sleepy's head.

Cat looked to Beck as she skipped up to him. "Can I get a soda?"

"You bet, babygirl." She pecked Beck's lips and handed the puppy to him before heading to the beverages section where Jade and Robbie were. "That's her, by the way." Beck said to the store clerk as he randomly was bouncing Sleepy up and down in his arms like he was a small child.

"Seems like you spoil that one." The man chuckled.

"I don't think of it as "spoiling" her, but I look at it as giving her what she deserves and more." Beck smiled. "She really is perfect."

Cat skipped back up to him. "Hi!" She squeaked cutely. "I wanted to get Sleepy a bottle of water for him to drink out of and I figured you'd want a soda too." She handed him his usual Root Beer.

Beck chuckled. "You know me so well." He gave the clerk the money for both his and Cat's sodas, with Sleepy's water, and told him to keep the change. "You guys ready?" He called out to the two remaining people of the group as Andre paid for his Dr. Pepper. "Let's hit the road!"

"SHUT UP!"

Beck winced. "And that other girl is the complete opposite of my precious girl there." Beck motioned to Cat, who went outside to let Sleepy drink some water and go to the restroom in the bushes.

The man looked afraid. "I guess so…"

Andre scoffed. "You still want me and Jade to hook up?"

Beck shrugged. "Why not?"

"She'd kill me if I even asked her out." Andre shook his head. "Never happening."

…

Jade finally decided on the beach they were passing and Beck immediately pulled off the freeway towards the sort of crowded beach. It was a Saturday, sunny afternoon. It was bound to be a bit crowded. It was only 11am, so they had tons of time to enjoy the small shopping stores they had and the beach.

Cat squealed when Beck found a perfect parking spot. "We're HERE!"

"_BARK! BARK!"_

_**Tell me have you ever wanted  
>Someone so much it hurts?<br>Your lips keep trying to speak  
>But you just can't find the words<br>Well I had this dream once;  
>I held it in my head<strong>_

Once Jade laid out the large blanket in a spacey spot on the warm sand, Cat put Sleepy down and put his lifejacket on him. She took his sunglasses off. Jade and Cat also removed their dresses to reveal the tiny bikini's they had under. Cat's was pure silver with all sparkles, making everyone go "ooh" when she moved even an inch. Jade's was black, but she had a few ruffles. The two girls immediately had the attention of almost every teenage boy on the beach. The boys in the group removed their shirts, ready for the ocean after putting on sunscreen. Beck and Andre set up the umbrella that covered their whole blanket with shade. Cat put the picnic basket of the personal pizza's they just bought form a pizza place up the street on the blanket near the umbrella.

Beck snatched up Sleepy and ran with Andre and Robbie into the ocean. Cat laughed as Jade smirked when they watched Beck interact with the puppy's first time in the ocean.

_**She was the purest beauty  
>But not the common kind<br>She had a way about her  
>That made you feel alive<br>And for a moment  
>We made the world stand still<strong>_

After a while, Sleepy wasn't too scared anymore and ran around the shore with his little "family" and let the small waves crash into him. Cat jumped on Beck's back at one point as he was trying to bother Jade with a crab he found. Andre was splashing at Robbie, who was screaming at his glasses getting wet. Jade would tease Sleepy with a stick and run with it, just to be cruel.

They couldn't stop smiling.

_**Yeah, we owned the night**_

As Robbie and Cat were making a sandcastle, with the pup digging up to help them, a little girl and a little boy came up. "Hi there!" Cat greeted sweetly as they came up shyly. They looked to Sleepy, who went into his mom's lap. "Do you want to pet him?" She asked them kindly.

They nodded, smiling a little. They came closer to Cat and they carefully pet Sleepy's head. "What's his name?" The little boy asked.

"Sleepy." Cat answered, watching the scene with Sleepy getting excited with two kids around.

"Sleepy?" The little girl questioned. "Was he sleepy when you bought him?"

Cat giggled. "Very, very sleepy." Cat looked to their halfway done sandcastle. "Hey, how would you two like to help us make a sandcastle? I'm sure Sleepy would love that!"

The two kids nodded. "YEAH!"

Robbie chuckled. "Do you make friend's everywhere you go, Cat?"

She shrugged. "I just try to be kind to everyone. I love the world."

_**You had me dim the lights;  
>You danced just like a child<br>The wine spilled on your dress**_

_**And all you did was smile  
>Yeah, it was perfect<br>I hold it in my mind**_

Cat was giggling as Beck began dancing with her randomly in the ocean water. Jade was lying under the umbrella, trying to relax. Andre and Robbie were running around, crazily, with Sleepy barking after them.

Cat laughed after Beck dipped her and her hair went into the water.

Beck twirled her and kissed her lips when he did.

Cat saw the two little kids watching. She motioned for them to come over to them. She took the little boy's hands, dancing sweetly with him. Beck bowed to the little girl, who blushed. Beck twirled her and then did the same motion as Cat, dancing silly with the young girl.__

Yeah, we owned the night

After cleaning up a bit and putting their stuff back in Beck's car first, the gang finally was able to go shopping. There was a shop of random objects. The gang went in, having some fun there. Beck secretly bought Cat a locket and put it around her neck, surprising her. She gasped and realized it was a necklace. She smiled to Beck and hugged him.

They saw on a corner a fire-breather and sword swallower, so they watched him. Andre was picked to help out with a trick, which made Andre almost pee his pants.

When the guy put the sword all the way in his throat, Sleepy dug his face in Cat's neck, also thinking this would turn out badly.

_**When the summer rolls around  
>And the sun starts sinking down<br>I still remember you  
>Oh, I remember you<br>And I wonder where you are**_

On the way out, a few guys were flirting with Jade and Cat, inviting them and the other boys to a bonfire that night. So they took that to their advantage and went.

It was a huge place on the beach filled with a crowd. When the music blasted, Robbie took care of Sleepy, as Beck dragged Cat in the middle of everyone and began dancing with her. Jade was finally able to dance with a hot guy alone. Andre met a girl and flirt her up and danced with her. Robbie stayed out and talked to a beautiful blonde who fell in love with Sleepy, so he used that to his advantage.

Beck and Cat spun around and then looked into each other's eyes.

_**Are you looking at those same stars again?  
>Do you remember when?<strong>_

As Andre, Robbie, and Jade stayed at the bonfire party, Beck grabbed Sleepy and Cat and they went for a walk along the beach shore together, running around and playing with the puppy, who was so excited to be there.

As Sleepy was distracted with another crab, Beck picked Cat up into his arms as if he was carrying his bride after a wedding, and spun around with her and they both fell to the ground. Once they recovered from laughing so hard, their lips connected.

It wasn't until Sleepy came up, whimpering and with a crab hanging from his lip, did they realize they actually were still in the world and had to go back to reality.

_**We woke under a blanket  
>All tangled up in skin<br>Not knowing in that moment  
>We'd never speak again<br>But it was perfect;  
>I never will forget<br>When we owned the night**_

Beck sighed with contentment as he watched the dark road with the headlights of his car shining the way. He noticed Andre and Robbie were asleep in the backseat, but Jade was awake, reading her book with her book light. Beck looked to Cat, who was sound asleep against the seat and the wavy, frizzy haired Sleepy was curled up in a blanket on her lap. Cat's hands were loosely around the puppy's figure, as if she was originally trying to protect him before she fell asleep.

Beck smiled.

Perfect day ever.

_**Yeah, we owned the night**_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Hi to my faithful wonderful reviewers and readers. The songfic contest has been canceled. Why? Some jerk-off here on Fanfiction likes to "follow the rules" to the point he would report people, even when it's none of his business. Unbelievable. Anyways, there's another huge announcement…Izzy and I have decided to <span>retire <span>from Fanfiction. I cried most of the morning while Izzy told me that after his fic he's writing now, he's quitting. I'm going to stop writing too. **

**Hito Me Bore: I read your profile and it says you'll report people. I would like to THANK YOU for ruining EVERYTHING. Because of you putting us in fear that you'll report us, my brother and I have decided to let down all of our reviewers and readers and retire. Sure, all these stories do is keep us sane as we deal with our life from hell, but as long as you're happy and content, that's all that matters, right? Can you do us a favor? We'll stop posting songfics and stuff…but PLEASE don't report us. Let us finish THIS story and Izzy's other story, and then we won't BOTHER YOU again. Please, do us that much. We've already written up to chapter 53 in this story. Do you know how upset we'd be if you report us? Very. After that, we won't do anything else. **

**I'm still pissed that I have to beg someone for something like this. It's sick to my stomach that Hito Me Bore has practical control over us and put us into fear. I hope he lets us finish this story, since it has songs in it. Please? Please, let us finish this. Please.**

**-D-A-**


	34. No Air

**Llama, princessironica, mie, LittleMissVictorious, LilLisa95 (my name is lisa too, lol), fobfan (we're finishing this story, don't worry), Glittergirl123, InfinityForever7 (be nice…haven't we already talked about this?), Victoriousforever10, BrokenRose12, Kenzy, gleegirl5, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, Ameha Kay: **Oh you guys…please, let's just focus on the story and finishing it. God, you guys have me crying. Yes, this has been a big part of my life and it's going to be so hard to say goodbye after we finish this story. We had a sequel planned for this story…I'm contemplating still writing it. We'll see, I guess. I love you all so much. Really, I do. Thanks for being so protective of us, lol. As always, right? Don't PM _him/her_ and tell them off. It's okay, I guess. I just didn't know how much my stories affected you guys so much. I feel worse than before. You guys are wonderful, thank you. Now onto the chapter!

Ps…good news! I sold another song! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**No Air**

**(Part 1 of "Songwriter Award" Series)**

…

Beck walked into the Valentine's house, since Cat's family, excluding her, went out of town for one of her dad's races. They left the door unlocked, for some unknown. Beck wasn't comfortable with that, but it's not like he had a say so in what his girlfriend's family does. He looked around. "CAT?" He looked at his cell phone. It was 11am. Where the heck was she? "CAT!" He went up the stairs, seeing for any sign of life up there. He was kind of hoping Cat would pop out of her room, smiles and all, but she didn't. "Cat?" He creeped into her bedroom as he saw she was asleep.

Asleep?

It's almost noon! Cat's usually up at 7 or earlier!

Beck almost ran up to her and shook her a little. "Cat? Baby? Wake up!"

Cat groaned and pushed him away with her hand. "Go away."

Sleepy poked his head out from under the covers, staring at Beck and then yawned. He dug himself out and Beck picked him up. "Hey, Sleepy. How's my boy?" He said as the puppy licked his chin. He put the puppy down, who immediately ran to the bathroom, to where his puppy pad was. "Cat." He sat on the side of her bed and put a hand to her forehead. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Cat whimpered. "I didn't get home until 10 last night."

Beck nodded. "Your dance class."

"Yeah, and then when I came home, my father started yelling at me for no reason, upset because I didn't enter Sleepy in his AKC Dog Show training." She looked to Beck a little. "I told him that Sleepy was still a tiny puppy so I didn't want to enter him till he was a few more months older."

"And he didn't like that?" She nodded at Beck's question. "Aye. I'm sorry, but your dad needs to realize that you're still a child. You can't do everything."

"I apparently can if I want to be a star and succeed in life." Cat sounded more like she was mocking her dad's words that she's heard over and over. "So we fought about that until midnight. I was crying so much, I didn't sleep until 4."

Beck ran his fingers through her soft red hair. "I wish there was a way I could take all this stress away from you, babygirl."

Cat sat up a bit and looked to him. "Don't worry about these things. I have to deal with this family and my father, not you." She forced a smile, but yawned. "Sorry you are seeing me like this."

Beck shook his head. "Cat, you're gorgeous after waking up. Most girls don't look like that. You're beautiful 24/7."

Cat sighed and took his hand. "How did I ever get you?"

Beck leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Why don't you get dressed, babe? Let's get you some breakfast downstairs and then go to the dog park with Sleepy. How's that sound?"

"Like absolute heaven." Cat went to get out of bed, but someone rang the doorbell. "Oh, why?" She stood up and checked herself the mirror real quick before they both left the room. The doorbell rang again. "Can you check on Sleepy and bring him downstairs so I can feed him?"

"Sure thing." Beck went to the bathroom while Cat went downstairs.

_Ding, dong_

_Ding dong_

"I'M COMING!" Cat screamed from impatience. She opened the door and saw Andre, Jade, and Robbie standing there. "What?" She asked in annoyance, leaving the door open as she walked towards the kitchen. The three came in with confused expressions.

"What the heck is your problem?" Jade asked, as they followed her to the kitchen.

Cat took the dog food out of the pantry and opened the can. "Long story."

"Are you just NOW waking up?" Robbie asked in surprise. "That's not like you."

Cat slammed the microwave door shut as she warmed up the dog food, making the three visitors in the room jump at the sound. "Like I said, long story."

Beck suddenly came in with Sleepy in his arms.

The others had wide eyes. "Oh snap, did we interrupt you two?" Andre asked, with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it!" Beck growled. "Cat and I aren't like that!"

"Yet." Jade added. "Anyways, now that today is upside down…"

Cat put Sleepy's food on the counter in front of him as Beck put his mat in front of him on the counter. Cat poured a small bowl of water and put it there as well. "Oh, my goodness, I probably look like the kiss of death." Cat sighed as she grabbed the cereal from the pantry. "Anybody else hungry?"

"No, I'm good."

"Already ate."

"Had a big breakfast."

"No thanks."

Cat grabbed a bowl and poured herself some Lucky Charms. "So what are you three doing here?" She asked, not exactly in a curious tone. It sounded like she just wanted them to make conversation.

"I am here because I have HUGE news!" Andre exclaimed with a grin.

Cat winced at his loudness, but ignored it and ate next to Sleepy. "What is it?"

"Cat, we sold our song "No Air" last month, right?" Andre said. Cat nodded, not really paying attention to where he was going with this. "We've been nominated for the "Best Songwriters" award at this year's MTV's music awards!" Andre yelled out.

Cat nodded. "Cool."

He dropped his hands and frowned. "Maybe I should repeat this when you're a little more awake."

"Probably." Cat yawned.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Valentine Residence." Cat answered the house phone in a dull voice. The others stayed quiet. "Yes, this is Caterina Valentine." She raised an eyebrow. "Who? You're who?" Her eyes started widening. "Oh my goodness, hi!" She silently jumped up and down. "We are? We did? Are you serious?" She squealed loudly, making everyone wince. "Oh my goodness gracious! Thank you for letting me know!" She listened a little more, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "The tickets are coming in the mail? Okay, awesome! THANK YOU!" Soon she hung up and then it came. "AHHHH!"

Beck looked absolutely confused. "What the heck was that all about?"

Cat was still jumping up and down. "Andre! Andre! We've been nominated for the "Best Songwriters" of the year award for MTV music awards! We have tickets to go!" She looked so excited.

Everyone stared at her.

"But I- you just- didn't I- you-" Andre sighed, giving up. "That's great news."

Cat frowned. "Why aren't you guys excited?"

Beck shrugged. "Something inside just feels like I heard this news before." He tried to smooth it out.

It didn't.

Cat gasped. "So you don't care about my news?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

Beck chuckled nervously. "Whoa, babe, hey, um…what?" He asked, confused.

"You're such a jerk!" Cat screamed, startling her boyfriend. "SO what? I have awesome news and you don't care? BUT when you have good news, I have to? That's not fair!"

Beck's head was spinning. "Wait…hold on, can we start this conversation over again because I'm lost." Beck asked her. "Go back to the phone and pretend to hang up, and we'll go from there."

"I can't believe you never listen to me!" Cat suddenly yelled again. "I thought you loved me? Or was I imagining that?"

"WHAT?" Now Beck was the one freaking out. "How in the heck did this turn into me loving you? I'm still confused on how you're ticked at me in the first place!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Just forget it."

Beck forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Gladly."

…

The gang decided to go out lunch to a Mexican Restaurant that had outside seating, so they could bring Sleepy out. It was a nice, breezy day with the sun shining down on Beverly Hills. Cat was looking at the menu with Sleepy on her lap, panting and watching people walk by. "I think I'm going simple today." Cat said out loud. "Bean and Cheese Burrito." She put the menu down. "Yum." And then took a sip of her Coke with no ice.

Beck, sitting close to her, wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Sounds delicious. I think I'll have the same, but with some green sauce on it."

Cat cringed. "Ew…"

Everyone laughed.

"So Cat, Andre, you guys excited for MTV Awards?" Robbie asked, adjusting Rex on his lap.

Andre nodded. "You best believe it! Man, it's going to be wicked!"

"I'm so excited to be able to go shopping for a fancy dress again!" Cat squeaked. "So much fun last time!"

"Last time was irritating because you tried on 50 different dresses." Jade growled from behind her menu.

"It was not 50…" Cat trailed off. "More like 30." Cat giggled when Jade rolled her eyes. "I wish you guys can come too." She pouted, leaning her head on Beck's shoulder.

Beck shrugged. "It's all good, babe. You and Andre will have a blast either way."

"I'm so stoked to meet all those celebrities." Andre chuckled. "It's going to be funky awesome."

"Here we go with Andre's fancy language to act like he knows everything." Jade mocked as everyone laughed, except for Andre.

"You know, you won't be saying that when you see me in the magazines, posing with Cat on the red carpet, now will you?" Andre countered.

Jade scowled. "Rub it in, Harris."

_SNAP, SNAP, SNAP_

"What the-" Beck began to say, but then a few people with cameras came up. "Whoa!" They all winced at the flashing lights. "What's the deal?"

"For the millionth time, he is not Orlando Bloom!" Andre exclaimed, pointing to Beck. "Just a stunts double for the guy!"

"Yeah, Orlando Bloom is way hotter and in better shape!" Jade added on, making Beck roll his eyes. "What do you freaks want?"

"Cat Valentine! Andre Harris!" One of them yelled out. "We knew it was you two!"

"And what do you exactly want with us?" Andre asked as Cat was blushing.

"How do you guys feel about being nominated for MTV's award of "Best Songwriters of the Year" award?" Another one asks, snapping a picture.

"Ohhhh." Cat and Andre nodded, getting the picture of why they were bothering them. "Um…" Cat started, looking to Andre. "We feel much honored and are still in disbelief that we were chosen." Cat told them.

"Yeah, man." Andre joined in. "It was already cool when Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown picked out No Air to sing and it was Top Charts, but this is too awesome!"

"I bet!" Another says, snapping another picture of Cat and her puppy. "Who's that little fellow there?"

Cat picked Sleepy up a bit. "This is Sleepy. My boyfriend, Beck, gave him to me for our one year anniversary." She motioned to Beck, who kept his arm wrapped over her shoulders.

"Beck, huh?" Another picture with Cat and Beck smiling. "I can see it now! "BAT" couple."

"Oh jeez." Beck chuckled.

"What do you do, Beck…?"

"Beck Oliver." Beck answered. "I'm just starting out in my career, but I'm a stunt double."

"Any roles?"

"I'm Orlando Bloom's stunt double in his new upcoming movie, but that's all I can say." Beck nodded curtly. "It's awesome."

"And how about you two?" They turned their attention to Robbie and Jade, with Rex. "Who's that guy?"

Robbie grinned and made Rex wave. "This is Rex and I'm Robbie Shapiro. Professional Comedian."

"Yeah, or he likes to think he is." Rex commented, making everyone laugh. "Yup."

"Rex!" Robbie sighed.

"I'm Jade West." Jade answered in a snappy tone. "Future singer, actress, and director."

"So you all pretty much are going into the entertainment business." Another one says. "Fabulous! Watch the MTV news later!" And then they took off.

"That was wicked cool." Andre commented as the waitress came out. "Too awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>There is NOT going to be any "Candre" romance in the next few chapters (or ever in the story). All there is going to be is "Candre" friendshipbrother-sister relationship. No worries.**

**Oh and Izzy will NOT be updating his story for one full week. Why? I found out he stayed up VERY LATE on a school night, posted a new songfic, and this was all while I was asleep…you know, I'm still new at this whole "parenting" thing, and THAT little stunt is NOT making this easier. Anyways, he's grounded and not allowed on the computer. Sorry for the delay, but it must be done.  
><strong>

**-D-A-**


	35. Umbrella

**KBoo, DanceWithYourHeart, CupidValentine, Fallspring99, Llama, MusicManiac, Victoriousforever10, AODiva1978, BrokenRose12, LoneWolf45, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, Gleegirl5, CPrizzle, Glittergirl123, princessironica, and Demi909Lovato: **Oh, guys, you keep making me cry with your reviews :'( I love you all so much. This is just something that msut be done so my profile doesn't get deleted, you know? I want my profile to stay up after I retire because some of you may want to come back and read the stories. I'm doing this for you guys. And also…did I forget to mention that I'm still going to be READING fanfics? Yeah, so DON'T even THINK about getting lazy for those who I read their fanfics! I love reading them, so don't you dare think I'm not going to review and stuff! Anyways, Izzy is grounded so he won't update his story until next week. Sorry :( It had to be done. –D-A-

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use **

…

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Umbrella**

**(Part 2 of "Songwriter Award" Series) **

…

Andre and Cat stepped off the plane with the first class, carrying their carryon bags and looking around. They saw a sign that read "Valentine – Harris" in big letters. That'd be them. It was a large man, dark skinned with a bald head and dressed all in black, but dressy. "I'm just going to take a wild guess here and say he's our bodyguard." Andre joked as Cat nudged him, giggling, when they started walking up to him. "What's up, man?" Andre shook the guy's hand and Cat did the same.

"Miss Valentine, Mr. Harris, a pleasure to meet you. I am Kyle Wall." He said in a strong, deep voice, putting the sign down. "The driver is already grabbing your bags, so let's head to the limo."

Cat squeaked. "Oh my goodness, I love limos!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow and looked to Andre. Andre chuckled. "Before you ask, YES, she is always like that." Kyle seemed to shrug Cat's bubbly, naïve personality off and they continued on.

Thankfully no one bothered them on the way out, considering they weren't THAT known yet. The driver already put their bags into the trunk and took Cat and Andre's carryon bags, putting them back there too. Kyle opened the limo door. "Miss Valentine, Mr. Harris."

They slid in, sitting on the side, so they could see things. "Wow." Andre nodded. "This limo is tight!"

"You'll be getting a better one when you go to the awards, I promise." The Kyle said, shutting the door behind him. He banged the roof and the driver took that as he could drive now. "Alright, we are going to the hotel to drop you things off, and then you'll be going to lunch to meet your handler."

"Handler?" Cat questioned. "I'm not a dog!"

Andre patted her knee. "Chill, Lil' Red. A handler is someone who makes sure we are where we need to be on time and stuff like that."

Cat made an 'o' with her lips and smiled again. "That's makes sense!"

Kyle sighed, but continued on. "Cynthia Steward will be watching over you for your stay here in New York." He told them, taking out his Pear-Phone. "She's going to tell you your schedule and what you're going to be expecting at the awards."

"That's good because this is our first time doing all of this." Andre said as Cat watched them pass cars on the freeway. "It's pretty wicked."

…

Cat and Andre checked into their hotel rooms, and found out their connected through the bathroom, which they were relieved about that, not really wanting to be separated. The bellhop helped them up to their room on the top floor. They had a perfect view of New York. "Oh my." Cat said in awe. "This city is gorgeous."

"It is, Miss Valentine." The young, handsome bellhop said, putting her suitcase next to the queen size bed.

Cat gave him a ten dollar bill and he left. Andre came in through the bathroom. She smiled. "Hey. Isn't this place beautiful?"

"Very." Andre nodded. "We better change and head out to lunch."

Cat nodded and put her suitcase on the bed, opening it.

…

Andre was pacing in the waiting area in front of the private dressing rooms in an expensive store. "Cat Valentine, I swear, if you don't pick out a dress, I'm going to pick out one for you!" Andre snapped.

Cat pouted. "Andre, you cannot rush a girl when she's picking out a dress she's going to be wearing when she's going to be taking a BILLION pictures and meeting TONS of celebrities!"

Andre groaned. "Cat, all I am asking of you is to at least pick out a COLOR! I need to go find my tux for tomorrow night, but I need the color to tell the lady!"

"I still don't want to be matching with you!" Cat told him as she was changing again. "I want my own independence!"

Andre rolled his eyes, sitting on the nearest chair. "We have to be color matching. Like it or not, for a while, it's me and you as a team. So we have to be-"

"I FOUND IT!"

"Thank God!" Andre hissed out and then stood up. "Come out and show me so I can know what color I'm looking for." He stood up. He saw Cat come out and she went towards the larger mirror. His jaw dropped. "Dang, sis, you are lookin' fine!"

Cat had on a gold dress, with the torso of it with pure gold sparkles, and it flowed to her mid-thighs in ruffles. She bit her lip. "Really?" She asked shyly.

"Yup." Andre smiled. "Now I just have to find a tie or dress shirt to go with it, you need your usual flower or bow in your hair, and high heels." He clapped his hands together. "Done and done."

She giggled.

…

Andre's handler was also an owner of a recording company in New York City, so they were stuck there at one point. To keep them busy and distracted, Cynthia put them in an empty recording room, telling them to make a song while they're waiting for her. Little did Cynthia Steward know that the song they were about to make was going to be one to change their lives.

_**"I wanna call, but then I stall,  
>Cause after all, I just couldn't take it<br>Cause if your play was to push me away  
>You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)<br>I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
>Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)<br>And come back to me  
>Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again!"<strong>_

Cat continued singing into the small microphone they had next to the controls, as Andre kept controlling the beat and sound of the song. To think, they've only been in the room 90 minutes. They've already wrote, created, and were currently recording the song.

At that moment, too quiet for them to hear, Cynthia came back in the room, but peeked in when she heard the music, Cat singing, and saw the two songwriters with headphones on and Cat singing into the recording microphone. She smirked, leaving the room again.

"_**Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
>In my heart I still believe<br>We were meant to be…  
>Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)<br>Baby come back to me  
>I should have never set you free<br>My baby  
>Come back (Baby Come Back)"<strong>_

Cat smiled to Andre, who happened to look to her and smiled back, his head moving with the rhythm.

Again they didn't notice Cynthia walk back in, but she had a tall, dark skinned man with her and he raised an eyebrow at the young teenagers.

"_**You know you miss your baby C  
>And I can see that you think about me<br>So why do you act like you don't care  
>Like all this love between us isn't there<br>I know that you're upset  
>I know I did you wrong<br>I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
>But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,<br>It's you and me  
>So I sing<strong>__**." **_Cat closed her eyes and kept moving her body to the music. _**"BABY, COME BACK!"**_ She sang loudly and gracefully to the long held note. Andre silently clapped as he fixed a few things.

The man next to their handler suddenly smiled a little.

_**"Baby Come back to me  
>In my heart I still believe<br>We were meant to be…  
>Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)<br>Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
>I should have never set you free<br>My baby  
>Come back<br>(Baby Come Back!)"**_

And Andre stopped the music suddenly, letting the song end that way. He pressed "END RECORDING" and took the CD out of the player. "Yeah, Lil' Red!" He high-fived with her, as she was smiling brightly. "Another brilliant song, right?"

"And that one was fun!" Cat said, feeling very excited.

"Did you two really write and record that song within 90 minutes?" Cynthia's voice startled them to the point they jumped to their feet and stared in horror at their personal handler and saw a man in a fancy business suit standing next to her. "Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

"Uh…really?" Andre said in disbelief as Cat gasped in surprise. "That was just a quickie song of ours. Just having fun."

"Andre Harris and Caterina Valentine, correct?" The man stepped up to them. He shook their hands when they nodded. "Colton Jackson. I am a music producer, but I am also in charge of tonight's performances at the fanciest, most visited club tonight. I know you're underage, but you'd only perform. I want you guys to sing, maybe dance one song. You'll be paid, trust me." Colton grinned. "Interested?"

Andre and Cat looked to each other and nodded. "YES!"

"Good. If you two can pull off tonight, I'm going to tell everyone I know in the music industries your skills. Singing, music making, songwriting, all of it." Colton Jackson turned to Cynthia. "I'm glad you brought me down here to see them. They're perfect for tonight. Bring them at 8pm." And with that, he shook her hand and left the room.

Cynthia laughed at Andre and Cat's speechless expressions. "And you thought I would just be the "woman who takes you everywhere on time", did you?"

…

Cat was backstage with Andre, on the phone with her boyfriend through "FaceTime" and went to the full length mirror. "See?" She squeaked as she showed her boyfriend through the reflection on the mirror what her dress looked like. "What do you think?" She asked as she looked back at his face. Cat was sporting a cocktail evening dress, even though some wouldn't even consider it a dress. It was strapless and went to her mid-thighs. It had like a pattern of sparkly lines around the dress, but under it looked see-through, but it was a nude colored background underneath.

"_Cat, love, it looks gorgeous on you, but…don't you think that's a bit TOO revealing?" _Beck asked, sounding a bit desperate. He wasn't a happy guy if his girlfriend was wearing something THAT revealing and he wasn't there to make sure other guys didn't put their hands on her.

Cat shrugged. "Maybe, but I love it! It will get everyone attention in the club!"

"_Great." _ Beck groaned out.

"Caterina, make up!" A woman said by the mirror.

Cat looked to Beck and blew him a kiss. "I have to go, babe!"

"_Wait, Cat, can I talk to Andre?"_

"Sure!" She walked over to Andre carefully in her silver, tall high heels. "Beck wants to talk to you."

Andre nodded, making sure his black suede jacket was fuzz free. Cat gave him the phone and then went away. "What's up, man?"

"_Make sure NOBODY touches Cat tonight!"_ Beck said suddenly, startling Andre. _"Why didn't you make her wear something LESS revealing?"_

"I did, dude!" Andre defended himself. "When we went shopping earlier, I told her that the dress was way too short, considering it barely passed her thighs, but she wouldn't listen."

Beck groaned again. _"Please, just make sure she's alright tonight."_

"Man, like I told you before we left LA: I will protect Cat for you." Andre smiled. "No worries."

"_Thanks."_ Beck sighed. _"Alright, well, someone is going to record the show so I'll watch it later. Good luck, you guys."_

"Thanks." And with that, Andre hung up. "Close one." Never underestimate a boyfriend, who would do anything to keep his girlfriend safe and happy. Andre knew if he screwed that up, he'd be dead.

"You two future stars ready?" Colton asked, coming backstage.

Andre looked over at Cat, who just finished with makeup. "Yup."

"Whoa, is that Caterina?" Colton asked in awe, letting his eyes wander on Cat's body.

Andre rolled his eyes and blocked Cat from his view. "Watch the eyes, man."

"Oh, sorry." Colton said, embarrassed of his actions. "Anyways, you're on after I announce you."

"Okay." Andre shook his head when Colton went back onstage, grabbing a microphone. "Aye."

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, walking up to Andre.

"Nothing, Lil' Red." Andre forced a smile. "Anyways, you ready?"

"Yes!" She squealed. "This is going to be so fun! I sent a picture of my dress to Jade…she's not happy."

"Dang." Andre winced, knowing he was going to hear about from the Goth when they returned back home. They were given turned on portable microphones and he sighed. "Ready?" He whispered to Cat, who looked nervous.

Cat nodded. "Yup." She took his hand for comfort and he gave it a squeeze. He was a bit nervous as well…oh, who was he kidding? He was freaking out!

"AND HERE THEY ARE: ANDRE HARRIS AND CATERINA VALENTINE!" Colton yelled out, and suddenly a large applause was heard.

Cat and Andre went out there, releasing each other's hands and passed Colton. A little than a second later, they were bombarded with whistles and cheers for them. Andre figured it was because some drunken guys were much interested in Cat's short dress.

The music immediately started playing and Andre went into his rap solo. "_**Ahuh Ahuh –Yea, it's Caterina Valentine, Andre Harris-  
>Ahuh Ahuh -Good girl gone bad-<br>Ahuh Ahuh -Take three... Action-  
>Ahuh Ahuh<strong>_" Andre licked his lips nervously, but kept going with Cat near him._** "No clouds in my storms  
>Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank<br>Coming down with the Dow Jones  
>When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella<br>We fly higher than weather  
>And G5's are better, You know me,<br>an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
>Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine<br>Caterina, where you at?"**_ Andre pointed and motioned to Cat, who smiled flirtatiously to the crowd and shook her ships a little.

Cat walked close to the edge of the large stage, but not enough to fall over. "_**You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>May be in magazines  
>But you'll still be my star<br>Baby cause in the dark  
>You can't see shiny cars<br>And that's when you need me there  
>With you I'll always share<br>Because…" **_Cat looked to Andre, who was dancing in front of the crowd on the other part of the stage._** "When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end<br>Now that it's raining more than ever  
>Know that we'll still have each other<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
>Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh…"**_ Cat backed away a little as she looked over to Andre.

Andre licked his lips again, but this time, feeling more confident. "_**You're becoming a dream to me  
>Fairytale fantasy<br>Nothing can ever compare  
>An image to my memory<br>Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
>A vision on a magazine<br>That's when I'll be there  
>It's something we both share<br>Because…when the sun shine, we'll shine together  
>You know I'll be here forever<br>Although it's a lot of rain outside  
>Girl it's getting late you can stay the night<br>But you can dipout anytime whenever  
>I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya<br>I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
>Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh<br>You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
>You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh<br>You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh**_

Cat came back up and looked to Andre, they faced each other to put more of a dramatic feel to the song. "_**You can run into my arms  
>It's okay don't be alarmed<br>Come into me  
>There's no distance in between our love<br>So go on and say my name some more  
>I'll be all you need and MOREEEEEEEEE<br>Because…When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end<br>But you can dip out anytime whenever  
>I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya<br>I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
>Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
>You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh" **_Andre and Cat tried to catch their breath, laughing a bit._** "It's raining (rainin')  
>Ooh baby it's raining (rainin')<br>Baby come into me (oh)  
>Come into me<br>It's raining  
>Oh baby it's raining<br>You can always some into me  
>Come into me…"<strong>_

And the music came to a halt as they made a pose together, with Andre's arms around Cat's petite figure and Cat leaning onto him. They were sweaty, but smiling. A large applause and whistles, cheers, and more were heard.

Well…their career was coming along nicely, now wasn't it?


	36. A Moment Like This

**Asuka Hara, xScreamingxAngelx, Fobfan, Victoriousforever10, BrokenRose12, MariaLuvsYew, GothicGuitars and Silver Rose, and Glittergirl: **Thank you guys for reviewing :) I just finished writing chapter 58…it's so sad. Well chapters 56-59 or sad… :( No one dies, don't- well, actually, yes someone dies, but it's not anyone in the group, no worries. Anywhoo, keep reviewing! I really want to make it to over 500 reviews before the story is over. There's going to be 70 chapters, so come on guys! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**A Moment Like This**

**(Part 3 of "Songwriter Award" Series)**

…

Andre and Cat entered a Starbucks café down the street from their hotel the next morning, getting ready for an extremely busy day. They thought to relax and have a cup of coffee/hot chocolate. Andre insisted on paying and Cat gave in eventually. He grinned and then looked to the barista on the other side of the counter. "Good morning. I'll have a Venti Peppermint Mocha with whip cream and chocolate chips." He said as the lady wrote it down on a cup. "Cat." He nudged her and she gave him a look. "Go on."

She smiled to the worker. "Can I get a Venti Hot Chocolate with whip cream and chocolate chips as well." She looked back at Andre, who stuck his tongue out at her because he won their little match. She rolled her eyes, cuddling up tighter in her fancy, cream colored coat that went to her knees. She looked around as Andre paid and saw a few young adults staring at them and whispering. She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and turned back to Andre, who put his wallet back in his coat pocket. "Thank you." She forced herself to say with a small smile and he nodded. "Shall we sit?"

"Totally." They went to sit on two fancy cushioned couch seats in a corner, talking about what the night awaiting them was going to be like, which they had no idea and were a bit nervous. Cat secretly motioned to the teenagers, still looking at them with intensity, and Andre nodded. "I wonder what they're bugged about. We don't look like that big of tourists, do we?" He joked and Cat laughed, as she curled up in her seat. "Even though, I have realized, we really haven't gone sight-seeing."

"When would you like to have found time to do that?" Cat asked him. "We've been on the move since we arrived here in New York."

"True." Andre chuckled.

The barista came up with their drinks. "Mr. Harris, Miss Valentine." She said curtly, putting their drinks on the table in between their seats.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "How did you know our names?"

The worker sighed dreamily. "I saw you both on MTV news last night when you sang at that club! You two were amazing! It's an honor to have made your drinks! I cannot wait to watch the MTV awards and see you guys win!"

"So it is them?" One of the strange teenagers yelped out. Andre and Cat looked to them. "You are Andre Harris and Caterina Valentine!"

"Oh dear." Cat mumbled as Andre was confused.

The barista went back to the counter, grabbed a marker and a cup then coming back to the two songwriters. "Will you please autograph this cup for me? PLEASE?"

That'd be a story to tell. Cat and Andre: the first time they were ever asked for their autograph was at a Starbucks from a worker and she made them sign a Starbucks cup…that had to be a new one.

They did so and suddenly the teenagers came up after the barista left them, gushing over the cup. "Can you sign this paper?"

"Can I have your autograph too?"

"Oh, please sign my shoe!"

And a few more.

Andre and Cat looked to each other as they did so. This was new…

…

The limo dropped Cat, Andre, Cynthia, and Kyle off at a concert. "Where are we?" Andre asked, Cat linked her arms with his so she wouldn't lose him.

"This is Jordin Spark's concert and she and Chris Brown were going to perform "No Air" so you must be outside with them to sign autographs for the single." Cynthia said in a fast manner, messing around with stuff on her PDA.

"Wait, we're about to meet Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks?" Cat squeaked out.

Cynthia opened a backdoor and sighed. "You two really need to get over getting so excited about these things. It's amateur."

"We are amateurs…" Andre said as they walked in.

"That's not the point." Cynthia argued back.

…

Cat and Andre were placed together in front of a pure white screen behind them and a photographer taking pictures of them over and over. Cat had on a pure black dress, only one laced loose sleeve and it went to her mid-thighs. Her high feels were 4 inches tall and her hair was straight and down. Andre had on a pair of black slacks, a black dress shirt, a white dress shirt under and a black bow-tie, along with shiny dress shoes. To add some flavor, they put a dressy hat on Andre, hiding his face a bit with the shadow. Cat had on black, lace gloves that went up to her elbows and a large black bow headband in her hair.

They pretty much had to just keep posing around until the photographer was done.

As they were still in their photo session, Cynthia walked up to them. "We sold your song "Baby, Come Back To Me"." She smiled.

Cat and Andre gasped.

"FOCUS!" The photographer snapped.

They did so, put talked still. "That was fast!" Cat exclaimed through her smiles.

"How'd you manage that?" Andre asked, grinning to the camera.

"Sent it out to a few producers I know and Vanessa Hudgen's loves your work and already bought a song from you two before, so she's buying this song." Cynthia said, putting her Bluetooth on. "Hello? Yes, Patrick, I need to make sure the hair salon is ready for Caterina Valentine and Andre Harris in one hour? Okay, good. And their outfits for tonight? Perfect." And she hung up. "Everything's prepared for tonight. An adviser is meeting us at the hair salon and he's going to lecture you two on what to say and what not to say on the red carpet tonight."

Cat and Andre's minds were spinning, but nodded.

"Good." And Cynthia walked away, looking like she called someone else.

"We've been here for how many days and we've done this much?" Andre asked Cat as the photographer took a quick break. Cat just laughed.

…

One of the escorts opened the limo door for Andre and Cat, while another escort helped them out. They saw that they first had to pass a large crowd of fans wanting autographs and photos from every celebrity that walked by. One of the escorts walked them through, letting them stop every few people and signing their notebooks or taking a pictures.

Cat took one little girl's notepad. "What's your name?" She asked sweetly over the crowds.

"Angelica!" The girl squealed. "You are so pretty!"

Cat giggled and handed the girl back the autograph book. "So are you." And she left that girl and moved on, seeing Andre having to escape a girl's clutches. Cat couldn't help, but laugh. One person stopped Cat and asked for a picture. The escort took the camera and snapped a picture of Cat and the teenagers together. Cat gave the camera back and moved on. Andre met up with her as they waved goodbye to the fans and were about to move on to the reporters. "Was that fun?" Cat asked, giggling.

Andre fixed his jacket and frowned at his redhead friend. "Don't speak of it."

Cat made sure her hair was still curled at the ends neatly and her gold flower in her hair was still tight and safely tucked in. She smoothed out the gold dress she picked out a few nights before with her hands and let out a nervous breath. "This is so crazy." She almost whimpered as they waited their turn in the line of celebs walking down the red carpet. Everything was flashing from the cameras and so much talking. "Oh my goodness, that's Drake!" She pointed up a few people to the rapper that was being interview.

"And look at Kesha." Andre grinned. "Mm, mm, she's so gorgeous."

"This is so exciting." Cat said.

"Oh, we're moving." Andre put a hand behind Cat's back as they moved to the first interviewer. "Hi." He greeted them.

"Ashley from Yahoo News!" The woman greeted with a recorder and a photographer next to her. "Andre Harris and Caterina Valentine. You are here for the "Best Songwriter" award. Do you think you'll win?"

"Well, considering we're up against much more professional songwriters, we doubt it. It's still a complete honor being here and standing here on the red carpet with so many famous artists and actors and other songwriters, and such." Andre answered.

"Is this your guys' first time here at MTV Awards?"

"Yup!" Cat squeaked. "We're so happy to be here! It's such an experience!"

The interviews and photos went on for another half an hour and then they were finally in the building. The escort told them to browse and socialize for a while and then go find their seats in the large room. Andre and Cat walked into the lobby, seeing many celebrities and more around, talking.

"Hi there!"

Andre and Cat turned to a young woman with short blonde hair and a bright yellow dress. "Hi!" Cat greeted. "I'm Caterina Valentine!"

"Andre Harris." Andre nodded curtly.

"I'm Jazzy Simpson, and I'm here for the "Best Director Of The Year" Award, which I'm going to win!" Jazzy said with a snotty tone. "It's amazing. And you're here for…?"

"Best Songwriters of the Year award." Andre answered professionally.

"Ooh, confident you'll win?"

Cat shrugged. "If we do, that'd be wonderful! If we don't, that's still fine with us. It's such a-"

"Don't start with that whole sap story of "it's such a wonderful thing to be here" and all that load of crap." Jazzy snapped to Cat, who silenced. "Everybody is here to win."

"We're here because we were nominated." Andre cut in, protecting Cat from the evil glare of Jazzy's. "Win or not, we're happy to be here."

Jazzy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And stomped off.

"She wasn't nice." Cat said as Andre patted her head.

"Come on, Lil' Red, let's go get social, huh?" Andre grinned and Cat nodded, following his lead.

…

"And our nominees for "Best Songwriter of the Year Award" are as followed:

-Jack Terry, for his song "I Should've Tried Harder"

-Lilly Carters, for her song "Love Me Like No Other"

-Danni Darington, for her song "No Secrets"

-Patterson Zam, for his song "Buy Me Time, Baby"

-The duet Caterina Valentine and Andre Harris, for their song "No Air"

-Jim Paris, for his song "Always and Forever"

-Yensina Lites, for her song "High"

The speaker smiled as he held a card in front of him. "And the winners are…" He motioned to the screen, which would hold the profession pictures of the winners. Suddenly, Cat and Andre's photo shoot photos showed up. "Caterina Valentine and Andre Harris for their song "No Air"! Come on up!"

Cat and Andre were in awe, but thankfully Andre recovered a bit and helped Cat stand and led her up to the stage, everyone in the crowd was clapping loudly and cheering. Once they made it up, they saw Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown come out and give them the small golden trophy. After exchanging "thank you's" and "congratulations" from each other, the two winning songwriters sat back down in their seats as the awards continued.

The two friends looked to each other with smiles.

They won.


	37. It's Alright

**GrandeBella, I can't log in on my ipod, AODiva1978, LittleMissVictorious, Fobfan, Chipy, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, xScreamingxAngel, Sweetstarre123, MariaLuvsYew, BrokenRose12, Demi909Lovato, Glittergirl123, Mollyxoxo, princessironica, gleegirl5, and Victoriousforever10: **For the love of all that is Holy, will it make you guys feel better if I wrote a sequel that will have absolutely nothing to do with lyrics? I'm so saddened by your reviews, I can't take anymore! I'll write a sequel to this story, but Izzy isn't budging. He's made it seriously clear to me that he's done writing after his story is finished. Poor boy…only I don't have THAT much sympathy for him, since he's grounded…anywhoo, I've finished chapter 60! I can't sleep, so I'm going to work on chapter 61…keep reviewing :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**It's Alright**

…

Beck Oliver sat in his large hospital room in the Beverly Hill's local hospital, settled in the uncomfortable bed, alone. The only light he currently had was the bright sunlight from the beautiful day coming from his large window, which pretty much took up the whole wall of one side of his room. He looked to his cell phone for the millionth time. _2:37pm_. He sighed and slammed his head back on the pillow, which caused him to wince, considering he was in the hospital for a concussion in the first place. Two days before, he was performing a simple stunt, but someone had left a pole lying around, making Beck slam on it, accidently, and it had him slip back and slam his head onto the floor.

He woke up in the hospital.

The person on set that had left the pole just lying around was fired.

GOOD!

He was glad they paused the movie for a week, so he could recuperate.

The saddest thing of this whole ordeal was seeing his girlfriend's sobbing face and devastated facial features. He hated it when Cat cried. It hurt a whole lot more when he found it HE is the one that caused the tears. Sure, it wasn't his fault he fell, but he never wanted his girlfriend to have to visit him in the hospital because he was injured. Then again, he is a stunt double. There will be times when she'll have to get these calls saying he had to be rushed to the hospital because of some kind of injury from the movie.

She knew it, so did he.

It didn't really make this any easier for Cat though.

It was just like Beck when he saw Cat physically hurting up in the mountains…he couldn't take it. He cried and cried, feeling absolutely helpless. He knew exactly what Cat was suffering from. She loved him, so hearing the word "Beck" and "Hospital" in the same sentence took its toll on her fragile emotions.

It wasn't until Beck heard a knock on his room door did he realize he had just been staring out the window for the past hour, thinking about his one and only girl. He looked to the door and smiled when he saw Cat's long red hair flowing down her shoulders and her big brown eyes brightening up at the sight of him. She was wearing a short flowing skirt that went to her mid-thighs and a regular tank top, with her high heels. "Hey, love." He whispered.

Cat walked up and put her backpack down on the nearest chair before walking up to his bedside, kissing his lips and taking his hand. "How are you feeling today?" She said, running her fingers gently through his hair.

He leaned into her touch. "Much, much better. I'm going home tomorrow."

"That's good." She smiled softly. "Andre, Jade, and Robbie are coming up right now. They dropped me off at the entrance before going to find parking, so I could have a few minutes with you alone. Are you up for company?"

"Always." Beck told her. "I've been waiting all day to see you."

Cat hummed as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I miss you at school." She said, leaning back up. "It's not the same without you."

"I bet." Beck chuckled. "I miss school, but dang, I miss you even more."

Cat giggled as he kissed her hand that was still in his grasp. "You are such a sap, Beck Oliver."

"That he is." Andre said, walking in.

Beck almost growled at the three people interrupting his time with his girlfriend, but let it go. "Hey, guys."

"Feeling any better there, Beck?" Robbie asked with a big grin.

"Yeah…" Beck narrowed his eyes at Robbie. "Why are you so happy?"

"Today was a GRAND day!"

"And why?"

Cat sighed. "Sikowitz had Robbie and I act out a scene in front of the class and it involved us having to kiss. Now Robbie is feeling like he's king of the world."

"Well, yeah, I kissed the most beautiful girl in the world!" Robbie exclaimed. "It was magical!"

"Rob, I may be in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines, but I will get out of this bed and punch your lights out." Beck threatened. Robbie immediately shut up. "Anyways, what kind of scene was it?"

"It was set after Robbie's character was to have rescued me from a dragon and we started off with me saying "Thank You" in old English talk." Cat explained. "After going back and forth on that, Sikowitz said to kiss, so we did. And then Robbie ruined it by standing there in shock." Cat sighed in annoyance. "Once we caught him back to earth, he said he couldn't function because he felt sparks within our kiss." She frowned to Robbie. "I told him it was a "spur of the moment" feeling for him because I felt NOTHING."

"You never know." Robbie smirked.

"Rob!" Beck snapped. "I am sitting right here! Don't talk about Cat like that right in front of me! That's against the code of friendship!"

"It's also against the code of friendship to fall in love with your best friend's girlfriend." Jade said dully. "And he's still in our group…why?"

"Because Lane wants us all to be friends so we have to tolerate one another…including Robbie." Andre mumbled, as Robbie stared at Cat. "Aye, aye."

A nurse came in, moving the three others out of the way so she can check Beck's vitals. "Hello, Beckett. Friends of yours?" She looked to Cat while putting Beck's blood pressure cuff on. "Hi, again, Cat!"

Cat giggled. "Hello, Patty."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, these are my friends. Andre, Jade, and Robbie."

Patty looked to the others after turning the machine on. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade grumbled. "I'm not really his friend. I'm a friend of Cat's. I stick around to threaten Beck every once and a while."

Patty looked horrified as Beck groaned, shaking his head back and forth that Jade just said that. "Oh…well…"

"Please ignore the Goth demon over there." Beck glared to Jade, who glared back at the name. "They still haven't found the devil's hideout so they can return her."

Jade clenched her fists. "Beckett, the second you get out of this hospital, I'm going to punch your lights out."

"I'd like to see you try, West." Beck growled back as Patty continued to check things. "I can beat you…because I can run faster."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Loser."

"Witch."

"Wimp."

"Crazy chick."

"Stop!" Cat almost snapped, silencing the two. "Can you guys get along for one day?"

"Nope. Never."

"Not happening."

Cat sighed. "Oh dear."

…

Beck was silently watching TV as Cat did her homework on the small table he had in the corner, but she moved it over, closer to his bed. She was comfortable in her chair, scribbling down answers for her geometry homework in sync. Beck thought it was amazing that she could continuously get any subject and any homework like there was nothing to it, when sometimes he had to struggle.

"Cat?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I told you how perfect you are?" Beck asked suddenly, still admiring her steady writing and reading.

Cat giggled, still doing her homework. "A few times, even though I still think you're silly for saying those things. I'm not perfect."

"You're a flippin' angel." Beck told her. "How can you do all these things?"

"What do you mean?"

"You ace school, you sing beautifully, dance gracefully, you're an amazing actress, absolutely gorgeous, so kind and compassionate, and just have everything together." Beck listed out.

Cat finally looked from her homework to her boyfriend. "You thought about that a lot, haven't you?"

"Every day and every night." Beck answered. "How can I not?"

Cat put down her pencil and removed herself from the chair and table to walk over to Beck. She took his hands, staring at them. "Beck, please stop saying I'm perfect. I'm not." She bit her lip. "I'm far from it. If you ask my family, they'd say how I have no chance at even being called "talented" or "beautiful". No one in my life before you had ever called me any of the things you do. I have never been told I sing beautifully or dance gracefully. I've just been told I'm going to be a star and been thrown into singing and dancing lessons. I've brought home awards and perfect report cards, but they were never enough for a pat on the back or a kiss on the cheek from my parents." Cat stared up at Beck finally. "Sometimes I feel I cannot believe anything you say when you call me "gorgeous" and "kind", when all my life, I've been told different."

Beck rubbed his lips together before replying. "Cat…I love you so much. I plan on being with you forever. And in that time, I will prove to you that what your parents brainwashed your mind with was almost untrue. You're beautiful, brilliant, amazing…you can do anything you want. I'm a lucky son of a gun to have found you. But guess what? I plan on keeping you. I plan on making sure you're always reminded of how wonderful you really are until you can completely admit it to yourself."

Cat smiled gently. "You can't do that if you keep getting hurt at work." She pointed out.

Beck leaned up and pulled her into his arms. "I may get a bang on the head or a broken arm every now and then, but Lord knows, I'm never leaving you. I'm not going anywhere."

Cat kissed his cheek. "Promise?"

Beck stared into her eyes. "Promise." And that conversation ended with a kiss.


	38. Crazy Girl

**Chipy, princessironica, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, xScreamingxAngelx, Glittergirl123, Mie, Redruler, LittleMissVictorious, BrokenRose12, Victoriousforever10: **Thanks for reviewing :) makes me smile. Keep reviewing! By this point, I'll DEFINITELY have 500 reviews! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Crazy Girl**

…

Beck hummed silently to himself as he worked with his quite expensive Sony Sigma camera. "F Stop at 2.8…" He said quietly, vaguely hearing the laughter of his girlfriend of over a year and a half giggling through the halls of Hollywood Arts. "And…focus." He saw Cat's smiling face jumping in front of the screen when he was about to take the picture, but he couldn't bring himself not to take the picture. The shutter sound and flash went off. He chuckled as he put down his camera, but was a bit surprised when his girlfriend was suddenly taller than him and bouncing up and down. "Um…"

"Hi!" Cat yelled out, sounding out a breath, but her smile was lightening up the world still.

Beck was confused still. "Hi…"

"I'm wearing Jupiter Boots!" Cat blurted out, still jumping.

Beck blinked. "Any reason?"

Cat gasped to catch her breath. "So I can be bouncy!" She said and then started laughing again.

Beck grinned. "Okay then."

"What are you doing?" Cat asked, stepping out of the way. "Are you experimenting with the camera your grandparents bought for you?"

Beck nodded. "Yup. It's the coolest thing ever." Cat gasped. "Next to you, of course!" Beck added hastily and then she smiled again. "Whew." He recovered. "So I just saw you last night…and you did not have to boots before I left your house…now you do…when?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

She giggled. "My daddy came back home early this morning from his trip and he gave everybody a present, and he bought me these boots!"

Beck smiled. "That was nice of him."

"You won't think it's nice when I tell you why he thought of me when he bought them." Cat told him a bit grimly, only she was still bouncing.

"Why?"

"He said that they're a good exercise tool to help me lose weight." Cat sighed, but shrugged. "Oh well. I think they're fun and I love to feel bouncy!" She said, thinking of a bright side to the present.

Beck saw no bright side though or anything remotely close to it. His face was practically red as he clenched his camera. "You're dad is really starting to make me _mad_."

"I know he is." Cat told him thoughtfully. "But at least you don't have to live with him, right?" Beck grumbled something Cat couldn't make out. "Whew, I'm dizzy. Can we go get a snack from the vending machines?"

Beck nodded. "Sure, let me go put my camera in my locker. You didn't want to eat in front of your dad again?" She shrugged as they walked/bounced to Beck's clear locker. "I'm sorry. If I knew he was going to be home early, I would've snagged you something to eat like I usually do."

"It's okay." Cat said cutely once he finished with his locker.

"Cat."

"Hmm?"

"Take off the boots."

Cat gasped. "But…but Beck, I love feeling bouncy!"

"Cat, we can go pick up Sleepy later and then we'll go to the park and you can bounce all you want there, okay?" Beck told her, attempting to comprise with her. "Please."

Cat pouted, but nodded. "Kay-Kay." She stopped bouncing and Beck helped her out of the boots and they went to her locker, putting them away. "I'm lightheaded."

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, girl, let's get some food in you."

…

Cat and Beck walked into their first class of the day, Cat nibbling on a rice crispy treat, and Beck nodded curtly to their friends. "Morning."

"Good morning." Andre grinned, but lost it when he saw Cat's sadden expression. "What's up, Lil' Red?"

"They were all out of Twinkies." Cat murmured.

"Cat, Twinkies and Rice Crispy Treats aren't even considered breakfast!" Beck practically snapped. "I told you get the Granola bar!"

"But I had a sweet tooth this morning!" Cat pouted, stomping her left foot on the tile floor.

"You had a starving stomach, which needs healthy food!" Beck told her firmly.

Cat gasped and dropped the treat in her hands. "So you think I'm fat too?"

"WHAT?" Beck flipped out, looking around the classroom and to his friends before back at his devastated girlfriend. "Did I say you- did say she was-"

"STUDENTS, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Sikowitz yelled, rushing into the room.

"Uhh, Sikowitz, now wouldn't be a pleasant time." Robbie said, motioning to the two still standing students in the class.

The door opened and closed again as Jade came in. "Yeah, hi, sorry I'm late." Jade said dully, but stopped as she saw Cat's teary eyes and Beck's guilty facial expressions. "Beck Oliver, WHAT did you do to her?" She growled with fire in her eyes.

Beck jumped and put his hands up on either side of his head. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute-"

"Jade, am I really fat?" Cat asked, almost in tears.

Jade's jaw dropped and then she clenched her fists. "No. Did Beck say that?"

"Sort of."

"WHAT?"

"ENOUGH!" Sikowitz snapped loudly, silencing everyone. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Everyone did so, only Jade sat behind Beck's hair, glaring at the back of his head. Beck could almost feel the anger Jade was feeling as she wanted to rip his hair out and punch him in the face until his cheekbones were broken. "Anyways, so does everyone remember that group project I had you do last week?"

"The one where you had 5 people team up and do something nice for some random person in some random place here in Hollywood, write a paper about it, and do a presentation about it in front of the whole class in a musical manner?" Robbie said with an intelligent voice. "Yes."

Andre rolled his eyes at Robbie. "What about it?"

"Well, I did _forget_ to mention that whoever's project WON would be getting a full paid week-long mission trip to LA so you can volunteer at the Dream Center." Sikowitz said with a big smile. "And the winners are…"

"Sikowitz, if you say the team name "A.B.C., JR.", I will be forced to walk out of this classroom and scream until the principal comes and I tell him you were beating us all with a stick." Jade told him in a threatening tone.

Sikowitz froze and paled.

Andre (A), Beck (B), Cat (C), Jade (J), and Robbie (R) all groaned.

"Man, if we knew that'd be the prize of winning, we would've done it on something more stupid." Andre whined, sinking into his seat.

"It was stupid!" Beck snapped. "Sikowitz, we ran up to a dog, helped get a twig out of a dog's paw, took the dog to a dog park with our dog, Sleepy, and let them play in the mud until it rained again, bathed the dog, and took it to a shelter!" He looked around. "It was nothing!"

"Am I sensing some frustration, Beck?" Sikowitz asked, looking concerned at the usually laidback 16 year old.

"Oh, so Sleepy making a new friend is NOTHING?" Cat screeched suddenly in her seat next to Beck. "See? SEE? I knew you didn't care about Sleepy!"

Beck lost it. "DUDE!"

"WHAT?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Sikowitz interrupted, making siren noises. "Trouble in paradise for our "BAT" couple!" He laughed as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Wait, wait, trouble?" Robbie stood up from his seat in the front row. "You two might break up?" He asked in hope. "Because my feelings for Cat are still there and-"

"SIT DOWN!" The whole class yelled at the busy haired boy, who immediately fell back into his chair.

"Anyways, Summer Break starts Friday, SO enjoy your weekend, because we are going to go to Dream Center on Monday morning and stay there the whole time until Friday evening." Sikowitz grinned. "Don't worry though. I'll be there, so will Lane. We're the leaders."

"Oh, now I feel so much better." Jade said sarcastically. "I can't wait to spend a week with recovering drug addicts, smelly homeless weirdoes, wannabe-gangsters who wannabe saved, and missionaries who really make out in a back alley. Sounds like a joy."

"Glad you're excited for it." Sikowitz told her.

"Aye." Andre sighed, knowing the next week was going to be one heck of a ride.

…

At the end of the school day, everyone ran out of the school to head home or to wherever they would usually go on a Tuesday afternoon. Cat walked out of the school doors, usually waiting for Beck, but not today, since she was still angry with him. She quickly started walking down the street towards her home. She ignored 6 calls and 4 text messages from her worried boyfriend until his car pulled up alongside of her on the sidewalk. "Stranger!" She yelled out.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Cat, get in the car!" He slammed on his breaks as Cat sighed and stopped walking. "Please?" Cat gave in and opened his car door, getting in. "That's my girl."

"I'm not YOUR girl anymore." Cat pouted, crossing her arms over her chest after putting her seatbelt on and Beck went back onto the road.

"Cat, you'll always be my girl." He smiled to her and then back at the road. "I'm so sorry for the way today turned out. I should've been more careful with my words."

"No, no…" Cat sighed, staring aimlessly out the window. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. When my dad's home, I'm always on my toes. I try to prepare myself every time I speak to him, just in case he decides to involuntary insult me again like he always does…but unfortunately, every time I hear those horrid words, it sends me for a spin again. So everything I heard today that had to deal with food made me on the edge. So I'm sorry." She looked to him. "Forgive me, love?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I forgive you."

Cat leaned against his arm, their hands still connected tightly, and she fell asleep. He kissed her head and sighed. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but when she said "I'm Not YOUR Girl Anymore", Beck did get a little worried. Cat was his girl. She would always be in his heart and in his life. He'd never let her go.

He could never find another like her.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE: For those who read Izzy's story, House of a Living Hell, please forgive me and him as his grounding has turned into a month. Izzy, and our 12 year old brother, and our 17 year old brother pulled the WORST prank ever! Let's just say, I'm so mad that I have: <strong>

**-Monday, I've arranged for the internet to get disconnected (I'll go to Starbucks to use internet), **

**-ALL of our TV's are going to storage for one month on Monday **

**-all laptops and computers will be taken to my fiancée's house (since he's moving in, in a month), I'm keeping my laptop with me everywhere I go so they don't get on – that starts in the morning **

**-I took away their "iPhones" and put the Sim Cards into their old phones that have no internet usage, no text messaging, and limited minutes. –that started today**

**-And the list of chores just went max… -that started today**

**-And all sodas, candy, sweets, and junk food have been thrown out. Only healthy foods are left. (some homeless guy is going to be happy) – that started today**

**-they'll be staying with my fiancée or our sisters while I'm working so they don't sneak off. –started today**

**-the sports they are playing, they are taken out of – started today, when they didn't go to their games (I'm pissed because I already paid for their uniforms and stuff)  
><strong>

**-On their spring break, they are staying home and doing ABSOLUTELY nothing, except watching/babysitting my son :)**

**oh, oh, ho, no...you do NOT do something and expect to get away with it when I AM in charge! ANYWAYS, I'm sorry, but Izzy's story will not be updated. I'm sorry, but that's part of his punishment. Jeez…now I know what my mom went through when I broke the rules back in High School…poor woman. R.I.P mother..right now, I'm wishing I was resting in peace :) JUST KIDDING! Don't panic. I'm not dying any time soon.  
><strong>

**-D-A-**


	39. Generation Love

**Chipy8910, Glittergirl123, MariaLuvsYew, princessironica, GrandeBella, CPrizzle, xScreamingxAngelx, AODiva1978, Victorious10, BrokenRose12, and LittleMissVictorious: **Aw, thank you guys for reviewing…aren't you just HAPPY you're not my kid?

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Generation Love**

**(Part 1 of "Dream Center" Series)**

…

Cat sat on the front porch of her parents' large home at 7am that next Monday morning. Sikowitz was picking everyone up from their homes and she was the last one. Beck had just texted her and said they just picked him up so they were on the way to her house. Her large duffle bag was packed and ready to go, while she was already dressed for a hard day of work. Old flare jeans, old sneakers, a regular pink v-neck tee, and her hair up in a ponytail. No makeup on. She was just ready to do some labor, which is what they'd be doing for the next few days.

"Cat?"

Cat looked from her hands in her lap to behind her, where her mother was standing in the doorway. "Hi, mommy."

"I thought you left already, sweetheart." Her mom said as she closed the door behind her and walked to sit on the steps next to Cat. "You ate breakfast so fast."

Cat shrugged. "Honestly, I just wanted to eat something. I know dad hates to see me "stuff my face", but I needed some food for a long day."

Cat's mother looked horrified. "Honey, what…you're talking like your father doesn't like you eating in the first place." Cat raised an eyebrow at her mom. Mrs. Valentine sighed. "So he's said things to you, I guess."

"He's says them to you too?" Cat asked her mom innocently.

"No, but when I was your age, my own father did. Cat, don't hate your father." Cat's mom said, running her fingers through her daughter's soft, long red hair. "He really does mean well. He and I were raised in different times. In our generation, our parents and authority were allowed to say all they wanted to us, no matter how cruel the words were, and most of us learned not to do that to our own children. It did so much damage to our minds to hear such harshly honest truths, some weren't even needed to be said. I guess your father never really had that memo."

Cat giggled lightly, but then sighed. "What do I do now?"

"You prove something to everyone." Her mother said with pride. "Cat, you go on this mission trip, you show everyone there that your generation is made with hope, respect, and love."

"Okay." Cat smiled as her mom kissed her forehead. "I will." She whispered as Sikowitz's van pulled up. "Here we go…"

Cat's mom giggled. "This is a wonderful, lovely way to start your summer break, my daughter."

Cat blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

…

Sikowitz's van pulled up to the dream center's volunteer parking lot and parked. "Alright, everyone! Out of my van and grab your things!" He cheered as he and Lane exited the van first.

The gang sighed deeply. "Here goes…God only knows what." Jade muttered as Beck opened the sliding door and helped everyone out. Once everyone was out, Jade looked up at the circle of buildings that had broken windows, loud screams and yells, sirens in a distance, and other noises they were not familiar with. "Oh, jeez, this place smells disgusting!"

Robbie gulped. "Uh, are you sure this is a safe place?"

"Of course this place isn't' safe!" Sikowitz said after handing everyone their bags, except Beck was carrying Cat's for her. "This is a rescue center!"

"BUT these buildings are full of high level security, don't worry." Lane tried to lighten up the mood. "Now let's go get checked in. Randy is supposed to meet us at the entrance to the housing 1 building." He and Sikowitz started to lead the group to the gates that led to the outside of the parking lot.

"Who's Randy?" Andre asked as Cat wrapped her arms around one of Beck's in fear.

"One of the disciples that will be helping us while we're here." Lane said, waving to someone who waved back and started walking to them.

"Disciples?" Robbie asked in confusion. "I thought the disciples were dead."

"Oh dear." Lane rolled his eyes. "Quit questioning things. Everything will be explained to you as we go."

"Why hello there, Lane!" A man who looked in his early 30's, with brown curly hair and a brown beard, with disco glasses on and dressed in bell-bottom jeans, sneakers, and a black tee that read "Dream Center Disciple" on the front and back. "How's my old friend?"

"I'm doing swell, Randy." Lane smiled. "Kids, Sikowitz, this is Randy. He's been here at the Disciple program at Dream Center for a long time."

"Going on 5 years, actually." Randy said with a chuckle.

"Randy, I'd like you to meet your mission team for the week." Lane pointed to each person. "Sikowitz here is one of my fellow staff members at Hollywood Arts. Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, and Beck Oliver. They are all here for you guys, ready to work, and are excited about this." Jade opened her mouth, but Lane glared to her. "Don't."

…

"Let's get you guys set up in your rooms and then we'll have a team meeting in a room down the hall." Randy said as they walked up 4 sets of stairs in a building. The walls had no paint colors, except white and more white. Once they made it onto the 4th floor, Randy opened the door and let everyone enter before closing it. "It's not cozy or welcoming, I know, but we heard a few of you like to paint." Randy said as the gang took a good look at the level they were currently on.

It was a V angle hallway, one side went to not where after five doors and another way was the same exact form. There was a small open room that had two large, filthy couches inside, with an old wooden table, and a small table set in the corner. A large mirror lit up the room.

"I like to paint and color!" Cat suddenly said.

"Then I'd like to take you shopping in a few days and you can maybe draw a few things around the building? We'd appreciate that." Randy said. "This building needs some life to it."

"I'll do anything to brighten this place up!" Cat said in a cheery voice.

"Alright, girls, you have 2 rooms down this hall, so pick out a room for each of you to call your own for the week." Randy pointed to the left that had the smallest hallway with the least rooms and the day room, and then went to the right. "Guys, this way is yours. It has 5 rooms and there are 5 of you. Have fun there."

Cat squeaked. "Jade and I won't be roommates?"

Jade put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right across the hall. We can keep our bedroom doors open."

Cat sighed in relief. "Okay."

…

"Okay, now I was on webcam with Lane a couple days ago and we went over what you guys will be doing." Randy said, bringing out a notebook when everyone was seated around in the dayroom.

Jade and Andre were sitting at the small table set across from each other, while Robbie was leaning against one of the couches on the tile floor. Beck was sitting on the couch, Cat curled up next to him. Sikowitz was sitting just like Robbie was, close to him, while Lane was sitting on a couch. Randy was sitting on the same couch as Beck and Cat.

"Yes, we discussed who each of you are, what you do best, and where I think you'd guys would do perfect in this week." Lane said in a cheery voice.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Lane, why does it sound like you'll be separating us?"

"Okay, so let's start with a schedule." Randy said, trying to ignore Beck's threatening glare. "Today, we just want you guys to walk around with us, get a feel for the place, and I'll show you guys the coffee house." Randy pointed to Andre. "Can you play the Sax tonight during dinner in the cafeteria?"

Andre shrugged. "Sure."

"Oh, thank GOD there's a coffee house." Jade said with a loud sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow, we're going to go to the church parking lot next door, wash all of the church buses down and whoever comes by with a dirty car and wants their car washed." Randy said with a smile. "After, I heard Beck over there is a good story teller kind of guy. So I was hoping you can read off a Bible Story at dinner tomorrow night."

Beck shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright." Randy looked back at his notepad. "Wednesday is the day of the first separation." Everyone gulped. "Jade, I'm sending you to the building across from us that is a work in progress shelter. It's going to be for more prostitutes seeking a roof over their heads and salvation. You are going to work with a team there and help furnish and paint one of the floors." Jade cringed. "Beck, Robbie, and Andre, you guys are going to help build a playground by our church next door for the kids on Sundays." The boys nodded. "Cat, missy, you're going down to the women's shelter here at the Dream Center. Just talk to them, communicate with them, and love on them. Friendship time."

"Ooh, I love friendship time!" Cat said with happiness.

"Then for dinner that night, I want Jade to sing a song. Something down from the soul to the heart." Randy told her.

Jade looked in deep thought. "Okay, I can handle that."

"Thursday, you all will be separated again." They all groaned. "Jade and Robbie, you two are going to be going to the kitchen here, cleaning and cooking for the whole day."

"Gross." Jade growled as Robbie cringed.

"Beck, Cat, and Andre, I hear you guys have dancing skills." Randy looked back and forth to them. "You'll be teaching a dancing class to kids, teens, and young adults all day long."

"Sounds fun, yet exhausting." Andre told him.

"It's going to be." Randy chuckled. "And for dinner Thursday night, Robbie, I need some of your comedy."

"No problem." Robbie grinned.

"Now, on Thursday night after dinner…at 9pm, we're all leaving to go down to Skid Row and pass out flyers for Sunday morning church services." Randy told them with a bit of fear.

Beck suddenly tightened his grip around Cat. "My girlfriend is NOT stepping a foot in that place." Lane went to speak, but Beck stopped him. "If you guys think Cat is going there, you have ANOTHER thing coming. It is too unsafe and dangerous for her. I refuse to let her get hurt or to even see those horrid scenes that go on there." Beck told them in a threatening manner. "Do we understand each other?"

Randy and Lane looked to one another. "We'll discuss that later." Randy told the group.

"Nothing's going to change." Beck said, but left it alone when they did.

Cat had no idea what was going on or what "Skid Row" was, but if that place was so bad to the point Beck would automatically say that it wasn't safe for her to go, she was surely going to trust him on that.

"Moving on, Friday, you're all going to do a kid's show on the streets/parade. Sing, dance, make them laugh, cry, and all that jazz." Randy told them. "And that afternoon before you guys go home, Cat, you have the stage."

"Ooh, yay!" Cat clapped her hands in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a lot about "Dream Center" in LA. I've been there 6 times to help out. And yes, I've been to Skid Row every time...yeah...if you are not aware of Dream Center and Skid Row in Los Angeles, CA, look it up on Google (I don't trust Bing)  
><strong>

**And just so I don't keep you guys wondering, Tori will be showing up in chapter 45. If anyone was wondering… **


	40. Love The Way You Lie

**Ameha Kay, MariaLuvsYew, AODiva, VictoriousForever10, BrokenRose12, LittleMissVictorious, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, MusicManiac, and icarlyfanatic101: **Thank guys for reviewing :) You are all wonderful and awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Forty**

**Love The Way You Lie**

**(Part 2 of "Dream Center" Series)**

…

Beck, Cat, Andre, Jade, Robbie, Sikowitz, and Lane walked into the dream center's odd looking cafeteria and looked around. Once again, they still weren't used to the strange atmosphere of the recovery campus. Either people were quiet, loud, or just communicating with emotions. It wasn't like high school though. These people weren't stereotypes. Not even close to being so. These people came to the Dream Center for help, need, and salvation. They were trying to escape a life of drugs, sex, and gangs.

People like our Hollywood Art's team came to help make this place a safer environment for them.

Cat gasped as she felt someone's hand pull on her long red hair when she was getting something from the lunch line with her friends. She turned around and smiled softly at the small child, who had no hair of his/her own. "Hello there." She looked to Beck, who nodded, indicating he'd get the rest of her food. She stood from the line, letting her friends go, but stayed in their sight. "I'm Cat."

The child fiddled with his/her fingers. "Hi, Kitty." They said shyly.

Cat giggled. "What's your name?"

"Jessica." The young girl said softly.

"Hi, Jessie." Cat smiled. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes." Jessie said simply. "I love your hair."

"Thank you." Cat let Jessie play with her hair a little. "It's the same color as my favorite cupcake. Red Velvet."

"Hey." Cat and Jessie gasped in surprise at the new, rough voice. Cat stood up from her spot at the much taller woman, who still had a scrawny figure and baggy clothes. "You're one of those missionary people, aren't ya?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. I'm Cat."

The woman had rough hair and narrowed her sharp green eyes at Cat. "Cat…you're the one coming to our parts later, aren't ya?"

Cat could tell this woman loved to say "aren't ya" a lot. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be at the woman's group today." The lady tried to smile. "My name is Susie. You've met my daughter, Jessica. You think you'll be able to fit in with us, huh?"

Cat shook her head. "I'm not trying to fit in anywhere, Susie. I'm here to-"

"Help us?" Susie scoffed. "We don't need help from you rich folks."

"I'm not here to help either." Cat said calmly. "I don't really see how I can help, but I'm here to talk and hang out. I may not know you well, Susie, but just speaking a few words with your daughter here made me already love her like she'd be a sister to me." Cat said with honesty. "I'm a tiny girl. I can't do much of the building and stuff, but I can be a good friend and listener. Trust me on that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Cat nodded. "My-"

"Cat?" Beck looked over to them as he held both hers and his trays. "I have your food."

"Okay, sweetie." She smiled to him and then looked back to Susie and Jessie. "You both will be at the meeting today?"

"Yes." Susie said cautiously, wondering if this girl was a fake or was the real deal.

"Yay!" Cat leaned down and patted Jessie on the head. "I'll see you later, Jessie!"

"Can we make Red-Velvet cupcakes?" Jessie suddenly asked.

Cat blinked. "Um…I don't see why not!"

After saying goodbye to Susie as well, Cat skipped over to her boyfriend, who led her to the table their friends were at. "You make friends everywhere you go, don't you?" Andre asked her once they all were seated.

Cat shrugged. "All anybody really needs is a smile and a laugh. If everyone did that, maybe the world wouldn't be so sad all the time."

Everyone else seemed to take in Cat's words and stayed silent. Cat may just be right.

Suddenly Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, never happening. If anybody touches me the wrong way, I'll punch them and hate them for all eternity."

Robbie gushed. "If anybody hurts you, I can-OOF!"

Jade admired his pain as he held his stomach, which she just punched. "Nah, I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." Andre said, turning back to his food. "Okay, Cat, now all of us are going to protect you and only you, since Jade doesn't need it."

Cat frowned and glared to Jade. "Thanks a lot."

Jade shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. "It happens."

…

Cat was laughing around with Jessie in the woman shelter's kitchen as 10 women were gathered around the living area in front of the kitchen, talking and murmuring to one another. Jessie was having a grand time baking and talking to Cat like she was a big sister. "And now we put them in the oven!" Cat told her once Jessie officially finished putting batter in the last cupcake hole. "Bring them here." Jessie picked up the tray as Cat opened the oven door. "You see? The first batch of cookies is still baking. They have about 4 minutes to go, right?" Jessie nodded. "So we'll take those out when their done. Put that tray in your hands on the second level." Once Jessie did that, Cat shut the oven door and smiled. "Yay! There you go!"

Jessie gasped. "I made cupcakes!"

"You're making cupcakes, since they're not done yet, silly!" Cat poked Jessie's stomach. "Now here's the best part to baking." She picked Jessie up and put her on the sink, handing her the spoon they used to stir the batter. "You lick the spoon all dry. Try it. The batter is yummy!"

Jessie did so and gasped again. "It's so sweet!"

"It's one of the best tastes ever!" Cat giggled.

20 minutes later, all the cupcakes were out and being served to the women in the group. Eventually, the attention had to turn on Cat. "So, Red, why don't start preaching now?" One of the women sneered and a few other women in the group laughed to mock Cat.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Preach? What do you mean?"

"Oh, give us a break!" Another woman snapped. "Every person that comes in here usually is here to preach to us and tell us what we should do with our lives."

Cat shrugged. "Not me. I'm a 15 year old girl and still in high school. Why listen to me?"

The woman shut up and nodded a bit. "She has a point there."

"Well…tell us why you're here at Dream Center then." Another woman told Cat.

Cat looked to Susie, who was sitting on a couch across from her, and Susie gave her an encouraging nod. "Um…my friends and I had a project to do and a week later, we didn't know that the prize for winning would be spending a week doing missions work here, but we won and we had to come here. We arrived on Monday morning. My friends and I weren't really excited to do this because our summer vacation just started on Friday. We kind of wanted to do absolutely nothing for the first few weeks, you know?" The women nodded in understanding. "But to think about it now, if I didn't come, I wouldn't have met Jessie over there and made Red Velvet Cupcakes with her."

Jessie giggled timidly while sitting next to her mother, holding one of the cupcakes close to her, a few bites already missing.

"I guess the little things matter the most to me." Cat told them. "This may sound cheesy and fake, but it's not to me. I love the world and I love life. I love to smile, laugh, and make people happy. I'd do anything to see everyone smile. I love to compliment people, help people, and just talk to them. If anyone needs a shoulder to cry on or someone with ears to listen to them while they vent, I'll do it."

"You're just a real saint there, aren't ya?" Susie smiled.

"No, not a saint." Cat shook her head. "My boyfriend says I'm perfect all the time. I'm not. I have flaws. Everyone does."

"What flaws then?" Another lady asked rudely. "You break fingernails easily? You're hair looks like a mess in the morning?"

"Yes." Cat giggled. "That, and…I've never reached my father's expectations." The room went silent. "My father constantly yells at me, tells me I must be number 1 or else I'll fail in life. He calls me fat, gives me exercise tools as gifts, and makes me eat salads at dinner with the family…and he won't even let me have anything on it! I may not have a perfect body, but Lord knows, I'm happy with myself. My boyfriend loves me for who I am. My friends always tell me how beautiful I look. My mother…I'm the spitting image of her and she's one gorgeous lady. I love my body. I'm comfortable."

"And you should be." Susie jumped in. "You're a beautiful young lady."

Cat smiled. "Thanks. So are the rest of you." She looked to everyone. "I don't know where you're from, nor do I know your stories. I don't need to know, trust me. Everyone has secrets and personal lives. Let me tell you this, though…I love you. I love everyone. I wish everyone joy and happiness. I hope you all live your lives well from now on. I don't know what your past is, but I'm sure proud you are recovering from it and doing stuff about it. Don't stop, don't get discouraged. Believe it or not, there are people, like me, out there who love and care about you. We support you, even if we don't know you personally." Cat frowned when she saw a few women crying. "Oh, no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make that sad! It just came out!"

"No, no, no, sweetheart, you didn't make us sad." One woman said, smiling to Cat through her tears. "You are just such a sweet, innocent girl who just made a difference without knowing it. You encouraged us in ways you'll never understand."

"I did that?" Cat asked in awe. The ladies nodded. "Wow…yay!"

After a few more hours of group talking, Cat was joining in on the tears. The abuse, neglect, and violence horror stories she just had to sit through and listen to was almost too much for her. The women in the room had been through hell and back, but now were rescued and trying to stay safe away from the men in their life that hurt them. She even found out Susie and little Jessie was beaten on a daily basis before Susie ran from her husband. No wonder Jessie was so shy…

"It's time for me to go." Cat said eventually, standing up. "You guys should come to dinner tonight at the cafeteria."

"Why's that?" One woman asked after they all hugged Cat goodbye.

"My best friend, Jade, is singing tonight." Cat smiled. "She's a wonderful singer…not a nice person, but a fantastic singer."

The women looked to one another and then back at Cat. "We'll be there." Susie smiled.

Cat jumped for joy. "Yay!"

…

Jade cleared her throat on the entertainment stage in the large cafeteria. It was a large crowd than Andre's sax playing the night before. It didn't nerve her though. What did nerve her was when Cat told her all her new friends from the women's shelter on the campus were coming to watch her. She was nervous because of the song she was singing may cause some tears…the music started. "_**On the first page of our story  
>the future seemed so bright<br>then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised…" <strong>_Jade looked to Cat, who nodded in encouragement. _**"Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>and you take that to new extremes<br>but you'll always be my hero  
>even though you've lost your mind…"<strong>_ Jade closed her eyes, afraid to look at Cat's new friends, since this song was about abuse._** "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>but that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>but that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>_…" When Jade heard sobbing, she didn't dare open her eyes to see who it was. It was a woman's cry._** "Now there's gravel in our voices  
>glass is shattered from the fight<br>in this tug of war, you'll always win  
>even when I'm right<br>'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
>with violent words and empty threats<br>and it's sick that all these battles  
>are what keeps me satisfied…" <strong>_Jade opened her eyes, seeing Cat no longer in her seat next to Beck and the boys. She looked for her quickly, seeing her with a woman, hugging her as she cried. _**"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>but that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>but that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>_…" Jade bit her lip, but continued on. _**"So maybe I'm a masochist  
>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<br>til the walls are goin' up  
>in smoke with all our memories…" <strong>_Jade wiped a tear away as women in the room were all crying loudly. _**"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>but that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>but that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>_…" And with that, Jade's song stopped and she took the microphone away from her lips, afraid of the outcome of her song. When she heard a large applause and received a standing ovation from every single person in the room, along with the formally abused and battered woman, she sighed in relief. She left the microphone there and left the stage, walking to Cat and the women at one table. They all hugged her and thanked her for the song, since it gave them an understanding of what was wrong with them and now they know what happened to them, why they stayed for so long, and then how they're going to keep fighting to make things right again. For the first time in so long…Jade shed tears.


	41. Put Your Hearts Up

**Ameha Kay, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, PrincessIronica, Chipy8910, thehgirl13, Demi909Lovato, Victoriousforever10, GlitterGirl123, xScreamingxAngelx, MariaLuvsYew, and BrokenRose12: **Wow! What an outcome of reviews! I'll get 500 reviews in no time! You all are soooooooooooooooo wonderful! Thank you!

**Warning: The first part of this chapter (Between Cat and Beck) was based on a true story that happened to a friend of mine when we went to Skid Row in LA. Obviously, names have been changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Put Your Hearts Up**

**(Part 3 of "Dream Center" Series)**

…

Cat was standing in the middle of the boys' hallway, painting a lovely yellow rose on the wall, but it's stem turned into a vine and suddenly the vine was everywhere Cat could reach on the wall. She had already finished the dayroom and the girls' hallway, so what was left was the boys' hallway. It was 7am the next morning on their last day of being at Dream Center and Cat seemed to be in a daze. She didn't even notice when her boyfriend, who loved her more than life itself, came out of his bedroom and looked shocked when he saw her painting.

"Cat, what the- it's still early." Beck said in a raspy voice. He was planning on going to the bathroom and then going back to bed until it was really time to wake up, until he was now wide awake at seeing his still tearstained girlfriend. "Cat? Baby?" He put a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to squeak and jump, tears to break from her eyes. He immediately wrapped her up in his arms. "Kitten, it's just me, it's just me!" He whispered loudly, trying not to wake anyone else up. "Babygirl, babygirl, oh my girl." He kissed her head as she sobbed softly into his chest. She dropped the paintbrush and he led her to his room. She went to sit on his bed as he shut the door behind him. "Cat…are you alright?" Beck asked her as he sat behind her when she faced away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she couldn't help, but lean her back against him, still crying.

"He was…shot…" She whimpered finally after a few minutes. "The car just drove up and…the gunshots…he was only feet away from me."

Beck almost released his own tears as he remembered when one of the disciples that brought them to Skid Row ran up to him and said that there was a shooting a few blocks away and Cat was talking to the man who was shot in a drive-by. Beck thought he had a heart attack when he broke into a run to her. When he finally found her, she was still staring in despair at the man who had a bullet wound through his chest and many more around his body. He wrapped his arms around her, making her jump in fright at first, but she soon collapsed into his hold, crying. He was crying eventually too, considering she was so close to getting shot as well. He knew he shouldn't have let her come. It would've been his entire fault if she had died that night.

Beck kissed her neck once, just to feel her skin as physical evidence that she was still alive and in his arms, before crying on her shoulder. "I love you. I love you so much."

Cat whimpered in his hold. "I love you too…it would've been horrible…we argued and didn't even say "I Love You" before we were separated last night."

Beck winced again at the memory. He had been pissed at Cat for wanting to go with everyone to Skid Row. He, at first, wanted to be on the same small team as her during their mission that night, but after she ticked him off, he told her to go her own way and he'd meet up with her after. He was just angry at her for not worrying about her safety and he was blinded by the anger. She was right. It would've been horrible and an absolutely nightmare if Cat had been injured or even killed that night and he'd had said those horrid words and never told her he loved her because of his anger.

"What do you think he did that was so wrong?" Cat asked in a whisper, seeming to be calming down.

Beck gulped. "I don't know. He was obviously involved in gang related things if two cars full of gang members came by and shot him and only aiming at him. Maybe they thought he was going to try and get out because he was talking to you and your two partners you were with."

"He was desperate." Cat said suddenly. "He said he was living a life he didn't want to keep living. He was scared for his life. He didn't want to stay on the streets. He didn't want to be a criminal anymore. We told him he could find shelter and protection at Dream Center. He was going to come back with us because he wanted to change and be safe. He wanted to grow out of the "stupid gang" stage and get serious with life. His last words were "you guys are saving my life, you have no idea" and then I heard car breaks screeching and gunshots. I saw him go down in front of me before one of the guys I was with shielded me."

Beck held her tighter. "I'm sorry."

"I felt like he was becoming a friend." Cat said. "He was installing a trust in me. I was helping him."

"But Cat…think of it this way: if he had lived, you would've helped him." Beck tried to console her. "He would've started a whole new life because of you."

Cat smiled a little. "You're right, I guess. But…it still doesn't make seeing that happen and hearing the gunshots so close any easier, Beck." Cat moved away from him, but turned around on the bed and looked him in the eyes. He took both of her hands into his. "What if I had been shot? I would've left without…without telling you I love you one last time. I would've left you after arguing with you."

Beck couldn't take it anymore. He let go of her hands and reached over as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her over onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. His heart was racing at the thought of never holding her in his arms again. He could hardly breathe at the agony he was feeling. "I'll…I'll never fight with you again." He whispered. "I'm never going to leave you alone in a place like that EVER again. I will NEVER leave you and NOT say "I Love You" because…because…because you never know if…" He sobbed into her hair, putting on hand on her head, pulling her closer to him. "I beg of you to never leave me. I'm begging you."

Cat put her hands on his head, massaging her gentle fingers through his hair and on his scalp, calming him down a bit. "Oh, Beck…God has a plan for us. If it is to leave now, or if it to leave tomorrow, or in a 100 years…we'll never know until it happens. That is exactly why we're supposed to live life like it was our last moment." She pulled away with force and looked him in the eyes, using her thumbs to help wipe his tears away. It hurt her to see such pain in his eyes as he stared right back into hers. "We had to learn that the hard way."

"And I learned my lesson, I swear, I learned." Beck said, almost in desperation. "I love you, I love you, I love you…I cannot express how much I love you. I'll never, ever fight with you again. What I did last night and the way I handled the situation, and the words I said to you…I'll NEVER do that again."

"Ditto." Cat giggled through her tears. "I love you too." Beck didn't say anything, except burst back into violent tears, holding her closer, crying into the crook of her neck. Cat ran her fingers through his hair again. "Sshh…sshh, my boy…oh, my boy. You're okay. Everything is okay." She whispered with pure love in her voice. "I love you. You're safe. I'm safe. We'll be together for as long as we live. I promise."

…

"_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah!" <strong>_Cat smiled brightly as she watched so many children and some families in one of the local neighborhood parks, on a makeshift stage that the dream center street team brought out. Cat held the portable microphone to her lips, as the trailer behind her held the music and speakers. _**"If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world…" **_She waved at Jessie in the crowd, who was standing next to her mother in the front, by the side._** "You think you're so small  
>Like you're itty bitty.<br>Just one match in the lights of the city  
>Walking by strangers on the side of the street<br>Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em off on their feet, like  
>You think you're never gonna make your mark<br>Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
>Out of sight, out of mind, like, like<br>It's just a waste of time,  
>Like, like, like…" <strong>_Cat swayed to the music in her short dress, smiling and waving at the small children that gathered before the stage. The children's clothes were dirty, some ripped, but they all had smiles on their faces. _**"Hey yeah yeah yeah  
>Hey yeah yeah<br>If we give a little love  
>Maybe we can change the world<br>I said  
>Hey yeah yeah yeah<br>Hey yeah yeah  
>Sing it if you're with me<br>All you boys and all you girls!" **_Cat high-fived a few children in the front. _**"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<br>If we give a little love maybe we can change the world…" **_She moved to the other side of the stage._** "Wishing on a shooting star in the sky  
>We can do anything if we try<br>Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king  
>But if we put our heads together<br>We can do anything like…" **_She caught eye of Andre and Robbie, with Rex, and they were standing with the children, cheering her on._** "You don't have to be a billionaire  
>You don't have to have much to show how much care<br>Like give a wink, give a kiss  
>Like give a little happiness<br>Like like like…" **_ Cat waved to Jade, who stood in the back, carrying a young child in her hands, who was playing with her colorful hair._** "Hey yeah yeah yeah  
>Hey yeah yeah<br>If we give a little love  
>Maybe we can change the world<br>I said  
>Hey yeah yeah yeah<br>Hey yeah yeah  
>Sing it if you're with me<br>All you boys and all you girls!" **_She smiled to Beck and blew him a kiss as he had a small boy on his shoulders. He blew her a kiss back and so did the little boy, making her giggle._** "Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<br>If we give a little love maybe we can change the world!" **_Cat took Jessie's hand and brought her up to the stage, sharing the microphone with her._** "Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
>Don't let em bring you down now, down now<br>And get up and you love now love now  
>And get up and you love now love now…" <strong>_After those words, Jessie nodded, memorizing the words with her and singing with Cat._** "Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
>Don't let em bring you down now, down now<br>And get up and you love now love now  
>And get up and you love now love NOWWWWW!" <strong>_Cat held the loud note, making everyone cheer._** "Hey yeah yeah yeah  
>Hey yeah yeah<br>If we give a little love  
>Maybe we can change the world?" <strong>_Cat smiled to Jessie, who was given a microphone of her own finally, singing with Cat._** "I said  
>Hey yeah yeah yeah<br>Hey yeah yeah  
>Sing it if you're with me<br>All you boys and all you girls!" **_Cat and Jessie raised their hands in the air, looking to everyone, waving their hands in the air with a rhythm, making everyone else join in._** "Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<br>If we give a little love maybe we can change the world…" **_Cat could hear Jessie singing and thought her voice was gorgeous and sweet. _**"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<br>If we give a little love maybe we can change the world…" **_Cat walked up to Jessie, putting an arm over her shoulders. _**"Hey yeah yeah yeah…" **_Cat and Jessie caught their breath as everyone cheered loudly for their performance. Cat hugged Jessie tightly. "You sounded beautifully, Jess!"

Jessie gasped as she pulled back. "Really? I can sing?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you're perfect!" Cat told her in a serious, but happy voice. "You'll go far one day."

Jessie suddenly jumped back into Cat's arms, crying tears of joy.

That's when Cat realized…God brought her to the Dream Center to meet Jessie and give her some hope in her life.

Best feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Take A Hint<strong>

**(Robbie's going to cause major trouble again…mmm…darn him!)**


	42. Take A Hint

**LittleMissVictorious (I adore that song! It's too cute! My son always smiles when he hears Ariana's voice!), Chipy8910, BrokenRose12, Glittergirl123 (I'm writing a sequel, no worries :) but I will miss you guys too), fallspring99, AODiva1978, MariaLuvsYew, VictoriousForever10, Ameha Kay, and Jeremy Shane: **Awwwww, thank you guys so much for reviewing! I had to go to the dentist today and my mouth is soooooooooooooooooooo sore, so your reviews made me smile :) OH! And does this sound familiar: I have to get my wisdom teeth out! So surgery and pain! Woooooo…oh, I'm not going to like this.

**A/N: This is a creative story. So if minors are not allowed to do stunts in real life, cool, but in my story, I rule the world! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Take A Hint**

…

Cat's hips swayed to the music with Beck, Andre, and Robbie around her, as the whole school was in her large backyard and in her pool, jaquizzi, and just chilling out. She had tables and tables of snacks and some food. There was barbecued meat and hotdogs there as well after Beck and the boys cooked them up. Her parents and brother went out of town for open of her dad's races, so might as well take advantage of that considering it was summertime…and also, Jade forced her to do it.

They were watching Jade next to the pool on the small hill of decorative rocks with a portable microphone. "_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me…" <strong>_Jade kept smiling flirtatiously at the boys around, as her friends kept cheering her on with screams and whistles. _**"I know I'm being bitter but Imma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a GAME!" <strong>_

Cat cheered for Jade's long, loud note as one of her fellow future junior classmates came up. "Cat!" The girl came up.

"Hey, Terri!" Cat greeted. "What's up?"

"There's no more of your awesome lemonade!" Terri pouted. "Can you make some more?"

Cat laughed as she took the two jugs Terri had brought to her. "Totally! Be right back!"

"Cool!" And Terri went off.

Beck wrapped an arm around Cat's bare stomach, loving the feel of her soft skin on his bare arms. "Want any help?" He asked in a husky voice in her ear.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, but no thanks." She teased. She was sporting only short-shorts pink jean shorts and a bikini top that was barely covering her chest. "Just stay here and relax." She said as she gently put a hand on his bare, toned chest, since all he was wearing were swim shorts. "I'll be back."

He quickly kissed her lips. "You're so gorgeous."

Cat laughed. "You're so silly." She made him release her as she walked back into her large house. It was empty, since she told everyone they couldn't enter the house unless they had to use the downstairs bathroom. She was happy they respected her orders. "Hmm, hmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm…" She hummed to herself as she put the jugs in the sink to wash them, but was startled when hands were put on her waist from behind. She shrieked and jumped a foot in the air in fright, turning around. She tried to calm her heart rate, but couldn't. "Robbie! Don't do that!" She smacked his arms.

Robbie grinned, only in a pair of swim shorts as well, but he had less of a toned body than Beck. "Hi, Cat." His voice sounded odd.

Cat gulped a bit. "Robbie? Are you alright?"

"Cat, look, I know you _think_ you love, Beck, but trust me when I say-"

"Not this again!" Cat groaned, still against the sink, facing him. "Robbie, I seriously thought we moved on from this!" It caught her off guard when he put his hands on either side of her body, gripping the counter, and moved in, smacking his lips on hers. She screamed in his mouth, pushing him away. She moved her mouth away. "Ah, Robbie, get off!" She felt his lips on her neck. "Gross! Robbie, off!" His hands moved to her hips, putting one finger from each hand to hook on the top of her jean shorts, inside. "Oh, God, stop!"

"Stay still, Cat." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

Cat felt no passion or lust in his touch. She felt disgust and nausea. "STOP!" The music from the outside was too loud for anyone to hear her. "Beck is going to hurt you if you don't _GET_ _OFF_!"

"I'm not afraid of Beck." Robbie said, smirking against her neck.

"You should be." Beck's voice growled from the kitchen entrance.

Robbie realized he was caught, so he took the chance bite down on Cat's shoulder blade.

"AH!" Cat screamed in pain, trying to push him off again.

Beck stomped up in a quick manner, pulling Robbie off and pushing him away from his girlfriend. He saw a teeth mark bruise on her shoulder from where he bit her and he clenched his fists. "Are you alright?" He asked Cat, who was rubbing her shoulder.

She nodded, tears brimming her eyes. "Yes. Just get him out. Please." She whimpered.

Beck looked back over at Robbie, who was smirking. "Get out or else I'm going to get arrested for hurting you."

Robbie shrugged. "Fine. I'm sure Cat has learned her lesson and saw how much pleasure I can give her, so she'll come running to me and dump you soon enough."

Beck rolled his eyes. "In your dreams. Get over yourself. Leave Cat alone."

Robbie snickered and began walking out back to the party. They didn't want to cause a scene so didn't stop him.

"And Robbie!" Beck called out. Robbie turned back to him. "If you ever mark my girlfriend again, I will hurt you."

Robbie chuckled. "We'll see about that." And he walked out.

Cat was breathing heavily as she kept a hand on the hickey. "Aw, man…how embarrassing! Oh my god, why am I so weak?"

Beck took her in his arms. "You're not weak. Robbie's a freaking lunatic."

Cat began calming down. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Beck bit his lip. "Do you want me to? I swear, Cat, if you want me to go teach him a lesson he'll remember, I will."

Cat sighed. "No…I was just wondering. And don't swear."

"I know what you're thinking." Beck said suddenly. "But I am your protector, I promise. I just couldn't hit him right now. I was too worried about you."

"I'm glad you came when you did." Cat shivered. "Gross."

Beck chuckled lightly and kissed her lips softly. He rested his hands on her hips as she ran her hands through his wild hair, both kissing passionately and in tune with one another.

"CAT!" Jade rushed in and looked worried for once. "Are you alright? Robbie's out there bragging about how he gave you a hickey!" Her eyes widened as she saw the bruise. "Holy cow, he gave you a hickey!" She clenched her fists. "He's dead. He's so very dead."

Cat sighed. "Don't. It's over. Beck saved me before Robbie could do worse."

Jade smirked. "I have an idea."

…

"Hey, everyone!" Cat said, suddenly having her hair down over her shoulders to hide the mark. "Who's having a fun time?" She said into the microphone as she looked to everyone from the decorative rocks.

"WHOO!" They all cheered.

"Awesome!" Cat squealed. "I would like to announce that my best friend Jade and I are going to perform a song for you RIGHT NOW!" More cheering. "We're dedicating this song to Robbie Shapiro." She smirked to Robbie, who raised an eyebrow. She looked away to Jade, who came up next to her with her own microphone. "Ready?"

"Ready as ever." Jade told her, fixing her hair.

The music started once Jade snapped her fingers to the DJ.

Cat cleared her throat quickly as she started singing first. "_**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?  
>I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right." <strong>_

Jade stepped up after._** "I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the-"<strong>_

Cat did a solo again. "_**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not."<br>**_

Jade was smirking into the microphone. "_**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
>And that is when it started going south…<br>Oh!"**_

The two girls looked and pointed to Robbie, putting all the attention on him as well._** "Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La…."**_ Cat and Jade smirked as Robbie looked angry at the outcome of the day. 

The two girls suddenly left the decorative rocks and walked up to Robbie, who looked nervous suddenly. Cat gave him an evil look. "_**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
>You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop!" <strong>_She sang into Robbie's face, who clenched his fists. Andre and Beck stepped a bit closer, just in case the bushy haired boy snapped and hurt one of the girls.

Jade had a better idea when she moved Cat out of the way and was head to head with Robbie. "_**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!"**_

Cat came back up next to Jade, both singing straight to Robbie and the words directed at him. "_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La…."**_ Jade took a chance and shook her butt in front of Robbie's face, making everyone laugh. 

Once Jade moved out of the way, Cat stood up to him and glared. _**"What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested<br>It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone…" **_She threatened within the song, everyone could sense the frustration in her voice.

The two girls seemed to be finished with Robbie and walked back up to the rocks. "_**One  
>Get your hands off my—<br>Two.  
>Or I'll punch you in the—<br>Three.  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>I am not your missing link<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint!" **_Cat and Jade stopped singing and did a flirtatious pose to the crowd. They blew a kiss towards the red-faced Robbie and waved goodbye as he stomped out and left out the back gate. "Oh, look at that. Robbie took the hint." Jade smirked as everyone laughed.

Cat smiled. "Let the party continue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Fireflies<strong>

**(Jade directs a music video for practicing her directing skills, starring Cat. Meanwhile, Beck's parents get him a present!)**

**Pss…should I move the rating to 'T'?**


	43. Fireflies

**Mie, princessironica, cupcakes, chipy8910, VictoriousForever10, Glittergirl123, Demi909Lovato, Brokerose12, Pinkbull115LovesBrina, xScreamingxAngelx: **Thank you guys for reviewing! I love ya'll!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Fireflies**

…

Beck watched with pure pride as Jade was directing her first music video here at Hollywood Arts High School, and she wanted Cat to be the star…and also…it was for her film class. Beck loved how even Jade wanted Cat to make herself known as well, but Jade's directing skills were fantastic as well. She knew how to make everything absolutely perfect. And the song Cat was singing was something she wrote from the bottom of her heart to him and it made his heart flutter. He loved when he was the reason of her songs. Hence the title of the current song they were making a music video to: You're The Reason. They made it a ballad, which was even more romantic.

He fell in love with her all over again.

Jade was able to _force_ Sinjin and a few of his nerd buddies to help shoot the video and work on sound. First scene was shot in the black box theatre as Andre was on piano and Cat was sitting on top of it with a perfect fitting blue/green dress that went to her mid-thighs and was strapless, but it had a lacy train behind it, with silver high heels. Her hair was perfectly slick back in a pony tail. "_**I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<br>Try to do my own thing  
>And I'm starting to figure it out<br>That it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know…" <strong>_Cat carefully jumped down off the piano and left Andre as she walked across the stage. _**"You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why…" <strong>_

"CUT!" Jade yelled. "Let's move this outside." So once they were in the hallways of the school, Jade stopped them. "Let's shoot here for the next verse." So they set up a bit and Jade put Cat where she wanted her. "Just walk towards the camera and we'll keep walking backwards." Cat nodded. "And ACTION!" 

Cat's left hand was softly running along the lockers as she walked towards them slowly. "_**I don't even care when they say  
>You're a little bit off<br>Look me in the eye, I say  
>I could never get enough<br>'Cause it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know…" <strong>_

Jade looked to Sinjin and his camera crew. "Carefully walk backwards down the stairs and let Cat follow you. Keep the cameras on her."

They gulped and nodded. 

They kept focus on Cat, who turned the corner and slowly headed to the stairs, walking down them. _**"You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why…" <strong>_

"CUT!" Jade looked to everyone, including Andre and Beck, who were still just watching. "NOW we can go outside. Once they went outside, she pointed to the balcony. "Okay, we're going up there. Sinjin, you're camera can go up. You other two idiots," She pointed to Sinjin's friends. "One goes over to the parking lot and shoots from there. The other gets on a table right there in the middle and shoots from there."

So everyone went into position, while Beck and Andre stayed on the ground, watching. "I swear my girlfriend is professional at this." Beck said in a dreamy way.

Andre chuckled. "Be careful. She's get more famous than you soon."

Beck raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "We'll see about that."

"ACTION!" Jade yelled, standing next to Sinjin.

Cat gently put a hand on the railing, staring to the camera. "_**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade  
>But look at what a mess we made…" <strong>_She turned and leaned against the railing, shooting Beck a smile. _**"You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why…" <strong>_

Jade leaned over to Sinjin, whispering something in his ear. He nodded and secretly zoomed into Beck and Andre, mostly to Beck, who was smiling at Cat.

"_**You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why…" <strong>_Cat stopped as the music from Jade's pear-phone stopped.

"AND CUT!" The boys all turned their cameras on "STOP". "That's a wrap!"

…

Beck and Cat walked into his house, intending to watch a movie to celebrate the ending of the music video editing, and his parents looked to be waiting with smiles in the kitchen. "Hey, mom, dad." He went in there, hand in hand with Cat.

"Hello, Julie. Hello, Mike." Cat greeted with a sweet-as-sugar smile to them.

"Hi, Cat!" Julie smiled. "Oh, that dress is so gorgeous!"

Cat giggled and blushed. "Thank you. I was planning on changing out of it." Beck motioned to the duffle bag in his other hand. "I can barely breathe in this."

The adults laughed.

"Hey, guys, who's trailer is in the driveway?" Beck asked with curiosity. "That wasn't there when I left this morning."

Julie and Mike looked to one another and smiled brightly. "Come now, you two." Julie said, motioning for them to follow her and her husband. The two teenagers looked confused, but did so as they went out the front door again and went to the trailer. "Beck, this trailer is yours for when you want to relax, get away, and have some peace." His mom announce while his dad nodded in agreement. "It's all yours. Consider it a gift for doing so great this past year in school and staying such a gentleman to us and to Cat, my wonderful, future daughter-in-law."

Cat blushed again, but agreed. That was the plan, after all.

Beck's jaw dropped. "What? This trailer is mine?"

"Yup." His dad nodded. "Come inside. We put a couch, bed, and a TV in there for you already."

They all went inside and Beck saw what he dad said was true. The bed was a full size with a few blankets and two pillows over it. The couch was a long one, but still looking used. He didn't mind at all. A dresser was in there as well, along with a TV set across from the couch and bed. Some DVD's were already in there. He had a closet and a fridge set up as well, along with a bathroom and shower.

"Everything is hooked into the house." His dad suddenly pointed out. "So bathroom and shower is safe, no worries."

Beck smiled. "Thanks so much, guys! Aw, man, this is great! Can I live in this thing?"

"If you really want to, you can, Beck." His mom smiled. "You still have to socialize with us and have dinner."

"Sure, of course." Beck looked around again. "This is awesome Thank you!"

"We'll leave you two to decorate, change things around, and plan on what to do with the place." His mom said as his dad wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Have fun."

"But not TOO MUCH fun." His dad warned in a serious tone. "Don't touch my future daughter-in-law, Beck."

Beck laughed, as did Cat. "Don't worry, dad. Marriage, marriage."

"Exactly." And with that, the two adults left.

"They love you so much, Cat." Beck told her, kissing her cheek.

Cat shrugged. "So…what else do you plan on doing to the place?"

Beck looked around and grinned. "I was thinking putting up pictures of Jessica Alba and Paris Hilton." Cat frowned and punched him in the arm. "I was kidding!" Beck said, laughing, as he rubbed his now sore arm. His girlfriend had one heck of a punch.

Cat was still ticked as she ripped her duffle bag from his hands. "Sure, you were. I know they're much prettier than me, your plain, average girlfriend." She mumbled, but Beck suddenly grabbed her arm, gently, and turned her around. "What?"

Beck had a dead serious expression. "Don't call yourself my "plain, average girlfriend" ever again." He told her, making her look at him when she tried to turn away. "You're nothing close to that. You're so amazing, beautiful, and absolutely perfect to me. I can't let you call yourself that because it's not even close to being the truth. I'm a lucky son-of-a-gun to have you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you. I love you."

Cat sighed and smiled a little. "I love you too." He let her go and she went into the bathroom to change.

He sighed deeply and grinned. "I love that crazy girl." He whispered to himself as he knew what he wanted to do with the room.

_**You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
>Cause they'd fill the open air<br>And leave tear drops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude but I would just stand and<br>Stare**_

Beck waited on the bed as Cat came out in a pair of sweat-shorts, a pink spaghetti strap, and her hair was still up. She smiled flirtatiously. "Hi."

"Mm, hi." He said as she sat herself on his lap. Immediately, he kissed her harshly.

I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns, slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>Cause everything is never as it seems<p>

He held her close to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. His hand, innocently, went under her shirt a little bit, making her moan. Seeing it pleased her and she didn't push his hand away, he left it there, but didn't dare go up any higher.

He left her lips eventually and sent butterfly kisses on her neck to her collar bone. "Oh, Beck." She whispered to him in his ear.

_**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance  
>A foxtrot above my<strong>_** head****  
><strong>**A**_** sock hop beneath my bed  
>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread<br>(Thread, thread...)**_

Soon he stopped and pecked her lips. "Let's go on the roof." He suggested.

Cat raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, that sounds so fun!"

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
><em><strong>That planet Earth turns, slowly<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>_  
><em><strong>(When I fall asleep)<strong>_

They went up the ladder, but Beck went first to make sure it was safe enough to sit on it. When he knew they could keep their balance on top, he motioned for Cat to climb up. She only made it to the top of the ladder, but she blushed because he would have to help her because she was too short to make it the rest of the way.

Beck chuckled, but carefully put his hands under her arms and lifted her up with a grunt. He sat her down safely next to him and she handed him the sodas she brought up. He opened his Root Beer while she enjoyed her Coke. She looked beautiful to him as her body glowed in the moonlight that was shining down on them, making the atmosphere even more romantic for the couple that only had a few months to go before they hit their 2 year anniversary.

_**Leave my door open just a crack  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
>(Ha-ha)<strong>_

They laid down and he wrapped an arm comfortably for the two of them around her and held her close as she rested her redhead on his chest, messing with the buttons of his button-up shirt. He took in her scent, but instead of the usual peach scent, it was strawberries. It suited her better. He kissed her head as she snuggled up to him even more. 

_**To ten million fireflies**_  
><em><strong>I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got misty eyes as they said farewell<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Said farewell)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'll know where several are<strong>_  
><em><strong>If my dreams get real bizarre<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jar, jar, jar...)<strong>_

"I feel so safe and protected in your arms, Beck." She whispered to him, her eyes feeling droopy.

Beck smiled to himself, staring at the moon. "You should always feel that way when you're with me, Cat. I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you way too much to lose you."

Cat's breathing was lighter now as he realized she was asleep.

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
><em><strong>That planet Earth turns, slowly<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>_

Beck's eyes were closing as well as he leaned his head on Cat's.

Yup.

Today, he fell in love with her all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>LINK FOR Cat's dress is on my twitter!<br>**

**Next Chapter: Feelin' So Good**

**(Why not take one last trip before Junior Year starts?)**


	44. Feelin' So Good

**xScreamingxAngelx, princessironica, chipy8910, LittleMissVictorious, Jeremy Shane (I'll consider it…lol), VictoriousForever10, BrokenRose12: **Thanks again guys for reviewing :) they're so wonderful! I have chapter 66 done! So yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Feelin' So Good**

…

The group of teens, including Robbie and Rex, unfortunately, were heading down to the nearest lake with Andre's family's large boat on a trailer in the back of Jade's Chevy truck on a Thursday afternoon. It was summertime, nothing to do, and nowhere to go. Why not go to the lake? They had to stop at a gas station really quick though. Beck was ticked because his girlfriend that was sitting next to him in the truck was only dressed in short-shorts and a light green bikini top, with her hair down, and flip-flops. Jade was the same way, only her bikini top was sparkly black.

Jade pulled up to the gas pumps, and everyone jumped out. All the guys around took 2nd glances to the girls, and some were even drooling. Beck rolled his eyes, but stayed close to his girlfriend, with their puppy, Sleepy, in his arms. Yes, they brought the Yorkshire terrier, just to get him out of the house. Andre gave Jade and Cat 50 dollars and they walked in the gas station to pay.

Beck leaned against the boat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why does she do this to me?"

"Think of it this way: she's your girlfriend." Andre said, already knowing what Beck was referring to. "No one else can touch her or anything like that except for you."

Beck shrugged. "True." He glared to Robbie, who was standing next to the gas tank. "I'm watching you like a hawk."

"_BARK!"_ It sounded like Sleepy agreed as he barked at Rex.

Robbie sighed and nodded as Andre saw the money was paid and he started pumping in the gas into the boat. "I know, I know. Again, I'm so sorry. I'm glad you guys forgave me and invited me today."

"We may have forgiven, but I haven't forgotten, Rob." Beck warned. "You're lucky Cat's the most forgiving, compassionate person that ever walked the earth. I still want to punch you for giving her that hickey."

"_BARK! BARK!"_

"Look what we bought for you boys!" Cat squealed, walking up to them with Jade behind her. "Sodas and chips, and water for my Sleepy!" She took the puppy out of Beck's arms, trading him the bag of snacks.

"YES!" Andre grinned. "Cat, Jade, my two favorite girls, I swear!"

"As it should be." Jade said, picking at her nails. "You almost done or what?"

"Give it a minute." Andre said, seeing the money was only at 32 dollars.

"It's hot out here." Robbie said, waving his hand in his face for air.

"I know!" Cat said in agreement. "I wish I was like Jade and didn't get sweaty!"

"What?" Beck, Andre, and Robbie raised their eyebrows.

Jade shrugged. "I don't sweat. It's gross, so I don't do it."

"Okay, so you potty train yourself at the age of 3 months, you colored your hair different colors by the age of 8, you snuck out and pierced your nose and eyebrow only 45 minutes after your mom said no, and now you don't sweat because you just don't want to?" Andre shook his head in disbelief. "Sometimes, Jade, I question if you're human or not."

"Oh, you caught me." Jade grinned. "I'm a villain."

"Shocker." Beck smirked as Jade lost her grin and glared to him.

The pump turned off and Andre put it back on the tank. "Let's hit the road and to the lake!" Andre said as they all cheered and entered Jade's air conditioned truck.

…

Beck stepped on the boat after the boat was in the water and Jade drove to put park her truck in the parking lot. Robbie had gone with her. He took her girlfriend by the waist and helped her in, not wanting her to fall or lose balance. She put Sleepy down and helped him put his lifejacket on. "I'm glad we took him to the groomers and they trimmed his hair." Beck said as Cat put Sleepy's sunglasses on him too. "He would've been burning hot."

"Yes, he would've." Cat said sweetly as she stood up and removed her shorts to reveal her full bikini. The bottoms matched her green top, but it was trimmed with purple ruffles. "How do you like my new bathing suit?"

Beck tried hard to not drool. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, she does." A new voice said. Cat, Beck, and Andre, who had been holding the rope to the boat so they wouldn't float away, all looked to the other side of the dock and saw people pulling their boat into the water from the trailer. One guy was close to them with his sunglasses, light brown hair, and perfectly tanned skin. "What's up, babe?"

"Stop looking at my girlfriend like that, man. Show some respect." Beck said to him in annoyance.

Cat smiled and leaned into Beck's hold, showing that she was his and only his.

"It's a free country man." The guy said. "I can stare if I want."

Beck rolled his eyes and he and Cat went to go sit down when they noticed Jade and Robbie coming back. Jade didn't know what was going on, so when she walked by, the guy was staring at her breasts. She glared. "Need something? Take a picture, it lasts longer!" She snapped.

"Just admiring a sexy babe." The guy grinned.

Jade moved towards him and pushed him into the water. "Respect us women, you dick!" She shouted when he came back to the surface. His friends watched on in shock. Jade went back to the boat and when Robbie tried to help her on, she slapped his hand away. "I'm not a weakling!"

Beck just chuckled as Cat smiled to her. "Jade, you're so strong! I wish I was like you!"

"All you need is a tattoo and a piercing here and there." Jade smirked. "Interested?"

"She's not." Beck growled.

As Andre began driving away from the dock, Jade and Robbie sitting down as well, Cat faced Beck. "Beck…don't you ever get tired of my innocent image?" She asked as she pulled Sleepy into her arms.

Beck shook his head. "Never."

Cat smiled brightly. "Really? Oh good! Jade told me in Santa Monica that if I keep my innocent image up that you'll get bored and dump me!"

Beck looked shocked. "Is that why you've been dressing the way you have?" She shyly nodded. "Cat, I'll never get bored of you."

"Are you sure?" Cat asked in assurance.

"I'm so positive." He smiled, kissing her lips. "I love you for you and your innocence. You're so kind, loving, forgiving, and sweet…beautiful, adorable, and perfect." He chuckled. "I'm still in shock that I was blessed with you and you fell for a guy like me. Cat, you make me a better person."

Cat squeaked in happiness and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank goodness! I'm never wearing these small bikinis ever again!"

Beck sighed in relief. "Thank God." Cat laughed. "No short dresses either?"

Cat stared at him. "Oh, um, sorry, sweetie. I'm never getting rid of those. I love my short dresses! Isn't that right, Sleepy?"

"_BARK!"_

Beck shrugged. "Had to try."

…

Once they found a nice spot on the lake to relax, swim, and eat, Andre had put down the anchor and turned the stereo on loud after he shocked in his pear-phone in. "Let's get this party started!" He shouted as he pressed "Play" and cranked up the volume.

Jade tossed everyone their favorite sodas before opening her own. "Oh, that feels good." She said in a sigh, enjoying the cold liquid on her throat.

_**When I opened up my eyes today  
>Felt the sun shining on my face<br>It became so clear to me that everything is going my way  
>I feel like there's no limit to what I can see<br>Got rid of fears that were holding me  
>My endless possibilities<br>Has the whole world opened for me  
>That's why I'm feeling... <strong>_

Cat and Robbie took all the snacks and stuff to make hotdogs out of the bags and everyone dug in, obviously starving. Cat made Beck his food and sat on his lap, feeding him his hotdog while laughing. Beck was grinning as he enjoyed the food, but felt a bit spoiled by his girlfriend.

Everyone sat around, talking, but watched as Sleepy was dancing to the music on his back legs and howling with Jennifer Lopez, who was currently on the radio. __

_**I'm feeling so good**_  
><em><strong>I knew I would<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been taking care of myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I should<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause not one thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can bring me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing in this world gonna turn me round...<strong>_

Jade had an idea as she stood up, maneuvering around the Yorkie Terrier pup, and grabbed Cat's arm and pulled her out of Beck's grasp. She started dancing and Cat danced as well. Cat giggled as Beck was watching her closely, so was Robbie. Oh well. Old habits die hard.

After a few seconds, Cat pulled Beck to his feet and pulled him towards her harshly, making him wrap his arms around her and she moved against him, dancing. Jade did the same to Andre and Robbie, but didn't let them touch her or else she'd punch them. __

_**Now the day is turning into night**_  
><em><strong>And everything is still going right<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no way you can stop me this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or break this spirit of mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like the stars above I'm gonna shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything I want will be mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight I'm gonna have a good time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Call a few friends of mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm loving life<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tonight's for feeling...<strong>_

Sleepy leaned against his mother with his two paws on her legs. She saw him and picked him up, dancing with him to her chest with Beck still close to her. Beck leaned down, giving the pup a kiss on the head as Cat kissed her boyfriend's cheek when he did.

_**I'm feeling so good  
>I knew I would<br>Been taking care of myself  
>Like I should<br>'Cause not one thing  
>Can bring me down<br>Nothing in this world gonna turn me round...**_

Soon, everyone was in the lake swimming. Cat put on her own lifejacket, since she was still rocky on swimming, and Beck was holding Sleepy close to him, even though the pup had his own lifejacket on. Jade was splashing Robbie, as Andre tried to stop her because Robbie suddenly couldn't handle it. Jade turned the fire onto André, who had no choice, but to splash back.

_**I'm feeling so good  
>I knew I would<br>Been taking care of myself  
>Like I should<br>'Cause not one thing  
>Can bring me down<br>Nothing in this world gonna turn me round...**_

Cat leaned against Beck as everyone was either tanning or chilling out around the boat. "This has to be one of the best summer days ever."

"Hey, Cat." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered. "Yes?"

"Happy Anniversary."

She gave him an odd look as he grinned. "What?"

"This is the one year anniversary since we confessed our love for one another." Beck kissed her cheek as she blushed and leaned her head onto his shoulder behind her. "Ever since last year, I've fallen deeper and deeper in love with you."

"Same here." Cat smiled to him and looked to him, kissing his lips. "I love you." She said against his lips and he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Mine<strong>

**(Tori Vega joins Hollywood Arts, and our sweet Cat lets her in the group, while the others have a bad vibe from her when she stares at Beck and only Beck. Cat's completely oblivious to the situation, which doesn't make things easier…)**


	45. Mine

**xBat4Everx **_(Um…huh? I don't understand your review. What "my love" thing?),_** chipy8910, BrokenRose12, xScreamingxAngelx, princessironica, LittleMissVictorious, Victoriousforever10: **Ahhh, thanks again for reviewing! I have news: I FINISHED THIS STORY! (I've finished writing it). There are 70 chapters total :) now I can focus on the sequel and another story I want to put out. My creative juices are flowing, so I can't stop now.

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Forty-Five **

**Mine**

…

Beck pulled up in front of Cat's large house and honked the horn, indicating he was there and they were really late. He didn't mean to make his girlfriend late for their first day of Junior year! He didn't mean for his phone to die the night before and not let the alarm go off! Cat ran out, backpack and a banana in hand, dressed in a cute sundress and sneakers, with her hair down and curled. "Beck, you're late!" She screeched as she sat down in the car and put her seatbelt on before Beck peeled out and drove towards the school. "I was worried because you weren't answering your phone!"

Beck groaned. "I'm so sorry about that, my love." He told her, shooting her an apologetic stare. "My phone died last night."

"Ohh, I see." Cat smiled. "Are you excited for the new school year?"

Beck loved how his petite, beautiful girlfriend was so forgiving towards him. "Very, but I'm more excited for our 2 year anniversary."

"Me too!" Cat squeaked. "It's next week! Yay!"

Beck took her hand closest to hand with one of his and gave it a kiss. "I love you, Cat."

Cat leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you more!"

…

Beck and Cat rushed to Sikowitz's class, since they once again have him first of the day, and took deep breaths when they entered the classroom. "We're not late!" Beck shouted, but then realized Sikowitz wasn't present and all his classmates were staring at him and his girlfriend like they were insane. "Oh…nevermind, we really are not late." Beck said, out of breath, as Cat burst into giggles.

Cat gasped. "Andre! Robbie! Jade!" She ran up to Andre first as he stood up and gave her a huge hug. "It's been so long!"

"It's been since yesterday, Cat. We had a movie day at your house." Jade said simply from her seat behind Andre and Robbie. "Quit being so happy."

Cat stood before Jade with a worry look. "Why aren't you nice today?"

"When is she ever nice?" Rex said from Robbie's lap.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'd be in a great mood if I didn't have coffee all over the front of my shirt!"

"Why did you pour coffee down your shirt?" Cat asked innocently.

"It wasn't me!" Jade snapped, and then pointed to the back row. "It was HER!"

Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie all turned to look at a brunette girl, with high cheekbones, brown eyes, and a skinny figure. She was fiddling with her fingers and her leg twitching. She gulped when she noticed they were all staring at her. "Um, hi?" Quite awkward when a whole group of people you don't know is staring right at you.

Cat smiled. "HI!" She skipped up to the girl and held her hand out. "I'm Cat Valentine! What's your name?"

"Tori Vega." Tori said shyly as she stood up and shook Cat's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Come meet the others." Cat took her hand and led her over to the front row. "Meet, Robbie Shapiro and Rex." Robbie waved as Rex made a grunt. "Andre Harris." Andre gave a head-nod towards Tori. "And my fantastic boyfriend, Beck Oliver." She left Tori as she leaned against Beck, who kissed her head. "And you've met…Jade West." Cat sighed. "Please forgive her for the comments she probably made to you…and for the future insults she will give you."

Tori chuckled nervously, turning away from Jade, who glared at her. "Yeah, she and I didn't get off on the good foot." She cleared her throat. "So…"

"So what'd you do for your audition to get in?" Cat asked to break the tension.

"I sang." Tori smiled a little. "In a play. It's a long story."

"Ohh." Cat nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're here! You should have lunch with us!"

Jade groaned. "God, Cat, do you have to be nice to EVERYONE in the flippin' world?"

"Yes, that's what makes Cat, Cat." Beck smiled. "And I love Cat."

Cat giggled and blushed.

"Anyways, I'd love to join you guys for lunch." Tori told her, as Jade grunt in displeasure. "So…how long have you guys been going out?" She asked suddenly, motioning to Beck and Cat.

Beck raised his eyebrows and shot Andre a nervous glance. That was an odd question to bring up…especially minutes after meeting them. They would consider that rude. "Uh, almost 2 years. It'll be our anniversary next week."

"And we're so excited!" Cat jumped for joy.

"Oh, 2 years…" Tori looked a bit dishearten. "So you guys are serious?"

"Yes, yes, very much so." Cat smiled. Beck was glad she was too naïve to realize what Tori was doing. He hoped Tori wouldn't try anything. He didn't want his favorite girl to be upset. "I love him so much."

Beck smiled. "I love you too, babygirl."

"Oh, oh, meet our puppy!" Cat took out her phone and showed Tori the screensaver which was Sleepy and Beck. "Beck bought him for me for our one year anniversary! Isn't he adorable? He's a pure AKC dog! He was on the calendar for them."

Tori looked surprise. "Those dogs are expensive."

"Price doesn't matter when it comes to love." Beck told her, keeping an arm wrapped around Cat's shoulders.

"Awww." Said the whole class.

"They've also been voted "Best Couple" 2 years in a row, by the way." Jade added, not liking the way Tori was digging into their relationship. "Last year, for their one year, the whole school threw them a huge party out in the lunch area. Cat sang a song, while Beck gave her the rat dog."

"He's NOT a rat!" Cat snapped. "He's adorable!"

The door opened and closed. "HELLO, CLASS!" Sikowitz yelled, startling Tori, since she wasn't used to his outbursts. "HOW WAS EVERYONE'S SUMMER?" He asked loudly as everyone took their seats.

"What was that? Sorry, I just LOST MY HEARING!" Jade growled out.

"My summer was amazing!" Cat answered. "So magical and wonderful!"

"That's grand to hear, Cat!" Sikowitz smiled, walking to her and Beck. "And how my favorite puppy?"

Cat took out her phone and showed him the screensaver. "He's getting big!"

"Oh, Sleepy, he's adorable!" Sikowitz said, going back to the front.

"You named the dog Sleepy?" Tori asked in confusion. "Why?"

Cat giggled. "He was sleepy and yawning when Beck gave him to me, so it just came to me!"

During the rest of class, Tori just seemed to keep her eyes on the couple…mostly Beck. Cat didn't notice, but not only did Beck noticed, but so did their friends and classmates.

Why did they have a rough feeling this Tori Vega was going to cause some problems?

…

Cat brought Tori to the table out to eat their lunch with the group that was already there. Tori almost sat next to Beck, but Jade grabbed her arm and yanked her away before Cat noticed and sat next to her boyfriend. "Back off him." Jade growled as Tori rolled her eyes and sat down on the other side of Jade. "So, Beck, Cat…what are you two doing for your 2 year anniversary?" Jade asked, being very clear about it so it could get through Tori's head.

Cat shrugged. "Not sure."

"We haven't really talked about it yet." Beck confessed as he tore open his burrito. "It's going to be special though. I promise that."

"Why don't you guys go on a White Horse Carriage Ride they do in the park in Beverly Hills?" Robbie suggested. "That'd be romantic for you guys."

Beck thought about it and then looked to Cat, who gasped. "That's a wonderful idea! Can we, Beck? Please?" She asked him.

Beck smiled and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you want, girl."

"Do you think I can ride the horse?" Cat asked innocently.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to wear a dress?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then no." Beck said bluntly, returning to his food as Cat pouted.

"Phooey."

"So Tori, have you done any acting or singing around?" Andre asked, wanting to find out more about this girl that was now joining their group, apparently.

Tori shook her head. "Nah. I never thought about singing or anything like that until I had to take over my sister's lead role in a play last week because she was sick. That was her audition for this school. She was still able to get in because she was sick, so they felt bad for her. They had just liked my performance, so they invited me to attend this school. Besides that, I've never performed anywhere."

"Wait, wait, you've never had dance lessons, singing lessons, or acting lesions?" Robbie asked her in disbelief. Tori shook her head. "Sorry if this sounds mean, but that's not fair. We had to go through a lot to get in here."

"Sheer luck." Tori grinned, thinking she was better.

"I'm glad you're here, Tori!" Cat said. "You seem like an awesome girl and I can't wait to hear you sing!"

"So what plays are coming up?" Tori asked. "I'd like to go out for the lead role."

"Lead role? When you're just now starting out?" Jade raised an eyebrow. "It's a lot of work."

"It wasn't hard at all when I took over my sister's part." Tori said, shrugging.

"I guess everything will just get handed to you like that, right?" Beck said, sounding a bit harsh. "You have to work hard for what you want around here."

"What's so rough about acting and singing?" Tori asked in annoyance. "It doesn't seem that hard as you drama people make it sound."

"It's very hard!" Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie all snapped at her, making her jump.

Cat blinked. "Whoa, why are you guys being mean to Tori? She's new at this! She needs guidance! Be nice!" Cat leaned over and patted Tori's hand. "Don't worry. I'll help you. First, we should decorate your locker! It'll be so much fun!" Beck shook his head at Cat being so oblivious.

"I'd love that." Tori smirked to Jade, who rolled her eyes.

This Tori girl was going to cause trouble…

* * *

><p><strong>We do not hate Tori for long. I love Tori, really I do. I think she's a great friend to Cat on the show. We just need some drama. Obviously, <span>I'm changing A LOT of things around of how she started out<span>. Just to make it easier with my story. So don't say too many mean things about Tori. She'll get better soon, trust me. Anyways, I'm making her a meanie for now, so this can work out a little more. **

**Next Chapter: White Horse (It's Beck and Cat's 2 year anniversary! And also, Tori has a plan…why is she dragging Robbie into it?)**


	46. White Horse

**Jullian211, princessironica, VictoriousForever10, CPrizzle, xScreamingxAngelx, BrokenRose12, LittleMissVicorious, and Mie: **Ohhh my goodness, so many reviews in so little time :) you guys are freaking awesome! It makes me happy…considering today I'm working 1pm-10pm…ouch. Cheer me up and review again :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**White Horse**

…

Beck and Andre went back into Beck's car as they drove away from the business that did the horse carriage rides and made an appointment for the next night. "Andre, can I tell you something and you won't tell anyone?" Beck suddenly said as they were headed to Andre's.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, man."

"I'm serious." Beck told him. "Not even Cat. _Especially_ not Cat."

"Beck, I'm your friend, I have your back." Andre told him. "What's going on?"

"Tori." Beck said simply.

"Oh, yeah." Andre sighed, knowing exactly what Beck was talking about. "Now THAT is a big problem."

"What do I do?" Beck asked him. "She's constantly flirting with me, she brushes her hand against mine, sends me signs, and Cat totally oblivious! I don't want Tori to do something stupid! I can't let Cat get hurt if something goes down. She's sensitive. I cannot stand to hear her scream "What's THAT Supposed To Mean" because it's hard getting out of that one."

"I know." Andre looked in deep thought. "I wish I could give you an answer here, but I have nothing. I also am hoping Tori doesn't try anything. Cat would be crushed. She seems to be letting Tori too close and becoming friends. Maybe we should talk to Cat? Tell her? I'll be easier to break it to her that way, then finding out the hard way."

"I guess." Beck sighed. "Yeah, that may be the answer."

"But talk to her after your anniversary." Andre added. "If you tell her now, you'll have one awkward day."

"True." Beck smiled. "Thanks, man."

…

Robbie was humming a useless tune to himself as he and Rex finished up at their locker. He said hi to a few people, excited to get to class so he can congratulate Beck and Cat on their 2 year anniversary that was today. He really was happy for them. He realized that Cat and Beck were made for one another, so he gave up on Cat, but he wanted to stay friends with her. Someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around violently. He panicked, but relaxed a little when he saw Tori. "Hi, Tori, how are things?"

"I need your help with something." Tori said suddenly. "I know you're in love with Cat."

Robbie had wide eyes. "I _WAS_ in love with Cat. Not anymore. Why are you bringing this up? Especially on Beck and Cat's big day! It's their-"

"2 year anniversary, yeah, yeah, I know!" Tori rolled her eyes. "Trust me when I say this, I know good and well what today is. Jeez, it's all over the Slap! Everyone commenting on Beck and Cat's pages, congratulating them and telling them how cute they are! Some people are even making it their status! They're like freaking celebs and everyone treats today like it's some sort of holiday!"

Robbie shrugged. "They are the "it" couple of the school. I'm happy for them."

Tori ignored that comment. "Look, I really, really like Beck."

"Yeah, I can tell." Robbie glared to her. "We all can. Leave him alone. Cat would be hurt if she knew you've been trying flirting with her boyfriend."

"Oh, please, Cat can't even add 2 plus 2 with how clueless she acts."

"Yes, she can!" Robbie almost snarled. "She's the smartest kid in school! Her personality is just innocent and naïve by nature!"

"Whatever!" Tori growled. "I need your help getting them separated sometime next week! I don't want to do it today because it is their anniversary."

"No way." Robbie seethed at her in her face. "I won't let you hurt Cat."

"If I get Beck, she'll be devastated." Tori told him. "She'll be vulnerable. So go comfort her and she'll fall for you for helping her. We both will win."

Robbie gulped.

…

Beck took Cat's hand when they stepped out of his car and they were at the large park. "Ooh, yay!" Cat jumped for joy when he led her to the white horse carriage that had a guy with a top hat in front of it. "It's just like Cinderella!" Cat squealed as Beck showed his ID to the man to prove he was who he said he was. "We won't turn into mice at midnight, right?"

Beck kissed her lips as he helped her inside the white pumpkin shaped carriage. "I'll never let you, don't worry." He told her sweetly as they took their seats and the guy began going on the walkway through the park. Beck wrapped his arm around Cat, who leaned into him and on his chest, curling up respectfully in her short dress that was white, with lots of red flower designs on it. "Is this the anniversary date you wanted so far, Cat?"

"Every date with you is perfect, Beck." Cat told him, looking to him. He pecked her lips and they enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence. When they reached the end, Cat expected him the turn the horse around and go back, but he stopped. "What's going on?"

Beck grinned as he led her out. "Close your eyes." He whispered, but she did so. He led her a few feet and then took her hands off her eyes for her. "Happy 2 year anniversary." He kissed her cheek as she gasped in surprise.

One of the bench tables was decorated romantically as Andre and Jade were the servers, dressed in professional waiter/waitress outfits. Andre smiled. "You're dinner is served." Cat giggled as Beck led her to the table.

The two sat down as Jade pulled out a bottle of apple cider. She poured some in each of their wine glasses and then put it in ice. Andre waited for Jade to grab one as they brought over trays of food to them and took the lid off them. Cat gasped again. "Oh, this is delicious looking!" It was spaghetti and meatballs, with salad on the side.

Beck smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Jade made everything."

"Don't speak of this ever again, by the way." Jade sneered as she and Andre backed away to let the couple enjoy their food.

After eating, Andre played some romantic music on his pear-phone.

Beck stood up and held his hand out. "My darling." He said gently as she took his hand and they began dancing in sync with one another. After a few minutes, Beck put his forehead against Cat's, rubbing their noses together. "I have another present for you."

Cat gasped. "Beck, you've done so much for me already today! You took Sleepy and I out to breakfast, you had flowers delivered to the school during class, and you had the carriage ride, the dinner…what else is there? All I did for you was bought you a nice necklace, leather jacket, and made you special red-velvet cupcakes that read "H-A-P-P-Y A-N-N-I-V-E-R-S-A-R-Y, B-E-C-K." She asked in awe. Beck went on one knee before her, making her gasp. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"WHAT?" Both Andre and Jade yelled. Andre immediately held Jade back from going up and punching Beck in the face.

Beck pulled out a small velvet box, making Cat extremely nervous. They were way too young to be doing engagement! She was still 15! "Cat…"

Cat was getting tears. "Oh my god." She gulped.

He smiled and opened the red velvet box, revealing a petite silver ring, with a small pink diamond on it. "Cat, will you accept this PROMISE ring?"

Cat, Andre, and Jade all sighed in relief.

Beck took that chance to continue. "Will you accept this Promise Ring to always remain mine for as long as you wear this until I get you a real engagement ring WHEN WE'RE OLDER?" He said clearly, making her laugh through the tears of joy. "This ring will mean you and I are connected and true to one another. It means we'll always be together and you are promised to me. Do you accept?"

Cat nodded through her tears. "Yes, I accept." She said, watching as Beck let out a breath of relief and put the ring on her left ring finger. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She said, staring at the ring.

Beck stood to his feet. "It's not even close to being as beautiful as you." He said as he kissed her lips.

…

The next day at school, Cat skipped in the classroom, Robbie was already there. He smiled. "Hey, Cat, how was the date last night?" He asked nicely.

Cat squeaked and skipped up to him. "Look at the promise ring Beck gave to me!" She showed him.

Robbie, for some unknown reason, felt a harsh ping in his heart. Maybe he did still have feelings for Cat, considering he was feeling so much jealously to the point it was unhealthy. "Um…oh. Congratulations." Robbie forced a smile.

"Cat, did you say Promise Ring?" A fellow classmate asked from a few rows back.

Cat nodded and went to the girl, while everyone leaned in to look at the ring.

Tori came in and saw the commotion. Robbie stood up and walked to her. "Okay, I'm in."

Tori smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Take A Bow<strong>

**(Tori's taken everything too far. When it turns everyone against Beck, including his girlfriend and friends, what's he supposed to do?)**


	47. Take A Bow

**Asuka Hara, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, BrokenRose12, Fallspring99, gleegirl5, rainflowers, glittergirl123, demi909lovato, chipy8910, caught in head lights, princessironica: **Awwww, thank you guys for reviewing! You all are soooo wonderful :) Oh! I hope you find this cute: Nathaniel (my almost 5 month old son) has been doing nothing expect just staring at his hands! It's too cute! He's exploring things, even if it's just hands! It's too adorable, I could cry :')

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Take a Bow**

…

Beck was walking into school, late, because of an eye appointment he had to go to that morning. Before he could get any closer to his locker, Tori stepped in front of him. "Whoa, hi." He raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Tori shrugged. "I like you, Beck. Really like you. MORE than a friend."

"I could tell." Beck sneered. "Stop. One day, Cat's going to notice and she'll be crushed. I seriously don't like you in that way…or in general."

Tori rolled her eyes. "How can you love her? She's the most airheaded person I've ever met!"

Beck frowned. "What did you just say about Cat?" Tori suddenly grabbed Beck's face, kissing him. Beck didn't hear a _snap_ from a distance as he pushed her off of him. "Oh, gross!" Her kiss was nothing like his sweet Cat's. The only kiss he loved was Cat's. Tori's wasn't anything close. "What was that about?" Tori tried to grab at him again, but Beck stopped her. As class was about to get released, he grabbed Tori's arm, dragging her with him to the janitor's closet. He locked the door shut and Tori tried to kiss him again before he pushed her away. "Stop that!"

Tori looked confused. "Dude, you just locked us in the janitor's closet!"

"Not to make out!" Beck snapped. "I just didn't want to yell at you in front of the whole school!" He said as he heard the bell ring and everyone leaving their classrooms. "Cat means SO MUCH to me! I love her more than anything! You cannot break us apart!"

"Trust me when I say this…Cat's going to be dumping you pretty soon." Tori smirked.

Beck's eyes widened dangerously. "What?" He clenched his fists. "What did you do? What have you done?"

Tori snickered as she opened the janitor's closet. "You'll see." And left him alone in there. He sighed deeply, wanting to scream in frustration.

…

Beck walked to his table at lunch with his friends. Tori wasn't there, neither was Cat or Robbie. "Where's Cat?" Beck asked.

Andre and Jade glared to Beck. "You'll find out." Andre growled.

"You're so lucky I promised Cat I wouldn't punch you until after she was done with the song." Jade threatened.

Beck's eyes widened. "What?"

Music started and Beck finally looked up and caught eye of his redhead angel up on the balcony. She was glaring at Beck with pure betrayal, hurt, and hate in her eyes. "_**Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
>A standing ovation<br>Oh, Yeah  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." <strong>_She was gripping the railing in front of her with a white-knuckled grip, still glaring at Beck, who gulped. She knew._** "You look so dumb right now  
>Standing outside my house<br>Trying to apologize  
>You're so ugly when you cry<br>Please, just cut it out." **_Cat turned to walk down the stairs. _**"Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<br>But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>But now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show  
>Very entertaining<br>But it's over now (but it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow." <strong>_Cat stepped away from the stairs, eyes still on Beck as she slowly was maneuvering around tables to get to him._** "Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
>You better hurry up<br>Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
>Talking' bout'<br>Girl, I love you, you're the one  
>This just looks like a re-run<br>Please, what else is on." **_She scoffed as he bit his lip in nervousness. She was a few tables away. Beck was noticing that not only was she, Andre, and Jade glaring at him like they wanted to kill him, but so was the whole school. Including the school staff that was watching the show. _**"Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<br>But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>But now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show  
>Very entertaining<br>But it's over now (but it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow." <strong>_Cat stood before him as he was sitting down at the table. She took her phone out of her jean pocket and showed him the text message picture. He gasped when he saw a picture of him kissing Tori…it had been a split second when Beck had his hands on her hips and eyes closed because of shock. But as the saying goes: a picture is worth a thousand words. In Cat's POV, it would look like he enjoyed it and was making out with her. _**"Oh, And the award for  
>The best liar goes to you (goes to you)<br>For making me believe (that you)  
>That you could be faithful to me<br>Let's hear your speech, OHHH!" **_She put her phone away and tears were leaving her eyes. The emotion in her singing voice gave everyone the chills. Beck tried to take her hand, but she ripped her hand away. Quickly, she took the tiny promise ring he gave to her on their 2 year anniversary off her left ring finger and harshly put it in his hand. To Beck, that hurt more than anything in the world. _**"How about a round of applause  
>A standing ovation…" <strong>_She walked back towards the stage. _**"But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>Now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show  
>Very entertaining<br>But it's over now (but it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<br>But it's over now…" **_She finished the song with leaning into someone's arms. Beck stood up and noticed Robbie's arms now around _HIS_ girlfriend's petite figure. His blood boiled. "Beck." He looked to Cat, who was talking to him through the microphone. "You're free now. Go be with Tori." She told him with venom. She wasn't the innocent, adorable Cat anymore. He ruined her. Embarrassed her. Betrayed her. Or at least, that's what it looks like. "I'll move on too." With that, Robbie kissed her and she kissed him back. She flinched at first, like she really didn't want to kiss him, gave in.

His heart shattered into a million pieces as he gripped the ring in his hand.

Jade and Andre stood up. Jade punched Beck in the face. No one stopped her or gasped, since they knew it was coming. Not even Andre did anything. Beck went back a few steps, holding his nose. "And to think I trusted you with her." She growled at him. "You had me fooled." She walked away as Beck turned to Andre.

Andre shook his head with disappointment. "How could you do this?"

Beck looked to be out of words as he wanted to cry and scream. How could one girl ruin EVERYTHING for him? Sheer embarrassment, unsafe Slap page, dumped by his girlfriend, his best friend doesn't trust him, and he may have a fractured nose. "She set me up!" He finally blurted out to Andre. "Tori set me up!"

Andre scoffed. "Yeah, I'm so sure. How did Tori kiss you and send the picture of you making out with her in the middle of the hallway when NO ONE was around to the whole school, post it on YOUR Slap page and you changed your relationship status to Single."

"WHAT?" Beck pulled out his phone, clicking on Internet to Slap . com, and he saw someone hacked his Slap Page and changed everything. His profile picture was now him and Tori kissing. "NO!"

"You're a real piece of work there, Beck." Andre said as he moved pass Beck, going to sit elsewhere with his lunch and backpack.

The whole school around was whispering and glaring at him as he saw Robbie and Cat leave the area, hand in hand. He ran his fingers through his hair. Tori set this up somehow…he had to figure out how to get her to confess it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: My Life Would Suck Without You<strong>

**(With everyone causing Cat stress, she has a breakdown. Will Beck ever get a chance to talk to her alone?)**


	48. My Life Would Suck Without You

**BrokenRose12, VictoriousForever10, AODiva1978, xScreamingxAngelx, osnapitzari, princessironica, Glittergirl123, Demi909Lovato, and VictoriousForever10…again…lol: **Thanks again guys for reviewing! So wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Forty-Eight **

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

…

The next day, Beck walked into the school, stomping up to Tori's locker. She was there, smirking to him as she shut her locker. "Well, hi there, babe. Did you see your Slap page today?"

He had. Tori or someone had hacked his account again and changed his relationship status to "In Relationship with Tori Vega", which sent him over the edge that morning. "You evil witch!" He snarled to her. "Why are you doing this to me? Cat means everything to me! Thanks to you I may have lost her…forever." He gulped at the thought.

"I love you, Beck." Tori said innocently, shrugging. "That's all there is to it. Robbie wanted Cat, and I wanted you, so we worked together to make all this work."

Beck saw red suddenly. "Wait, Robbie helped you?" That would explain how his Slap Page was hacked and who took the picture. "That little-" He heard giggling from his angel as he saw her come into the school, Robbie's arm around her waist. He was smiling to her, but when he saw Beck, he gave him a smirk. Beck clenched his fists. Cat saw Beck and stopped laughing. Beck walked up to them. "Cat, we need to talk!"

Cat shook her head. "I don't to talk to you." She mumbled, getting tears.

"Robbie and Tori set me up!" Beck pleaded with her. "I swear! Cat, YOU KNOW ME! I would NEVER hurt you!" Tear were now brimming his eyes as Cat's fell. "I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I would do anything for you! Please! Believe me!"

Cat looked to him with sadness and when she saw the tears in his eyes, she couldn't stay angry any longer. She looked up at Robbie, who looked nervous. "You tell me the truth, Robbie Shapiro." She said in a hurt voice, making him release her. "Did you and Tori set Beck up? Did you?"

Robbie gulped, but Tori ran up and nudged him. "No, we didn't! I kissed Beck! He loves me, not you!" She turned Beck around and smacked her lips on his, holding his face there.

Cat put her hands over her eyes. "Stop, Tori!" She sobbed. "Please!"

Beck pushed her off and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Get away from me!" He told the Latina. He looked back at his love of his life. "Cat-"

"Don't listen to him, Cat!" Robbie exclaimed, getting courage to speak up. "I love you! He never loved you!"

Cat was hyperventilating.

"Don't tell her I never loved her!" Beck snarled.

Robbie grabbed Cat's arm. "Let's go, Cat!"

"Get your hands off her!" Beck pushed him off of Cat, who was having hard time breathing.

Tori pushed Beck away from Robbie. "Why can't you see that I love you, Beck?" She asked in desperation.

"You don't love me!" Beck snapped. "You just met me 2 weeks ago!" Cat's hands were on her chest as Beck, Robbie, and Tori were screaming at one another. She suddenly fell to the ground, lightheaded. Beck was at her side within seconds. "Cat." He whispered as he helped her sit up. "Cat, baby." She started sobbing into his chest. Beck noticed something was wrong with her breathing.

"What's going on here?" Everyone jumped as Jade's voice viciously said as she entered the school. She was stomping up to Beck and Cat. "What did you do to her, Oliver?" She snarled as she leaned down and Cat left Beck's hold to wrap her arms around Jade's neck for comfort. "It's okay, sis." Jade said softly, surprising everyone with how kind she was being towards Cat. "Let's get you to the nurse, since she has your inhaler." She put her arms under Cat's back and legs, picking her up off the floor with ease. The Goth was much stronger than she looked.

Beck didn't even know Cat had asthma. "Cat-"

"BACK OFF!" Jade threatened to Beck with such a tone of voice that would scare the devil, and she kept walking away, with Cat still pale and having a hard time breathing in her arms. Everyone else seemed to leave the drama alone and go back to their own business.

Beck sighed deeply. He didn't know what his next move was going to be, but he had to work fast.

…

That night, as he was attempting to concentrate on homework in his RV, Beck's phone made a _DING_ and he looked at the text message.

_-Are you busy?-_

Beck let out a sad smile to his phone. His Cat.

_-Never for you.-_

_-Can you meet me somewhere?-_

_-Can I come over? I don't want you going anywhere in the dark alone.-_

_-Okay. I'll be waiting.-_

Beck immediately jumped off the couch, grabbing his car keys and leaving his RV, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He didn't know what to expect. Was she going to take him back? Dump him? Kill him? Whatever it was, he was going to prepare himself. He just hoped she was taking him back…he couldn't live without her. That girl was his one and only true love that he'd never find ever again. She was everything. He needed her. When he arrived, he jumped out of the car, running up to the front porch where Cat was sitting on the steps, her head in her hands. His heart broke for her. "Cat."

She looked up and left her chin resting on her fists as her legs were curled up against her. "Hi." She said shyly as he sat down next to her. Beck thought she looked adorable in her silk pajama pants with cupcake designs, pink t-shirt with one large cupcake design on the front, and little pink socks on her feet. Her hair was in a ponytail as her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I was worried about you."

Beck looked surprised. "You what? You were worried about me?"

Cat nodded. "I saw how hurt you looked when Jade took me to the nurse. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Beck told her, not wanting her to blame herself for something HE caused. "I was just so scared…Cat, I love you. I would never cheat on you. Robbie set me up, I swear."

"Don't swear."

"Sorry." He sighed. "Anyways, Tori means absolutely nothing to me. I don't even want to be friends with her! I love you and only you!"

Cat looked to him. "Really?"

Beck nodded. "Really."

Cat untangled herself and scooted closer to him. "I love you too. I never want to be separated from you again." She wrapped her arms around his torso while he did the same, pulling her onto his lap and rocking her back and forth. "It hurt so much to see her kiss you." Cat said, sobbing. He responded by holding her tighter.

Beck kissed her head and cried with her. He was so relieved she took him back. There was no way he'd survive. He also prayed he'd never have to experience that scare of losing her again. It was the worst feeling in the whole world. "I never want to be separated from you either, Cat. I know it hurt you to see her kiss me. It hurt me too to see you kiss Robbie."

Cat sobbed again. "I'm so sorry, Beck! He was just there for me when he showed me the picture and your status on the Slap! He took me by the hand and dragged me out of class, and he said he had something important to show me because he saw you and Tori kissing! But when we arrived to where you two were, YOU were pulling her in the janitor's closet and you locked the door behind you!" Cat suddenly stood up and pushed him away. "What am I doing? Why am I forgiving you? You were probably making out with her in there!"

"NO!" Beck said in fear, once again panicking. "NO! Please, no! I didn't want to yell at her in front of the whole school, so I took her in there to yell at her! It was there when she told me you were going to dump me soon! Now I see why! Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry!" He pulled her into his arms as she cried to him again. "Oh god, Cat, believe me, PLEASE!"

Cat nodded. "Okay." She looked up at him and his desperate face. "I love you so much."

Beck let out another breath of relief. "I love you too. I can't take any more of these scares, Cat. Please. No more. I never thought I'd be this in love with someone, it's kind of scaring me. I can't imagine life without you by my side." He chuckled lightly. "So if there any more doubts or questions you need that could cause issues between us in the future, PLEASE say it now and let's get that over with."

Cat giggled through her tears. "I don't think so."

Beck kissed her forehead. "Please never kiss Robbie again. Not even in a stage act. I can't do it. He's hurt us both too much."

"I agree. He and Tori." Cat sighed. "We need to pick out better friends."

Beck laughed and kissed her lips. "Oh, wait." He said as he reached into his jean jacket pocket and brought out a velvet box. "Put this back on your finger. PLEASE." He pleaded as he opened up the velvet box and there was the promise ring. Cat giggled, but nodded as she took it out and Beck put it back on her left ring finger. Beck sighed in relief. "Thank you." Cat kissed his cheek while smiling. "Hey, Cat…"

"Hmm?"

Beck leaned away and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you had asthma?"

Cat blinked, wondering how he found out, but she remembered Jade said "inhaler" when she took her to the nurse. "I didn't want you to know. Asthma is a turn off, you know?" She said timidly. "Do I disgust you now?"

"No." Beck shook his head. "Cat, never, ever will you make me feel that way about you. I love you. I'm worried about your asthma though."

Cat giggled and ran her fingers though his hair. "I love you too. And don't worry about it. It's rare that I get asthma attacks. But that's why I can't play sports or run when the girls have to run the mile. When I get stressed or feel like I have no way out of somewhere, that also causes it." Cat shrugged. "That's what I was feeling earlier."

"I'm so sorry." Beck leaned his head in the crook of her neck and took in her perfume. He loved the scent. "It'll never happen again."

"I know." Cat smiled, kissing his head lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Instigator<strong>

**(Robbie's started his new blog, Robarazzi…yeah, the gang isn't happy when he practically stalks them! And also…Beck needs to do something about Cat's Skystore obsession.)**


	49. Instigator

**Onetha, Chipy8910, MusicManiac, AODiva1978**_ (I wish I could, but I don't do songfics anymore)_**, princessironica, xScreamingxAngelx **_(That's been changed on there, because I lost interest in that storyline, but it's still in the "to do" list)_**, LittleMissVictorious, Glittergirl123, Tori Hater **_(No…I don't think I should, because I'm making Cat an ultimate sweetheart in this fic), _**Blueberry24, BrokenRose12: **Thanks guys for reviewing! ALMOST TO 500! (Don't think after 500, you can stop reviewing…the less reviews I get, the more I'll think you're tired of the story…mhmm.)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Instigator**

…

"Beck! Beck!" Cat ran up to her boyfriend in the school halls.

Beck sighed with happiness as he scooped her up in his arms, spinning around, and she squealed with happiness. "Oh, my girl!" He kissed her lips and put her down. "I missed you so much, Kitten!"

Cat hugged him tightly. "I missed you too! But it was so much! Great family vacation! Ooh, ooh, guess what I found!"

"What'd you find?" Beck smiled watching his girlfriend reach into her backpack. Cat had been gone for a few days visiting her uncle-and-uncle with her family. He missed her dearly. It had been rough dodging Tori and Robbie all week alone. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with those two. He was glad Cat missed it when Jade found out that Robbie and Tori really were behind everything that went down with Beck, so she broke Tori's nose and kicked Robbie in _that special area_ she loved kicking. Cat brought out a magazine. "A magazine?"

"Skystore!" Cat squeaked. "I found this on the plane! It has a bunch of things in here you can buy and they're so cool!"

"Oh, jeez." Beck sighed. "Cat, you know-"

_Snap, snap, snap_

Flashes went off in front of Cat and Beck, making them wince. "Hey, what's the deal?" Beck yelled, as he helped cover Cat's eyes. When his eyes adjusted again, the little kids with cameras ran off. "What the-"

"Did you hear what Robbie's doing?" Andre said, coming up to them.

"Hi, Andre!" Cat hugged her friend, who hugged back.

"Hey, Lil' Red. Glad you're back." Andre smiled. "So anyways, Robbie is being stupid!"

"Oh, that's quite a shock there." Beck mumbled.

Cat smacked his arm. "Beck, be nice!"

"He's started this news blog on the Slap." Andre explained before Beck and Cat could start a small argument. Believe it or not, it affected not only them, but everyone around them when they fought. "He's spreading rumors about everyone. He said I use too much ketchup and I have an addiction to it." He pouted. "I don't."

"Okay, so those kids that just took pictures of us like maniacs work for Robbie?" Beck asked, and Andre nodded. "Great. Just flippin' great…"

"Ooh!" Cat squeaked. "A litter box that plays classical music!" She pointed to the object on the page.

Beck and Andre stared at her like she had two heads. "Um, sweetheart, you don't have a cat." Beck told her, rubbing her back.

Cat looked up innocently at him. "Well…we can litter train Sleepy."

Beck blinked. "No. We're not litter training Sleepy. Give the pup some dignity. It was already a pain in the butt picking up his puppy pads all week."

"What are you reading?" Andre asked, looking at the cover. "Skystore?"

"Yup!" Cat nodded, still looking through the pages. "It's so wonderful! I want to buy everything in here!" Cat gasped. "Underwear that floats!"

Beck groaned and shook his head in frustration.

…

The gang decided to spend their lunch in the black box theatre and Jade brought out her laptop suddenly. "You won't believe what Robbie posted." She growled out as she went onto The Slap. She clicked on Robbie's profile and played the newest video. The others watched.

"_Welcome to Robarazzi! Staring Robbie Shapiro!"_

"Seriously?" Beck asked in disbelief as he stood behind Cat's seat.

"_Next edition on Robarazzi: _

_-Is Tori Vega's pimple shrinking…OR GROWING?"_

"Growing." Jade muttered.

"_-Is Andre Harris' ketchup addiction getting worse and worse?"_

Andre threw his hands up in the air. "WHAT KETCHUP ADDICTION?"

"_-Does Jade turn into a vampire at night?"_

Jade glared at the laptop. "That's none of his business!" She shouted. The others looked to her in fear. "What?"

Suddenly a picture of Beck and Cat from earlier came up. It was the moment when Beck was rolling his eyes because of the Skystore magazine Cat was gushing over.

"_-Is it Splits-ville for Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver?"_

Beck growled in anger as Cat gasped.

"_All this and MORE on Robarazzi! Staring Robbie Shapiro!"_

"I'm going to kill him!" Jade said as she shut her laptop and put it back in her bag.

"Beck, are we really splits-ville?" Cat asked in fear.

Beck shook his head and kneeled down in front of his girlfriend. "No, no, we're not. Robbie's just being a pest."

Cat sighed in relief. "Oh, good!"

"I use a decent amount of Ketchup." Andre pouted again.

"I say we go fix this right now." Beck said, standing up. Everyone stood up and left the theatre. Beck led the way to the media room as they ran into Tori. "Get out of our way." He told her rudely.

Tori bit her lip. "Sorry, but I was heading this way. I'm going to stop Robarazzi because I'm tired of everyone looking at my pimple!"

"Really? We were going to do the same exact thing!" Cat smiled. "Let's all go together!"

Beck, Jade, and Andre all groaned at Cat's forgiving nature. Was there any dark, mean bone in the girl's body? So everyone went in and Tori slammed the door open. "HEY!" She yelled out.

"I use an acceptable amount of Ketchup!" Andre suddenly blurted out, making Jade smack him over the head. "OW!"

Robbie looked horrified as the room was packed with people who now worked for him. "Hey, get out! We're in the middle of taping my show!" He yelled as the gang walked up to him.

"Cat and I are NOT splits-ville!" Beck snapped at him.

"Are you sure?" Cat asked in sadness.

Beck put a hand on her shoulder. "I promise, babe."

Robbie grabbed a marker and went to the board. "Okay, we have Cat doubting Beck's love once again…" He said as he wrote it down.

The gang look to one another in a pissed off mood. "Is he serious?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Really, dude?" Beck asked as they walked up to him again.

Suddenly they were in a full-blown argument. Robbie's little workers came up to and bombarded the gang, defending Robbie and his blog.

"STOP!" Beck yelled, losing his cool. Everyone shut up and he glared to Robbie. "This is YOUR last chance! Are you going to stop Robarazzi or not?"

…

"_Breaking news on Robarazzi! Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre, and Tori! All in a mad rampage!" _A video of the gang freaking out on Robbie and the camera came on for a few seconds and then disappeared. _"Is anyone safe?"_

Beck gripped the laptop on his lap with anger.

…

Beck and Cat were parked in Beck's driveway. "Let's just go to the movies." Beck told her, for which sounded like the millionth time.

"Nooo." Cat whined to him from the passenger seat.

"Why not?" Beck sighed in annoyance.

"Because I didn't shower this morning because I woke up late and I ate fish for lunch-" Cat froze when she saw movement in the backseat. She looked behind her and gasped. "Beck, there's someone in the backseat!"

Beck looked back and glared. "What are you doing in my car?" He tried to grab the guy with the video camera, but he jumped out and ran away. "Are you serious?" He yelled, slamming the steering wheel and hitting the horn on accident.

Cat had tears. "He recorded me saying that- oh no! I'm ruined!"

Beck growled. "We're putting an end to this as soon as possible."

"How?" Cat asked him in hope.

…

Beck and Andre snuck into the boys' locker room and saw Robbie getting out of the shower. They made sure he saw them with his clothes. "Oh, Robbie." Beck said smoothly as Andre let out a whistle. Robbie frantically looked for his clothes until he saw them in Beck's arms. "Looking for these?"

Robbie gasped. "Give them back!"

"You have to come get them!" Andre teased as Beck and Andre ran out of the locker room. As expected, Robbie came running after them with only a towel on. "Keep up, four eyes!" Andre called back, as they kept running. Soon they went down a hallway and then turned again, seeing Jade, Tori, and Cat standing there. "He's coming!"

"He's right behind us!" Beck handed Robbie's clothes to Andre as he wrapped his arms around Cat.

Tori and Jade turned on the cameras in their hands and started filming/taking pictures of Robbie when he came around the corner. "AH! Turn off the camera!" Robbie yelled, trying to hide his halfway naked self.

"Oh, but why? You look so cute!" Tori teased, still filming.

Jade paused the pictures for a second. "Dance for us, Rob." She smirked and then went back to taking pictures.

"Give me back my clothes!" Robbie growled.

The gang looked to one another and then laughed. "Nahh."

"No, I think we should put this on The Slap instead." Tori said.

"No, you can't do that!" Robbie yelled in horror.

"Okay, we'll kill the video." Beck said from behind Cat, who looked highly amused.

"As long as you kill Robarazzi." Tori told him with an attitude.

"NO!" Robbie stomped his feet in anger. "My blog is a hit!"

Tori and Jade shrugged. "Fine, then I'm going to zoom in here." Tori said.

"Move down here a little." Jade leaned down.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Robbie huffed out as they stopped with satisfied grins. "What am I going to do now for my blog on the Slap?"

Cat smiled. "Why don't you start a cooking show?" She suggested sweetly. "The Slap doesn't have one of those."

Robbie thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah…yeah, okay, I'll do that." He smiled. "Thanks, Cat." Andre threw Robbie his clothes and the bushy haired boy left quickly to the nearest bathroom. Before he could go far, he looked to the gang. "And Beck, Cat…I'm sorry for what happened. I hope we can be friends again someday." He looked very sincere and then walked away.

Tori sighed and looked to the couple. "Me too. I don't love Beck. Cat, you were nothing, but nice and kind to me when I started here and had no friends at all. What I did to you and your boyfriend of two years was totally wrong and horrible. I guess I was just so insecure and lonely in this huge school that I decided to try and make it mine by taking your boyfriend."

Cat gave her a little smile. "Yeah. It's understandable. Let's all have a fresh start."

Beck shrugged. "Sure."

Tori looked relieved. "Oh, thank you, Cat! I'll never hurt you like that EVER again!"

Jade glared. "I still hate your guts."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Feeling is mutual to you, West."

Jade scowled. "_Oh_."

…

"NO!" Cat yelled in Beck's RV as she was wrestling with him on the bed. He was trying to pin her down to get the Skystore magazine from her. "BECK!" She screamed once he finally won and was straddling her and held her fists on either side of her head under him. "NO!"

Beck sighed deeply. "Cat, you're parents took away your credit card because you maxed it out from buying too much junk from the Skystore! It's time to say goodbye to the magazine!"

Cat tried to escape his grasp, but he was too strong. She gave up and sighed. "Okay."

Before Beck did anything, he leaned down and kissed her lips lovingly. She kissed back eventually and made the kiss more forceful. As she was distracted, Beck took the magazine out of her fist and sat up. She whined. "Give me a second." Beck chuckled, knowing she wanted more. He ripped the magazine in half, making her squeak from under him. "You'll feel better soon." He threw the two pieces of the book elsewhere and leaned back down to her, capturing her lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW: When Jade does her<strong> _"Oh" _**in the show like she has lately, that's what I'm putting in the story at random times :)****  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: I Hate That I Love You**

**(Beck's parents have news to tell him.)**


	50. I Hate That I Love You

**BrokenRose12, Victoriousforever10, Demi909Lovato, CPrizzle, LittleMissVictorious, Jeremy Shane, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose, and Mie**: YAY! We've reached 500 reviews! I'm updating so soon because 1) to celebrate 500 reviews! And 2) I need something to read as we head to Cali for a few days :) I love Fresno shopping! I'll update when I can! I except reviews still :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty**

**I Hate That I Love You**

…

Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre, and Robbie were eating lunch at their table at lunch area as Tori walked up with her lunch. "Hey, guys." She greeted. It had been a month since they all made up and became friends. Tori and Robbie showed no romantic interest in Beck and Cat anymore, and they all just wanted to be friends. "Jade, I need to talk to you."

Jade looked to Cat as the redhead shrugged. Jade sighed. "What?" She asked sharply. Jade still hated the Vega girl's guts though.

"I know you're directing a music video for Andre and Cat because it's your assignment in our film class. I saw Cat's music video that you directed, "You're The Reason" and I thought it was fantastic." Tori stated. "Is there any way I can be in this 2nd one you're doing?"

"Now why would I let you in it?" Jade asked her. "You aren't even singing the song."

"Well…I can be like the girl, who does poses. Cat and Andre could be singing, while-"

"No."

"Why not?" Tori groaned. "Jeez, I'm trying to make myself known here like you guys told me to and yet you won't let me do anything!"

"Forgive me that I didn't let you sing at my grandmother's birthday party last week, when I had Andre on keyboard, Beck on drums, Robbie on guitar, and Cat and I singing, nor am I letting you star in the play I'm also directing, which has only Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and myself starring in it." Jade said, looking smug. "Face it, Vega. When it comes to me and you, just forget it. I hate you."

"I passed that stupid bird scene though!"

"SO?" Jade snapped, losing her cool. "That doesn't count for anything! I still hate you! I don't want you in my play or in my music video…or even singing to my grandmother!"

Tori looked to Cat. "Do something here!"

Beck narrowed his eyes at her, while his arm was draped over Cat's shoulders. "And what would you like her to do?"

"Tell her best friend over here to let me in the music video AND the play!" Tori told him.

Cat blinked. "Tori, I wouldn't mind you being in it, but it's Jade's the director and creator. We respect the director. What she says goes."

Jade smirked. "Thank you, Cat."

"I think that's a stupid rule." Tori said.

Jade glared. _"Oh."_

Tori rolled her eyes and pouted as she ate her lunch.

Cat smiled to Beck. "What are you doing tonight, love?"

Beck looked in deep thought. "My parents said they have some big news to tell me at dinner tonight. I'm kind of freaked out because my mom didn't look happy when she told me that."

Cat looked worried now. "Oh, honey…don't be worried about it."

"Maybe she's pregnant and hates the kid already." Jade said with a shrug.

"Jade!" The whole table yelled.

Beck rolled his eyes. "My mom has her tubes tied after she had me."

"Maybe you guys are moving?" Andre shrugged. Cat gasped and he realized his mistake. "OR not! I could be wrong! I could be VERY wrong!"

Beck kissed Cat's head. "I'm not going anywhere, babe."

"Maybe you guys will be taking a vacation to a faraway place that your mom doesn't like." Tori shrugged.

"I like that one." Beck said.

Cat gasped. "One time, when my parents, brother, and I were going on a vacation to Hawaii, we were excited, but my brother and I woke up…and our parents left without us." Everyone stared at her like she had two heads. "Anyhow, whatever it is, love, we're here for you. All of us…except Jade." Cat said to reassure him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Kitten." Beck grinned, still attempting to get over Cat's randomness.

Tori gushed. "AWWW!"

…

Beck walked into his house, cautiously walking to the kitchen where his mom was setting up for dinner. "Hey, mom." He greeted her in a soft tone.

His mom looked tired and upset, but forced a smile when she saw him. "Hi, son. How was your day?"

Beck ignored his mother's sadness. Obviously, he was going to find out soon at dinner. "It was good. Jade's going to make another music video of one of Cat and Andre's new songs. It's called "I Hate That I Love You". It's kind of a rough breakup/love song."

His mom looked teary eyed at the last part, but she shook it off. "That's wonderful. How is my favorite Cat Valentine doing?"

Beck immediately smiled, thinking about his redhead angel that he loved so much. "She's perfect."

"Beck, before we announce our big news at dinner, I want to have a talk with you." His mom said, as she was cutting veggies. "You are in love with Cat, right?" Beck nodded. "True love exists. You and Cat…what you have from what I can see is true love. Some people aren't that lucky, son. Some people break apart after years and years, but you and Cat have something so precious and special that I've never seen in any movie or book. You keep her forever, okay? No matter what happens to the rest of the world around you. Even if your whole life is falling apart, remember that Cat will always be there for you and she loves you. Please promise me you'll remember that. No matter what happens after tonight."

Beck looked quite alarmed. What the bloody heck was this woman babbling about? He shook it off and nodded. "Yeah, mom. I promise. Cat means the world to me. I gave her that promise ring for a reason. I'll never let her go."

"Good." His mom smiled again.

…

After eating dinner in a tense silence, his mom took the plates away and sat back down. "Alright, son, we have something to tell you." His father said in a firm, but dreadful tone. "Just remember that your mother and I love you very much."

Beck gulped as his mom sat down next to him. "Um…okay."

His mom burst into silent tears as his dad sighed deeply. "This is so hard to tell you."

"What is it?" Beck asked, a bit nervous and anxious now.

His dad rubbed his lips together before speaking again. "Beck, you're mother and I are getting a divorce."

Divorce.

Divorce.

Divorce.

"A _divorce_?" Beck mumbled out as his mom let out a sob. He shook out of his shock and stood up from his seat, pushing his chair out from behind him. "A _DIVORCE_? How? Why? YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER!" He was surprising himself at how he just lost all his calmness and cool attitude that he usually had, but this news just sent him on the edge and he lost control of his emotions that he tried to keep inside.

"Beck, we've kept the fighting and arguing from you for over 10 years now." Beck's dad said. "We never wanted you to see us hate each other. Never. We love you so much, we always hated to see pain in your eyes. Now that you're 16 and a mature adult, with a stunt double career and a talented girlfriend, with perfect grades, and high hopes for the future, we know you are ready to handle this. You are the center of our lives. We've held out this long just for you. We love you."

His mother nodded. "Everything your father said was true, Beck. We love you so much and we are just so proud of your success. You're mature enough to take this."

Beck shook his head and walked out of the room, and out of the house. He took his cell phone from his pocket as he jumped in the car and started it, backing out of the driveway.

"_Hello, darling!"_

"Cat, where are you?"

"_Jade just dropped me off at home, why? Are you okay?"_

"Is it alright if I come over?" Beck asked, his voice breaking. "Please?"

Cat must've heard the sorrow in his voice. _"Yes, yes, of course. Get over here as soon as you can, Beck."_

"Thanks, babygirl. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Beck hung up, unable to control himself anymore. He let out a few sobs and the tears were like waterfalls. A divorce? How could this happen? Now he understood why his mom gave him that talk before their announcement. He knew she was just being cautious because Beck almost doubted love now. He thought his parents were perfect and in deep love. What if he and Cat- NO! "NO!" He hit the steering wheel with his fists. "I love Cat! And Cat loves me! She's wearing the promise ring!" He shouted at himself. What's happening to his parents will NEVER happen to him and Cat. He'd never let it fall apart. Cat was his whole world. He'd never make it without her.

Once he pulled up to her house, Cat opened the front door as he was walking up the steps. "Let's go talk in my room." She said immediately after seeing tearstains on his cheeks. He nodded and she took his hand, leading him up the stairs. Finally in the safety of her room, she shut the door behind her and he sat down on her bed. She sat down as well. "Beck? Honey? You're scaring me. What happened? Was it your parents' news?" She had remembered from lunch that he was nervous. Another thing Beck adored about her. She listened to him and cared about what he said.

Beck bit his lip before speaking. "Cat, my parents are getting a divorce."

Cat gasped. "Oh, Beck, that's horrible!"

Beck could hardly contain himself as he burst into tears and his body racked with sobs. Cat seated herself behind him and kneeled over to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning her head onto his, crying with him. He leaned into her touch and kissed her hands, but kept her left one in his grasp as he admired her polished ring finger that held the petite ring. "Please, please, tell me we'll be together forever." He asked her softly.

Cat kissed a special spot on his neck. "I promise, together forever. It's you and me, Beck."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Family Portrait<strong>

**(Cat's dad has gone too far and forces her to diet. Unfortunately, she has no choice. The gang helps her through this, but will this diet be too much for her?)**


	51. Family Portrait

**Demi909Lovato, Victoriousforever10, CPrizzle, Glittergirl123, BrokenRose12, PrincessIronica, Chipy8910, LittleMissVictorious, Hannah: **Thanks guys for reviewing! And thank you for all the "congratulations" for us reaching 500 reviews! It's exciting! I LOVE IT! I'm also happy the hotel we're staying at has WiFi, aren't you? Lol. Nathaniel is taking a nap next to me and my fiancée took my brothers to go see a movie (this is a break in their grounding), so I thought I'd take advantage of this time. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**Family Portrait**

…

Beck pulled up to his girlfriend's house and honked the car horn on the steering wheel, waiting patiently, since he was amazingly right on time for once. After a moment, the front door opened and Beck smiled to his girlfriend, but when he saw her tearful face, he jumped out of the car. "Cat?" He asked in concern. When he saw her father come out right after her with an angry expression, he knew exactly what was going on. "Oh, no." He whispered, his heart breaking for his girlfriend of over 2 years.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Her dad shouted, making her halt in her steps and turn to him. "That _diet_ starts TODAY, Caterina Valentine! You hear? We're going to start weighing you once a week! I better see you 5 pounds less when I weigh you this time next week!" With that, he walked back inside, slamming the door shut.

Beck went to hug his girlfriend, but she shook her head. "Cat."

"I should to walk to school." She whimpered, staring at the sidewalk.

"Oh no, you don't." Beck growled, wanting to go inside the house and tell her father how blind he is to his daughter's beauty. "Come on, babygirl." He led her with a gentle grip to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Beck went back to the driver's side and pulled the car out of park, getting back on the road. "Cat, what the heck happened?"

Cat sniffled. "I snuck into the kitchen when my dad was upstairs, or at least I _thought_ he was upstairs, and I grabbed a pop tart to eat before you would come pick me up for school. He came in right when I was on my third bite…he yelled at me, saying I've gained too much weight. He started telling me that in a few months, we're going to be in next year's NASCAR family calendar for the month of May, and he wants me skinny and perfect." Cat's tears were worse. "Why can't I be pretty?"

Beck took her hand. "Cat…please, please, please listen to me. You are so beautiful, skinny, and perfect. Words cannot express how jealous girls are of you."

Cat sighed. "Do you mean that?"

"I've never been so honest and sure of anything in my whole life, Cat." Beck kissed her hand. "You can't diet."

"I have to." Cat said in her small voice. "If I don't lose 5 pounds by next week, he'll…he'll…take me out of Hollywood Arts."

Beck gripped his steering wheel and sighed deeply. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm sorry." Cat muttered. "Can you help me?"

Beck couldn't believe this. He had no choice, but to help her. She would be absolutely devastated if she had to leave Hollywood Arts. "Yeah…yeah, I will." Beck gripped her hand. "You have to eat though."

"I'll eat…_salads_." She cringed. "Just like I do at the dinner table at home. Put nothing on it, except the lettuce. Ew." She bit her lip. "I weigh 102 right now. So if I get to 97 pounds by next week, I think I'll be good there."

Beck shook his head as he listened to her planned out diet when they pulled into the school parking lot.

Was this really happening?

…

Beck and Cat went to sit at the table with their friends at lunch time after grabbing their lunches. "Hey, guys." Cat greeted softly as Beck nodded curtly. "How's everyone's day?"

"Cat." Jade dropped her burrito and looked to her best friend, who was looking quite fragile. "Why are you eating a salad with absolutely nothing on it?"

Cat looked to her boyfriend, who sighed. "Her uptight father has Cat on a harsh diet."

"A DIET?" The whole group yelled, making Beck and Cat wince.

"Yup." Beck nodded.

"And you are _OKAY_ with this?" Andre asked, very upset about the situation.

"Of course not!" Beck shouted, defending himself. "But her dad is going to start weighing her once a week."

"And if he doesn't see me lose at least 5 pounds a week until he's happy, he'll take me out of Hollywood Arts." Cat finished, picking at her salad with her fork. "I hate salads."

"I know you do." Beck looked absolutely torn. "You're dad needs to understand that he already has the sitcom family life. He can stop trying to make things even more perfect, considering it can't get any better than he already has it. Perfect wife, perfect daughter with perfect grades…sure, your brother has major mental problems, but he has perfect grades as well."

"Can we stop talking about it so I can concentrate on sticking these green leaves in my mouth and not gag at the same time?" Cat asked.

"Sure, but Cat." Cat looked to Tori, who smiled. "I think you're beautiful."

"Inside and out." Robbie added on, patting Cat's back.

Cat sighed. "Thanks." She took a bite and then spit it out. "Nope! I can't do it!" She pushed the plate away and took a drink from her water bottle.

Beck pushed his food away as well, dropping his face in his hands and feeling nauseous of the amount of pain he was feeling for the both of them.

…

Beck was lazily sitting upside down on the couch in his RV, watching Tarzan on the small TV he had across from him. He could feel the blood rush settling on his head and it was now numb. He didn't mind. Anything to take his mind off his girlfriend, who was stressing out over losing weight…when there wasn't any weight to lose.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" He called out, not bothering to move from his spot. The door opened and revealed his girlfriend, tired and pale. Beck rolled off the couch, onto the floor, and then jumped to his feet. "Cat, please tell me you did not jog all the way here." He pleaded with her.

Cat gave him a tired smile. "Then I won't say that I did."

"I know you said you were jogging now, but I didn't know this far." Beck mumbled, worried about her.

Cat shrugged. "It's also a way to get out of the house."

"Cat, you look exhausted." Beck grabbed a towel from a drawer and a pair of his boxers and t-shirts. "Go take a shower. You'll feel better."

Cat nodded and took the things, going into the bathroom and Beck heard the shower go on.

Beck grabbed his phone and texted a person that could help him.

_-Jade, we have a problem.-_

_-Omg, what happened to Cat? Is she alright? What did you do?-_

_-Dude, I didn't do anything to her. She's ok…-_

_-But?-_

_-But I'm totally worried about her. It's been almost a week since her dad made her go on that diet. She's eaten nothing, but salads or she eats nothing at all. She jogs constantly. I'm freaking out.-_

_-There's nothing we can really do. Cat would absolutely be crushed if she had to leave Hollywood Arts because her dad was angry that she didn't lose weight.-_

_-THERE'S NO WEIGHT FOR HER TO LOSE!-_

_-Yes, I'm well aware of that. At this point, the only thing we can do is make sure she isn't starving herself (all the time) and to make sure she's healthy. We'll know when it gets life-threatening.-_

_-Yeah, I guess you're right.-_

_-I know I am.-_

_-Ok, really...do you have to be so conceited?-_

_-Oh…-_

Beck put his phone away as the bathroom door opened and Cat stepped out. She sighed and stood in front of him. "Can I take a nap?" She asked sweetly.

Beck nodded and led her to the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I love you, my beautiful ladybug."

"I love you too, my handsome prince." She whispered as she fell asleep quickly.

The diet had begun to make her exhausted and lose energy, and Beck was pretty sure the constant exercising wasn't helping. He sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, staring at her. He thought she was an angel. How could any man, especially this angel's father, tell her she was unbeautiful and not perfect? "You're so beautiful." He whispered softly, wishing he could make all her worries and pain go away. He wanted to lock the door and never let her go…and order a pizza. "Why can't it just be you and me forever? You wouldn't have to hear your stupid dad complain, live up to so many expectations, and feel so insecure about your beautiful body. I wouldn't have to deal with my dad that left us last month, my hysterical mother, or seeing you break before my eyes." Beck wanted nothing more, than to just scoop her up, put her in the car and drive away until they were far enough away to never be found.

…

Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie all watched with worried eyes as Cat was performing a scene with one of their classmates, Seth. It had been 3 weeks since her father's threat and Cat had done her job. She's lost 15 pounds, which moved her down to 87 pounds. It terrified the gang of how skinny she had gotten in just a few weeks, but they made sure she stayed healthy and was still eating, at least. She was pale and constantly drained of energy. Her schoolwork was slacking a bit. When Cat had gotten a C on her math exam, they knew this diet was taking its toll on her brain as well.

"The world is coming to an end, Sue!" Seth yelled in desperation, in character. He was reading off a script, facing Cat on the stage. "We must seek lower ground!"

"RICH!" Cat screamed in frustration. "Please, please, stop this nonsense! We'll never survive, no matter where we try to hide!"

"But I want to live, Sue! I need to!"

"You tried to kill yourself weeks ago and now you suddenly found a reason to live?"

"Yes…yes, I did."

"And what reason could THAT be?"

"Sue, it's you who gives- whoa, CAT!" Seth reached out and grabbed Cat's upper arm when Cat fell backwards suddenly. He kept a grip to she didn't fall and hit her head on the ground and kneeled down next to her to help her softly lay on the stage. "What's wrong?"

"Cat!" Beck's terrified voice came up as Seth helped Cat sit up.

Cat sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a bit lightheaded." She forced a smile to Seth and then to her scared boyfriend. "I'm fine."

Beck gulped at her words. He looked back to his group of friends, who all nodded.

This had to stop.

…

Cat walked into her house that night. She was exhausted and full. Her friends ordered pizza at Beck's RV and made her eat 5 slices and then they all went out for rich ice cream at Coldstone. She saw her father reading the newspaper on the couch in the living room and took a deep breath. Time to do what she had been practicing all day with her friends: confronting her father. "Hi, daddy." She greeted him as she went up and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, pumpkin." He said, still reading the newspaper.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you." He nodded, so she sat down on the couch next to him. "As you know, I've lost 15 pounds in the past 3 weeks."

"Yes, I know. I'm very impressed. I didn't think you could pull it off." Her father said in pride, as if what he made her do wasn't life threatening or dangerous to her. He folded up the news paper and set it on the coffee table. "Come here." He picked Cat up and set her on his lap like she was a small child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small smile. "If you continue to stay this size and weight, you can stop dieting and jogging."

Cat sighed. "I promise, daddy. I will."

"That's my _now_ perfect daughter." He kissed her head. "It's getting late. Go do your homework, shower, and get to bed."

"Yes, daddy." With that Cat stood up and before she left the room, she turned back to him. "I love you."

Her father smiled to her. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Cat sighed as she closed the door to her room. She may now just have received her father's approval for the first time in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: You Thought Wrong<strong>

**(Jade and Cat show off their singing skills at Karaoke Dokie…but their world is sent upside down when there's an earthquake!)**


	52. You Thought Wrong

**xScreamingxAngelx, VictoriousForever10, Glittergirl123 **_(No, not really. I'm sorry, but I'm not found of the other characters to the point I'd right about them. I'm a BeckXCat person. My brother is the one who does that other stuff…but he's grounded.), _**Ameha Kay, BrokenRose12, Chipy8910, sweetStarre123, and LittleMissVictorious: **Thank you all for reviewing :) I'm posting a new story in a few minutes, but most likely it won't show up for about a half hour…heck if I know. I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**You Thought Wrong**

…

Beck laid on his girlfriend's bed, staring up at the Yorkie pup that he held in both his hands above him, playing with him by bouncing the dog up and down. "Cat." He called from his comfy spot as his girlfriend was in her walk-in closet from across the room, changing. "How much longer?" He asked, in an impatient tone. He had been there for an hour already. He said he came early to spend some time with her before they met up with the others at this new place called "Karaoke Dokie" tonight. He didn't think that meant he'd have to listen to Cat freak out because she didn't know what to wear.

"I think I found the outfit!" She called back from the closet. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said clearly. He sat up and set Sleepy carefully next to him as she opened the door and stepped out. He grinned. How the heck he had snagged an adorable, yet sexy girlfriend was beyond him. "Dang."

Cat frowned. "It's that bad?"

"Nope." He chuckled. "It's perfect."

She had on a pure sparkly silver tank top that fit her figure perfectly and some jean short-shorts, with high heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Cat squealed with excitement. "Yay!" He motioned for her to come closer and when she did, she sat on the side of the bed next to him. Sleepy jumped into her arms and she began to pet him while Beck stared at her with intensity. Cat reached over and touched his check gently. "What's bothering you, my love?" She asked sweetly.

"Cat, you're still so tiny." Beck said in a saddened tone.

Cat leaned over and kissed his lips. "Don't worry about it."

When she left his lips, Beck sighed. "How can I not worry? You're so beautiful. What if your dad goes on a perfection rampage again and wants you to do something else to make him happy? Like change your hair color? Or to make sure you get into Harvard? Or-"

Cat put a finger to his lips to shut him up. "You can stop now at anytime." She told him and he chuckled. "Don't worry about things like that. You worry about yourself and don't fret about my dad and his controlling issues. Besides, he doesn't want me to go to Harvard. He wants me to go to Julliard because he wants me to be a Broadway actress or a pop star." Cat smiled. "Ready to go have some fun tonight?" She asked, getting off the bed.

Beck sighed in annoyance at her changing the subject, but nodded. "Sure." He watched as she placed Sleepy on his soft dog bed next to his food, water, and puppy pad. He was worried deeply, but decided to leave it alone. Cat needed tonight. She needed to have some fun and get away from the stress of home. He stood up and went up to her when she had her coat and purse. "Let's get out of here."

…

"And for our last entries for the night, these two girls are named Jade West and Cat Valentine!" The MC yelled out in his microphone next to the DJ set as Cat and Jade stood from their seats at their table with the rest of their gang and walked to the stage. Cat gave Beck a cute wave, and he smirked with pride. Tori, Andre, and Robbie were also there, cheering the girls on. Jade was glaring at the other side of the stage, where a small table of two girls was sitting and glaring right back at them. Jade made "friends" on her first night here.

"Okay, girls, what's your poison?" The MC asked.

Cat giggled. "We want to sing "You Thought Wrong", Mr. MC." She said cutely.

The MC blushed a little, making Beck clench his fists, but he let it go. Cat was Beck's girlfriend, not his. "Alright, a little RandB action to-"

"JUST PLAY IT!" Jade snapped.

The MC immediately clicked play.

The "bum, bum, bum" and "ahhh" solos started for the girls until came the singing.

Jade stepped up with the microphone to her lips and walked up the walkway. "_**I see how you're trying to weasel  
>your way in<br>boy i know how you maneuver  
>with your confusion."<strong>_

Cat walked up the walkway next and stopped next to Jade. _**"You tell me that i'm your only  
>and how bad that you want me<br>then why are you so shady  
>if i'm supposed to be your lady?"<strong>_

Jade:_** "Why should I believe anything you say  
>and how could you shame me that way?"<strong>_

Cat: _**"Tell me where, where did you get the nerve  
>to even think that you, you could<br>play me wrong?"**_

Both: _**"You thought we didn't know  
>you thought we were in the dark<br>but boy your covers blown  
>cause we both know now<strong>_

_**you thought you had us fooled  
>at your beckon call<br>but now who's the joke  
>and look who's laughing now?"<strong>_

Jade: _**"Now you're trying to use us against one another  
>but it won't work."<strong>_

Cat: _**"I see right through your game, boy…"  
><strong>_

Jade: _**"And i know exactly what I'm in for!"  
><strong>_

Cat: _**"You tried to deny all your actions…"  
><strong>_

Jade_**: "For once in your life be a real man!"  
><strong>_

Cat_**: "At least give me the proper respect!"  
><strong>_

Both_**: "Of the truth i already know you did it!"**_

Cat:_** "Why should I believe anything you say  
>and how could you shame me that way?"<strong>_

Jade:_** "Tell me where did you get the nerve  
>to even think that you could<br>play me wrong?"**_

Both_**: "You thought we didn't know  
>you thought we were in the dark<br>but boy your covers blown  
>cause we both know now<strong>_

_**you thought you had us fooled  
>at your beckon call<br>but now who's the joke  
>and look who's laughing now?"<strong>_

Both_**: "I see right through you baby  
>tryin' to tell me you want me<br>why don't you get it through your thick head  
>cause i've seen this game before<br>and i'm not showing you the door so  
>SHUT YOUR MOUTH<br>i'm not trying to hear your lies  
>no not again<br>sorry you couldn't be a better man…" **_At the next chorus, Jade and Cat faced each other. _**"No, No, NO, NO, NOOOOO! **_

_**You thought we didn't know  
>you thought we were in the dark<br>but boy your covers blown  
>cause we both know now!<strong>_

_**You thought you had us fooled  
>at your beckon call<br>but now who's the joke  
>and look who's laughing now…<br>Guess you thought wrong  
>look who's laughing now."<strong>_ And after a few "bum, bum, bum" and "oooh" again, the song ended.

Suddenly, a loud, roaring applause rang through the whole club, and the girls received standing ovations from everyone in the place, except the two new enemies they made. Jade smirked to them as Cat ran down the steps of the stage to her boyfriend's arms and kissed him. Robbie decided to try and kiss Jade, in the heat of the moment, but she slapped him away.

"Alright, everyone, settle down!" The owner of the place came up and had an envelope in his hands. Jade stepped down and sat with the others. Cat took a seat right on her boyfriend's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now the winners of tonight's contest are-"

All of the sudden, the whole place started shaking violently.

Cat gasped. "Beck?"

"What's happening?" Robbie asked, getting nervous.

Jade gulped with wide eyes. "EARTHQUAKE!"

"Down, down, down!" Tori yelled as she, Jade, Robbie, and Andre quickly dashed under their table.

Beck saw there wasn't enough room for him and his girlfriend, so he picked her up and they went to the entrance way. He leaned against the frame, wrapping one arm around Cat's waist and the other shielding her head, along with his own body shielding her. "Beck!" She shrieked as everyone in the place was screaming and crying out in pain. "Beck, I'm scared!" Suddenly some debris crashed right next to them to the point they felt it scrap both their arms. "AH!"

Beck shifted away from where the debris fell, as his heart was pounding against his chest. He felt Cat sobbing. "I have you, Cat! Don't be scared! Nothing's going to happen to you!" He kept repeating over and over. He wouldn't let her get hurt. She meant too much to him. He's come close to losing her a few times, so he can't handle another scare.

Soon the shaking stopped and Cat looked over to her friends, who were unharmed. "They're okay." She whispered.

Beck nodded. "Good. Are you?" He examined her scraped arm. "Oh my god."

Cat put a hand on his chest. "Don't worry, it's just a scrape. You have it too." She pointed to his injury that was the same thing as her. "We're fine." She gasped suddenly as the others came up to them. "Sleepy! He's home alone!"

Beck sighed. "Cat, I'm sure-"

"BECK!" She screamed. "We need to get to him! He could be hurt!"

Beck groaned. "Fine, okay, let's head over there. It's going to take us a few minutes though because-"

She grabbed his hand, and the others followed. "Let's go save my puppy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Beautiful Disaster<strong>

**(Was Sleepy okay? What happens when there's an aftershock? Beck's sanity flies out the window this time.)**


	53. Beautiful Disaster

**Chipy8910, Ameha Kay, PrincessIronica, xDontBreakTheSilence, Glittergirl123, BrokenRose12, VictoriousForever10, and LittleMissVictorious: **Hey…just because I hit my goal of reviews doesn't mean ya'll can stop reviewing. Lol. Thank you to the ones who did, thank you for everyone who reads, and thank you for being alive :) I'm in a good mood, could you tell? Jayson (my fiancée) took Nathaniel and I on a HUGE shopping spree today at this large outlet in Las V and I am SO happy with all the stuff I have now! :) yes, I am spoiled…hence why I'm marrying someone rich. Sad, but true. And also: Izzy's grounding shall be finished in a week from today! YAY! :) good day, good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Beautiful Disaster**

…

About 20 minutes later, Beck pulled into Cat's driveway, which wasn't as messed up as some of the other houses, and the worried redhead jumped out of the car as quick as she could, over Andre, who was in the passenger seat. "Sleepy!" She called out as she grabbed her house keys and opened the door, rushing in and not even stopping to take a breath while she screamed Sleepy's name over and over.

Beck, Andre, Tori, Jade, and Robbie all exited Beck's car and followed Cat inside, since she had left the door wide open. They saw her bedroom light on and knew she was in there with the pup. "I hope Sleepy is okay." Robbie said as they followed Beck into the kitchen.

Beck took a look around. "Her house isn't as bad as we thought it'd be." He jumped over a few broken plates on the ground. "That's-"

Suddenly, the house and earth started shaking again. "Another one?" Robbie asked as he ducked under the island's counter, along with Jade and Tori.

"Aftershock!" Andre yelled out.

"AHH! BECK!"

Beck's heart almost stopped at the cry of his girlfriend, who was upstairs alone. He jumped across the broken glass again, trying to keep his balance through the shaking, but before he could leave the kitchen, Andre grabbed him and made him stay with him in the doorway. "Let go! I have to get to her!" Beck snapped at his best friend, who was holding him back.

Andre growled to keep a grip on Beck. "Stop fighting me! You're safe right here in the doorway!"

"But Cat doesn't know what to do in an earthquake!" Beck continued to try and get out of Andre's hold, but Andre wasn't budging. "CAT! GET IN THE DOORWAY! UNDER YOUR BED! SOMEWHERE! CAT? CAT!" Beck kept yelling to her, but he was receiving no answer. "Oh my god, let me go, Andre! She's hurt! She's not answering me! She's hurt! I can't live without her! Please!"

_CRASH_

Some crashing was heard upstairs and Beck now lost it. "NO! NO! CAT! NO!"

Andre was worried about his favorite redhead too, but didn't let go. "Beck, you won't be helping her if you're hurt! Stay here!"

Beck was tearing up, crying, as he continued to fight back. He didn't know what was happening to the love of his life, but he had a terrifying feeling in his soul that she wasn't safe. His heart was breaking for Cat. He could feel Cat's emotions and Cat wasn't safe. Why was this happening to them? Why did the world curse them so? He was in such a strong love with Cat, so why was the world torturing them like this? He'd never understand.

Thankfully, for Beck's sanity, the shaking stopped again.

Andre released Beck, who bolted to the staircase and up the stairs. "CAT! CAT!" He shouted desperately as he practically flew into her room. Her room was a mess. Her curtains were sideways or on the ground, her full length mirror was face down on the ground, with shards sticking out next to it, one of the hinges for her closet door was off, so it was slanted. All of Cat's photos and shelves were now on the floor. Her ceiling light and fan had fallen down and crashed onto the carpet. Beck hardly recognized the bedroom. What terrified him more, though, was the ultimate question: where was Cat? "Cat? Cat, baby, talk to me! Where are you?" He asked frantically as he looked under her bed, but she wasn't there. "CAT!"

"Beck?" He vaguely heard her muffled voice.

He heard it coming from the closet, so he forced the door open and straightened it up and saw that everything in Cat's closet was on the ground, which created a huge pile of clothes, shoes, and shelves. It brought pure terror into Beck's veins. "CAT?"

"Get me out." Her voice came from under the pile. Beck immediately started grabbing random things on the pile and threw them out. Soon, he felt movement and helped her get air when she popped out. He saw a nasty bruise on her forehead, but she gave him a soft smile. "Sleepy's safe." She whispered. He helped her out and saw the Yorkie puppy in her arms, sleeping. "Thank goodness." Cat looked up at Beck. "Are you alright?"

Beck didn't do anything except wrap his arms around her body, sobbing into her hair. "Please, stop doing this to me!" He screamed, but it was muffled by her hair and sweater. "Stop scaring me like this! I can't take anymore!"

Cat smiled gently. "I can't control this, you know?"

Beck couldn't answer back as he continued to cry into her hair. "Oh, god, I was so worried that you…" His voice cracked.

Cat kissed his cheek as Sleepy yawned in her arms. "We're okay, Beck. Everyone is okay." And then she groaned. "Ow…"

"What's wrong?" Beck asked hastily as he pulled back to look at her.

Cat kept her arm around Sleepy and the other went to the bruise on her forehead. "My head is throbbing."

"Here we go, babygirl." Beck hoisted her into his arms as he carried her down the stairs. "I'm not taking any chances." He told her when she was about to question his actions.

"But the hospital will be busy." Cat mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder as he was going into the kitchen to tell the others.

Beck shook his head. "Cat, you should get checked out by a doctor."

"My mom's a doctor." Tori said as stopped cleaning up the floor. "Let's head to my house. My mom is home with my sister."

"Aw, I hate your sister." Jade said as she opened the front door for Beck.

"Yeah, well, not everyone loves you too." Tori smirked.

Jade gritted her teeth together. _"Oh."_

…

"Hmm…" Mrs. Vega put an ice pack on Cat's head as she made the redhead lay down. "You'll be alright. It's a nasty bump on the head." She turned to Beck, who was sitting on the coffee table next to Cat, holding her hand. "It's good you brought her. The pill I had her take helped it take the swelling down so it wouldn't cause inner bleeding." Mrs. Vega stood up and patted Beck's head a few times. "Good boyfriend you are." With that, she smiled to Cat. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment." And with that, Tori's mom walked back upstairs towards Tori's room where the others were.

Cat smiled to Beck. "See? I'm fine."

"Ah, but she said I was still right for bringing you." Beck grinned. "So I win."

Cat sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you again. I'm such a horrible person."

"No, you're not." Beck went to his knees next to her, running one hand through her hair softly and the other holding her hand. "You're right. You can't control what happens. It's…just…" He swallowed. "Cat, I love you. I plan on marrying you one day. The thought of not being with you suddenly terrifies me. It's like my whole world would fall apart. For the past 2 years, you've always been there for me and never have let me down…not once. I've come so close to losing you a couple times too many…I can't do it." He kissed her hand. "I never want to let you go."

Cat smiled. "Ditto. You and your stunts double career. It's not easy for me either, Beck. Believe it or not, I'm protective of you too. I can't do too much to prove it because I'm tiny and weak, but if I could, I would. I love you so much. I want to marry you as well, hence why I'm wearing this." She lifted up her left hand to her ring finger that held a petite ring that always made Beck smile. "I'm promised to you. I'll never let you down, just how you've never let me down and you never will. I don't want to let you go either."

Beck leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Trouble With Girls<strong>

**(While they work on Andre's car, Andre gets curious about what it's like to have Cat as a girlfriend. Beck tells him all about it, which puts things in perspective for Andre.)**

**Ps...hurry and review...because the sad chapters I was talking about a while back is after the next one. :( they'll make you cry.  
><strong>


	54. The Trouble With Girls

**Jullian211 **_(I don't know what time zone you're in, so I hope I made it in time, lol. It's 6:45 here where I am.), _**Chipy8910, princessironica, Glittergirl123, littlemissdopey **_(It's "digidestenda" or "digidestend angel", I'm not sure which one it goes by), _**xScreamingxAngelx, CPrizzle **_(Wow…you're such a silly fan with crazy dreams :) lol), _**AODiva1978 **_(I guess that's a reasonable excuse for not reviewing…okay, okay, I forgive you, lol), _**VictoriousForever10, BrokenRose12, cupcakes, LittleMissVictorious, Mie, Omg, Demi909Lovato: **Thanks everyone for reviewing :) ahhh, I love coming home and seeing so many reviews! And the way we're going…we may actually hit 600 reviews! OMG! Come on, guys, don't let me down now! (silly request, considering not one of you have ever let me down)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**The Trouble With Girls**

…

Beck came walking into the school casually, going to his clear locker and putting in his combination. He opened his backpack getting the books he needed and taking out the books he didn't. He didn't think much of the day. He was happy to see his girlfriend that morning when she would arrive, since she spent the night at Tori's the night before. His mother was in a good mood and made him a whole breakfast. His father called him the night before to check up on him. He found out he had a 100 percent on the latest exam in his hardest class. His life was grand.

He stood up from his locker and looked to his phone as he walked to Sikowitz's class. _–Hey, my angel-_ He texted to Cat.

_-Hi, my love! How is your morning?-_

_-It's perfect, actually. Where are you?-_

_-We're almost to the school. We stopped and bought everyone doughnuts!-_

_-Yum. Doughnuts…-_

_-Haha, yes! I figured to take advantage of not being home for my father to irritate me for a morning, right?-_

_-Sounds good to me.-_

_-We're pulling into the parking lot.-_

_-Do you want me to come outside and meet you?-_

_-No, no, no, it's fine. We'll meet you in class. Love you.-_

_-I love you too, babygirl.-_

He put his phone away as he pushed the door opened to the classroom, seeing Andre, Robbie, and Jade already there. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Beck!" Robbie greeted in a cheery mood.

"Sup, man?" Andre smiled.

"Shut up." Jade grumbled. "Where's Cat?"

"She spent the night at Tori's last night, so they stopped and bought us a surprise on the way to school." Beck smiled. "They're coming in right now."

"Awesome!" Andre cheered. The whole classroom chuckled.

The door opened and Tori held the door open for Cat, who had a large pink box in her arms, with her backpack hanging off the side. Beck rushed up and grabbed the box. "Oh, thanks, sweetheart." She said in her velvet voice, giving him a peck on the lips. She smiled to everyone else. "HI, EVERYONE!"

"Hey, Cat."

"Yeah, hi…"

"What's up, Lil' Red?"

"Hi!"

"Good morning!"

And a few more.

"Okay, okay, listen to this!" Cat smiled. "Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?" Everyone replied.

"Isn't."

"Isn't who?"

"Isn't life amazing?" Cat giggled, making everyone chuckle.

"What is wrong with you and the head of yours, redhead?" Rex said from Robbie's lap.

Cat looked hurt. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means you aren't funny!" Rex shot back, Robbie looked panicked.

"Rex, shut up!" Robbie scolded.

"Why should I?" Rex said back. "That freak told a stupid joke!"

"Freak?" Cat screeched. "I'm not a freak! You're the freak, you stupid puppet!"

"Rex is not a puppet!" Robbie countered.

"He is too!" Cat growled.

Tori grabbed the pink box from Beck and held it out. "DOUGHNUTS! COME AND GET THEM!" Suddenly the fight was forgotten as everyone grabbed a napkin and dug in. Everyone went to sit down. "Glad that one is over."

Cat sat down on Beck's lap before class would start, since Sikowitz was always late. "Hun, did you get your hair trimmed?" She looked him over. "Are these new clothes? New boots? Wow, what's the occasion?"

"My mother was in a fantastic mood when I went home from school yesterday." Beck smiled. "She took me to get my hair trimmed, took me school shopping just because purposes, went to her stores to buy her some clothes, grocery shopping, and we went out to dinner. We went home after that and watched a late movie."

Cat looked amazed. "Oh, Beck, that's wonderful! I'm glad she's doing better!"

"Yeah, she was an emotional wreck for a couple of months since the divorce." Beck remembered. "Oh, yeah, and my dad called last night before I went to bed. He wanted to check on things. AND my mom made me a huge breakfast this morning."

Cat smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Beck. Life is looking up for you." She kissed his cheek.

"You know what's even better though?" He asked her.

"What?"

"Seeing you every day." He pecked her lips as she blushed. "We also bought you a little something and Sleepy a new collar and bed."

"Oh thank goodness." Cat sighed in relief. "He had an accident in his bed, if you know what I mean."

"Ooh, that's bad." He grinned.

Sikowitz came in, so Cat left Beck's lap and sat in the seat next to him. He scooted it closer and she leaned on his arm. Tori offered their favorite teacher a doughnut, but he took two. Whatever. When class was released, everyone went to leave.

"Hey, Beck!" Andre called out.

Beck and Cat turned around. "What's up, man?"

"My car has been acting funky." Andre admitted. "Can you come check it out later?"

"Sure, no problem." Beck nodded.

"You should come too, Lil' Red."

"I say we all go." Jade came up, with Tori and Robbie behind her. "Pizza, sodas, music. Small little party for us."

"Sounds cool to me." Andre shrugged. "My parents are out of the country anyways."

"Cool, so after school?" Beck asked.

"Let's go get Ice Cream from Coldstone before we go!" Cat squealed out. "I've been craving some."

"Craving, huh?" Jade smirked. "Someone has their _monthly friend_, don't they?"

Cat looked horrified. "JADE!"

"What monthly friend?" Robbie asked, clueless. "Can one of you explain it to me? I have no idea."

Cat, Beck, Jade, Tori, and Andre all looked to each other. "Not it!" Jade yelled.

"Not it!" Cat yelled.

"Not it!" Beck said right after.

"Not it!" Tori said.

Andre stomped his foot. "Dang!" He looked to Robbie. "I'll explain later…"

…

As Robbie and the girls were hanging out in the backyard of Andre's house, Andre and Beck were in the garage, working on his car. Robbie would help, but he was still horrified by Andre's lecture of the _monthly friend_ girls were cursed with, including Jade, Tori, and Cat. He would never look at them the same way ever again. The back door was open, so the others could come in if they wanted to. "Hey, Beck?"

"What happened?" Beck asked as he was under the car, looking at some stuff.

"I was wondering…" Andre leaned against the car. "Is Cat ever…stressful for you?"

"Elaborate a little more." Beck requested, his voice sounding muffled by being under the car.

"As in, like does she ever just drive you crazy?" Andre asked. "It's a question. Curiosity."

"She never does." Beck said. "She's seriously perfect, Andre. I know that's hard to believe. I mean, sure, she gets really moody every now and then, but she has an excuse…either that excuse of being moody can last for a week…or a whole month. It's really out of their control. Sad thing is…you never see it coming. She'll be her normal, angelic self for 3 weeks straight…and then one week, she flips out on me because I didn't notice her fingernail polish. It's a cruel sight. It's love that gets me through that, trust me."

"I'll believe you on that."

"Otherwise…man, I can't express how many things she does for me." Beck said, making weird noises down there with the _clanking _of the tools he was using. "She's sweet, kind, says nice things to me constantly, loves me, comforts me, encourages me, cries with me, hugs me, never judges me, and practically reads my mind. When my parents were getting a divorce, she was constantly there for me. Even when I didn't call her yet, she somehow knew and came right over."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Beck chuckled lightly. "Whenever I have a problem in school, she'll tutor me without me having to ask. She's shy and timid, sweet and gentle, and she respects me. She's never jealous. She has her standards though."

"Like?" Andre questioned, hoping he wasn't getting too personal. He figured it was okay so far, since Beck loved talking about Cat.

"She doesn't like it when I "cheat" on her, hence that whole drama with Tori a few weeks back."

"Yeah, that was a bad one." Andre recalled. "Really, that is understandable."

"Ya think?" Beck grunted at something falling. "Ow…anyways, have you noticed how beautiful she is?"

Andre scoffed. "Beck, the whole flippin' world knows that."

"I can't believe how gorgeous she is." Beck said, screwing on some things. "Pure perfection. She thinks that her flaw is that she fails her father constantly. I try to convince her that her father is just a stressed out pinhead, with control issues. He is a celebrity, so he thinks that his life has to be absolutely spotless and clean. He doesn't seem to get that he has the TV sitcom life already."

"Does he?"

"Yup. His wife has an awesome career, beautiful, does her motherly and wife duties without a mess-up. Cat is gorgeous, 4.0 GPA, dancer, singer, actress, songwriter, which is what he wants for her. Sure, his son has psychological issues, but he's a smart kid with a good mathematics brain and social life." Beck scooted out from under the car, his face dirty and sweaty. He stood up with Andre's help and went to the hood of the car and checked a few things in there. "Her dad is under a lot of pressure though. He's one of the best sports celebrities around, so he has to be perfect, I guess."

"But that sucks for Cat, and her mom, and brother." Andre pointed out.

"Exactly." Beck sighed. "Seriously, Andre, I couldn't imagine where I'd be today if I didn't have Cat. Before I met her, I was a player. I dated beautiful, gorgeous girls with rude, snotty attitudes and their own goal was to lose weight and be a model. And then I came to Hollywood Arts. I met Jade."

"Oh, so you met Jade before Cat?" Andre asked.

"Yes, I did. I actually asked her out first. We went on one date and I hated her, and she hated me."

"Sounds about right."

"Before I could walk away from her after the movie we saw, she said that she had a friend she wanted me to meet. She showed me a picture of her redhead friend. She was beautiful, so I decided…what the heck, why not?" Beck came out and shut the hood. "Look where we are now."

"In a 2 year and a half relationship." Andre responded, nodding. "You guys are going to make it."

"Yes, we will." Beck sighed. "I'll make sure of that. Anyways, your car is fixed and good to go. Get the oil changed once and a freaking while, will you?"

Andre laughed. "Sure thing." Andre smiled. "I just want you to know that because of you guys, I believe in love again." His parents were having marriage issues.

Beck smiled back. "Good. No one can go on without love. If you don't have someone to love and care for…what's the point of living?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Somewhere With You<strong>

**(While at a carnival, Cat goes to buy cotton candy while the gang eats…when a stranger approaches her with the candy she wants…will she buy it? Duh!)**

**-Scratch that last comment. The sad chapter is AFTER THE NEXT!- **


	55. Somewhere With You

**StarsandStripes23, Marialuvsyew, Cprizzle, glittergirl123, Aodiva1978, BrokenRose12, littleMissVictorious, cupcakes, asuka Hara, Courtsxbatfan, princessironica, and Victoriousforever10: **sorry if I did anything incorrectly with your names, I'm in a huge hurry! I just wanted to update real quick! Thanks for ALL THER REVIEWS! We're almost to 600? YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Somewhere With You**

…

"We're here!" Cat squealed from the 3rd row of Tori's older sister Trina's SUV. "I'm so excited!"

"Yes, Cat, we've heard you the first 1,000 times you said it." Jade growled as the boys were getting out in front of them and Beck pulled the seat up so they could get out.

Beck put his hands on his girlfriend's waist. "Here you go, babygirl." He went to help Jade out, who smacked his hand away. "Jeez, I was just being a gentleman!"

"Don't touch me!" Jade snarled as she kicked him away and jumped out of the back.

Beck looked at the boot print on his black shirt and sighed. "I really have to stop wearing black or white when I know Jade's going to be around."

Jade frowned. _"Oh."_

"Let's go! Let's go!" Cat cheered as she grabbed the nearest arm closest to her and dragged them with her. It was Andre. "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, sis!" Andre tried to keep up with her.

Beck chuckled. "Oh, that is my hyper girlfriend." The others walked up to the large carnival that was in town and looked impressed. "This has more than a normal fair would."

"That's why I like this one." Robbie said, adjusting his glasses. "And also, there are tons of sweets."

"Ah." Beck nodded. "Cat's favorite. I'm going to be broke by the end of the night."

Cat and Andre were already buying their tickets. Beck came up with a scowl. "Cat, what are you doing?"

"Buying our tickets." She grinned. "You always pay for everything. Let me do this tonight."

Beck sighed. "Alright. But that's it. Nothing else. Everything else, you come to me."

Cat giggled. "No arguments here!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Let's go on rides!" She said loudly as everyone was done buying their own tickets.

…

Cat was sitting on Beck's lap as they all found a bench and a table to sit on, enjoy their corndogs or hotdogs, with their sodas. Cat was cradling her stuffed pig Beck won for her. "I love Mr. Piggy-Puff!" Cat said suddenly. "He's so soft and pink!"

"I'm glad you like him." Beck told her. "I spent 30 dollars trying to win that thing."

Cat giggled and kissed his lips. She gasped. "Beck, I have a sweet tooth again! Can I go get another cotton candy?"

"Cat, that's your 4th cotton candy tonight!" Tori exclaimed. "Seriously? You're going to rot your teeth!"

"Vega, are you her mother?" Jade countered. "Oh, no, of course not. Cat's pretty, so she couldn't be your daughter."

Tori growled. "Do you EVER take a break from your rudeness?"

"No." Jade said simply.

Beck took out his wallet and gave Cat a five dollar bill. "You promise to come right back?" He told her after she convinced him to eat the rest of his meal, while she goes and gets her cotton candy.

"Yes, I promise." Cat told him truthfully.

"Lil' Red, no talking to strangers." Andre told her, his mouth full of his corndog.

"But the person I'll be buying the candy from will be a stranger." Cat pointed out. "Can I talk to them?"

"Okay, if they're selling something, you can go ahead and communicate, but otherwise, don't go in strange black vans or follow a shady guy somewhere when he tells you to go with him." Beck told her.

Cat stared at all of them in disbelief. "I'm just going to get cotton candy!" She shrieked, leaving Beck's grasp. "I'm not joining a gang!"

"Cat!" They all yelled.

Cat turned around, looking annoyed. "I promise to only talk to people who are selling things!" She said and then skipped away. She stopped skipping after a minute and saw the cotton candy stand. She was getting anxious for another delicious cloudy candy full of sugar.

"Excuse me." A rough voice said.

Cat turned and saw a man come out of the shadows and he was holding a long stick of cotton candy. "Hi!" Cat greeted. "Are you selling those?"

"Yes." The man said under his baseball cap that hid his eyes. "So you don't have to stand in line."

"Ooh, yay!" Cat jumped up and down. "How much are they?"

"5 dollars."

Cat pulled out Beck's five dollar bill and gave it to the man. The man took a stick off and smirked to her. "Here you go, little girl."

"Thank you so much!" She said as she walked away, ripping the plastic off and putting a handful in her mouth. She didn't see the guy snickering and walking away. "Yum." She said. She did feel something different in the candy, but shrugged it off. She came back to her friends and boyfriend and sat back in his lap. "Hi!"

"Hey, babygirl." Beck smiled. "How's the cotton candy?"

"Delicious!" Cat smiled. "It has a different taste to it than the rest, but oh well!"

"A different taste?" Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's just a different brand."

"Probably." Andre agreed.

Cat smiled. "Does anyone want a bite?"

"No way!" They all said at the same time. Cat giggled.

"Okay, ladies and gents, I say we go on some rides!" Andre exclaimed.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

…

Beck kissed Cat's lips goodbye as Trina pulled up in front of his house. They had already dropped Jade and Andre off. He was next and then Cat was spending the night at Tori's house. He noticed how pale she was getting and kissed her head. "I love you, girl. I hope you feel better by tomorrow. We're all going to have a picnic in the park, remember?"

Cat nodded, trying to force a smile. She started not feeling well after their last ride. "I remember." She leaned her forehead against his. "See you tomorrow. I love you too."

Beck kissed her lips one more time before thanking Trina for the ride and leaving the SUV, walking into his house.

Tori looked back at Cat as Trina drove home. "Cat, are you sure you're alright?" She ask in great concern. Cat just shrugged. "Cat…I'm getting a bad feeling. That last cotton candy you ate…you said it tasted different. Do you think it was old? Expired?"

"The man I bought it from said they were fine." Cat said in a small voice.

"A man?" Tori asked, her eyes narrowing. "Please, Cat, tell me you're talking about a guy in an embarrassing outfit, behind the candy counter at the carnival."

Cat shook her head, making the Vega girls' stomachs drop. "He came up to me and had a stick of cotton candy. He said his job was so people didn't have to stand in line." Cat blinked. "He did seem a bit suspicious, but you guys said to only talk to people who were selling the candy, so I bought one from him."

"Was he in uniform like the rest?" Trina asked, suddenly caring as well.

"No." Cat mumbled. "I couldn't really see what he was wearing because he was in a dark area. He had a baseball cap on that covered his face."

"What kind of cap?"

"Baseball. Yankees." Tori cursed out loud. "Why?" Cat asked, worried.

"Trina, hospital now!" Tori yelled and Trina speeded up. "Cat, there's been a serial killer on the loose in the Los Angeles area. He's been called the "Candy Creeper" and he tricks children, teens, and whoever into buying different kinds of candy. The candy always has a poison inside. It's killed every one of them except one, who said he didn't see the face of the man. Except he remembered a black, Yankees cap." Cat squeaked with fear.

Tori took out her phone. _–Beck, get to the hospital! Now! Cat bought candy from the "Candy Creeper" that's been on the loose lately! Can you also contact Cat's parents and let them know?-_

_-I'll be there as soon as possible! Her parents are at a race in Nevada, and her brother is away at college, so no point in contacting them just yet. Hurry, Tori! PLEASE! Save her!-_

_-Working on it! Just hurry up! She's terrified! Text Andre, Robbie, and Jade for me!-_

_-Um…can you? Jade and Andre will ring my neck, considering the fact I let her buy that stupid candy.-_

_-Ugh, fine. Whatever. See you when you get here. We're here.-_

_-Tell my girl I love her and to be strong for me.-_

_-I will.-_

"I'll pull up to the front and you can take her in." Trina said in a frantic tone.

"Okay." Tori said. She looked to the panicked Cat, who even paler. "Beck told me to tell you that he loves you and to be strong for him. You need to be strong for everyone, okay?"

Cat nodded weakly.

"I'll find parking and meet you guys inside!" Trina said before Tori slammed the door shut.

Tori carefully, but quickly walked Cat to the double sliding glass doors. Everyone looked to her and Cat. The receptionist looked up. "What happened?"

"The Candy Creeper tricked her." Tori told her in an exhausted tone as Cat was leaning against her more.

Everyone in the waiting room and behind the counter, including the security guards, gasped.

The back double doors opened. "Bring her this way!" A nurse said.

Tori followed all the directions they gave her and then after she told them how many people would be coming, they gave her a private waiting room. After texting Andre and Jade, who flipped out, Trina came in. And then soon after, so did Beck. "How's my girl?" Beck asked in desperation.

"I don't know." Tori whispered. "They took her about 10 minutes ago…"

Beck clenched his fists and then punched the nearest wall. "It's my entire fault."

…

An hour later, Beck walked into Cat's hospital room and she looked over at him and held her hand out with a soft smile. "Hi, love." She whispered in a weak voice. Her voice sounded scratchy and raspy. Her eyes were sunk in and had black circles under them. Beck took her hand and kissed it. "I sound like Jade when she was sick that time last year. A dying frog as you guys called it. The poison did that too."

Beck sighed and shook his head, deciding to immediately go into the lecture. "Cat…you can't trust so many people. There are dangerous men out there. There are dark, evil people. They have devilish minds and they want to hurt you, unfortunately."

"Why do they want to hurt me?" Cat asked in her small, raspy voice. "What have I done wrong?"

"You didn't do anything." Beck ran his fingers through Cat's hair. "They have major mental issues. They'll take advantage of you. This guy…this guy who tried to…kill you…he's sick. He gives candy out and lets the poison he puts in the candy take people's lives for his own amusement."

"You guys said to only talk to people who worked there and were selling cotton candy. Well, he came up to me in a baseball hat. He was holding a whole stick of cotton candy. He said they were 5 dollars. I gave him the money. When I tasted how different the candy tasted…I should've thrown it away." Tears came to her eyes as she whimpered.

Beck leaned down and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You learned now how to tell shady people from real people now."

Cat nodded. "I learned my lesson. No talking to strangers or taking candy from strangers."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: A Little More –THE SAD CHAPTER-<strong>

**(Prome goes perfect! …wait…what's wrong with Sleepy?)**


	56. A Little More

**xDon'tBreakTheSilncex, I Have Your Eyes, MariaLuvsYew, LittleMissVictorious**_ (Get tissues…what? You told me to remind you…)_**, Starlight151, DanceWithYourHeart, CPrizzle, xScreamignxAngelx, xAllxAboutxUsx, Chipy8910, CourtsxBatFan, AODiva1978, Glittergirl123, BrokenRose12, StarsandStripes23, and VictoriousForever10: **WOW! 16 reviews? Have I told you guys how much I adore you all? If not…I adore you all! Don't forget that! :) and also, I personally love my new profile picture…you guys should see it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**A Little More**

…

Cat and Beck were laughing along with their friends at their Junior Year Prome that Tori created because she wanted a "Prom" even though they made her name it a Prome. The decorations were amazing; as they should be, since Tori, her friends, and a few other people stayed up till 2am decorating this lunch area. Beck couldn't help, but admire his girlfriend's beautiful dress. She had a dress that in the back part went to her ankles, but it gradually rose towards the front above her knees. It was a mix of hot pink and peach, with ruffles everywhere. One shoulder strap that was actually a flower shape. She had a large peach colored rose in her hair to pull it back to one side. He was dressed in a pure white tux, but his bow tie was hot pink. Cat's corsage matched her flower in her hair. People thought they were perfectly matched. He agreed.

"Ugh, it's almost midnight." Tori groaned. "I should announce the King and Queen and then tell everyone to go home." They gang agreed and Tori ran to the stage and up to the microphone. "Hi, everyone! You guys having a good time?" Everyone cheered. "Great! Okay, now I'm going to announce this year's Prome King and Queen! And for King is: Beck Oliver!" Andre took the crown and put it on top of Beck's head. "For Queen is: Cat Valentine!" Everyone cheered for the two as Jade put the petite, but shiny crown on Cat's head. "Congrats, guys! Okay, one song left, so let's let the Kign and Queen have their dance!"

After their dance, Beck and Cat helped everyone clean up. It was 2am by the time they were done and Cat was lightheaded. "Beck, I'm so sleepy." She moaned.

Beck frowned, seeing she really was tired and looking a bit pale. "Alright, babygirl. We're leaving." After saying goodbye to their friends, Beck led Cat to the car and they took off. Cat immediately leaned against his arm and fell asleep. Beck kissed her head and sighed with happiness. Sure, it was late and he was tired, but dang, did he have the best time of his life with the girl he adored. She sure looked beautiful as well. She looked like a princess with the crown on her head too.

They pulled up to her house and he walked her up to the door. She turned to him. "Thanks for such a great night, Beck. It was the best."

"I agree." He leaned down and pecked her lips. "I love you, my Queen."

Cat giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, my King." With that said, she opened her door and gave him a small wave before shutting it behind her and locking it. He went back to his car after hearing the lock, to make sure she was safe. Her parents were out of town again. He hated her being alone, but he couldn't control what the family did.

He pulled out of the driveway, after a few minutes, almost to his house where he was excited to get to his RV, fall asleep on his bed, and dream of his favorite Kitten. He was exhausted and wanted to see her face again to comfort him. He always did in his dreams.

_Ring…ring…_

_Cat calling…_

Beck's heart skipped a beat. Something had to be wrong. He just left there 2 minutes ago. "Cat, what's up?"

"_Beck, get back over here! Something's wrong with Sleepy!"_

Beck did an illegal U-turn and peeled down back to his girlfriend's house. "What's wrong with him?"

"_I came to my room and he had blood everywhere on his bed and on the carpet! He's puking up blood, I just witnessed it! He won't get up and when I tried to pick him up, he yelped in pain! Oh, Beck, help him! Please!" _

Beck was almost back at her house. "I'm almost there, Kitten. We're going to take him to the Pet Hospital. I'll make sure he's okay. I promise."

"_Okay, we'll meet you downstairs." _And she hung up.

Beck cursed out loud as he put his phone back in his pocket. Really? Really? A perfect night ruined. He prayed Sleepy would be okay. Cat would be absolutely destroyed if her baby puppy didn't make it. He drove into her driveway and rushed out, not bothering to turn the car off since they'd be leaving immediately anyways. Cat opened the door and held Sleepy in her arms, he was whimpering in pain. He was wrapped in his favorite bear blanket. His eyes weren't open, since they looked to be scrunched up from the pain.

"Beck, stop staring at him and get him to the hospital!" Cat screamed. She was still in her Prome dress with the crown on. He was sure that wasn't going to stop her though. Beck closed the door behind her and led her to his car, opening the door for her and helped her put her seatbelt on. He rushed to his side and peeled out of the driveway, speeding to the hospital for animals. Cat was sobbing. "Oh my god, Beck, I'm so scared!"

Beck gulped. "Don't be. Okay? Now, no more crying. Be strong for our baby boy, okay?"

Cat sniffled and nodded. "You're right. I need to calm down and not show how scared I am in front of Sleepy."

"That's my girl."

Cat held Sleepy close to her and nuzzled her cheek on his head. "Oh, my baby boy…Sleepy, please be okay. I love you so much. I love you just how I love your daddy." Beck had a small smile. "I have done everything possible for you. Now please…please stay with me. I need you, Sleepy. Without you with me at home, I'll have no one to cry to when my dad calls me ugly or fat." Beck winced at the names. "Sleepy, you've been there for me so much. I don't think I can make it at home without you." She let out a tiny sob when her Yorkshire Terrier whimpered loudly again. "I love you so much."

Beck almost went into tears at the amount of sadness that was in her voice. A minute later, he drove into a parking lot that was practically empty, except for a few cars. He undid his seatbelt and rushed to his girlfriend's side. He took Sleepy carefully from her arms and she undid her seatbelt and followed him inside. Cat went up to the front desk with Beck beside her. A lady, who looked exhausted, looked up. "Hi, can I help you?" The lady's eyes widened when she saw Cat in an orange, fluffy prom like dress, Beck in a tux, and a sickening looking puppy in his arms wrapped in a blanket that was in the shape of a bear. It was an odd sight for such a late time at night.

"My puppy." Cat said with tears. "I came home late from a dance at our school and found blood on his bed and around the carpet in my room. I tried to figure out where it came from when he suddenly puked up blood. I pick him up and he yelps in pain. He's been whimpering non-stop."

The lady immediately stood up. "Doctor! Doctor!"

A man in a white trench coat came out. The lady explained what Cat just said and the doctor's eyes widened. "Oh dear." He reached over the counter, taking Sleepy from Beck's arms. Sleepy yelped loudly in pain, making Cat squeaked in horror. "We'll do immediate surgery on him." And he left.

The woman at the desk looked to the devastated couple. "You can go home if you like and we'll call you when he's out of surgery."

Cat shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere until he's out."

Beck nodded. "Same here." Beck took Cat by the shoulders and gently led her to the waiting chairs. He sat her down, removing his tux jacket before sitting down, and she crawled into his lap to curl up to him. He held her close after draping his jacket over her and rocked her back and forth. He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Cat shook her head. "I can't sleep. I'm so used to Sleepy being right next to me." She buried her face in the crook of Beck's neck. "I want to be in bed with him in my arms." She sobbed quietly, making Beck want to breakdown as well.

He couldn't help, but turn to God now.

It was all in _His_ hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Cat's Prome Dress has a picture! The link is on my Twitter Page!)  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: Held**

**(Next to each other, Sleepy was the most important thing to Beck and Cat…the doctor predicts Sleepy won't make it through the night…can Cat's song and Beck's strength be enough to help keep the pup going?)**


	57. Held

**GRAB TISSUES! (…if you cry easily, that is. I cried when I wrote this and reread it…and then I grabbed my two Chihuahuas and cuddled with them.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**Held**

…

About an hour later, Beck and Cat were surprised when Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Tori rushed through the double doors, all in their pajamas they usually wore to bed, and came running up to them. "Oh my god, Cat, why didn't you call us and tell us?" Tori said as she gave Cat a huge hug.

"We read your Slap Statuses." Andre informed them. "Well, actually, I did. I couldn't sleep so I went online. I text the others and we decided to rush down here and be here for you guys."

"We said prayers for Sleepy on the way." Robbie told them after giving Cat a comforting hug. "He's going to be alright, Cat."

Jade was the last one to speak as Cat rushed into her arms. Jade wrapped one arm around Cat's back and the other patting Cat's head in a motherly fashion. "Sshh." Jade whispered as Cat began sobbing. "It'll be okay, sis. Sleepy's a tough pup."

Cat nodded. "I know. It still doesn't make things any easier."

Beck rubbed his lips together in frustration. He hated seeing his girlfriend of 2 years and a half crying and horrified. He couldn't control it this time though.

Suddenly, the doctor came out. "For Sleepy."

"Me." Beck held his hand up a bit. "Us." Cat went up to the doctor first, Beck followed, so did the others right after. "How's our pup?"

Cat whimpered. "Please tell us he'll be alright."

The vet sighed. "I can't tell you that for sure." Beck immediately put his hands on Cat's shoulders. "He has a serious case of Hematemesis, which is a deadly disease, which unfortunately is very common in puppies Sleepy's size."

"Well what are you going to do to help him?" Cat asked in desperation.

"The only thing we can do now is give him an IV treatment." The vet answered. "But I'm sorry…he may not make it through the night."

Cat sobbed into Beck's arms, who had tears brimming his eyes. Tori and Jade were crying, Robbie was teary eyed, while Andre had to look away. "Can…can we see him?" Beck asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes, but only two people." The vet said with sympathy. "We cannot overwhelm him with visitors. It'd be best if you two came in, to keep him company, considering you're his parents."

Beck nodded. He looked to the others. "You guys can go home. We'll…we'll update you."

Jade shook her head. "I'm staying right here."

Tori nodded. "We're here to support you two and our favorite puppy."

"I'm not leaving." Andre said firmly.

"I'm staying too." Robbie added.

Cat was still sobbing, so Beck answered for her. "Okay, thanks." Beck led Cat to the door the vet had opened for them and they walked towards the back. The vet led them to a tight fit room. Their little teacup Yorkshire terrier that was a year and a half old laid with his blanket under him, with an IV inside him. Cat immediately went to his side. Beck gulped at the sight. He had never seen anything so depressing in his whole life.

"I'm going to go grab you two chairs and then leave you alone with him." The doctor said as he left the room.

Beck couldn't move.

Cat sighed. "Sleepy, I love you so much." She leaned her head on his and sobbed. "Please, please, please don't leave me. I need you."

Beck couldn't do it. He couldn't see his girlfriend so devastated and his dog that he bought for her and has cared for dying. He cleared his throat. "Cat…I…I need to step out for a few minutes." He put his hand on the door knob, before her precious voice spoke.

"Beck, don't leave me." She whispered. "Not right now. I need you here."

Before he let her say anything else, he quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. He sighed against the door. The vet came back with two chairs. "I'm going outside to get some air, but doc, answer this real quick." Beck took a deep breath. "I know you were sugar coating the news because of my girlfriend's fragile state. I'm stronger. What are the odds of Sleepy making it?"

The vet looked saddened. "Most dogs never live through this. With a puppy Sleepy's size…I'm sorry, but I'm 100 percent positive your puppy won't make it. He'll fight this for maybe an hour or two, but…not long. That is why I'm giving you two this time with him."

Beck bit his lip until it bled. "I'm going to go step outside for some fresh air. Go ahead and put the chairs in." He didn't wait for a response as he walked away quickly. He walked through the door that led to the front and passed his friends in the lobby and went through the sliding doors and took a deep breath in the cold, early morning air. It was 4am. Beck ran his hands through his wild hair. Was this really happening?

"Beck."

Beck closed his eyes. "Go back inside, Andre."

"No." Andre's voice was firm. "What are you doing out here?"

"I can't be in there." Beck admitted. "I can't see Cat that way. I can't see her in such a tragic state of mind. Andre, that puppy in there means the world to her. She has babied him, raised him, spoiled him, and loved him. How can she recover from losing him after only a year and a half of having him? Cat's a sensitive girl, who loves everyone and everything. She cries when someone kills a fly. She can't deal with death. Cat doesn't do well with these kinds of things."

"And you're out here, why?" Andre's voice said from behind him. "Yes, I knew all of that stuff you just rambled on about. What I'm asking is: why aren't you with her? Why aren't you comforting her? Telling her how much you care for her. Telling her that Sleepy will be fine."

"Because he's not going to be." Beck said with venom. "I talked to the vet when I left the room. He told me the cold, harsh truth. Sleepy won't live for another couple of hours." Tears brimmed his eyes again. "I can't do this. Cat's going to be devastated."

"I'm so sorry, man." Andre sighed. "I know Sleepy meant a lot to you too."

"He did." Beck caught his breath before he sobbed. "I'm scared of the future now."

"Don't be." Andre put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "But I do know that if you don't go back in that room and be there for your girlfriend, she'll never forgive you."

Beck turned and looked at Andre. He was right. Beck nodded. "You're right. I need to go back."

…

Beck sat in a chair next to Sleepy's bed, watching as Cat laid on the bed with Sleepy, using Beck's tux jacket as a pillow. She had Sleepy curled up to her as she was still crying, but quietly. She was stroking his body with her hand with a gentle touch._** "Two months is too little  
>They let him go<br>They had no sudden healing…  
>To think that providence<br>Would take a child from his mother  
>While she prays, is appalling.<br>Who told us we'd be rescued?  
>What has changed and<br>Why should we be saved from nightmares?  
>Were asking why this happens to us<br>Who have died to live, it's unfair  
>This is what it means to be held<br>How it feels, when the sacred is torn from your life  
>And you survive<br>This is what it is to be loved and to know  
>That the promise was that when everything fell<br>We'd be held  
>This hand is bitterness<br>We want to taste it and  
>Let the hatred numb our sorrows<br>The wise hand opens slowly  
>To lilies of the valley and tomorrow<br>This is what it means to be held  
>How it feels, when the sacred is torn from your life<br>And you survive  
>This is what it is to be loved and to know<br>That the promise was that when everything fell  
>We'd be held<br>If hope if born of suffering  
>If this is only the beginning<br>Can we not wait, for one hour  
>Watching for our savior<br>This is what it means to be held  
>How it feels, when the sacred is torn from your life<br>And you survive  
>This is what it is to be loved and to know<br>That the promise was that when everything fell  
>We'd be held…" <strong>_Cat's voice drifted off. Beck couldn't stop his tears. That song was the most touching, yet tragic song he had ever heard and it broke his heart. After a minute, a long beep was heard. Cat closed her eyes and leaned onto Sleepy. "Oh no, why? Why? WHY?"

Beck dropped his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking violently, his sobs loud. With Cat's screaming, he knew the others heard. They were probably crying now too.

This was the saddest, most devastating day of Beck Oliver's life.

* * *

><p><strong>SweetStarre123, xDontBreakTheSilencex, Amelia1000, LittleMissVictorious, Starlight151, CourtsxBatFan, Caught in head lights, icarlyfanatic101, BrokenRose12, Chipy8910, Glittergirl123, I Have Your Eyes, princessironica, MariaLuvsYew <strong>_(Update your new story! The one where Cat's gets kidnapped, because it looks so interesting!)_**, and Victoriousforever10: **Thanks for all the reviews! You guys NEVER let me down! I cannot believe we are 3 reviews away from 600! OMG! Thanks! You never know…we could reach 700 before the story's over…it's a long shot, but I can dream. Keep reviewing! You all are wonderful!

**Next Chapter: I Wouldn't Mind**

**(After Sleepy's funeral, Beck tries to get Cat out of her depression, but gets nowhere. The gang comes up with an idea…)**


	58. I Wouldn't Mind

**This chapter is dedicated to Fight4Cookies**

**AODiva1978, Chipy8910, I Have Your Eyes, CPrizzle, Lottie-x, Glittergirl123, CourtsxBatFan, StarsandStripes23 **_(Dude…don't call me "dude"…lol.)_**, MariaLuvsYew, Fight4Cookies**_ (You didn't bother me by reviewing every chapter! I LOVE IT! You're so sweet for doing that for me!)_**, VictoriousForever10, BrokenRose12, icarlyfanatic101, LittleMissVictorious, Starlight151, Amelia1000, Mie, Lanni, and xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks everyone for the reviews :) we made it to 600! Omgoodness, I had the worst nightmare last night! I had a horrifying dream where I was depressed and I deleted my FanFiction account without thinking things through, and I had lost EVERYTHING! Oh, I'm SO HAPPY that was a dream! Aren't you? Lol…whew.

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs used**

…

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**I Wouldn't Mind**

…

Everyone was gathered in the Valentine's backyard, next to the large blossom tree that was blossoming because Spring was here. Everyone was dressed in black. Beck was surprised the turnout was so big. They ordered chairs for maybe 20 people, but over 100 people came, so they rushed to get more chairs. The whole school was there, along with school staff. Beck and Cat's friends, families, and of course, themselves. This was Sleepy's funeral. Lord knows, that dog made an impact on everyone's lives.

Beck took the stand with a microphone. He cleared his throat. "Good morning. Thank you all for being here. I can't believe we have such a turn out, but I forgot how much Sleepy entered everyone's hearts for the year and a half he was on this earth." He gulped. "One day, my girlfriend, Cat, and I were walking and window shopping in town. We passed by a pet store. Cat saw the puppies in the window and without thinking, I promised her I'd buy her one for our anniversary that was two weeks later. Sleepy was 500 dollars. Yup. But now I see he was worth it. He touched my life and my sweet girlfriend's. He was the best dog ever. We treated him like he was our own son." Beck sighed out his sadness. "My girlfriend, Cat, will be singing a song now." He quickly left the tree and gave the microphone to Cat, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Cat went up and stood where her boyfriend once did. "I wrote this song from my heart one day a few years ago. I believe I was 10 when I wrote this song. On our first night, Sleepy was a bit whiny. Understandable. He was a baby and in a brand new place. Well, I decided to test my chances and see if singing to him would help. It did. Singing to him comforted him. I sang this song to him every night I was with him." Cat had tears already. "This is called: I Wouldn't Mind."

Cat motioned for Robbie to start the song, who was at the laptop controls. Once the music started, Ca prepared herself. "_**Merrily we fall  
>Out of line, out of line<br>I'd fall anywhere with you  
>I'm by your side<strong>_

_**Swinging in the rain**_  
><em><strong>Humming melodies<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're not going anywhere until we freeze<strong>_

_**I'm not afraid, anymore**_  
><em><strong>I'm not afraid<strong>_

_**Forever is a long time**_  
><em><strong>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<strong>_

_**Carefully we'll place our destiny**_  
><em><strong>You came and you took this heart, and set it free<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are<strong>_

_**I'm not afraid, anymore**_  
><em><strong>I'm not afraid<strong>_

_**Forever is a long time**_  
><em><strong>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wouldn't mind it at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wouldn't mind it at all<strong>_

_**You so know me**_  
><em><strong>Pinch me gently<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hardly breathe<strong>_

_**Forever is a long, long time**_  
><em><strong>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wouldn't mind it at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wouldn't mind it at all…"<strong>_

The music faded and Cat lowered her head. She went up to Sleepy's grave and touched it with her hand. "I love you so much."

…

Beck came into the RV with two plates of food and looked to see his girlfriend curled up in a blanket on the couch, dazing at the wall. His heart ached. It had been a day since the funeral and Cat had been in a deep depression. She blamed herself. The vet said that Sleepy ate something he wasn't supposed to. Cat had no idea what it could've been. She said it was her fault. Beck told her otherwise, but she didn't listen.

He put the plate on the table in front of her, along with his. He sat down next to her as she was still staring at the wall with emotionless eyes. "Cat…sweetie, you need to eat." He told her in a whisper. Cat nodded. Beck handed her the plate that had a sandwich and some apple slices on it. "I know you probably didn't want to eat too much." He commented as she picked up her sandwich.

"It's fine." Her raspy voice said as she took a bite.

Beck ate his slowly as he was in deep thought. How could he make things better for her? That was his job. To be there for her and make her better. Well, he was sucking, big time. He had no idea how to help her. She was absolutely depressed and saddened, as he predicted she'd be. Even though he was expecting it, it didn't make it any less painful to deal with. He knew she'd move on from this one day, but _when_ was the ultimate question.

Beck felt his plate getting taken out of his hands. He noticed his plate was empty. He must've eaten everything while he was lost in his thoughts. Come to think of it, he did feel full all of the sudden. Suddenly, Cat took his arm closest to her and lifted it up over her shoulders. She went under his hold and laid her head on his lap. Beck took a pillow and put it under her head. He adjusted the blanket so it covered her fully. He began to run his fingers through her hair, staring down at her. Soon, her eyes closed and her breathing was steady.

She was asleep.

Beck had no intention of moving an inch. He also was feeling sleepy. He took another pillow near him and put it behind his head as he leaned back against it. His eyes were feeling heavy.

_Knock, knock_

The door slowly and quietly opened. Beck opened his eyes to see Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie all come in silently. Beck sighed. "Hi." He whispered. "She just now fell asleep." He said, looking to Cat. "What's up?"

Tori shrugged. "We knew Cat would be over here, so we came to check in with you guys."

"Are you guys hungry?" Andre asked.

Beck shook his head. "We just ate lunch. Thanks for the offer."

"Is there anything we can do for you guys?" Robbie asked. "We feel so helpless and useless to Cat and you."

Beck thought about it. "I don't know. I feel like there is so much, but I can't think of anything."

"Are you planning on getting her another puppy?" Tori asked.

Beck shook his head. "I tried telling her that last night, but she flipped out on me. She started yelling about how "No dog can replace Sleepy" and "Sleepy was the only dog for me" and some other stuff." Beck shivered from fear. "She cursed a bit too."

The four friend's eyes widened. "Cat swore?" Jade asked in disbelief. "I've known her for the longest time and she has _never_ said "crap", let alone something worse."

Beck sighed. "I'm so worried about her. I couldn't even sleep last night."

"I bet." Andre frowned. "Maybe we need another vacation?"

Beck thought about it. "You know what…Andre, that may not be a bad idea."

"I think so too." Robbie nodded. "It'll be good for Cat to get away."

"Another road trip?" Andre suggested.

Beck shook his head. "No, that'll remind her of Sleepy, since he went on our last one."

"A trip to the lake?"

"Nope."

"Santa Monica again?"

"No."

Andre sighed. "Help us out here, Beck."

"Disneyland." Jade's voice finally spoke up, startling everyone. She was staring directly at Cat, as she had been the whole time.

The group thought about that and nodded. "Sounds perfect to me." Robbie said. "When?"

Beck looked back down at Cat as she whimpered in her sleep. "Puppy…" She breathed out. "Don't…leave…me…alone." After that, there were no other words as she unconsciously snuggled up to the blanket.

Beck leaned down and kissed her head, running his fingers through her soft hair once again. "As soon as possible." Beck answered Robbie's question from a minute ago. "This weekend."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Lose Control<strong>

**(Cat's in a fragile state of mind…so what happens when she takes things too far with Beck? Will she regret it? Or will it help distract her from her inward pain?)**


	59. Lose Control

**I'm in a huge hurry! I just wanted to update really quick! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Love At First Sight**

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**Lose Control**

…

Beck was in a daze as he was driving carefully towards his girlfriend's house. He was going to surprise her that the day after, they'll be heading to Disneyland with their friends. He wasn't sure how she would react to this. She wasn't taking anything well this past week. Sleepy's funeral was Sunday and today it was Thursday. Cat hadn't talked much, and everyone who wasn't really close to her left her alone, including the teachers at school. Lane tried to talk to her…that went extremely bad as she ran out of his office, screaming to Beck, punching his chest, telling him to get her out of there. On the way home that day, he asked her what happened and she said that Lane wanted to talk about how to get over Sleepy's death. She didn't want to forget Sleepy. Beck thought it'd be best.

He wouldn't dare tell her that though.

She'd dump his sorry butt on the spot.

He pulled up to her empty driveway, since her parents suddenly went on tour for her father to promote himself. They wouldn't be back till July. It was May.

Unbelievable.

Cat's brother already moved to Nevada, where he would be attending college. He went early because he had to find a job to support himself while he was over there.

Cat was alone.

Not exactly alone, alone, considering she had Beck and her friends.

Beck leaned back after turning the car off. He looked at his phone and saw his screensaver and it was Cat's smiling face with Sleepy in her arms. He held back his tears. Was he ever going to get the love of his life back?

He opened the door and stepped out of the car. He went up to the front door, opening it because Cat left it unlocked, and noticed she was nowhere in sight. He looked up and her bedroom door was shut. Beck stepped slowly up the stairs and went to her room, knocking lightly on the door. "Cat? Babe? Can I come in?" He heard a mumble, meaning "Sure" and opened it. He was surprised to see her sitting in an Indian style position in front of…_oh_ _God_…

He gripped the door knob. How could he be so _STUPID_?

Before her was Sleepy's small bed that still had blood and puke on it. Next to it was blood, stained into her white carpet.

He didn't even _THINK_ about that.

No wonder she wasn't sleeping at night!

He rushed in and grabbed the blood stained bed, putting it in her trashcan and bagging it up with the trash bag before tying it up and throwing it to the hallway. He went downstairs, quickly grabbing the stain remover and papers towels, rushing back up the stairs, immediately getting to work on getting the blood stain out. He was panting from being out of breath, but he wouldn't stop until it was completely gone. He almost had tears. He didn't even think about the blood! He was a complete, utter idiot! Now his girlfriend was probably traumatized until the next generation!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid- _I'm so STUPID!" _He cursed himself over and over as he kept scrubbing the carpet with such a force that made his hands scrap, but he didn't care. It was his fault. He deserved the pain.

Cat just stayed in her position, watching Beck's every move. After an hour of non-stop scrubbing, Beck was able to finally remove the stain. The can of stain remover was empty and the paper towels were nearly gone. He grabbed the used paper towels and empty bottle, throwing them in the bag with the bed. He came back in, leaning against the door way, suddenly drained of energy. He didn't even notice Cat get up from the floor and walk towards him. When he felt a tug on his shirt, he looked to her. She had emotionless eyes as she pulled him towards her, but she was walking backwards.

What the heck?

Beck was suddenly pushed on the bed with force. He straightened himself out as Cat put herself on top of him, straddling him. He didn't know if this was a good idea, but he lost control as she pinned his wrists to the bed and crashed her lips onto his. He gave in, not wanting to upset her. What happened next shocked him…she began unbuttoning his shirt. Crap. "Cat, don't-"

Cat looked up at him sharply. "Beck. Do you not want me? Do I not attract you?"

Beck's eyes widened. "Cat, of course you do! Heck yes, I want you! But…but not like this. Not in the emotional state you're in."

Cat glared at him. "Beck. Do you want me?"

Beck nodded. "Always."

"Then shut up and lay down." She demanded. He decided to do as she said. She was just unbuttoning his shirt. What harm was in that? She kissed him passionately once again as she continued her mission. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, she ran her hands up and down his muscled chest. She left his mouth and began kissing and sucking on his neck. Beck couldn't help himself as he put his hands on her hips, groaning at the feeling, but suddenly she grabbed them and pinned them to the bed again. She looked him in the eyes. "Let me do this. Just don't move."

Beck nodded.

Her kisses were going lower and lower and soon she was kissing along his chest and stomach. When she was almost to his pants, she grabbed the button and undid it. Beck shook his head as he sat up a little. "Cat, no way!"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "You don't want _this_?"

"Well, yeah! I'm a guy, so always…but Cat, I don't want you to regret this!" Beck pleaded. "If you do this, you'll never be able to change that!"

"I know." She said. "I'm well aware. Beck, be quiet. You're ruining the moment." She leaned up and kissed his lips before going back down and unzipping his pants.

Beck laid back down and closed his eyes, not able to watch this.

…

An hour later, Beck was showered and back to being dressed, clean. He sat on Cat's bed after telling her about their sudden trip to Disneyland. She didn't say anything except grab her duffle bag and started packing. He kept an eye on her as he sat on her bed, studying her. She completely wasn't showing emotion. He couldn't tell if she was okay with what she just _did_ to him, or if she was completely regretting it and feeling dirty.

He ran his hands through his hair, leaning on her pillows. He couldn't believe he let her _do that!_ He had just completely lost control, as did she. He felt like this was his fault. She was in a vulnerable state. She was looking for a way to get her mind off her loss. So he figured she was regretting her actions. Don't get him wrong, he _enjoyed_ what she did to him. It was the best feeling in the whole world.

But he was more worried about Cat.

As Cat came back and put a pair of jeans into the duffle bag, Beck grabbed her wrist gently before she could go back to her closet. "Do you regret it?" He blurted out.

Cat stared at him, straight in the eyes. "Never." She answered simply, but strongly. She made him let go as she went back to business.

It still didn't ease Beck's mind.

…

After Beck left, Cat was in the kitchen, sitting on the sink, drinking some hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was around 8pm. She knew she should get some rest, considering they were going to school, skipping the last couple of periods, leaving at lunch, heading to Disneyland so they could settle in their hotel rooms. As she kept blowing on the hot drink, she heard the front door open and close.

Jade walked in casually. "Hey, Cat." She looked to Cat and her eyes widened. "You and Beck had sex!" She screamed. "I'm going to murder him!"

Cat blinked at her best friend. How did she see right through Cat? "We didn't have sex." Cat admitted. "I…I did give him…a…_you know_."

"And he didn't stop you?" Jade asked with fire in her eyes.

Cat shook her head.

"That jerk!" Jade kicked the nearest cabinet, making a hole. "How dare he take advantage of you while you're so vulnerable! Ugh!"

Cat stared at the new whole in the bottom cabinet that had pots and pans inside. How was she going to explain THAT one to her parents? "I made him."

"You made him?" Jade scoffed. "Cat, he's a lot stronger than you."

Cat pouted. "I can be strong, Jade."

"_Oh." _Jade wasn't a happy camper when someone talked back to her.

"Not only did I pin him down, I gave him a guilt trip." Cat kept mumbling. "I told him that if he really loved me and wanted me, he would let me do what I wanted to him. He laid down and I did what I wanted. I just wanted to escape from the pain, you know?"

Jade sighed and went up to Cat, leaning against the counter next to where she was sitting. "Cat, that wasn't the right thing to do. You know that wasn't the way to handle this horrid situation."

"Jade, I don't want to regret it." Cat told her firmly. "Let's just drop it before I start bursting into tears, unless you're ready for a whole night of me crying on your shoulder and we'll be late for school."

Jade frowned. "Nah, I'm good." She sighed. "Can't I at least punch him?"

"No."

"Break his leg?"

"No."

"How about his arm?"

"No."

"A black eye?"

"No."

"Make sure he never is able to reproduce?" Cat rolled her eyes at Jade's questions. "I'll take that as a no." Jade pouted slightly. "Can I at least hurt him in some way?"

"No." Cat smiled softly. "Thank you, Jade. You're always there for me."

"That's the best friend code." Jade smirked. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Cat nodded. "Everything is packed and ready to go."

"Alright." Jade sighed. "Another vacation is going to help you."

"I don't want help." Cat said. "I want my puppy back."

"He can't." Jade patted Cat's knee. "He's watching over you though."

"I know." Cat began crying. "I miss him so much."

Jade growled. "Dang it. So close to leaving without you crying." She said as she hugged Cat and she cried on her best friend's shoulder.

Yup, they were going to be late for school.

**Next Chapter: Learn To Be Lonely **

**(Time to head to Disneyland…unfortunately, Beck can't find a stupid radio station that doesn't have tragic songs on it!)**


	60. Learn To Be Lonely

**Chipy8910**_ (That is so sweet of you to let me know that!), _**anon, Starlight151, Caught in head lights, BrokenRose12, xDontBreakTheSilencex, LittleMissVictorious, VictoriousForever10, Glittergirl123, and icarlyfantic101: **Thanks for reviewing! :) you guys are so wonderful! And…if ya'll could hurry and review after reading…because right now I'm at 666 reviews…I'm not found of those 3 digits together. Thanks! Have a happy Easter! Nathaniel is going to be dressed up in the CUTEST outfit! I'm so excited :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Sixty**

**Learn To Be Lonely**

…

Everyone was in Jade's truck that seated 6 people comfortably…but Jade wasn't driving. Beck was driving, keeping an eye on the road, while his other arm was around his girlfriend, who was asleep against him. Jade had a pillow under her head, sleeping against it as it was propped on her passenger door. Andre, Tori, and Robbie were in the back. "Why are they so tired?" Robbie asked.

Beck shrugged. "Beats me."

"Oh, it says here on Jade's Slap status." Tori said as she was on the internet on her PearPhone. "_At Cat's house…she's STILL crying on my shoulder. Yup. Late for school tomorrow."_ Tori read off. "Huh. She put that on at 4am. I wonder what Cat was crying about." The three boys looked back at her like she had 3 heads. "Right, stupid question. Anyways, it's no wonder they're tired. They probably rushed this morning to get things ready to go and get to school, which they were still late to."

"Yes, Tori, we are well aware of that." Beck said, almost annoyed.

"Oh hey, there's a status before Jade's last one. This one was at 10pm." Tori read off again. _"Going to murder Beck…watch out, Oliver."_ Tori raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Beck groaned as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Nothing."

"Just tell us." Andre said.

Beck scoffed. "Oh trust me when I say this, Andre, you'll kill me if I told you."

Andre blinked. "Yeah, if it's going to make me want to strangle you, don't tell me."

Cat gave out a small sigh and Beck peeked at her. "Are you awake?" He received his answer as she sat up away from him and rubbed her eyes. He released his hold on her, but took one of her hands and kissed it. "Do you feel better?" Cat shrugged. "Um…" Beck sighed. "Do you want something to drink? Tori brought some sodas." Cat thought about it and then nodded. Tori immediately took a can of Coke out and handed it to Cat, who took it.

"Thank you." Cat mumbled. She opened it and took a small drink.

Beck ran one of his hands down his face. He was in a deep frustration. "We're almost there, babygirl."

Cat nodded. "Okay."

Beck tried not to snap and complain about how frustrated he was. "Let's hear some music." He turned on the radio. Cat's favorite station on Sirius XM. Broadway.

_**Who will be there for you  
>Comfort and care for you<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to be your one companion<strong>_

**_Never dreamed out in the world_**  
><strong><em>There are arms to hold you<em>**  
><strong><em>You've always known your heart was on its own<em>**

Cat glared in Beck's direction, who chuckled nervously. "I'll change it." He went to the next station on the dial. Rock.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
><strong><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>**  
><strong><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>**  
><strong><em>But you still have<em>**  
><strong><em>All of me<em>**

Cat's tiny fists clenched. Beck saw this and immediately went to the next station. Country.

_**Still Harder  
>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most**_  
><em><strong>Is being so close<strong>_

"Beck." Cat growled. Beck quickly reached and changed it, praying to God that the next one wasn't tragic. Christian.

_**This is not at all  
>How we thought it was supposed to be<br>We had so many plans for you  
>We has so many dreams<br>But now you've gone away  
>And left us with the memories of your smile<br>And nothing we can say  
>And nothing we can do<br>Can take away the pain  
>The pain of losing you<strong>_

Beck quickly changed it again. Pop. For the love of all that is Holy, let it be an upbeat song! "Don't Stop The Music" by Rihanna was on and Beck sighed in relief. Cat didn't seem to respond to the song, but as long as she wasn't crying or saddened…or wanting to kill him. The song ended and another one came on.

_**I never knew I could hurt like this  
>And everyday life goes on like<br>"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
>Miss you but I try not to cry<br>As time goes by  
>And it's true that you've reached a better place<br>Still I'd give the world to see your face  
>And I'm right here next to you<br>But it's like you're gone too soon  
>Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye<strong>_

Cat punched the radio and it caused it to turn off. "Pull over to the next gas station. I need to pee."

Beck gulped. "Sweetie, we're almost to the-"

"PULL OVER!" Cat screamed and Beck speeded up to find a gas station.

Jade snapped awake, looking around. "What happened? What'd I miss?"

They didn't answer her as Beck parked in front of a gas station, and opened his door, but Cat was kicking him out as she jumped out after him and ran into the gas station. Beck slammed the driver's door shut and punched the truck.

"HEY! DON'T TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON MY TRUCK!" He heard Jade scream from the inside of the truck, but he could care less.

Maybe this vacation was a horrible idea?

He didn't know.

All he knew was he needed his favorite girl back.

…

Beck helped Cat out of the truck gently after he parked in the front of the hotel. He was going to check in as the others made sure the bellhops didn't screw anything up with their bags. The bellhops were checking Cat out as she walked with Beck, hand in hand, and she glared at them. This was not like Cat at all, but what could Beck do? He was trying everything he could possibly think of here! Nothing was working! They walked up the stairs into the fancy lobby. Usually, Cat would be saying, "Oooh, shiny things!" like always, but she didn't say a word. She wasn't even admiring the place.

Beck gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "So what do you think?"

Cat bit her lip. "It's a nice hotel." She whispered. He knew that she was just trying to be polite to him. He admired how she was always trying to be sweet and dear to everyone, even when her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

They made it to the front desk and the guy behind the counter smiled the fakest smile they had ever seen. "HELLO!" He practically yelled, making Cat jump and sort of hide behind Beck. "Welcome to Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and Spa! How can I help you?"

Beck sighed in exhaustion. He was tired from the drive, so he was not in the mood for this guy's happiness. "We are checking in."

"FABULOUS!" Beck and Cat winced. "Name?"

"Beck Oliver." Beck said clearly.

"Oh how GRAND!" The guy said…yelled. "You are staying in one of our Artisan Rooms! You have the room with 3 bedrooms, each having two queen size beds, and a small fridge, and-"

"Sir, I know what we have in the room, I already looked everything up." Beck attempted to be nice. "We're all really tired, so if we can just get the keys."

"Of course, of course, Mr. Oliver!" The man handed over the key cards. He smiled to Cat. "Mrs. Oliver." He greeted her politely, thinking that she and Beck were married.

Cat blushed a little as Beck grinned.

The man snapped to the bellhops that were holding the group's luggage. "Room 510!"

As Beck and Cat followed the bellhops up the stairs with the others, Beck smiled to Cat. "I liked that. Mrs. Oliver. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?" He kissed Cat's head.

"Yeah." Cat quietly agreed with a small smile. After the bellhops put the bags in the room, one of them winked to Cat. Cat rolled her eyes. "Okay, seriously, what is with you guys all over the world?" Cat snapped, freaking everyone out. "There are two SINGLE girls over there!" She pointed to Tori and Jade. "Why me? Why hit on me?" She screeched.

The guy that had winked at her smirked. "Guys are so attracted by girls who dye their hair a crazy color." He grinned as the other guys agreed. "Those other two don't have flavor."

Jade glared. _"Oh."_

Cat turned to Beck. "Go buy me some brown hair dye." She said.

Beck frowned. "Okay, you guys out." He told the bellhops who left immediately. He put his hands on Cat's shoulders. "Babe, how about you take a nap?"

Cat slapped his hands off. "Don't tell me what to do." She muttered.

Beck clenched his fists and tried to not snap at the fragile girl. Once they settled into the room, they discussed arrangements. Beck took charge. "Andre and Robbie are in one room. Tori and Jade in one room. Cat and I are in one room."

Jade chuckled. "If you even THINK for one second that I'm going to let you sleep with my best friend, GUESS AGAIN!" She snapped.

Beck rolled his eyes. "There are two beds." Jade opened her mouth again, but Beck held up a hand, indicating her to stop. "Jade, you know I have more respect for Cat than that."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest, giving Beck a glare. "Oh really. So last night, you gave her the respect of letting to _do_ what she _did_ to you."

Beck's fists clenched with anger again. "Drop it." He growled. Cat looked like she wanted to die, as Tori, Andre, and Robbie stared at the three of them in wonder.

Jade sighed and gave in. "Whatever."

Everyone went to their own rooms as Beck carried his and Cat's bags. Cat followed him in. She sat on one of the beds and sighed. Beck set the bags down and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Cat leaned her head against his chest and curled up into his protective arms. Beck took in her strawberry shampoo scent. It was like she was made for his arms. She fit absolutely perfect for his hold. "I love you, Beck." She whispered, not looking at him. "I'm sorry I've been a brat."

Beck held her closet to him and rocked her back and forth. "No, no, you haven't been anything close to that. Cat, we understand what's going on. We can't understand what you're feeling, but we know you need to heal." He rested his chin on her head. "This getaway is going to be good for us. You can do this."

Cat sighed. "I know. Thank you for being so sweet and patient."

"Cat, I love you." Beck told her. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're healed from this. I know you don't want to forget Sleepy, neither do I…but we need to…go on."

Cat had tears. "I know." Her voice cracking. "It doesn't make this any easier."

Beck let her go and put his arms under her, carrying her to lay on the bed. She helped him get the covers from under her and he tucked her in. "I'll be right back, love." He kissed her head and walked out as she closed her eyes. He stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door carefully. He saw the others waiting in their "living room" and he sighed. "Guys…Cat's exhausted. So am I."

Andre nodded. "We'll go get some dinner and bring it back. Pizza sound good?"

"Anything is good." Beck forced a smile. "Tonight, we relax. Tomorrow, Disneyland."

After a few more words, Beck went back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He saw Cat crying softly and he immediately went over to her and sat on the side of the bed. "Cat, baby, are you alright?" He asked, almost in panic that something was dreadfully wrong.

Cat took his hands and sobbed. "Please, please, please hold me, Beck."

Beck immediately moved over her and tucked himself under the covers. She curled up in his arms as he held her gently. "Rest, babygirl." He whispered as her cries settled down. "That's my girl." Soon her breathing evened out. Beck almost had tears. He needed her back to her bubbly self. He needed her to be Cat again. How could he go on without the woman he fell for? "I'm going to fix you, Cat." He whispered. "We'll be okay again. I love you." He kissed her head again and closed his eyes, falling asleep with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Cinderella<strong>

**(Everything is going perfect at Disneyland and the magic of the park helps Cat emotionally…wait…aw, snap! Where'd Cat go? Come on, guys, you're supposed to watch her every second! Jeez…)**


	61. Cinderella

**Anon, Glittergirl123, xXCutieEmoXx, VictoriousForever10, BrokenRose12, LittleMissVictorious, CPrizzle, xScreamingxAngelx, Lovely as Lightening, CA-dancer19: **Thank you all for the reviews and kind words :) you all are awesome! A new story will be posted soon after this! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**Cinderella**

…

"PICTURE TIME!" Cat, Tori, and Robbie squeaked in surprise as some guy with large mouse ears and a ridiculous uniform comes up with a camera and a scary smile. "GATHER AROUND!"

"Dude, if you don't stop yelling, I'll punch you in the face." Jade threatened, clenching her fists.

Cat tugged on Beck's shirt, making him look to her. "I want to take a picture."

Beck smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, guys! Let's take a picture!" He called out. With that, everyone gathered around.

The guy aimed the camera to them. "SAY MICKY MOUSE!"

"MICKY MOUSE!"

"GO TO HELL!"

After the picture, the gang looked to a smirking Jade. "Jade! Must you cuss in Disneyland?" Tori scolded.

"Hey, Vega, get that stick out of your-"

"SOOOO…" Andre interrupted Jade with a nervous chuckle when they left the guy standing there. "How about we go explore the place, huh?"

Tori and Jade glared to each other. "This isn't over." Jade growled.

"Duh." Tori shot back.

Jade narrowed her eyes at her. "_Oh_." And walked with Cat and Beck.

Tori glared. "_Oh_." She mocked the Goth and then followed them.

"Hey, let's go on my favorite ride." Jade pointed to…oh, snap.

Cat shook her head. "Nooo."

"Not happening, Jade." Beck said, putting an arm around Cat. Jade glared and then ripped Cat from Beck's grasp, throwing her over her shoulder, walking towards the ride. "Or apparently it is happening." Beck looked exhausted as they tried to catch up with Jade and the freaked out Cat. "Jade, put her down!" Beck growled as Cat gave up and rested her chin on her fist, leaning on Jade's back.

Cat sighed. "It's alright. I'm relaxed." When they arrived in the short line, Jade smirked to Beck and then dropped Cat harshly onto the ground, making a _thud_ noise. "Ow!"

Beck had wide eyes as he ran to her side and helped her up. "Cat, are you alright?" He asked hastily.

Cat nodded. "Yeah."

Tori shook her head. "Why can't you just be considerate for 5 minutes?" Suddenly the gang burst out laughing, even Cat let out a few giggles."Sorry. Stupid question."

As they moved closer, they all were tightly scrambled into a small fit room. Cat held onto Beck for dear life. As the narrator spoke and everything went dark, moving around, Cat dared herself to look at the very last part. He said to look up and everyone screamed when they saw a figure hanging. Cat hid her face deeper in Beck's shirt as he rubbed her back. Suddenly everyone was helped out of the small area and once they were out, Cat took a breath of "fresh" air.

"Okay, Cat, now this is going to be fast." Beck warned her.

At the last second, Jade smirked to Beck, grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her onto one of the rides with her. Cat gasped. "Why did you do that?" Cat asked as Jade put the bar down to cover their legs. "Beck's probably angry!"

Jade shrugged. "I live to torture your boyfriend, Cat."

Cat sighed. "Good point." The ride went on and Cat grabbed onto Jade's arm as Jade chuckled evilly through the whole ride. Cat was freaked out to the point she didn't know whether to stay in the bench with Jade, or to jump out because of Jade. She decided to stay. After everything, they came back to the lightness and jumped out. Cat was helped to steady herself by one of the employees. "Thank you." She sighed out. He still held onto her arm. "That was scary."

The guy grinned. "If you want, on my break, I can take you to get some ice cream or something to calm your nerves?"

Cat blinked. "Um, no thanks." And walked out to the exit with Jade. Soon after Beck and Andre came out, and right after Tori and Robbie. Cat ran into Beck's arms. "Okay, okay! You guys wanted me back to normal! I get it! Did you have to take me on a terrifying ride to make me?" She shrieked.

Beck frowned. "What? No, no, no. We didn't plan that. I promise."

"I planned it." Jade said smugly.

Andre patted Cat's head. "Come on, Lil' Red. Let's go find some rides that will calm your nerves."

Cat nodded with a bright smile. "Yes!"

Robbie chuckled. "She's back."

Tori gasped. "Look, Cat! They have carts that are selling churros, sodas, cotton candy-"

Cat suddenly shrieked and folded herself under Beck's protective hold. Beck shook his head. "Cotton candy is off limits for the rest of her life." Cat agreed with her boyfriend as the others chuckled.

…

Jade suddenly ran out of a ride's station and went to a trashcan, puking. The others came out, some grinning, some concerned…okay, Cat was the only one concerned. Jade regained herself and grabbed Robbie's bottle of water, taking a drink, and then spitting it in the bushes. "Cat! If you EVER make me go on that stupid ride again, I will strangle you!" Jade sat down. "Oh my god, I've never felt so disgusted and nauseous in my whole flippin' life. Too much happiness and sweetness for me." She glared to Cat. "I could kill you!"

Cat gasped and jumped behind Beck, who chuckled. "I wanted to sing the song with the little children all around the world." Cat muttered and then she smiled. "_**It's a small world after all, it's- **_OW!" Cat held her nose which Jade aimed the water bottle at perfectly."Not nice!" She said to Jade as Beck examined her nose.

Tori sighed. "Enough. Let's go on more-"

Cat suddenly gasped again, only this time was more dramatic. "Goofy!" She squealed and ran towards him as Goofy was walking by. Amazingly, Goofy saw how cute and excited the redhead was so he stopped and gave her a hug. She looked to the others. "Take a picture of us! Please! Please!"

Beck couldn't stop his laughter as Tori took out her digital camera and snapped a picture of Cat with Goofy. "Let's get another!" Tori said. Suddenly, Goofy took off his large hat and put it on Cat, who lifted it up until her smile was showing and Goofy leaned down to her, hugging her from the side. "Adorable!"

Cat said goodbye to Goofy and skipped to the others, into Beck's arms. "That was so wonderful!"

…

Okay, the gang wasn't expecting this.

Cat had gone to buy a churro, without telling the others on "accident" and suddenly lost them. She couldn't find them anywhere. She was kind of scared and didn't know what to do exactly. She kept walking alone until she saw inside a photo area was a beautiful princess with a crown neatly on top of her blonde hair and a light blue ball gown on, practically glowing. Cat gasped and went up to her, surprised there was no line.

The princess looked to Cat from her little helper and smile sweetly to Cat. "Hello there." Her gentle, soft voice greeted Cat. "Do you want to take a picture with me?"

Cat frowned. "I can't. My friend Tori has the camera." Cat suddenly was tearing up.

The princess left her throne and walked up to Cat carefully. "What's wrong, sweetie-pie?" She asked in concern.

Cat wiped away a stray tear. "I lost my friends. I went to buy a snack and went I looked back, they were gone. I tried looking for them, but…" She whimpered.

"Oh, no!" The princess gasped. "Let us send a message to the security team and they'll find your friends. Until then, would you like to join me and my princess friends for a little tea party?"

Cat gasped, her tears suddenly gone. "Yes, yes, please!"

…

Beck met up with the others in front of the castle, all in panic. "You guys didn't find her? Oh my god." Beck ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes wide and his lip trembling. "This cannot be happening. I can't believe I lost her." He began to tug on his hair in frustration. "How could I be so _stupid_?" He looked around one more time, somehow hoping that Cat would just pop out from the crowd and yell "Here I am!" like she was playing Hide and Go Seek with them. She didn't. "Cat." He whispered, his voice and heart longing for her. He just wanted one vacation to bring Cat out of her depression with nothing going wrong…just one! Of course, nothing goes right for Beck and Cat when they're happy.

"Look, man, let's go to security and they can send out a search party around the park." Andre said, putting a hand on Beck's shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts.

Jade glared at Beck. "How could you lose her?"

Beck sighed deeply, knowing how the Goth loved the redhead like a little sister. "I'm sorry, Jade."

"You should be." Jade said, but her voice cracked a bit. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was just was worried as Beck was. They all were. "Let's find a security guard."

…

Cat left the dressing room, dressed up in an adorable princess gown. The corset was black with golden designs on it, and the dress flowed out to her ankles and it was pure gold. She was the spitting image of a princess. She found out the princess that helped her was Cinderella! She was ecstatic. She was excited for the tea party. She was reassured that security had been notified and would send her friends over immediately when they came to them. It had been over an hour…maybe they didn't want her around? Maybe they were enjoying their time free from her?

Cinderella had Cat by the hand and saw her tearing up again. "Princess Caterina." She said in her gentle voice. "What is wrong?"

"I was separated from my friends over an hour ago." Cat said, choking up. "Maybe they are happy I'm gone…"

"Oh, no, darling." Cinderella put her gloved finger under Cat's chin and lifted it up lightly to look at her. "They probably went to look for you before they reported you missing. They love you. Who wouldn't? You're a sweet, adorable little girl." Cat giggled. The redhead was questioning how old Cinderella thought Cat really was. Sure, Cat looked so much younger for her age, but how much younger? "There you go. Let's go see the other princesses and have tea."

Cat nodded, taking Cinderella's hand again. "Kay-Kay!" If she was going to be treated like royalty, might as well enjoy it while it lasted, right?

…

Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie finally found the security station. They knocked on the door and it opened to reveal an overweight security guard, eating a doughnut. Behind him, they could see many TV screens, watching the whole park. "What?" He asked rudely with his mouth full of his jelly doughnut.

Jade clenched her fists, but Beck stepped up. "We need to report my girlfriend missing somewhere in the park."

The guard went on alert and grabbed his clipboard. "Description."

"Long red hair, she's wearing a big red bow, she has a red tank top on, with tan shorts, and white sneakers. She has brown eyes, fair skin, and she is only 5'2''." Beck said, out of breath. "Sorry, did I go too fast for you to write it down?"

The guard shook his head. "Nope. We had a report of a girl found and if someone came looking for her, so they sent her description out of us."

The group sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." Beck tried to calm his heart rate. "Where is she now?"

"Inside the castle, where the princesses are having their lunch." The guard chuckled. "She was invited to have "tea" with all the princesses."

"You're kidding, right?" Robbie frowned. "So she probably didn't even miss us?"

"Oh, no, she was crying." The guard said. "But Cinderella said we'd find you guys and the redhead could go with her."

Beck rubbed his lips together and nodded. "Thanks, man. We'll head over there."

"Alright. I'll call over and let the guards know you're coming."

"Thanks." The guard closed the door and the gang sat down on the benches for a moment. Beck held his head in his hands, leaning down. "Thank god, she's alright."

Tori sat down. "We totally just assumed the worst, didn't we?"

"It's Cat though." Andre said. "She's the baby of the group. She's practically my lil' sis. I'd do anything for that girl."

Jade just sat away from them a bit. She glared over to Beck. "I'm still not going to let this go."

Beck nodded. "I understand. I deserve to be hated by you." Beck stood up. "Let's go get our little princess."

"Yeah!"

…

Beck and the gang were lead to the tea party, which was outside, the room draped with see through curtains, and pillows for chairs, while the table was long, but short. It was all different shades of pink. Jade cringed. "I'm going to be sick again."

Cat heard Jade's voice and looked up from her spot next to Cinderella and Belle. "Jade? Beck!" She stood up carefully and ran up to Beck, who thought she looked like a pure angel in her princess dress. He gladly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys came to look for me! I thought you didn't want me!"

Andre smiled. "Now, Lil' Red, why would you think that?"

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. I just couldn't find you, so…I thought the worst."

"Don't think that again." Robbie warned her. "We were very worried."

"Run off like that again, I'm going to cut your hair off!" Jade threatened.

Cat smiled. "Do you guys want to meet my new friends?"

"No." –Jade.

"Sure." –Beck.

"Alright." –Robbie.

"Why not?" – Tori.

"Definitely." Andre said, licking his lips and winking to the princesses, who stared at him like he had three eyeballs.

"Yay!" Cat carefully skipped back to her new friends, who were smiling at the reunion. "Okay, guys, these are the Disney Princesses." Cat pointed to each of them. "This is Pocahontas, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Ariel!" She looked to the princess. "Ladies, these are my friends I was talking about. There's Robbie, Tori, Jade, Andre, and my boyfriend, Beck!"

"You mean your prince." Snow White corrected. "Princesses have Princes."

Cat gasped. "Oh my goodness, I forgot." She shrugged it off. "Cinderella is the one who helped me."

Beck walked up and nodded to Cinderella, who stood up to face him. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how…scared we were."

"Well, Princess Caterina is an absolute sweetheart." Cinderella patted Cat's head, who giggled. "You need to take better care of this little one. Princesses need knights."

Beck nodded. "I promise. She'll never leave my sight."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Sleeping Beauty stood up and clapped her hands, a "servant" coming out with a pillow in his hands and a petite, but shiny crown. She handed it gently over to Cinderella.

"Princess Caterina." She said, getting Cat's full attention. "You are now considered a princess. Princesses wear crowns." She safely put the crown on Cat's head, as Cat was smiling brightly. "You are now one of us."

Cat gasped and looked to Beck. "How do I look?"

Beck held her hands and smiled. "Like my little princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Link for the picture of Cat's princess dress is on my Twitter page!<strong>

**Disneyland brings out the child within you, trust me! …in Cat's case, it brings out the 5 year old emotions in her! Lol. I made her extra childish and innocent in this when she gets lost, because I thought it'd be adorable for when she met the princesses and stuff like that.**

**Next Chapter: Shut Up and Drive**

**(Hmm…Beck's in Cancun, the gang go to a beach party, get separated, Cat decides to let loose. She was still depressed over Sleepy's death, so what better to heal that than alcohol? She sings at a car race as well…what fun!)**


	62. Shut Up And Drive

**Multi-Shipper Girl**_ (Well, aren't you a sweetheart? :) Thanks for the kind words!), _**StarsAndStripes23**_ (Then I will not tell you…lol), _**Diamond Glit, Caught in head lights, LittleMissVictorious, princessironica **_(Yes! Of course! :) I miss all my reviewers!), _**CourtsxBatFan, xScreamingxAngelx **_(Huh? What'd I do? You can tell me. There are other reviewers who criticize me sometimes, so you can too. What'd I do wrong in the last chapter?), _**Chipy8910 **_(Oooh, yay :) I'm glad!)_**, BrokenRose12: **Thank you all for your reviews! Read the warning down below if you are worried about this next chapter :) Keep reviewing! We're almost at 700 reviews! YAY! Only need 13 reviews to make it there!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

**(Warning: yes, Cat gets drunk in this, but I promise it leads up for the next chapter, which is one of those "BeckXCat Relationship Can Get Through Anything" lesson kind of chapters! Promise!)**

…

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**Shut Up And Drive**

…

It was a huge beach party on the coast of Pismo. Total madness. The gang had come together, except they were missing one person. The gang tried to stick together, but Tori and Jade saw cute boys and ditched them. Andre tried to ignore the girl that was all on him so he could stay with Cat, but Cat made him go with her so he can loosen up for summer. Robbie and Cat hung out, until some guy came up and practically took Cat away from Robbie, who went elsewhere. The guy Cat was hanging with handed her a Corona and Cat grinned, shaking her head.

"I'm a Smirnoff kind of girl." She teased.

One of the guy's friends grabbed the ice chest in the back of his pickup truck and smiled. "Any flavor?"

Cat put a finger to her chin, thinking about it. "Hmmm…Watermelon, please." The guy opened it for her and handed it to her. "So what did you boys do to get invited here?" Cat asked, taking a sip of her drink. The new taste burned her throat, but she sucked it up. She sat on the tailgate of the truck with two hot guys on either side of her, while some more of their buddies were in chairs in front of them.

"Well, little lady, we know the guy that planned this whole party." One guy in front of her said, his words slurred.

Cat rolled her eyes, taking another sip.

"So you single?" Another guy asked.

Cat shook her head with a grin. "Nope! Taken! Over 2 years relationship!"

"Lucky, lucky guy!"

Cat giggled. "I'd like to think so." She said, making the boys laugh. "He knows I'm here, he knows I was going to hang out with guys, and he trusts me." She shrugged. "He's an absolute gentleman." She said as she took another sip.

"Where is your boyfriend?" The guy next to her asked, nudging her a bit.

"Cancun with his family for a reunion." Cat told him. "They do that every other year."

"They didn't invite you?"

"They did, but I didn't want to be away from my family too long." Cat took out her phone from the top of her bikini, making the boys drool. "There's my boyfriend and my old puppy." She said, showing them the picture.

"What's your dog's name?"

"He's name was "Sleepy", but he died." She then took a large swallow, not liking the conversation. She didn't want to mention Sleepy, nor did she want to even think of him, which caused her to take ANOTHER large gulp of the vodka like beverage. "Let's do something fun, huh?"

"I say we head a few miles south." One guy pointed. "They're doing races."

"We're all drunk." Cat said simply. "Not going to happen."

"Designated driver, at your service." One guy with glasses and light skin, tall scrawny figure said, holding his hand up. "I'm Jack's younger brother." He pointed to the guy next to her.

"Oh, so Jack's your name." Cat giggled and then poked his stomach. "Then let's head over there."

"Don't you need to get your friends' permission?" Another guy said as they all started to put the chairs in the back of the truck.

Cat shrugged, letting the poison of alcohol get to her mind. "Nah. They'll find me eventually." She said as one of the guys helped her into the truck, so she can sit in the middle. The designated driver in the driver's seat, Jack was in the passenger, and the rest of the guys took seats in the bed of the back. Cat put her seatbelt on, just to be safe. She saw a text message. Beck.

_-Hey, babe. How's the party? I'm seriously bored out of my mind over here.-_

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jack asked.

Cat nodded. "Yup. The love of my life."

_-the party iz totaly funn! I madde friends! Wee r gonna go 2 a roadrace over here.-_ She pressed 'send' and saw how horrid her texting was. Her vision was blurred so it was hard to type a correct conversation.

Only seconds later, Beck had texted back. _-What the heck are you talking about? Cat, you've been drinking…aye. Where is Andre and the others?-_

_-Wee alll split. I maadee friedns whoo r drivin to the racin. Yea I hav drank. Sorry baby.-_

_-Cat, the drinking part I don't care too much about, BUT please tell me you did NOT leave the beach party where the others are!-_

_-Hehehee thenn I willlll nott tell yuuuu.-_

_-That's real nice, Cat. Real smart.-_

_-NOT NICEE!-_

_-Okay, where did you go? I'm going text Andre and Jade.-_

_-Umm…somewhere southhh. We gonna go racee!-_

_-Yup. I'm texting them.-_

_-Fineee! PARTY POOOOOOPER!-_

_-I may be a party pooper, but I'm also a boyfriend who loves you and wants you safe.-_

Cat felt bad suddenly and put her phone back in her bikini top. She saw they were pulling up to a bunch of people, cars, lights, and loud rap music.

Holy snap.

What did she just get herself into?

They all left the truck, Cat stuck close to Jack and his brother. Her phone vibrated.

Jade.

_-WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LEAVING THE PARTY! DIDN'T WE ALREADY EXPLAIN THIS AT DISNEYLAND! BECK SAID YOU ARE DRUNK! WHERE ARE YOU?-_

_-Somewhere south. We r gunna race. They said I gettt to b the race gurrrrllll who says the 'ready set and goooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' and Im soooo esxcited!-_

_-When I get my hands on you, I'm going to strangle you! Andre and I gathered up Tori and Robbie, we're heading over there!-_

_-Seeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu thennnnnnnnnn!-_

_-Oh…-_

Cat put her phone back as Jack turned to her. "Hey, Kitten! You sing, right?"

Cat nodded. "Yup!"

"Wanna entertain everyone a little?"

"Duh!" It seemed to be Déjà vu for Cat as they hooked up the microphones to the a truck, but this truck was much nicer and taller. The lights were on her as they helped her up. She whispered into a guy's ear of what she wanted to sing and he nodded, putting in the karaoke CD. She was about to blow their minds. She realized…there were SO MANY CARS AND PEOPLE! HOLY CRAP! What did she just get herself into! The music started.

Here goes nothing…

"_**I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
>So if you think that you're the one step into my ride<strong>_," Cat just stared at everyone with a flirtatious smile, starting out slow. _**"I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
>With a sunroof top and a gangster lean…" <strong>_She started to shake her hips, putting on hand on her hips._** "So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
>Come on now what you waiting for, for, for<br>My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
>So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go…" <strong>_Cat started waving her body down and down, until she sang to Jack._** "Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
>Got a ride that smoother than a limousine<br>Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
>If you can baby boy then we can go all night…" <strong>_She grabbed his Corona bottle and turned it upside down and dumped it all over his head, making everyone cheer. He even laughed._** "Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
>Baby you got the keys- Now shut up and drive<br>Shut up and drive" **_Cat moved herself to the other side of the truck, sitting on the edge, just swaying to the music. _**"I got class like a 57 Cadillac  
>Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back<br>You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
>You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would." <strong>_Cat turned herself around, a guy helped her down by her hips. She quickly went to the nearest car, someone helping her up._** "So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
>Come on now what you waiting for, for, for<br>My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
>So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!" <strong>_Cat danced to the music as everyone was cheering and whistling. _**"Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
>Got a ride that smoother than a limousine<br>Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
>If you can baby boy then we can go all night!" <strong>_She jumped off the car, making everyone gasp and then cheered when she ran to the speakers, easily climbed them. She was glad they were sturdy._** "Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
>Baby you got the keys-Now shut up and drive<br>Shut up and drive  
>Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)<br>Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
>Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry<br>I Ain't even worried  
>So step inside and ride!" <strong>_Cat stepped off and two guys carried her on their shoulders. She felt quite comfortable as they walked her back over to the truck._** "So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
>Come on now what you waiting for, for, for<br>My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
>So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!" <strong>_She flirtatiously stepped back on the truck, motioning for Jack's younger brother to come up. With a few pushes from the guys around him, he did. Cat giggled lightly as she danced against him._** "Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
>Got a ride that smoother than a limousine<br>Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
>If you can baby boy then we can go all night!" <strong>_She danced with the kid, watching him dance in a nerdy way, but she shrugged it off. It happens._** "Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
>Baby you got the keys-Now shut up and drive<br>(drive, drive, drive)  
>Shut up and drive<br>(drive, drive, drive)  
>Now shut up and drive<br>(drive, drive, drive)  
>Shut up and drive<br>(drive, drive, drive)" **_The music stopped and Cat was leaning onto the younger brother of Jack, who wrapped an arm around her and was quite sweaty. Cat laughed as she moved away from him. "How was that? Fun?"

He nodded. "Yes! It was exhilarating!"

Cat laughed harder at his big words. "I'm glad." With help, she stepped off the truck. She was about to dance with Jack, but a hand slapped onto her shoulder, turning her around forcefully. Jade grabbed her arm with a bruising grip. Andre, Tori, and Robbie were behind her, looking absolutely pissed. Cat bit her lip.

So busted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Nobody's Home<strong>

**(The day after the party, Cat isn't a good place in her head right now…Beck's on the first plane back home when he finds out, but will he make it in time to save her from herself?)**


	63. Nobody's Home

**xXCutieEmoXx, Caught in head lights **_(YOU WERE MY 700__th__ reviewer! THANK YOU!)_**, Amazing grace, Starlight151, MariaLuvsYew, chipy8910, BrokenRose12, Glittergirl123, CourtsXBatFan**_ (Extend the length? Lol, that's spoiling you guys TOO much.)_**, VictoriousForever10**_ (Right now, they're in summer vacation before senior year, so Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie are 17, while Cat is still 16 cause I made her the baby), _**icarlyfanfic101, princessironica, xScreamingxAngelx **_(Really? Whew. I'm always afraid of disappointing you guys. Thanks for letting me know that. And if you ever need someone to vent to, you can PM me. Quite a few people have done that over the years. I'm quite okay with it.), _**and LittleMissVictorious: **Hey, thanks for the reviews! You guys are wonderful and have such kind words! So this is chapter 63…only 7 more chapters left! AH! How crazy, right? Keep reviewing!

WE HIT 700 REVIEWS! WHEW-WHOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**Nobody's Home**

…

Cat's head was pounding as she left the bathroom from puking her guts out, since the hangover was taking it's toll on her still. She laid back down in her bed and her phone vibrated. Beck was texting her.

_-Feeling better?-_

Cat rolled her eyes as she texted back. _-No.-_

_-You cannot seriously be angry with ME? You're the "smart" one who went out and decided to get drunk with a bunch of guys you don't even know doing god-knows-what with them!-_

_-…if you're going to make a big deal about it, not trust me, and all that jazz, then let's break up here and now!-_

_-Shut up, will you? Don't make me get on the next plane back over there! I will!-_

_-Don't bother!-_

_-Cat! Knock it off!-_

_-Relationships are built on trust, so if you can't trust me, then FORGET IT! I didn't do ANYTHING with those guys!-_

_-You sure about that?-_

_-Yes…just forget it. Forget this conversation and you can forget about US.-_

_-Don't you dare start this! Cat, I say this again, don't make me come over there! I will leave my boring, stupid trip and come back home, and straighten this situation out!-_

_-Why try? If you can't trust me, then I don't want to go out with you anymore!-_

_-…Cat, please stop talking like this. I'm begging you to stop. You're killing me.-_

_-If I hurt you so much, then it's time I leave you alone.-_

_-Why are you hurting me like this?-_

_-See? I do hurt you.-_

_-Please, please, please…think about what you're saying to me here! Cat, I love you!-_

_-I love you too…but…Beck, let's face it. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve so much better.-_

_-So the truth comes out! THAT is what this is about! Cat, you are good and more for me! I am the one who doesn't deserve you! But you know what? I have you! I've had you for almost 3 years! To hell will I let everything we have go! Look…let's just cool it and talk about this on the phone later, okay?-_

_-Sure.-_

With that, Cat turned her phone off, not caring who'd be calling. She whimpered in her bed and looked at the spot where Sleepy's bed once laid. Tears filled her eyes. Ever since Sleepy's death, she hasn't looked at Beck the same way. How could she? She failed him. Sleepy apparently ate something bad in the house…or room…or when she walked him…maybe the dog park…maybe the beach…why didn't she watch him? She's an idiot! A complete, useless idiot!

She deserved to break up with Beck. He needed to do better in life.

He didn't need her.

Maybe nobody needed her…

No one.

Why was she thinking like this?

She felt herself leave her bed and walk down the hallway to her parents' room. They were out on tour still and her brother was still off at work for the summer hours away. Her friends wouldn't come any time soon. And Beck…he was still in Cancun.

No one could stop her.

She opened her father's underwear drawer and dug around until she found it. His handgun and his bullets. Was she really going to do this?

She walked back to her room, shaking violently, with the gun in one hand and the bullets in another. She sat back on her bed, placing them carefully next to her as she turned her phone back on. She might as well tell her love that she loved him and hoped he wouldn't forget her as he moved on with his life. Tears brimmed her eyes as she opened a message to send to her boyfriend of almost 3 years.

_-Beck?-_

_-Hey, babygirl.-_

_-I'm so sorry-_

_-Don't be. We are still young. We're bound to have little arguments here and there-_

_-No, not about that, Beck…I'm sorry for what I'm about to do.-_

_-Cat, what are you going to do?-_

_-Something bad. You have to move on after this, okay? I hope you'll never forget me.-_

_Ring…ring…_

Cat pressed answer. She wouldn't mind hearing his voice one last time. "Beck."

"_Cat, why were you talking like that? You're scaring me!"_ He sounded like he was trying not to cry.

Cat giggled lightly. "I thought you never get scared."

"_This isn't funny, Cat…do you want me to come home? I will, babe, I will in a heartbeat. I promise. I can be there in a few hours. YOU KNOW I CAN!"_

"Beck, there's nothing that can stop me from doing this."

"_Cat, please don't do this to me." _His voice sounded broken. _"Please…please…please."_

"This will be for the best."

"_If you kill yourself, then I will too!"_

Cat's eyes widened. "What? Why would you do something so stupid?"

"_Cat, I love you so much! I could NEVER live without you! I'll never be able to move or breathe again! Cat, I need you! I LOVE YOU! I'm begging you not to do this! Listen to what I'm doing. I'm packing! Cat, I'm going to get on the first flight back! I'm coming to you…I'm coming to save you, Cat. You know why?" _She didn't answer, but he knew she was listening. _"Because I'm your knight and shining armor and you are my princess. Cat, I would die for you. I'd do anything to save you. I know you're depressed and I know you blame yourself for Sleepy's death. I know…Cat, I know. I'm depressed about this too. I blame myself for not only his death, but for letting you get hurt this way. I feel like I can't do anything to help you. But you know what? I'm going to try. I'm getting on the first plane I can, and DANG IT, Cat, I'm coming to you! You hear me? So don't do anything! NOTHING! Are you listening?"_

Cat sighed deeply, looking to the gun next to her.

"_Cat?"_

"Okay."

…

_Knock, knock_

_Knock, knock, knock_

_Ding, dong_

_Knock, knock_

_Ding, Dong_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

_DING, DONG_

_DING, DONG_

_DING, DONG_

_DING, DONG_

Cat hesitated opening the door.

She knew it was him.

How could she face him though?

She scared him half to death, making him leave his family reunion, just to come save her sorry butt from killing herself…how pathetic was she?

"CAT!"

His yell made her jump. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Immediately he pulled her into his hold, kissing her head. She eventually wrapped her arms back around him, leaning into him. "You came." She whispered. "You shouldn't have left your family."

"Cat…you are my family."

That was enough to send her over the edge.

She burst out into tears and sobs, collapsing to the floor. Beck shut the door and locked it, and then picked Cat gently into his arms and walked her upstairs. He laid her in her unmade bed. What was on top of the covers almost stopped his heart. An unloaded gun with bullets next to it. "No…" He whispered as tears came to his eyes. "NO!" He punched the wall, making Cat flinch from under the covers. "How could you want to KILL yourself? HOW? Cat, don't I make you happy?"

Cat sat up. "Yes, yes, you do. But Beck…you can do so much with your life without me ruining it."

"Cat, how the hell are you ruining me when YOU arethe one who made me who I am today?" Beck snapped. "I'm proud of who I am! I'm proud of how far I've come, how strong I am, how smart I am, my grades, my dancing, my acting, and my career, BUT you know what makes me the most proud? Just knowing that YOU are with me after almost 3 years and how far we both have come!" Beck took the gun and put it on her dresser, along with the bullets. He gripped the dresser and stared into the mirror that was hooked onto it. He didn't like what he saw: anger, frustration, disappointment, sadness, depression, and desperation. He went to put the gun in a secret place in the house. He came back upstairs and Cat was still sitting up in her bed, looking at him and he brought in his suitcase from the trip. He left her sight again as he grabbed blankets and pillows from the hall closet, going back into her room. He left again and came back a minute later in pajamas. She watched him make a bed on the floor, making it as comfortable as he can get it. "Let's…let's get some sleep." He said, since it was 4 in the morning. "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Cat timidly nodded. "Are…are you mad at me? Do you hate me now?"

"Mad…yes." Beck sighed. "Hate you? Never. I love you so much. I'm going to help you through this, alright?" Cat nodded. "That's my girl." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, helping her back into bed and tucking her in safely. "Sweet dreams. I'm not going anywhere." He repeated, just to make sure she knew.

She nodded.

He sighed and laid down in his bed after turning off the lights and turning on Cat's Little Mermaid Night Light. He silently cried.

She was going to kill herself…

He would've eventually gotten a call from whoever…

And they would tell him that Cat was dead and that she committed suicide.

He'd kill himself.

And they'd be together in hell.

Beck clenched his fists until his half-grown nails that haven't been cut in a few weeks sunk into his palms, cutting through the skin and making them bleed. He ignored the pain. It actually felt good. He knew he couldn't continue it. But…for the moment…it felt…nice.

…

The next morning, he woke up and realized where he was. He looked to Cat's Hello Kitty alarm clock and saw it was noon. Holy crap, he slept that long? He leaned up and hoped Cat was in bed, but she wasn't. He closed his eyes. Please…please don't let her do anything stupid. He stood up carefully, his head pounding from the night before. He stepped out of the room and heard vacuuming downstairs. Cat was cleaning. He decided to take a shower, freshen up. He had brought his suitcase into Cat's room after he put the gun away, so he went back into the room, grabbing some clothes, going back to the bathroom.

The warm water felt good on his sore body. The sudden flight took a toll on him. Sleeping on the floor didn't help much either, but he wouldn't trade his pain for anything. He deserved it. How dare he leave her after Sleepy's death? He's a flippin' idiot! She's fragile. He should've realized she was losing control of her emotions when she went out and decided to hang out with a group of guys, going to street race parties, singing half naked in front of hundreds of gangsters/players, and worst of all: getting drunk. He should come back the second he saw her text message about her being drunk. She was unstable. And living alone for this length of time was not helping either.

Jeez…did he screw up? Yup.

He had to make up for this.

How? Hell if he knew…

He stepped out eventually from the shower, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, drying of his hair, and peeing…yes, he felt so much better. Physically…yes. Emotionally and mentally…those were a different story to tell. He went down the stairs and saw Cat in the kitchen, standing at the kitchen window, staring out aimlessly. "Cat." She turned around to face him. "I lied last night. I'm not mad."

Cat gives him a small smile, but then loses it. "Are you hungry?" She asked in a raspy voice. Beck would've declined, but she heard his stomach growl loudly. She smiled again. "That answers my question." She went to the fridge, pulling out items to make a turkey sandwich with tomatoes on the side. He loved that kind of lunch. She quickly made him the sandwich and cut in half neatly. She cut the tomato in thin slices and put them on the plate. She handed it to him from across the island, where he sat on the stool. She went to the fridge, bringing out a can of coke. She put it in front of him and sighed.

"I'm guessing you already ate?" He asked her after taking a bite of his sandwich. She nodded and motioned to the dirty dishes. "Good girl."

She looked away.

Beck reached over and took her hand into his. "We're going to get through this together."

She takes his hand and turns it over. She runs her fingers, gently, over the still new cuts from his fingernails. "Together?" She whispers.

Beck gulped, but nodded. "Yes. Together."

She looks up and smiles. "Kay-Kay."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you guys, but when Beck said "You are my family", I surprised myself that I wrote that. I was all "where the bloody hell did THAT come from?" because that's so touching! Oh, how I surprise myself…kind of weird and scary.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Song 2 You**

**(It's Beck and Cat's 3 year anniversary! Will they get to enjoy it when everyone sends them presents? Is Beck buying Cat a new puppy? And what happens when Beck and Cat are "kidnapped"? This is going to be interesting…)**


	64. Song 2 You

**xXCutieEmoXx, ConnieCee, Starlight151, Chipy8910, BrokenRose12, MariaLuvsYew, CourtsxBatFan, Glittergirl123, PrincessIronica, StarsandStripes, LilLisa95, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, xDontBreakTheSilencex, Demi909Lovato, and xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) You guys are so wonderful! Big announcement at the end of the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**Song 2 You**

…

_Ding, Dong…_

_Ding, Dong…_

_Ding, Dong…_

Cat groaned as she kept slamming her hand on the alarm clock, but soon she realized…that was the doorbell. It was 6 in the morning on a Saturday! Why? She knew it was her and Beck's 3 year anniversary, yes, but seriously? Beck was in the guest room, so it wasn't him. She rolled out of her bed and made sure she looked presentable. She opened her bedroom door and saw Beck leaving his room. She smiled at his crazy hair. "Nice hair." She giggled. He scowled at her.

"Happy freaking anniversary to you too." He grumbled as he went to the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes, still smiling, as the person at the door wasn't giving up.

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

She yawned before unlocking and opening the front door. She suddenly had wide eyes when she saw a huge bouquet in front of her face of red roses and two hands on the vase below it. "Delivery for Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver." The man behind the roses stated in an irritated tone. Cat was too shocked, but opened the door wider and led the man to the table next to the front door. "There's more." He grumbled as he walked back out.

Cat's jaw dropped. _"More?"_ She asked in awe. The man began to get another huge bouquet of white roses. "BECK!" She called. "BECK!"

Beck rushed out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. He noticed the flowers. "What the heck?" He raised an eyebrow to Cat. "Do you have a secret admirer?"

She grinned. "Oh yes, Beck. You know, because guys everywhere don't already know that I belong to you and you'd beat them up if they did this."

"Glad we understand each other." He chuckled.

Cat rolled her eyes as the delivery man brought in the same size bouquet and put it next to the other one. "We may need another table." She mumbled as he went back out to get another bouquet. "They're for us." She said as Beck read one of the cards. "Why?"

"Well, this one is from Rose Carter, from school." Beck said as he read off one card. "This is from James Stevens. Both of them read "Happy 3 Year Anniversary Cat and Beck!" and that's it." The man came in and Cat told him to put that one on the floor next to the table. "Is that it?" Beck asked in hope that he could start breakfast because he was starving.

The man looked to him. "Nope. There's about 20 more."

"Holy snap." Beck breathed out as the man went back out.

Beck was at the Valentine Household for the weekend because her parents were out of the state for her dad's big race. They understood why Cat didn't want to go support her dad, considering it was her 3 year anniversary with her boyfriend she loved so much. She suggested to Beck that he'd spend the night IN THE GUEST ROOM so they could get up early and spend the whole weekend together…when she said early, she didn't mean 6:30 in the morning! Anyways, they had been up till 2am, watching movies, talking, baking, and writing a song. So you can take a guess how tired they were.

"I'm hungry." Beck whined.

Cat sighed. "Here, let me get started on breakfast and you just organize the bouquets." She went into the kitchen and wanted to cry. This is NOT how she wanted to start out their anniversary. She wanted to cuddle with Beck, maybe go to the park and have a picnic, make breakfast together, and possibly go buy another puppy…yes, they decided to get another puppy. Was today ruined now? Let's hope not.

After Cat was done with the French toast, with strawberries on top, toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage, she set the breakfast nook up and put their plates down. She filled the cups with orange juice and looked over to the foyer. Cat smiled when Beck was saying goodbye to the man and shut the door. Beck walked into the kitchen and grinned. "So…now that we're wide awake and have a billion flowers by the front door…do you want to start this morning over?"

"I would love to." Cat giggled as Beck came up to her, but she pushed him away. "Let me go pee first." With that, she ran upstairs. Beck sat down, waiting for her, but taking sips out of his orange juice. He couldn't believe she made all of this. He was definitely going to marry her one day. He heard Cat coming back down the stairs after a few minutes. He smiled. Breakfast with his favorite girl? Paradise.

_Ding, dong_

Beck sighed deeply as Cat answered the door. "Seriously?" He stood up and went over to her as a man was standing in front of them with a dolly of large boxes.

"What is this?" Cat asked in confusion.

"Delivery of Chocolates for Miss Cat Valentine and Mr. Beck Oliver." The man grumbled. "Where do you want them?"

So he put the large boxes by the staircase and then he said he had more. He had 3 trips to his truck and back in the house. Soon, he left and our favorite couple realized they couldn't get upstairs, for it was blocked. Beck grabbed a knife from the kitchen and came back, opening up one of the boxes. "Oh my god." He said in awe as Cat came up. Inside were small heart-shaped boxes of various choices of chocolate; it reminded them of the kind Beck usually gives to Cat on Valentine's Day. "We're going to get so fat."

They went back to breakfast before it was cold. Soon they finished and did dishes together, ending up getting water on one another, and then decided to take a shower. Cat would go in her parents, while Beck went into the other bathroom. Before they can move the boxes out of the way…

_Ding, dong_

Cat went up, with Beck behind her, and opened the door. A UPS guy stood before them. He had an arm full of manila envelopes. "There are 10 cards in each envelope." He sighed. He handed Beck 7 of them, and they were pretty heavy. "Have a good day." And he left.

Beck opened up one of them after setting them on the kitchen counter. "Holy crap, Cat, do you see this?" He took out a handful of smaller envelopes, all of them having their names on them. "People sent us cards for today."

Cat opened one and read the cute card. "It Is Your 3 Year Anniversary! May You Have Many More!" from Jake Tyler."

_Ding, dong_

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" Beck snapped as Cat rushed to the door. "You look anxious."

She looked back at him. "I'm kind of liking getting all of these presents!" She squealed as she opened the door.

Beck rolled his eyes. He had his work cut out for him today if he was going to be competing with his classmates of spoiling his girlfriend.

"Whoa!" Cat had wide eyes and Beck came up when she opened the door more. A delivery truck was out there, and two men had a large packaged thin box that was taller than Beck. "What is THAT?"

"I don't know." One of them said. "Where do you want it?"

Cat pointed to the living room and they put it in there carefully, and the guys left without another word. Cat and Beck started laughing. "Open it! Open it!" She jumped and down as Beck cut the elastic rope that kept the opening shut. "Hurry!"

"Patience is a virtue." Beck told her as he was almost done.

"Beck, do you see the foyer and the large box in front of you?" Cat asked him. "I am now so spoiled, so I'm going to be a brat about it!"

"Fan-flippin-tastic." Beck mumbled as he cut the last one. Cat helped hold it up as Beck dragged the picture frame out and Cat gasped. "Holy- no way!"

It was a large portrait of a picture of Beck and Cat, as they were on a swing set. Beck was smiling on the swing, while Cat was behind him, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and leaning her head on his, smiling. Beck had his hands tangled with hers. The sun was bright that day, the weather was absolutely perfect. The picture was taller than Cat. Around the picture was a blank paper. All of it was covered in their classmates and the school staff's signatures. On the top, it was in big letters "HAPPY 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY, BECK AND CAT!"

Cat broke into tears of joy.

…

Beck and Cat had enjoyed their special day. They cleaned up a bit, putting all the flowers in various places in the house. The chocolates were in the kitchen, in one of the cabinets, filling it up. The cards were all opened and all on top of Cat's dresser, but some of them back in one envelope so Beck could take some to his RV. They decided the picture would stay at Cat's to be on the safe side. With a struggle, they hung it on Cat's free wall in her room.

They took showers, dressed nicely, looked put together, and took off. They took off to the park and had a picnic. After, they went shopping at the Beverly Center for a few hours. Beck took her to the SPCA and they picked out an adorable Chihuahua, black and tiny. Beck hated the "rat", but Cat fell in love with him and the puppy loved her, so he let it go. They named him "Dopey." Yeah…Cat must love Snow White or something.

After taking Dopey shopping for a bed, some clothes, and such, they went back to Cat's and relaxed. It was about 7pm now, and they were cuddled up in a warm blanket, watching "Snow White" and Cat was snuggled up in Beck's protective arms. Dopey was in Cat's arms, watching the movie as well. He wasn't like Sleepy. He was energetic and never slept. He was involved and wanted to always be held. Beck knew this one was going to be a handful.

_Ding, dong_

"If it's a UPS guy, Flower Delivery Man, or anything of the sort related to them…" Beck trailed off and sighed. "I don't know." Cat giggled as she went to the door and opened it. Soon, a sack was over her head and she screamed as she was dragged out. Beck stood up in alarm and ran to the door, ready to beat the snot out of who just kidnapped the love of his life, but a sack was immediately up over his head. He punched the two guys that held him, but they kept a grip. Beck could hear Dopey barking from the inside after they shut the door. "Who are you? Get off me! Let my girlfriend go! If she's hurt, I'll kill you!" He snarled, as they held his arms and they put him in a car…or truck? "JADE!" He yelled as the doors closed and they took the sack off his head. He was in the middle of the backseat, with Tori and Robbie on either side of him, out of breath. Jade and Andre took off Cat's sack and she was terrified. "What the HELL is wrong with you four IDIOTS?" He said as he took Cat's shaky hand that had reached back to him.

Jade drove her truck away from the Valentine house. "Oh, quit being so overdramatic!"

"Jade, I'm going to murder you!" Beck said, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. "Oh my god…" He ran his fingers through Cat's long hair to comfort her. "Are you alright, my precious girl?" He asked softly.

Cat nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry, Lil' Red, that we had to scare the crap out of you like that." Andre chuckled. "We have a surprise for you and Beck."

"What is this about?" Beck asked, still out of breath.

"Well, first things first: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Tori screamed, trying to lighten the situation.

"That's nice and all, but you guys couldn't have called, or texted, or sent us flowers or candy or a card instead like everyone else?" Beck asked. "No offense."

"_Oh._" Jade muttered as she maneuvered around traffic. "Look, you old married couple, we're taking you to your surprise concert."

"Our surprise concert?" Cat asked. "What?"

"You'll see." Robbie said, still scared Beck could hurt him.

…

The sacks were back over their heads and Jade put Cat on her back so she couldn't trip over anything. Beck had Andre and Robbie leading him. "I'm feeling quite sick here." Beck mumbled.

"Get over it." Tori said. "We're almost there."

Soon, the sacks were off when they stopped. "3-2-1!" Lights came on and they saw so many people there, it scared them. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY CAT AND BECK!" Everyone screamed. There was a huge banner above them that said the same thing. There was a small stage.

Jade took Cat by the shoulders and they led the couple to the front. They put them on large chairs and sat them down. "Enjoy the show." She said to them as their four friends took off to the stage.

Beck and Cat took each other's hands. "That whole ride and stuff was scary." Cat told him as he kissed her cheek.

Beck smiled. "I was so scared when I saw the sack over your head and someone dragged you out of my sight." He gulped. "Cat…I was just…scared."

Cat leaned her forehead against his. "At least we're together now, right?"

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Yes. I'm so glad you're alright."

"ATTENTION!" Jade's screeching voice caught everyone's attention. She was behind a keyboard, while Robbie was on guitar, while Andre was on electric guitar, and Tori had a microphone, as did Jade and Andre.

Andre smiled into the microphone and looked to Cat and Beck. "Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine. You have been Hollywood Art's "It" couple since the beginning of freshman year. You've made it 3 years and we all know you'll make it for the rest of your lives. We love you guys. I wrote this song and we're going to perform this for you. We hope you enjoy it." He gave the two a wink and then nodded to Jade, Tori, and Robbie. "Let's do this." Andre looked back to them. "This is called "Song 2 You." and it's dedicated to you two."

They started playing.

"_**I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know...I ain't no fool baby…" **_Tori joined in for a harmony as Andre sang.__

_**"I may not be a star**_  
><em><strong>I'm not driving the sickest car<strong>_  
><em><strong>But, I know...I can make you happy baby."<strong>_

__Again, Tori joined in. "_**I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
>your heart, not material things."<strong>_

__As the main chorus came, Jade put her lips to her microphone to add another harmony. "_**I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<strong>_

_**I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl<br>But, All that I can do  
>(All that I can do)<br>Is give the song to you."**_

__Andre had his solo again. "_**Yeah I know that you are blessed  
>But, there's something that you're missing yeah<br>Your own melody,  
>Oh baby…"<strong>_

__Tori walked close to him and sang along. "_**I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
>your heart, not material things."<strong>_

__Jade joined in again. "_**I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
>What I can say, I'll sing it.<br>Oh, oooh, oooooh…"**_

__Andre sang all he had into the last verse. "_**I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby  
>Sing you what I feel, MY SOUL IS TRUE! OOOHHH!" <strong>_A large cheer was heard around Beck and Cat, as they cheered too, for Andre's long, high note. They sang the chorus a couple more times before they music faded away.

A loud cheer roared around as Cat had tears and Beck clapped for them with a large grin. He turned to Cat and kissed her lips. "Happy Anniversary." He whispered over the loud cheering.

Cat had tears, but smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Beck." She squealed. "Best anniversary ever!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "That is because you were spoiled like no one else has ever been."

"Duh." Cat giggled and Beck kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I announced this on my other story, but just in case: Who liked "12 Sessions With Caterina" story that I wrote a while back? If you did, check out the summery for a new story that will be coming out eventually! I already have chapter 1 finished! It's emotional…anyways, it's a twist. No one is dead, but Beck's cutting, Cat's in the hospital, and Lane is the therapist. A twist? Major. Let me know what you guys think :) If you don't like it, don't tell me. Lol.<strong>

**Next Chapter: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**(Robbie wrote a song, Jade's directing the music video, and Cat's singing it, while Beck is in it as well. Best music video ever? We'll find out!)**


	65. All I Want For Christmas For You

**xScreamingxAngelx, LittleMissVictorious, StarsAndStripes23, Chipy8910, VictoriousForever10, CourtsxBatFan, MariaLuvsYew, BrokenRose12, CPrizzle, Glittergirl123, Seeyedalinnsee-et-uh-lin, ConnieCee, and LilLisa95: **Thanks guys for all the reviews :) Keep reviewing :) Izzy will be returning tomorrow and updating his story as well. His grounding ends today, now we're returning the TV and internet and all the jazz back to our house today. Long grounding, right? –For those who don't know, Izzy is my brother and co-writer on here.

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use or the quotes from "That 70's Show" (which is my favorite show in the whole world- next to Victorious and Roseanne)**

…

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

…

Beck, Cat, Andre, Jade, Robbie, and Tori were all gathered in Beck's RV, laughing at the episode of "That's 70's Show". They just stumbled upon it. Cat and Beck were on his bed, and he was leaning against the wall, while she was cuddled in a blanket with her head on his lap. Dopey was laying in front of her, watching the show as well in a daze. The Vet said that Dopey is one of those dogs that seems to enjoy the sound and movement on the TV screen, so he could sit there for hours and do nothing, except watch TV. Beck didn't mind that when he had to care for Dopey when Jade and Cat's families took off the snow for a few days the week before. Jade was sitting on the couch with her legs across the couch, Tori only had a little space to sprawl out thanks to Jade. Robbie was leaning on a pillow on his stomach on the floor. Andre was leaning against the couch in front of Jade.

This show was officially their new favorite show.

"_Eric, you could've just told you didn't like the ring when I gave it to you…you know what, just give it back."_

"_I absolutely will…just as soon as I find it!"_

"_What? How could you lose it? I told you it was a symbol of our loving freaking relationship!"_

"_And my losing it is a symbol of how much I love…and…respect…you…?"_

_Donna walks off, Red enters._

"_I need cold compresses and a Bloody Mary, quick! Your mother is talking about adopting a communist orphan, now MOVE! I NEED HELP! DAMMIT!"_

After the gang's laughter died down, Cat looked up at Beck. "If I gave you a man-ring like that, would you wear it?" She asked innocently.

Beck froze and then forced a smile. "Of course I would, sweetheart." Like he could ever say no to his girlfriend and make her unhappy? He'd break her sweet, little heart.

Jade smirked. She might as well take advantage of this. "Cat, let's go shopping later and buy him one!" She sounded excited, but gave Beck an evil look as he looked like he wanted to kill her.

Cat gasped. "Yes, lets!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" Beck chuckled. "Don't you have to go do that music video later?" Beck asked, his voice stuttering a bit to get out of the situation.

Cat gasped again and nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"How could you forget?" Robbie asked, sitting up. "We've been talking about it for the past 4 weeks!"

Cat made an 'o' with her lips and then chuckled nervously. "Oops?"

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"So if we're leaving tomorrow to go back to the snow, what do we need to take?" Andre asked, stretching a bit. "Cameras, lighting, speakers, what?" Andre yawned. "If I'm the equipment guy, I kind of need to know this stuff."

"I still don't understand why I'm in charge of makeup, hair, and Cat's outfit!" Tori snapped. "That's nothing!"

Cat gasped and sat up. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Beck groaned and banged his head against the wall. "Why, Tori? Just why?"

Cat scrambled to her feet and was ticked. "So I'm not important anymore? I'm nothing? I'm not special?" She glared to Beck. "Why are you NOT sticking up for me?"

Beck blinked. "Well, hun, you're talking enough for the both of us-"

Wrong words, Beck.

Jade groaned. "You stupid idiot…"

"Oh, oh, so I talk too much?" Cat screeched and then kicked the bed, before grabbing Dopey and her purse. "Just forget it! I don't want to do the music video anymore!" And then she was out the door to her car.

Beck glared to Tori. "You had to? You really had to?"

"How was I supposed to know that'd she flip out?" Tori asked.

"The calendar." Robbie pointed to the wall. There was a calendar and for one of the weeks, it was circled.

"That would be the sign of the week Cat would be having her _time of the month_ problem, so that's how we prepare ourselves and are sensitive towards her. We know what's going to happen before it happens." Andre explained in a dull manner.

"And you, Vega, just screwed that up." Jade sneered. "Now we have to go to her house, comfort her, convince her to do the stupid music video, and let her cry about how she's sorry for being so moody…not to mention, Beck has to go buy her another apology present." She sighed. "Okay, guys, let's prepare for a long night."

"Dang." Andre said as they all stood up, grabbing their things to head to their cars, to drive to Cat's.

…

Beck and Cat were in the front seat of Jade's truck, as the others were in the RV that was hooked onto the truck. They would be sitting up with them, but the backseat had Cat's dress and Beck's dressy outfit, so they needed to be spaced out so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Cat sat in the middle seat, smiling as Beck drove with a grin. Cat giggled. "Why are we so happy today?" Cat asked. "That's just odd that we can't stop smiling."

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining." Beck kissed her head quickly as he maneuvered around the snowy hills with ease. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Cat squealed. "This is going to be my 3rd music video! With Robbie being the creator, Jade the director, Tori in charge of everything to do with getting us ready, and both Robbie and Andre in charge of cameras…oh how wonderful. And then you're going to be my love interest in the video." She kissed his cheek. "This one is going to be amazing."

"I believe it." Beck said, his grin not leaving.

He didn't think any other guy on the planet could be as happy as him.

…

Cat came out of the RV in a floor length dress that had a sweetheart shaped corset that was white, with purple designs on it. The skirt of it was fluffed out with pink tutu material and a white satin blanket around it. Tori came out behind her, happy with her work. She fixed Cat's curled hair that was down. She had her princess crown that she received from Disneyland on. Purple gloves on her hands that went up to her elbows. She squeaked with excitement and Jade and Robbie turned to look at her. Robbie's jaw dropped as Jade gasped. Cat blushed. "How do I look?"

"Cat, you look absolutely stunning." Jade said. "I'm not trying to be nice and mushy here, but I'm telling you the truth." Robbie was drooling. Jade smacked him in the back of the head. "Knock it off!"

"Where's Beck?" Cat asked, looking around. "I want to show him!"

"On the other side of the RV because he was trying to do his tie, but I kept laughing at him, so he and Andre went over there. Don't worry. I know how to get his attention." She cleared her throat. "Beck! Come quick! Something's wrong with Cat!" She smirked as Cat gasped. "What?"

They heard two sets of running footsteps and Beck was first to come around, his eyes wide with terror. He looked to Cat and ran over to her, pulling her into his arms. "What's happened? Are you alright?" He asked, his heart racing. "Oh my god, you guys almost gave me a heart attack!"

Cat frowned. "I'm so sorry, babe. Jade shouldn't have done that because she knows how worried you get."

"Worried is an understatement. It's a horrible, but perfect way to get my attention, that's for sure." He chuckled. Soon he realized what she was wearing and backed up a little. "Oh my god…Cat…you…are…beautiful." He breathed out and then looked back at her. "You know you can do better than me, right?" He asked suddenly, making everyone laugh.

She giggled again. "Yes, but we've already been together too long." She joked as he laughed with her. They leaned in to kiss, but Tori pushed Beck away. "Tori!"

"Cat, I just spent a whole freaking hour on your makeup!" Tori snapped. "If you kiss him now, you'll ruin it!"

Suddenly Cat shivered. "I'm so cold!"

Andre grabbed a wool blanket from the RV and draped it over her shoulders. "Here you go, sis." He rubbed her arms to warm her up. "It is cold."

Beck shrugged. "I'm not."

"That's nice, Beck." Tori glared. "Instead of holding and comforting your girlfriend, who's freezing cold, you can just show off that you're perfectly fine!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this thing over with so everyone can stop ganging up on me." He went over and Andre let him take his place as Beck placed a kiss on Cat's head.

Soon everything was set up and Cat was going to have the first few scenes to herself. Jade, of course, had to have her director's chair, was sitting and watching the film on her laptop with was connected with the two cameras that Robbie and Andre were shooting from. Beck and Tori were standing on either side of her. Cat was leaning against a tree, getting ready to lip sing to the song.

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade. "Must you act like you're so professional with that stupid chair?"

"_Oh." _Jade growled. "AND ACTION!" She screamed into Tori's ear.

The song started out in a ballad, when Jade pressed "Play" on the iTunes. "_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree…"<strong>_ She turned around slowly, leaning her back against the tree._** "I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you…"**_

The scene changed to Cat in the opening of the woods. "_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree…" <strong>_She smiled as she just walked and spun around in the snow, lip singing._** "I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day…" <strong>_The scene went back to her back against the tree, as she sang to the camera._** "I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby…" **_The scene changed as Cat was by the icy lake and Cat was walking along side of it, singing to the camera._** "Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe…" <strong>_The scene changed again to Cat being against the tree, but she turned and then walked around the tree slowly._** "I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click…" <strong>_Cat looked over and her face brightened. A scene went to zooming in, with Beck walking alone in the snow. She smiled._** "'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you…" <strong>_Beck seemed to catch eye of Cat, who pointed to him flirtatiously._** "You…"**_ The scene changed to Cat back in the open space, throwing the snow around._** "Oh all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air…" <strong>_The scene changed to Cat singing around Beck, who was grinning._** "And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me? OOOOHHHH!"<strong>_ Cat sang her long note by the tree again. The scene quickly changed back to Beck and Cat dancing in a silly way on the snow._** "Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door…" <strong>_Cat was singing to the camera in a close up suddenly._** "Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You baby…" **_A close up of Cat and Beck facing each other and Cat pointing to his chest with a smile._** "All I want for Christmas is you baby…" **_Beck leaned down and wrapped his arms around Cat, spinning her around as she silently laughed. "_**All I want for Christmas is you baby…" **_Beck put Cat down as he leaned down again, his forehead on hers and they rubbed their noses against each other lovingly._** "All I want for Christmas is you baby…" **_And the scene faded to darkness as Beck softly kissed Cat's lips.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!" Jade said, smirking. "Dang, I'm going to be one hell of a director."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Conceited."

"Prissy."

Tori gasped. "Prissy?"

Jade chuckled. "Did I stutter?"

…

Cat and Beck were snuggled up together in Beck's RV, just enjoying each other's company. Cat suddenly bit her lip. Beck noticed and looked concern. "What's wrong, love?"

"I know it's early, since Christmas is tomorrow, but I want to give this to you now?" She said shyly as she leaned away from him and took something out of her pocket. "Is that okay?"

"Cat, it's a present." He grinned. "I'll never turn down those."

She giggled as she put a velvet box in his hand. "I hope you like it."

Beck opened it and his jaw dropped, but quickly covered that up with a forced smile. "A man-ring."

Cat smiled. "Yes! Just like the one on the show!"

Beck looked to his happy girlfriend and chuckled lightly. "Yay?"

Cat swung her arms around his neck and Beck frowned, cursing whoever made "That 70's Show" and wished them a horrible Christmas and an unhappy New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cat's dress is in a picture and the link is on my Twitter page :)  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: He Said She Said**

**(Cat is helping Beck out when he breaks his leg, meanwhile, Jade and Tori sing at Karaoke Dokie and things turn out bad…)**


	66. He Said She Said

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm in a huge hurry! I'll do the shout outs next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**He Said She Said**

…

Beck and Cat were in a relaxed state of mind as they were spending a lazy April Fool's day in Beck's RV. Cat was cuddled up to him as he had a book in his hands on his chest, with his reading glasses on. She was laying on his chest a bit as he rested his head on hers, reading out loud. They weren't doing anything at all…considering…Beck's leg was broken. Yup. He landed wrong from a new movie he was doing minor stunts for here and there. Great, right? Cat didn't freak out as much this time, thank goodness. Beck, on the other hand, was not happy. A broken leg wasn't something that was peaceful…oh no…it hurt. Bad.

Cat was taking good care of him, though.

He had his leg elevated and Cat was tired, so he insisted she lay down with him. He decided to read and she wanted to listen.

They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't even hear the footsteps coming up to the RV. So you could imagine how freaked out the couple was when the door swung open and banged against the RV's wall. Beck thought it was an intruder, so he sat up, ignoring his pain, and attempted to protect Cat, as Cat hid behind him. When they saw Jade, they relaxed. "Well, don't you two look cozy?" She sneered as Cat calmed Beck and laid him back down. "Nice glasses."

Beck glared and took them off. They saw Tori, Andre, and Robbie come in after. "What?" He asked rudely.

Cat smacked his arm. "Be nice." She scolded still sitting on the other side of his bed.

"Cat, we're going to Karaoke Dokie tonight." Jade said bluntly. "You, Tori, and I are going to sing a song."

Cat shook her head. "No, I can't. I'm going to stay here and take care of Beck."

Jade raised her eyebrows. _"Oh."_

Beck put a gentle hand on her arm. "Babe, you can go ahead. Have some fun. I'll be fine."

"I want to be with you though." Cat pouted. "I wouldn't have fun without you there."

"Well, if you insist." He grinned. He was glad. He really didn't want her to leave him in the first place, but he wasn't going to hold her back if she wanted to go. If she didn't, that's perfectly okay with him. Cat giggled and gave his cheek a cute little peck with her lips, making his smile bigger than it was.

"Cat, I'm not singing with Vega alone." Jade growled, interrupting the couple's adorable moment.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go." She said, running her fingers through Beck's hair softly.

Jade stomped her foot and walked out. Andre, Robbie, and Tori smiled to the couple. "Do you guys need anything?" Andre asked. "Food? We're going to hit McDonald's before Karaoke Dokie. We'll bring it back before we head over there." He said, being pushy. "What do you guys want?"

"I guess you won't take no for an answer." Beck chuckled. "How about a 20 piece?" He looked to Cat. "We can share. I know you love Chicken Nuggets."

She squealed with happiness. "Yes, I do!"

"Alright then." Andre chuckled. "We'll be back in a little bit." And they left.

Cat laid back down, but instead of reading, she wrapped her arm under Beck's head and he leaned against her. She kept running her fingers through his hair, knowing he loves that, and kissed his head. "I love you." She said softly as he wrapped his arm under her and pulled her closer. "I wish I could take your pain away. I'd take your place in a heartbeat if I could. I really don't like seeing you in pain, Beck."

Beck sighed, taking in her scent. "Oh, Cat. You're the sweetest, most perfect person on this horrid planet. I love you."

…

A few hours later, Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie were all at Karaoke Dokie, hanging out. Jade caught eye of their old arch nemesis. Of course, matters only became worse when the two girls came up. Jade stood up quickly, and Tori after. "What do you two ganks want?" Jade sneered, putting a hand on her hip. Tori stood next to her with a scowl. Andre and Robbie stayed out of it.

Hayley and Tara, the two girls that apparently "ruled" Karaoke Dokie, smirked. "I'm surprised you came back."

"Well, I had to come back and win again." Jade smirked right back.

"You didn't win that one time." Tara said with an attitude. "There was an earthquake. So there were no winners, even though WE would've won because we are much better than you and that redhead fatso."

Not only did Jade get pissed, but Tori and the boys too. "Oh no, you didn't!" Tori shouted. "No one insults our friend like that!"

"Bring it on!" Hayley growled.

Andre and Robbie stood up, same expressions as the girls. "And also…don't ever insult Cat like that." Andre told her with venom. "She's so much better than you two ganks, it's unbelievable." Robbie nodded in agreement.

Hayley smirked. "Oh really? And what would you do if I said it again?" She chuckled. "She's not only fat, but she's a freak and a whore. That hottie probably is only with her because she slept with him, like the little slut she is."

Andre and Robbie reached across the small table and held Tori and Jade back from killing the other two girls. Hayley and Tara laughed and walked away.

Tori growled. "Okay, that's it! Revenge!"

Jade nodded. "Definitely."

…

"Okay, now up next in our contest, we have Haley and Tara!" The MC announced as the crowd didn't cheer too much and the two idiots walked up to the stage, grabbing their microphones. "What's going to be sang tonight, girls?"

"Number One." Hayley said in a "know-it-all" kind of tone as she and Tara smirked in Jade and Tori's direction. As the music started and their screeching voices were heard, the gang grabbed their headphones and pressed "play" on their iPods, already knowing the two girls sound like rats on crack.

…

"Alright, Beck, let's try to do this!" Cat said, as she prepared herself for this difficult task. She already had Beck sit up on the edge of the bed with his casted leg out. She put his arm over her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Okay, remember, you have to help me here."

"Yeah, I know." Beck said in a guilty tone. He felt bad Cat had to help him just walking to the _freaking_ bathroom, but what else could he do? He had to pee sometime! "Alright, babygirl, let me know when you're ready."

Cat took another deep breath and nodded. "Okay…1, 2, 3!" She grunted as she and Beck worked together to pull himself up. He used his good leg to help and Cat held the rest of his weight. She held back the pain as she panted. "Alright, we are almost there. Now, lean on me. Let's take this one step at a time." Beck nodded. "Okay. First step." She walked with him, but he lost balance and they fell to the ground. "Not a good step." She groaned from pain. She sat up as Beck sat himself up. "This is going to be a bit harder than we thought."

…

"Alright, let's give it up for Haley and Tara!" The MC said after the two were done with their song. Only a few people clapped as the two girls sat down. "Last on our list are newcomers, Tori Vega and Jade West!" A few people clapped as Andre and Robbie cheered and whistled. Tori and Jade went up, grabbing their microphones, smirking flirtatiously to the crowd. "Alright, girls, what's your poison?"

"He Said She Said." Tori answered immediately.

"Ooh, nice choice there!" He clicked a few buttons and the music came on.

Suddenly Jade started singing strongly, walking up the walkway. "_**Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
>He got what he needs to impressin'<br>Just look at the way that he dressin'  
>Ain't no question chicks like oh!"<br>**_

Tori walked up next to Jade with a smirk._**  
>Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic<br>**__**She's blowing your mind with her asset**__**  
>So Jessica Alba fantastic,<br>Instant classic boys like oh!"**_

__Tori and Jade went backwards to the main stage and went separate ways to dance to each side of the club. "_**Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<br>Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
>We don't need no more that he said she said.<br>Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<br>Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
>We don't need no more that he said she said!"<strong>_

__Tori and Jade turned around and began walking slowly back to each other. "_**He said girl you winnin'  
>She said boy where you've been at<br>Stop talking let's get with it  
>Just like that they<br>He said you're amazing  
>She said then why you waiting<br>No more deliberating  
>What you doin' let's get to it<br>Just like that they**_…"

…

Cat stood to her feet and took Beck's hands. "Okay, when I get you to your feet, help me and push yourself up until you're steady." She told him firmly. "And then put all your weight on me. I promise this time I won't let you fall."

Beck sighed deeply and nodded. "Alright, love. Let's just hurry. I REALLY need to pee." He said, almost in desperation.

Cat nodded. "Okay, okay." She took a deep breath to prepare herself again. "Okay, one-two-three!" She groaned as she used all her strength to pull him up. Amazingly, it was working. Once Beck was almost to his feet, he quickly tried to regain balance as she said to, but Cat's weight gave out on her and they both fell back harshly onto the floor. Cat was on top of Beck. "Ow…"

"Kitten…as much as I love the fact that you're on top of me right now…" Beck said in a strained voice. "Please, get me to the bathroom!"

…

The music slowed as Tori walked down the catwalk and Jade backed up. "_**One night with you, for just one day with you,  
>All the things we could do,<br>Every day I think of…"**_

__Jade walked up right after her. "_**One night with you  
>no one else but us two<br>All our dreams would come true  
>If we'd just get together!" <strong>_

Jade and Tori faced each other, singing to one another. "_**He said girl you winnin'  
>She said boy where you've been at<br>Stop talking let's get with it  
>Just like that they<br>He said you're amazing  
>She said then why you waiting<br>No more deliberating  
>What you doin' let's get to it<br>Just like that they**_…"

...

"Just drag me!" Beck snapped. He had been arguing with Cat about this for 10 minutes and his bladder wasn't going to hold much longer.

"But you'll get carpet burns!" Cat whined. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Cat, I'm going to freaking pee myself if you don't drag me to the bathroom!" He growled. He wasn't happy with himself for yelling at his girlfriend, but it must be done. He'll regret it later. "Drag me!"

"Fine!" Cat gave up and grabbed both of his arms. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" She began pulling him towards the bathroom, and it was going well until he heard a "pop" sound. "OW!"

Beck made her let go of her arms as he sat up. "Cat, are you alright?" He forced himself to turn around and she was holding her back, collapsed onto her knees. "Cat!"

"Ow, I hurt my back." Cat whimpered.

Beck looked pained. "Aw, man." He took his phone out of his sweats pocket. "I'm calling in the Calvary."

…

Suddenly the music speeded up and the lights were flickering everywhere as Jade and Tori faced the audience. _**You're gonna like it  
>You're gonna want it<br>You're gonna like it  
>We don't need no more that he said she said.<br>You're gonna like it  
>You're gonna want it<br>You're gonna like it  
>We don't need no more that he said she said."<strong>_ The music stopped and the lights came back on, the whole club was screaming for the two girls. Jade smirked at Haley and Tara in satisfaction. They went to go back at sit down as the NEW owner of the club came up. "We totally won." Tori told Jade.

"Duh." Jade rolled her eyes.

Robbie and Andre smiled. "You girls did awesome!" Robbie told them.

"Yeah, shut up." Jade rudely said.

"Wow! A lot of great singers here tonight!" The owner said as everyone cheered. "But two girls REALLY stood out!"

Tori and Jade smirked to one another.

"And the winners are: HALEY AND TARA!"

The two idiots stood up and hugged each other in excitement.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Jade looked like she wanted to kill someone. Jade stood up and Tori right after her. "Are you kidding me?" Jade snapped as the girls took the trophy from the owner. "Those two ganks can't sing!"

"Hey, I'm the owner and I decide who wins." The owner said to Jade.

"_Oh_." Jade growled, with both hands on her hips.

Haley smirked and put her hand on the owner's shoulder. "Thank you, daddy."

Everything froze.

Tori clenched her fists. "Dad? Are you kidding me?"

"Now this makes sense!" Jade snapped. "You two idiots only one because your daddy let you!"

"No, we were the best." Tara said smugly.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Jade chuckled. "Good laugh."

"Quit humiliating us!" Hayley growled.

"Not until you take out that stick up your butt!" Jade shot back.

"Okay, that's it!" Hayley snapped. "You two are banned from singing here again!"

"Fine!" Tori yelled. "But revenge SHALL be served!"

Jade smacked the back of Tori's head. "Shut up and let's get out of here."

Andre's phone rang and he answered. "Hello? ...huh? Beck, what- you what? She what- is she alright? What- don't pee your pants!" Jade, Tori, and Robbie's eyes widened. "Look, tell her not to move and you hold your pee in! We'll be there in a few minutes!" Andre pressed "End" and looked to the others. "Yeah…things just went messy over at Beck's."

Robbie groaned. "That's all we need."

Tori pouted. "Worst night ever."

Jade suddenly smirked. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Revenge will be served." Jade chuckled. "And all we need to do is get Cat up on that stage."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Grenade<strong>

**(Jade and Tori will get revenge in the form of Cat Valentine! Will Cat wow the crowd with her song? Duh…but will she beat the two girls? Dumb question, I know.)**


	67. Grenade

**I'm not going to do shout outs, because according to my brother (Izzy), I'm pretty much an evil witch for grounding him for a month, after giving our oldest sister a HEART ATTACK (not panic attack) when he and our brothers played a cruel prank on her. And for those of you who reviewed his story and agreed with him…thanks. So since I'm so **_**evil**_** and **_**horrible**_**, I'm going to just keep updating this story, the other story, finish the sequel to this one, and that one about Beck…and then I'm retiring from fanfic. I'm not changing my mind this time. My brother can keep my account for all I care. I'm so embarrassed, I just couldn't care anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**Grenade**

…

"You want me to do _what?_" Cat screeched as she was getting needles put in her back, which was called acupuncture. It didn't hurt, but it did when she yelled.

"Miss Valentine, you must remain calm and Zen as I do this so I can hit your pressure points." The Chinese lady said.

Cat pouted. "When you're putting long needles in me, I cannot relax."

"Well try."

Cat sighed and then looked to Jade and Tori, who were standing before her against the wall. "Why me?"

"Because you're the best singer in the history of singers." Jade said simply. "If we can just get them into doing this dare…and have them pick you…then we can pull this off."

"I'm so glad you're putting so much thought into this, but my back is killing me from when I pulled a muscle last night." Cat frowned. "No offense to my wonderful boyfriend, but…dang, he's put on some pounds."

"That's what you get for feeding him so much food when you cook." Jade told her. "Next time, tell him to hold his pee in." Jade said.

"Don't be so rude." Tori scolded.

Jade bit her lip. _"Oh."_

"Anyways, Cat, you need to do this." Tori told her. "This may be the only chance we have to get back at these evil girls."

"I don't know." Cat sighed.

Jade and Tori looked to one another and bit their lips. "Okay, Cat…we didn't want to go there, but we are going to have to." Jade said. "Those girls…they said…bad things about you."

Cat's eyes widened. "They were talking about me? Bad things?"

"Yes." Jade nodded. "And then…they said…" Jade took a deep breath, knowing this news wasn't going to make Cat happy. "That…you slept with Beck just so he would like you."

Cat gasped. "Oh, no." She clenched her fists. "That's it…it's on."

Jade and Tori smirked. "Good."

…

"Well, well, well, look who's back." Hayley's voice taunted as Jade and Tori, with Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie behind them as they all walked in Karaoke Dokie. "I thought I smelled failure."

Cat glared. "Then you must be sniffing yourself." She said in a raspy, sickly voice.

Andre patted her head. "Sshh, Lil' Red, don't talk so much. You're voice is already sore enough."

"Sore throat?" Tara asked.

"You can say that." Tori said as Cat and boys sat down at a table, helping Beck into his seat and set his crutches aside. "She's lost her singing voice and her voice in general is horrid. When she sings…it's not like it used to be."

"Seriously." Jade nodded, inwardly smirking. "Her singing was perfection, but now…it's…not."

"Oh, too bad for the little whore." Hayley smirked.

Beck glared. "What did you just say?" He growled as he attempted to get up, but instead, falling off his chair because he lost balance. Andre and Robbie rushed to help him up. "Don't ever talk about my girlfriend that way!"

"We just did." Tara told him simply.

Jade growled. _"Oh."_

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked Tori and Jade. "You can't sing here, so what's the point of coming?"

"Because we don't think it's fair that your daddy is the judge around here!" Tori snapped. "If he wasn't the one who picked the winners, ANY PERSON in this place could beat you morons!"

"What did you just call me?" Hayley asked in anger.

"Moron, look it up." Jade told her. "I bet you anything you couldn't even beat Cat." She pointed to Cat, who coughed violently. "Sure, her singing isn't' what it used to be, but it's still…decent."

Tara and Hayley looked to each other and then back at the two girls. "And if we win?"

Jade rubbed her lips together. "You can make out with Cat's boyfriend."

"_WHAT?"_

"Hush, Cat, I'm talking." Jade told her, with Cat upset. "And if you lose, you have to let us shave your heads so we can donate it to the cancer hair…thing."

"Locks of love." Tori corrected her.

"Whatever." Jade said sharply.

First, Tara and Haley looked horrified of the deal, but then they realized the state Cat was in and smirked. "Deal."

After exchanging dirty looks, Tara and Hayley walked away and the girls turned to Cat, who looked angry. "Cat, chill." Jade told the redhead in a blunt voice. "You're singing will knock them dead."

Cat sighed. "Let's hope so." She looked saddened and looked to Beck for comfort. "I don't like the name they called me."

Beck frowned and brought her into his lap. "At least you know for sure that it's not true."

"I know, but it stills hurts." Cat said, leaning her head on his shoulder, hiding the tears.

Beck looked to Jade and Tori, who nodded. They were truly going to enjoy shaving those girls' heads.

"OKAY!" The MC shouted suddenly, startling everyone in the room, so everyone took their seats. "We have a little contest going on, so let's bring up Hayley and Tara!" He shouted as a few people clapped when the snotty girls went up and grabbed their microphones. "What are you girls screeching- I mean SINGING tonight?" He covered up with a nervous chuckle.

The girls glared to him, but shrugged it off. "Love Me Hate Me." Hayley said, throwing a smirk to Cat, who was still on Beck's lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"_I'm in love, I'm in love… _

_Sitting in here without you love, love, love_

_Never live without your love_

_Why can't you see_

_Here inside of me…"_

The song continued on, with the gang wincing at every note the girls made. "I didn't think it was possible, but I can officially say these are the worst singers on the planet." Andre groaned, holding his fingers in his ears.

"They're not singers!" Beck said over the music. "They're screech boxes!"

Cat smacked his arm. "Be nice!"

Beck rolled his eyes. His girlfriend was too forgiving and kind for her own good.

Soon the song was over, and everyone's ears were ringing. Again, only a few people clapped, while everyone else was trying to regain their hearing.

"Alright, can we bring up the other contestant?" The MC said. "Cat Valentine!" Cat stood up from Beck's lap while people clapped, since they knew her quite well. She went up on the stage, looking shy. "What are you going to be singing tonight?"

Cat cleared her throat, sounding painful and put her mouth to the microphone. "I want to sing…" She coughed. Her voice was raspy and soft. "Sorry. I would like to sing Grenade." And she coughed.

The MC raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? That's a-"

"Just put it on!" Cat snapped, her voice squeaking.

The MC put his hands up in defense. "Alright. Here comes Cat, singing Grenade!"

A few people cheered, since some gave up on hope for Cat, considering her voice. Haley and Tara smirked with pride over to Jade and Tori, who smirked back. "Oh, they have no idea what's coming to them." Jade muttered.

Cat sighed as the music started. "_**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?" <strong>_Cat's voice was quiet and soft, so people were starting to lose interest. _**"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is…" <strong>_Cat smirked, putting both hands on the microphone stand. "_**I'd catch a grenade for ya!  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya!<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya!  
>You know I'd do anything for ya! <strong>_

_**OOOOhhhh!" **_The sudden bounce and action in Cat's voice and movements woke up everyone in the club, so they cheered for her._** "I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same…" <strong>_Cat ripped the microphone from the stand, walking down the catwalk, grinning childishly at Hayley and Tara, who were not happy._** "Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from<br>Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah  
>You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car.<strong>_

_**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is…" <strong>_Cat turned suddenly, facing her friends and the other side of the club._** "I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya!<strong>_

_**Ooooh!" **_Cat was getting into it as she sang with her soul. Everyone was clapping and whistling for her._** "I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
>But you won't do the same!"<strong>_ Cat turned to the two evil girls and jumped on their table, getting a louder applause…and a mini-heart attack to Beck._** "If my body was on fire  
>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames!<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar!  
>'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby!" <strong>_The music slowed as Cat hopped back on the stage, freaking out her boyfriend again, who was afraid she'd fall. Cat waved to him and then faced everyone again. _**"But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same…" <strong>_The music slowed as Cat walked back to the microphone stand. She reached in and put a hand on her hip to face the crowd._** "No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you never do the same  
>No, no, no, no." <strong>_The music stopped and the lights went back to normal. Suddenly the crowd cheered drastically, everyone getting to their feet, screaming for Cat's performance. Cat skipped up to her friends, who gathered her into a hug. Beck forced himself to forget his pain and grabbed her into his arms and kissed her passionately, feeling nothing but pride for her. When he released her and everyone was still clapping, Cat was out of breath and looked up at Beck, who was grinning madly. "How'd I do?"

He chuckled. "Cat, you were pure perfection up there!"

Suddenly, the owner came up and grabbed the microphone. "WAIT A MINUTE!" He shouted.

Jade raised her eyebrow. "Wait for what?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Hayley stood up in fear. "The crowd hasn't voted yet!"

The owner nodded in agreement. "Okay, everyone for Haley and Tara?"

Nothing, but the sounds of the desperate clapping of the two girls, who were dishearten.

The owner frowned. "Everyone for Cat Valentine?"

"WHOOOOOOO!"

Cat screamed in delight as her friends gathered around her again. Andre and Robbie came up and picked her up and put her on their shoulders. Cat was squealing.

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!" Everyone repeated over and over.

Cat blushed and looked to Jade and Tori. "Did I help at all?"

Jade and Tori laughed. "More than that!" Tori told her over the chanting.

"I knew you could do it, Cat!" Jade told her.

Cat sighed in relief. "Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: What Hurts The Most<strong>

**(Months and months have passed, now the gang has graduated and getting ready for college. Beck's visiting family for a few weeks…but something dreadful happens and he's on the first flight home. Why is it Robbie's fault?)**

**-A/N: These next couple of chapters my fiancée helped me with :) I love him so much-**


	68. What Hurts The Most

**Thanks for the reviews. I guess I'm not retiring as soon as I thought I would be. Reasons: one, a few people even threatened to "hurt" themselves if I quit, which was a huge guilt trip, so I'm going to stay because of that. And two, I just had another creative burst for another story…dang…sometimes I hate my creative mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Sight<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**What Hurts The Most**

…

Months had gone by, happily and in peace. It surprised the gang how everything seemed to be going smoothly for them, but they didn't complain about. They graduated and were getting ready for college in the fall. All of them were going to the same one: UCLA. They weren't ready to leave home just yet. Beck and Cat were planning on moving into an apartment together, believe it or not. They were getting two separate rooms though. Everything seemed to be planned out. Of course, Beck had to go to Cancun for another vacation, but he was glad this one was only going to last 3 weeks. He couldn't be so far away from Cat for such a long time.

Two weeks within his vacation though…

Something went terribly wrong.

Beck was at the family table, playing poker with the whole family when his grandmother shouted from the other room. "Beck! Your cell phone is ringing in your room! Do you want me to answer it?"

"Sure!" He yelled back. It was most likely Cat, so he figured she can talk to his grandmother for a second. He was quite into the game.

Suddenly, a second later, his grandmother came in with terror filling her eyes. "Beck, sweetie, it's Andre on the phone! Hurry!" She said frantically, holding out the cordless phone.

Beck's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"He said Cat's hurt!"

Beck's heart almost stopped as he raced to the phone and grabbed it from his grandmother. "Andre, what happened to Cat?"

"_Man, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know I told you I'd watch over her, but it all happened so fast! I'm sorry!" _Beck felt quite nauseous at the sound of Andre's voice, considering he had never heard him so scared and guilt-ridden.

"Andre, shut up and tell me what happened to her?" Beck yelled, almost in tears.

"_We were all hanging out at the park when it started raining. Robbie offered Cat a ride home, but obviously she wouldn't go with him alone, so he was getting mad. They started arguing and Robbie tried to run away from her, but he realized he was in the middle of the street and a car was speeding down the road! Cat, being the freaking angel she is, rushed out and pushed him out of the way!"_

Beck collapsed against the nearest wall and fell to his butt. His heart was officially broken. "Oh my god." He breathed out, still trying to grasp the situation. His family was staring at him in fear, but he didn't care.

"_I'm sorry! Jade, Tori, and I were only feet away from her when she ran out! We could've pulled her back or something! I'm so sorry! It's our entire fault!"_

"Andre, answer me!" Beck snarled. "Is Cat _alive_?"

"_Sort of-"_

"Sort of? What do you mean "sort of"?"

"_The car hit her pretty bad to the point she was thrown a few yards away…her head was bleeding when I was trying to help her. The doctors said she lost too much blood in her head and it's causing a bunch of problems for her brain."_

Beck suddenly sobbed. "Andre, why? Why didn't you keep your promise to me? I trusted you, man. I trusted you with my life! Cat is my whole world and I put her in your hands! HOW COULD YOU?" He knew it wasn't Andre's fault, but at this moment in time, he needed someone to blame.

He heard Andre trying not to cry. _"I know…I know she's everything to you. I thought you'd like to know I gave her CPR. She's alive because of that, but…but it still couldn't make a difference, right? Anyways, I'm here right now with her in her hospital room. She's in a coma. She's pretty bruised and beat up. You should stay in Cancun. You don't want to see her like this, man. Trust me. Jade can't be here because of how much it hurts to see her this way. Robbie is getting tended to his broken arm as we speak. He broke his arm when Cat pushed him out of the way. He feels absolutely horrible."_

"Thank you for saving her." Beck forced himself to say. "Can you…can you put the phone to her ear for a few minutes? You never know if she'll hear us or not. Might as well try."

"_Yeah, sure. I've been talking to her too for the same reasons. Give me a second." _Beck heard the phone shuffle around and Andre whispering. _"Hey, sis. Beck's on the phone. He wants to talk to you. I hope you're listening." _He heard the phone shuffle again and he heard Andre's distant voice. _"Go ahead, man."_

Beck sighed. "Cat, baby…it's me, Beck. I…I'm so sorry. None of this would've happened if I hadn't left you. Remember I had this horrid feeling in my heart, and so did you? Why didn't we listen to it? It was telling us that something bad would happen. I'm so sorry I let you down. Why would you save Robbie? …Oh, who am I kidding? Cat, you'd save anyone and everything if you always could. You'd give up your life for a random stranger on the street. That's what I love so much about you. You're such a perfect girl- no, woman. I…I need you to wake up and be okay. I need you. Remember? We're going to marry one day, have kids of our own, and live together forever. We vowed that to each other when I gave you that promise ring on our 2nd year anniversary. Cat, it's almost our 4 year anniversary and this year is our big step out and enter college. So stay alive for me. We've made it this far, we can make it the rest of our lives. I love you, girl. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He heard the phone shuffle. _"Are you done?"_

"Yeah." Beck stood up. "I'm on my way."

"_Beck-"_

"I don't care!" Beck snapped. "She's my life, my world, my angel, my princess, she's my everything! I have to be there by her side, holding her hand! I have to talk to her, see if she can hear me! I need to!" With that, Beck hung up the phone. He didn't bother to explain to his upset family and ran to his room, packing his bags. His dad immediately didn't question Beck as he drove his only son to the airport. "Thanks, dad." Beck said as his dad gave him money for a ticket.

His dad hugged his son. "Be strong."

"I'm going to try." Beck whispered and then let go, going into the airport to get the soonest flight on the next plane back to LAX. He was in luck when there was one last seat left in coach for the next flight that left in 40 minutes. "I'm coming, babygirl." He whispered. "Please, hang on." Another thought he couldn't help, but think about: how much he was going to beat the hell out of Robbie.

The whole plane ride consisted of Beck curled up in his seat staring out the window with tears. He never thought something like _this_ would happen. Everything had been practically perfect. Nothing physically really wrong with anything, except for his broken leg and a few bruises here and there, but besides that, nothing that was life threatening. It's never been anything that the two strong teenagers couldn't handle. Beck never prepared himself for this either. He never thought he'd have to. He thought he and Cat would be perfectly fine, graduate, get married, have kids, and live the typical life that he'd always wanted with her.

Nothing like this ever crossed his mind.

Nothing that could snatch the love of his life he couldn't live without from him when he was out of the country and away from her. Mother-nature must've taken advantage of that. He left Cat's side, so they figured to get revenge on him by almost killing her.

Just thinking of the thought of Cat dying and leaving him when he was so far away from her made him want to puke... so he left his seat and did just that in the lavatories.

…

Beck had a taxi drop him off at the hospital's entrance and to his surprise, Mr. Valentine was outside, waiting for him. "This way, Beck." His girlfriend's father said in his deep voice. Beck said nothing, but followed him quickly. He needed nothing, except to see Cat's beautiful voice. Once they arrived at the 2nd floor that was named the "Intensive Care Unit", they went a pair of double doors and then stopped in front of a room. 202. "Beck, before you go in there…there's something you need to be warned about first."

Beck gulped. "Yes, sir?"

"Cat was hurt." Her father said bluntly, but seriously. "All you've heard was that she was in a coma…but she's cut up, bruised, and stitched up. Her left arm is broken. A lot of other things were damaged. She's not able to move if she wakes up. Who knows how long this nightmare will last, but God only knows, it's going to take so long for her to heal from this." He put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "Just be prepared for her physical state in there…even though I don't think anything in the world can prepare you for that." He motioned for Beck to go in. "Stay as long as you want."

Beck nodded and let Mr. Valentine shut the door behind him. He was afraid that if he turned around, he'd have heart failure and fall to the ground with no heartbeat because of the sight he'd see his sweet, precious, beautiful, innocent girlfriend of almost 3 years in. He forced himself to after a few minutes of taking deep breaths.

Like Mr. Valentine said…nothing could prepare a person for what Beck saw…

Cat was cut with scratches, some deep and some minor. She had harsh bruises on her left arm, that looked stitched, but down from the wrist to the elbow, it was in a heavy cast, lying on her stomach. Her hair looked to be untouched, so they must've washed it. Good. Cat would freak if there was dirt or even blood in her hair. She was very proud of the way she's kept her hair soft and long. That was all he could see so far and he didn't want to see anymore.

He went to her bedside and sat down, taking her good hand into his, only this hand was still scarred. "Cat…can you hear me?" He said with a broken voice as he looked at the small wires sticking to her forehead. He followed where the wires led to and it was a machine that made those little crazy wave lines. He'd hope the shape they were making were good ones. "It's…it's me. It's Beck." He bit his lip to try and not cry. "I came back early from my trip. Andre called and…said you were in a…accident. I still don't know what _really_ happened, but right now, I don't want to. I just want you to open your beautiful big, brown eyes. I want to hear your voice. I missed you so much." He sniffled. "Please…please, come back to me. I need you."

Finally he let out a loud sob. "Cat, I just saw you on webcam yesterday! YESTERDAY! How could THIS have happened in such a short amount of time? How? I never saw THIS coming! I never thought I would have to face something like this! Not with you! I never thought I'd have to feel this horrid, devastating _agony_ of seeing you in a hospital bed after almost dying trying to save a guy that I considered a friend!" He leaned down onto her stomach, next to her arm. "I love you. I love you so much. Please…please, open your eyes. I just want to see your eyes." He begged…but she didn't comply.

* * *

><p><strong>My fiancée, Jayson, suggested this idea for these next two chapters :) <strong>

**Next Chapter: Tourniquet**

**(It's been a few days, Beck hasn't let Cat's unconscious side. He's finally ready to hear what happened. That brings him to his ultimate challenge: facing Robbie.)**


	69. Tourniquet

**Love At First Sight**

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**Tourniquet**

…

It was a few days later and Beck was still there. People came and went. Jade, Tori, and Andre came every day for maybe a half an hour or longer, but they'd have to leave eventually. Robbie had yet to show his sorry face to Beck. Beck's mom was nice enough to bring him some clothes and he'd change into them every day. She also bought him a cheap toothbrush and toothpaste. He hadn't left the hospital though. He went down to the cafeteria, but otherwise, he hadn't left Cat's unconscious side. He wasn't bored or antsy. He just sat in his chair or sat next to Cat on the bed, waiting for her to open her eyes and smile at him. Her bruises were fading, but her brainwaves were no different.

One day, Cat's mother came in with a smile and a paper bag. "Hello, Beck."

Beck stretched a bit, not releasing Cat's hand. "Hey, Mrs. Valentine."

"Guess who I brought?" she said softly. She put the bag down and brought out a familiar face. Beck chuckled. "Hey, Kitten." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I brought your favorite animal friend, Mr. Longneck." She whispered as she put Mr. Longneck underneath Cat's broken arm, replacing the small pillow that was once there. "He missed you. I saw him lying right on your bed when I went in there this morning. He looked sad. I decided to bring him here. He can be with you. He loves you." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Everyone loves you."

Beck had to wipe away a tear when her mother sighed full of sadness. "She'll come back soon, Mrs. Valentine."

Cat's mother straightened up and patted Beck's head. "I know." She lowered her head and kissed the top of Beck's head in a motherly way and then left. "I'll be back in a few hours."

…

Andre came a few minutes later. They made small talk, but Beck finally had the nerve and strength to really speak. "Andre…I'm ready to know what _really _went down." Beck said, with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Andre looked to him with a concerned expression. "Are you sure? It's brutal, man." Beck requested since he arrived that no one talk about the accident in front of him. He couldn't hear it. Not yet. Not until he was fully ready to hear what happened to the love of his life. With a firm nod, Andre sighed and continued, but kept his eyes on Cat, as if she'd give him the courage to explain this. "We were all hanging out at the park, like I told you on the phone. It started to rain, shockingly, but the weather had been pretty moody this year. Anyways, Cat had walked there with Dopey for exercise, because her dad's been on her again about her weight."

Beck rolled his eyes. "What a shock there."

"Seriously." Andre sighed. "So anyways, we obviously weren't going to let her walk back home. Robbie offered her a ride, but…we all had come to an agreement that Cat was NOT to be alone with Robbie, especially after everything he's done to her and you. She said no, politely, of course. He flipped out on her."

"He what?"

"Flipped. Freaked. Was angry."

"Okay, Andre, I get that part."

"Anyways, he was parked across the street from the park. So he was cursing Cat out and telling her to just go jump off a bridge, he didn't care. Of course, Cat didn't want to lose a friend, because god forbid she'd not be there for someone." Andre took Cat's hand. "Jade, Tori, and I stood away by our cars, watching the scene. It was harsh. Suddenly, we didn't notice, and obviously neither did Robbie, but Cat saw _it_."

"What?"

"Saw the car that was stupidly speeding down the wet road." Andre clenched his eyes together as his voice was getting deeper and in despair. "When she gasped, Robbie looked and saw it. So did Jade, Tori, and I…Robbie was just scared and didn't move in time. Next thing we heard was Robbie screaming for Cat as the car screeched to a stop. Cat had actually rolled next to my car. I ran to her and did everything I could to help her. As you know, the driver took off. Hit and run."

Beck nodded. "Jerk."

"Jerk is an understatement." Andre agreed. "Jade called 9-1-1, as Robbie came over to us, but he couldn't move his arm and Tori helped him with that. It looked nasty. Bruised and defiantly broken. His arm is in a cast from his hand and fingers all the way to his shoulder. He feels horrible, considering the last words he said to Cat was that he hated her." He shook his head. "But really…who hates Cat? I can't think of a thing that could ever make me hate my Lil' Red."

"Same." Beck stood up. "I can't believe this has happened."

"You need to talk to Robbie." Andre told him. "He's…he's home. He's home right now."

Beck caught Andre's drift. He sighed. "I'm going, I'm going." He grabbed his sweater, considering it was still raining and borrowed Andre's car keys. "You promise you won't leave her side?" He asked his best friend in a serious tone.

Andre nodded. "You have my word, Beck."

"Alright." Beck leaned down and kissed Cat's cold lips. "I'll be back. I'm just going to go talk to Robbie and straighten this out. I love you. Andre's here to protect you. He's not leaving." With that, Beck walked out of the room.

…

Beck walked to Robbie's room after his mother let him in and showed him where his bedroom was. He opened the door, taking a deep breath. He decided in the car he was going to be calm about this. No matter what, Robbie and he would always be friends, deep down inside. He was glad Robbie was over Cat –crush wise-, but he must still be offended of why Cat couldn't be alone with him. He trusted Robbie…to a certain extent. Cat was still fearful of him as well. It was just a rule they came up with.

He wasn't going to blow up at him.

He walked inside and shut the door behind him. The room was dark, except for the amount of light the windows brought in. He could see Robbie's tearstained face. He was just staring into space at the wall in front of him, on his bed. He was under the covers, a large pillow elevating his broken arm. Beck winced. He looked bad. His arm was in a heavy cast from his elbow to the top of his shoulder. All five of his fingers on that arm were bandaged heavily. From the parts of his hand he could see, they were scratched and bruised. Cat must've pushed him hard out of the way to give him that harsh of a fall on the cement street.

"Robbie." Beck said suddenly.

Robbie startled back to reality and he hissed at the throbbing pain all through his arm.

Beck gulped. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Robbie said in a strained voice as he caught his breath. "I deserve this pain."

"Robbie…" Beck sighed, keeping his distance with his hands hidden in his pockets and looking elsewhere. "I don't really know what to say…I'm pissed at you, but then again…I feel bad."

"Bad?" Robbie asked him in confusion. "Why would you feel bad for me? Beck, I almost _killed_ your girlfriend! How can you feel any sympathy for me? Because of me, you…you…and Cat…she would….she would've been…" Tears rushed to Robbie's eyes and he let out a sob, his whole body shaking, which made him flinch in pain. "God, I wish she didn't do that! I should be me in that stupid hospital bed! She doesn't deserve any of this! She's the sweetest, most kind person alive!"

"Which is exactly why she wanted to save you." Beck interrupted. "Even though she won't admit this, but Cat wants to be a hero. She really does. She wants to save everyone. She knows she can't, but if she has an opportunity too, she sure will take that chance…no matter the costs." Beck's eyes were now brimming with tears. "Even if saving your life meant her dying…she wouldn't think twice. I don't exactly know what you said to her, Rob. I don't. I don't think I want to know. That's between you and Cat. But…but it made no difference to her. Nothing could've stopped her from saving you. You're a good friend to her, Rob. A good friend to me too. Sure, you made a big mistake…but…but now, you have a second chance to make up for this. Cat's alive. As soon as she wakes up, you have to talk to her and apologize."

"I will." Robbie said in a serious tone. "I definitely will, Beck. I still have no idea why you're not tearing me limb from limb, but I won't complain. I'm going to prove to you and to Cat that I won't ever be that stupid again. I'll never take Cat's friendship for granted."

"Good." Beck gave him a small smile. "I better get back to Cat. I try to not stay away from her too long…just in case."

"If she wakes up…give her a kiss on the cheek for me." Robbie told him. "Tell her I'm sorry and that she's my best friend."

"No problem." Beck gave Robbie one last smile and then left.

Everything was going back in its place for Beck…there was one thing stopping it though…

Cat needed to wake up.

…

Beck awoke the next morning to the sound of the "Powerpuff Girls" theme song. Who the heck would be watching the PowerPuff Girls? He rubbed his eyes and groaned from the pull out couch in the corner by the large window in Cat's hospital room. He tried to focus, but he was too sleepy. The sun looked to be just rising up, so it had to be 6 or 7am. "Hello?" He whispered in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat. "Hello?" He said in his normal voice.

"Hi." His heart fluttered at her voice. He fell off the couch, but regained himself and stood up. He walked over to Cat's bedside, seeing her clearly now. She was staring up at him with a small smile. "Hi, Beck." She said softly.

Beck had tears suddenly. "Cat? Cat, please tell me this isn't a dream!"

Cat gently giggled. "This isn't a dream." She reached for his hand and he took it. "I heard what you said."

"What do you mean?"

"When you first came here from your trip." Cat explained in an exhausted manner. "You said you were in a deep devastating agony." She frowned. "I'm so sorry."

Beck shook his head. "Don't be. Please, don't be sorry." He placed a hand gently on her forehead. "How long have you been awake? They took off your wires."

Cat nodded slowly. "Yes. I've been awake for a while now. I woke up around 4am. I'm sorry if the TV was up too loud."

"It wasn't." Beck was sick of hearing her apologize when she had done absolutely nothing wrong. "Cat, I'm begging of you to NEVER do this to me again. I can't take anymore. This…this was just too much." His voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I love you so much."

Cat smiled again. "I love you too."

"Do you remember that one day when you asked me if I thought about the future after graduation?" Cat nodded. "I told you I did. You asked me what I saw, but we were interrupted by stupid people. Cat…I saw you." He sat on the side of her bed. "I saw you. I saw myself marrying you, giving you my first time, having a child with you, raising kids together, and spending all my life with you. That is what I saw."

Cat smiled. "I saw the same thing." She sighed. "So how bad do I look?"

"Oh, darling, I'll be honest: you look horrible." Beck chuckled as Cat couldn't help, but giggly lightly. "But to me, you're still my babygirl, who I love more than the world itself." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "We'll get through this."

* * *

><p>"<strong>A Slice Of Life" was deleted because I was tired of screwing up on everything on that story. Maybe if I ever get anything right about it, I'll repost it.<strong>

**Next Chapter: God Gave Me You**

**(Beck subconsciously writes a song…memories of the magical years with Cat come rushing back to his head, which leads to the big question.)**


	70. God Gave Me You

**Love At First Sight**

_**Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs we use**

…

**Chapter Seventy**

**God Gave Me You**

…

It was a little bit before September when our favorite couple was still adjudging to their new, spacey apartment in LA, which was close to their college they were attending. Their careers were still coming along nicely and at a reasonable speed. The next day was going to be Beck and Cat's 4 year anniversary. Beck bought Cat some material presents, yes, but he wanted to do more. What could he do? Something was coming to him, but he needed inspiration.

Beck watched Cat as she slept that night…

Suddenly something came to mind.

He pulled out a paper and a pen, writing down words that were coming to his head.

_**I've been a walking heartache  
>I've made a mess of me<br>**_

_"What if he did come at 3:15, but we weren't here so he left?" Cat asked with a hint of relief in her voice._

_Jade scoffed, sitting at one of the tables and Cat sat next to her. "Trust me, Cat, I showed him a picture of you; he would wait."_

_Cat blushed. "What did he say to the picture?"_

_Before Jade could answer, someone else interrupted._

_"I said that she was beautiful and I'd love to meet her." A gentle, smooth voice said from behind them._

_Cat turned around and blushed again. "Hi." She stood up as she realized how tall the guy was. She was 5'1'' and he looked to be over 6 foot. "I'm Cat Valentine."_

_"Beck Oliver." He smiled and ran a hand through his wild, brown hair. Cat fell in love with his brown eyes. "You're even prettier than the picture Jade showed me."_

_**The person that I've been lately  
>Ain't who I wanna be<br>**_

_Beck leaned down a bit, but remembered it would be her first kiss. Cat looked to him pleadingly as she tugged his shirt a bit to pull him down. "Are you sure, Cat?" He asked in a whisper, wanting only her to be happy and have no regrets._

_Cat nodded. "Yes…I want you to be my first kiss, Beck."_

_With that answer from her, Beck leaned down and gently connected their lips together. They couldn't tell you how long they stood there, enjoying the moment of a lifetime and taking in the bliss, but they could tell you that it was the most memorable kiss in history._

_**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<strong>_

_"Beck…do you love me?" Cat asked again, needing a straight answer._

_Beck leaned down so their foreheads were touching and noses connecting. She rubbed her nose against his and he held her close. "I love you more than anything in the world."_

_Cat sobbed out of happiness and sighed deeply, leaning onto him. "Oh, Beck…I love you too."_

_Beck kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and the other was rubbing her back to comfort her. "Cat, I couldn't live without you even if I tried. You are the only one for me."_

_**But you stay here right beside me  
>And watch as the storm blows through<br>And I need you  
><strong>_

_Cat cuddled up into Beck's hold. "I love you so much." She whispered._

_Beck looked down to her and kissed her lips. "I love you too."_

_"That story scared me." Cat said, shivering at the memory. "But…I'm not that frightened."_

_"Really?"_

_"Nope." Cat smiled. "Because you're my protector. You'll protect me, right?"_

_Beck held her close, putting his head on hers. "You can always count on me to be there, Cat. Nobody will ever hurt you."_

_Cat sighed. "Good. I just feel so safe with you."_

_**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<strong>_

_"Anywhere you go, I go." Beck told her, thinking the same thing she was. "Because we'll be together forever."_

_"And no one will ever keep us apart." Cat said sweetly. "Do you feel better?"_

_Beck shrugged. "I guess. I'm still a bit shaken up." He laid down next to her when Cat made room for him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to touch the wound. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, but ran her hand through his hair. "I love your touch, Cat." He whispered into the crook of her neck. "And even though I said I'm your protector…I feel so safe in your arms right now."_

_"You'll always be safe with me, Beck." Cat hummed._

_**And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<strong>_

_"Have I told you how perfect you are?" Beck asked suddenly, still admiring her steady writing and reading._

_Cat giggled, still doing her homework. "A few times, even though I still think you're silly for saying those things. I'm not perfect."_

_"You're a flippin' angel." Beck told her. "How can you do all these things?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You ace school, you sing beautifully, dance gracefully, you're an amazing actress, absolutely gorgeous, so kind and compassionate, and just have everything together." Beck listed out._

_Cat finally looked from her homework to her boyfriend. "You thought about that a lot, haven't you?"_

_"Every day and every night." Beck answered. "How can I not?"_

_**God gave me you  
>Gave me you<strong>_

_Beck couldn't take it anymore. He let go of her hands and reached over as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her over onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. His heart was racing at the thought of never holding her in his arms again. He could hardly breathe at the agony he was feeling. "I'll…I'll never fight with you again." He whispered. "I'm never going to leave you alone in a place like that EVER again. I will NEVER leave you and NOT say "I Love You" because…because…because you never know if…" He sobbed into her hair, putting on hand on her head, pulling her closer to him. "I beg of you to never leave me. I'm begging you."_

_Cat put her hands on his head, massaging her gentle fingers through his hair and on his scalp, calming him down a bit. "Oh, Beck…God has a plan for us. If it is to leave now, or if it to leave tomorrow, or in a 100 years…we'll never know until it happens. That is exactly why we're supposed to live life like it was our last moment." She pulled away with force and looked him in the eyes, using her thumbs to help wipe his tears away. It hurt her to see such pain in his eyes as he stared right back into hers. "We had to learn that the hard way."_

_"And I learned my lesson, I swear, I learned." Beck said, almost in desperation. "I love you, I love you, I love you…I cannot express how much I love you. I'll never, ever fight with you again. What I did last night and the way I handled the situation, and the words I said to you…I'll NEVER do that again."_

_"Ditto." Cat giggled through her tears. "I love you too." Beck didn't say anything, except burst back into violent tears, holding her closer, crying into the crook of her neck. Cat ran her fingers through his hair again. "Sshh…sshh, my boy…oh, my boy. You're okay. Everything is okay." She whispered with pure love in her voice. "I love you. You're safe. I'm safe. We'll be together for as long as we live. I promise."___

**_There's more here than what we're seeing_**  
><strong><em>A divine conspiracy<em>**  
><strong><em>That you, an angel lovely<em>**  
><strong><em>Could somehow fall for me<em>**

_Beck took that chance to continue. "Will you accept this Promise Ring to always remain mine for as long as you wear this until I get you a real engagement ring WHEN WE'RE OLDER?" He said clearly, making her laugh through the tears of joy. "This ring will mean you and I are connected and true to one another. It means we'll always be together and you are promised to me. Do you accept?"_

_Cat nodded through her tears. "Yes, I accept." She said, watching as Beck let out a breath of relief and put the ring on her left ring finger. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She said, staring at the ring._

_Beck stood to his feet. "It's not even close to being as beautiful as you." He said as he kissed her lips._

_**You'll always be love's great martyr  
>And I'll be the flattered fool<strong>_

_Beck bit his lip before speaking. "Cat, my parents are getting a divorce."_

_Cat gasped. "Oh, Beck, that's horrible!"_

_Beck could hardly contain himself as he burst into tears and his body racked with sobs. Cat seated herself behind him and kneeled over to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning her head onto his, crying with him. He leaned into her touch and kissed her hands, but kept her left one in his grasp as he admired her polished ring finger that held the petite ring. "Please, please, tell me we'll be together forever." He asked her softly._

_Cat kissed a special spot on his neck. "I promise, together forever. It's you and me, Beck."_

_**And I need you  
>Yeah!<strong>_

_Cat's tears were worse. "Why can't I be pretty?"_

_Beck took her hand. "Cat…please, please, please listen to me. You are so beautiful, skinny, and perfect. Words cannot express how jealous girls are of you."_

_Cat sighed. "Do you mean that?"_

"_I've never been so honest and sure of anything in my whole life, Cat." Beck kissed her hand.___

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_  
><em><strong>God gave me you for the days of doubt<strong>_

_Cat looked up at Beck. "Are you alright?"_

_Beck didn't do anything except wrap his arms around her body, sobbing into her hair. "Please, stop doing this to me!" He screamed, but it was muffled by her hair and sweater. "Stop scaring me like this! I can't take anymore!"_

_Cat smiled gently. "I can't control this, you know?"_

_Beck couldn't answer back as he continued to cry into her hair. "Oh, god, I was so worried that you…" His voice cracked. _

_Cat kissed his cheek as Sleepy yawned in her arms. "We're okay, Beck. Everyone is okay."_

_**And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you**_

_He ran his hands through his hair, leaning on her pillows. He couldn't believe he let her do that! He had just completely lost control, as did she. He felt like this was his fault. She was in a vulnerable state. She was looking for a way to get her mind off her loss. So he figured she was regretting her actions. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed what she did to him. It was the best feeling in the whole world. _

_But he was more worried about Cat._

_As Cat came back and put a pair of jeans into the duffle bag, Beck grabbed her wrist gently before she could go back to her closet. "Do you regret it?" He blurted out.  
><em>

_Cat stared at him, straight in the eyes. "Never." She answered simply, but strongly. She made him let go as she went back to business. _

_It still didn't ease Beck's mind._ __

**_On my own I'm only_**  
><strong><em>Half of what I could be<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't do without you<em>**

_He saw Cat crying softly and he immediately went over to her and sat on the side of the bed. "Cat, baby, are you alright?" He asked, almost in panic that something was dreadfully wrong._

_Cat took his hands and sobbed. "Please, please, please hold me, Beck." _

_Beck immediately moved over her and tucked himself under the covers. She curled up in his arms as he held her gently. "Rest, babygirl." He whispered as her cries settled down. "That's my girl." Soon her breathing evened out. Beck almost had tears. He needed her back to her bubbly self. He needed her to be Cat again. How could he go on without the woman he fell for? "I'm going to fix you, Cat." He whispered. "We'll be okay again. I love you." He kissed her head again and closed his eyes, falling asleep with her. _

_**We are stitched together  
>And what love has tethered<br>I pray we never undo**_

"_Cat, I'm begging of you to NEVER do this to me again. I can't take anymore. This…this was just too much." His voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I love you so much."_

_Cat smiled again. "I love you too."_

"_Do you remember that one day when you asked me if I thought about the future after graduation?" Cat nodded. "I told you I did. You asked me what I saw, but we were interrupted by stupid people. Cat…I saw you." He sat on the side of her bed. "I saw you. I saw myself marrying you, giving you my first time, having a child with you, raising kids together, and spending all my life with you. That is what I saw."_

_Cat smiled. "I saw the same thing."___

**_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_**  
><strong><em>God gave me you for the days of doubt<em>**

_Beck helped Cat lay down on his bed carefully and immediately put a pillow under her broken arm. "There we go." He whispered as he made sure she was comfortable. "Feel a bit more relaxed?"_

_Cat forced her to nod. "Yeah…I guess. Ugh, I didn't think physical therapy would cause so much pain and agony!"_

"_It will, but think of it this way: once you are healed…you won't be in pain anymore." Beck kissed her head. "That's the day I'm waiting for. I can't stand to see you in so much pain, Kitten."_

_Cat took his hand and smiled. "I love you."_

"_I love you more." He leaned down and captured her lips._

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<strong>_

_Beck walked into the kitchen of their new apartment and saw Cat standing on a step stool, putting glasses and dishes into the cabinets. "Oh, that's my favorite sight." He said, checking her out. _

_Cat giggled. "I thought your favorite sight were my eyes." _

"_They're tied." He chuckled as he went towards her and sat down on the counter besides her. "I'm excited for this."_

"_What?"_

"_Living together." Beck smiled. "Waking up to you every day. Sure, we won't be in the same room, but breakfast in the mornings, dinner at nights, watching movies and doing homework together." He sighed. "I've been waiting for this day."_

"_I bet you have." Cat left her job and turned around to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why don't we have one room together again? We've already had sex." _

"_Because our parents and friends would freak out if we did." Beck said simply. Cat giggled. She turned her head to him and he immediately kissed her passionately. _

_**And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<strong>_

_Cat watched from behind the scenes as Beck was doing a dangerous stunt. She realized that this was his job and this was what he had to do for his career. She watched him jump off a building and land onto a blown up parachute pillow. Amazingly she didn't freak out. The director looked to her. "See? Now that wasn't scary?"_

_Cat giggled. "No, I guess it wasn't." _

_Beck immediately jogged up to her after they were finished. He was out of breath and sweaty. "So? How was that?" _

_She shrugged. "It was alright." _

_His jaw dropped. "Just alright?"_

_She couldn't help, but break into a smile. "I'm just kidding." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around her petite body. "It was perfect…just like you."_

_**God gave me you, gave me you.  
>He gave me you. <strong>_

Beck couldn't wait any longer. It was 2am. It was their 4 year anniversary. Eh, what better time to do this, right?

He went up to his bed, where Cat was sleeping in because she wanted to spend the night with him in his room, considering it was their anniversary the next day. He grabbed something out of his night stand drawer quietly and carefully crawled on the bed till he sat sitting next to her. He shook her a little. "Cat? Wake up." He whispered.

She moaned. "No…sleep."

He chuckled. "I have a nice, shiny present for you."

Then her eyes opened and she sat up, yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes. "It better be very shiny, since it's 2 am." She whined after looking at Beck's alarm clock. She straightened herself out and sat correctly in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Beck said, shaking. "Perfect actually. Well…sort of. I'm kind of nervous."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Beck?"

"Sorry." He cleared his throat and smiled. "Okay, I have a big question for you."

She nodded. "Okay." He pulled out from behind him a small, pink velvet feel box. She gasped. "Beck?" Her eyes began brimming with tears as her smile grew. "Oh my goodness!" She was bouncing. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" She squealed already knowing what he was going to ask. He opened the box and she saw a pure diamond right shaped in a heart and diamond all around it. "Eek! Hurry and ask!" She smacked his arm, tears streaming down her face.

Beck was laughing so hard, but tried to regain himself. "Caterina Valentine."

She looked him in the eyes. "Yes?" She responded, her voice cracking at the tears.

"Will you please do me the big honor of becoming my bride?" He asked her in a soft voice.

Cat nodded, sobbing. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! Yes!" She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing. "Oh, I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Beck wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into his lap, smiling with pride. "I love you too and everything you said…ditto." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She leaned back eventually, still crying and Beck carefully took off the promise ring that she had not taken off since the day he gave that too her 2 years earlier. He put on the engagement ring slowly and then kissed her hand, holding it close to him. "You have to promise you'll never take this one off." He chuckled.

Cat giggled and nodded. "I promise. This one will never leave my finger. Trust me."

Beck leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately.

They were getting married.

**Sorry I updated 2 chapters at the same time, but I just want to get everything done in a decent manner. I'll post the sequel in a few days.**

**Thanks for the over 700 reviews. It's awesome to think that you guys reviewed so much. Thank you.**


End file.
